Valerie Somebody I used to know
by Capucine La Rousse
Summary: Jasper est détruit. Rien ne le touche plus. Et si quelqu'un, à un moment, parvenait à briser cette carapace ? ALL HUMAN, OOC, JELLA
1. Chapter 1

**JASPER/BELLA  
ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Les chiffres entre parenthèses renvoient à des notes de bas de page tout en bas du document.**

* * *

**Valerie / Somebody that I used to know**

Chapitre 1:

Les pieds dans l'eau, mains dans les poches, regardant le soleil se coucher, Jasper voyait une autre journée se terminer.

Une journée en Enfer à vivre de moins, surtout.

Des enfants profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil pour peaufiner leurs châteaux de sable et patauger dans l'eau, riant aux éclats sous les yeux émerveillés de leurs parents. Ce n'était rien qu'un samedi normal sur la plage de _Benajarafe_**(1)**.

Et pourtant, tous les jours depuis 5 ans, 3 mois, 2 jours et 17 heures, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces journées simples et faciles. Plus aucune journée ne serait ainsi pour lui désormais.

Il soupira un bon coup, secouant la tête, refusant de penser une fois de plus à cette dernière fameuse "journée normale" dans sa vie. C'était trop dur. Trop intense encore dans son souvenir. Et plus que tout, il voulait oublier. Oublier ce qu'on lui avait pris et continuer à juste … exister. Sans plus aucune raison de le faire.

Et puisque c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui, il regarda sa montre et souffla d'autant plus. Il fit demi-tour, récupéra ses chaussures et sa serviette, quittant la plage. Il devait embaucher dans une heure au _Solymar_ et Luis, son patron, détestait les gens en retard. Il avait juste le temps de repasser à son _ático**(**_**2)** prendre une douche et filer à son premier boulot. Il enfourcha sa moto, mit les gaz et rejoignit rapidement la petite ville de Chilches, où il habitait. Il n'avait, une fois de plus, pas pris la peine de mettre son casque. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il pouvait bien crever aujourd'hui. Il n'attendait que ça.

Malheureusement pour lui, il arriva sans encombres devant son immeuble et grimpa les quelques marches qui le séparaient de l'entrée. En pénétrant dans l'immeuble, il croisa une nouvelle fois Paola, la jeune italienne qu'il soupçonnait de promener son chien en fonction de son horaire à lui. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle lui fit un sourire ravageur pendant que son roquet aboyait sans relâche et Jasper passa à côté d'elle en lui offrant un sourire poli et non-intéressé.

Parce que c'était bien là, la vérité: il n'était pas intéressé. Ni par elle, ni par personne. Il avait Alice, et ça lui suffisait amplement. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il pense à l'appeler pour la voir ce soir, quand il débaucherait du _Bariloche_, son second job.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et Trasto, son chat, vint se frotter dans ses jambes. Il l'attrapa et le caressa tout en avançant dans l'appartement, presque mécaniquement. Oui, c'était bien cela. Il vivait mécaniquement. Répétant les mêmes gestes chaque jour, les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes rituels. Quand le chat eut sa dose de câlins, il sauta de ses bras et vint se poser devant son bac de croquettes presque vide, lui signifiant son mécontentement par un miaulement. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et se saisit de la boîte pour lui en verser, se demandant pourquoi il avait gardé ce chat. Il n'était jamais à la maison de toute façon. Pourtant, il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir, il le savait. Il savait pourquoi il ne se débarrasserait jamais de Trasto.

Laissant son petit compagnon se régaler, il ôta son t-shirt qu'il jeta sur le canapé et avança vers sa chambre où il tomba le pantalon. Son regard se perdit sur l'énorme miroir sur pieds qui trônait dans le coin près de l'entrée de la salle de bains et il constata qu'il était toujours le même. Regard hanté, corps maigre et visage figé. Il faisait clairement peur. Heureusement, le climat méditerranéen lui permettait d'avoir des couleurs et de ne pas ressembler à un fantôme. Même si finalement, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il était. Un putain de fantôme. Il se saisit alors de la serviette qui avait glissé du miroir et la reposa dessus, cachant par là son reflet. Il ne voulait plus se voir. Il savait ce à quoi il ressemblait et il se trouvait encore bien trop en forme en comparaison à la tempête qui se jouait en lui. Et au naufrage qu'était sa vie. Refusant d'y penser pour la millième fois de la journée, il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau purger ses pensées et effacer ses blessures, comme si cela était vraiment possible.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il se gara devant le restaurant et se hâta à l'intérieur. Luis l'attendait déjà, les bras croisés et l'air maussade. Jasper lui offrit un sourire d'excuse tout en déposant son sac et attrapant son plateau.

- Tu es en retard.

- Je sais, il y avait du trafic.

- Jasper, petit, tu habites à 3 kilomètres d'ici. Ne me vends pas tes salades.

Il sourit et prit un air de petit garçon pris en faute. Il savait que Luis, papa des 3 grands enfants, ne pouvait y résister.

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Arghh tu m'énerves, il m'est impossible de t'en vouloir !

- Je serai à l'heure demain, promis !

Luis fronça les sourcils et pointa son doigt accusateur vers lui:

- Demain est ton jour de congé, mon garçon ! Tu dois te reposer !

- Luis, tu sais parfaitement que le dimanche est le jour du rush ! Je DOIS bosser.

- Non, tu ne dois pas "bosser" comme tu dis.

- Oh allez …

- Tu dois absolument te reposer ! Tu ressembles à un cadavre bronzé et ambulant !

Voilà que Luis partageait ses pensées. Quelle drôle de coïncidence !

- Tu sais, _papi_, j'ai déjà un père. Et il fait très bien son job. De plus, je ne suis pas fatigué et j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent …

Il leva les bras en l'air et le congédia d'un geste de la main, pestant avec entrain, comme tout espagnol qui se respecte:

- Bien, bien ! Fais comme tu veux ! Mais demain, je ne veux pas te voir ici !

Il lui offrit le regard le moins sincère du monde qui fit pester le vieil homme d'autant plus.

- Allez, file de ma vue et va donc travailler ! Me demande bien ce que tu fais avec tout cet argent que tu gagnes ! Ta petite amie doit être ravie ! Maintenant, va, il y a une table qui vient de s'installer !

Il tapota sur l'épaule de son patron qu'il aimait beaucoup, même si c'était un râleur-né, et se rendit à la table en sifflotant, prêt à commencer son service.

- Hey, beau gosse, tu m'apportes un tinto de verano ?

Jasper offrit un sourire mécanique à la jeune femme qui l'avait hélé et se dirigea vers le bar pour prendre sa commande. Luis continuait de lui lancer des oeillades lourdes de sens mais il fit comme s'il ne les remarquait pas. Il savait que son boss s'inquiétait pour lui et ça le touchait beaucoup. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de bosser autant. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait avoir besoin d'argent. Ses deux jobs ne couvraient pas encore ce qu'il déboursait sur le mois. Bien sûr, son père pouvait l'aider, mais il le refusait tout nettement. C'était lui qui s'était mis dans cette situation et il s'en sortirait seul. De plus, bosser l'empêchait de penser au champ de ruines qu'était sa vie, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un troisième job pour arrondir les fins de mois … Après tout, il ne dormait de toute façon presque pas. Autant mettre à profit ce temps-là. Il amena son verre à la cliente et partit en direction d'une autre table pour la débarrasser tout en leur demandant s'il pouvait leur amener la carte des desserts.

En revenant vers le bar, il croisa Natalia, sa collègue qui lui sourit:

- Tu viens prendre ta pause?

- J'amène la carte des desserts à la table 2 et j'arrive.

- Ok, je t'attends derrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignait à l'arrière du bâtiment, près des poubelles. La brune lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes et il en sortit une qu'il alluma avec son briquet fétiche. Dès qu'il eut tiré la première bouffée, il se détendit un peu.

- T'as pas chômé ce soir ! T'es une vraie machine de guerre.

- Je n'aime pas rester inactif.

- J'ai vu ça. Ca fait combien de temps que tu bosses là? 3 mois?

- A peu de choses près ouais.

- J'ai jamais vu Luis s'attacher aussi vite à quelqu'un. T'es son petit chouchou, tu sais ! Alors des pauses, tu peux en prendre.

- J'aime bosser pour Luis. Et les pauses … j'en prends quand c'est nécessaire.

- Faudrait pas te tuer à la tâche, non plus !

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Tu élèves combien de gosses encore? Quatre? Cinq ?

- N'exagère pas! Je n'en ai que trois ! rit-elle en prenant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette.

- C'est pareil. Je pense que niveau surcharge de travail, tu me dépasses largement.

- Mais tu es jeune, toi ! Tu as la vie devant toi ! Tu devrais sortir et t'amuser !

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, un peu plus nerveusement, et rit un peu nerveusement.

- M'amuser ne fait plus partie de mes priorités, ma belle. Ca, c'était bon quand j'avais 20 ans …

"_Quand j'étais heureux et que j'avais des projets plein la tête_" finit-il pour lui-même, sentant son coeur se serrer au souvenir de ces jours heureux.

- Garde une part d'insouciance en toi, Jasper. Sinon la vie va te bouffer tout cru, crois-moi ! dit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette et rentrant à l'intérieur pour reprendre son service, le laissant là avec ses pensées.

De l'insouciance? C'était un mot qui ne faisait plus partie de son vocabulaire. La dernière fois qu'il avait été insouciant, il avait perdu tout ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Alors c'était bien un sentiment qu'il ne voulait plus jamais connaître.

A la fermeture, il aida Luis à baisser les volets de la terrasse couverte. La soirée était chaude, très chaude, comme toutes en cette saison. Il rêvait d'une douche bien froide mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Dans 30 minutes, il devait embaucher à son deuxième job et il devait encore se rendre là-bas. Alors que son patron bouclait le dernier cadenas, il grimpa sur sa moto et mit les gaz, se hâtant vers Torre Del Mar.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avait fait quelques mètres à peine, il avisa une bande de jeunes gars qui s'avançaient vers le vieil homme qui brossait devant la porte du restaurant. N'écoutant que son instinct, il fit demi-tour. Il eut juste le temps de sauter de sa moto, la laissant tomber sur le sol, que l'un des gars avait déjà ceinturé Luis pendant qu'un autre le menaçait d'un couteau suisse.

- Allez, abuelo, donne-nous le code de la caisse !

Le vieil homme se débattait et il fronça les sourcils quand il fut le seul à voir Jasper arriver derrière eux. D'un coup de casque, qui pouvait donc parfois être très utile, il assomma celui qui tenait le couteau. Lâchant son arme de fortune, il s'en prit à celui qui tenait son patron et lui fit rapidement lâcher prise. Ce qui suivit ne fut qu'une série de coups de poings et de coups de pieds. Il sentait le sang s'écouler de sa lèvre fendue suite à l'uppercut d'un des agresseurs mais frappait sans relâche un de ceux qui se trouvaient à terre et qui continuait à se défendre. Luis le suppliait de s'arrêter mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il allait les tuer pour avoir osé s'en prendre à un homme sans défense. Il voyait carrément rouge et rien n'aurait pu l'apaiser. Cette violence était son seul exutoire à sa vie pourrie et en miettes et il y trouvait du réconfort. Ouais, casser la gueule de ces enfoirés était le point culminant de sa soirée.

Assis dans la petite cellule du cuartel de la Guardia Civil de Rincón de la Victoria, il se demandait vraiment s'il parviendrait un jour à contrôler la violence qui l'habitait. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes de gestion de son énervement. Son thérapeute le lui avait clairement dit lors de leurs nombreuses séances auxquelles il avait simplement arrêté d'aller. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce charlatan pour faire le résumé de l'état de délabrement de sa vie. Il savait. Tout ce que ce gars pouvait lui dire, il le savait. Il le devinait. Et plus que ça, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrange. Ca ne s'arrangerait jamais. Plus jamais. Et d'une certaine manière, il savait que cette violence était la seule chose qui lui permettait de laisser libre cours à la colère qu'il avait au fond de lui.

Il checka sa montre. 5:15. Bordel, à cause de ces conneries, il n'avait pas pu se présenter à son deuxième job. Heureusement, il avait utilisé son coup de fil pour prévenir sa patronne, Irina. Elle n'avait pas été vraiment enchantée, arguant qu'elle perdait pour la plus grosse soirée de la semaine son meilleur barman mais l'avait excusé. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu faire autrement. Il était heureux qu'Irina garde l'esprit ouvert pour tout ça; sinon, il aurait du se mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau job et ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ça.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le fil de ses pensées, et il vit apparaître un guardia civil suivi de Luis qui n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que Jasper lui avait sauvé la vie, qu'il le jurait sur la tête de ses enfants, de ses petits enfants et sur celle de la Vierge Marie. Jasper sourit malgré lui en se relevant et épousseta son jeans tandis que l'officier ouvrait la porte de la cellule dans une grimace qui signifiait "_sors de là vite fait et débarrasse m'en: il m'insupporte_". Quand il fut enfin hors de son espace confiné, le vieil homme lui tomba dans les bras:

- Jasper, mon garçon, tu as sauvé ma pauvre vie ! Que le Seigneur te bénisse …

Oh, qu'il ne lui parle pas du Seigneur qui avait tout fait sauf bénir sa vie. De toute façon, quel genre d'instance supérieure pouvait accepter que les gens qu'il avait soi-disant créés souffrent autant? Nan, il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il ne croyait en personne. Et encore moins en lui-même. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous l'oeil maussade des guardias civiles en service.

- Tu sais, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, je me fiche de toutes ces histoires avec toi …

- Ces histoires avec moi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- Oui, les gens parlent. Disent que tu es très violent. Incontrôlable. Mais je sais ce que tu es, au fond de toi. J'espère juste que tu le constateras bientôt par toi-même.

Jasper baissa les yeux, gêné par cette déclaration inattendue. Et il ne voulait pas détromper le vieil homme qu'il estimait beaucoup, même s'il pensait le contraire de lui. Il était tout simplement perdu pour tout le monde. Il n'existait plus. Mais il ne pouvait dire une chose pareille à cet homme qui croyait en lui. Il refusait de briser les attentes d'une nouvelle personne. Il préférait se taire. Son patron lui tapa l'épaule, comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées et grommela:

- Bon, il se fait tard et ma Santi va se demander où je suis alors je te laisse, petit. Et ne t'inquiète pas, après ta petite démonstration de ce soir, même si tu n'étais plus serveur, je t'embaucherais comme bodyguard !

Il serra la main d'un de ses seuls amis en souriant et le regarda s'éloigner en clopinant, rejoindre sa femme, l'amour de sa vie. Il avait une chance incroyable et Jasper n'était pas sûr qu'il s'en rendait vraiment compte.

Alors qu'il se préparait à rentrer chez lui à pied, son téléphone sonna dans le petit sachet que les policiers lui avaient rendu avant qu'il ne reparte. Il s'en saisit et décrocha, sans regarder le numéro, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Alice qui s'impatientait.

- ¿ Diga ?

- T'en as pas marre de déconner ?!

- Oh et bien … bonsoir à toi aussi, Emmett !

Il l'entendit grommeler à l'autre bout du téléphone:

- Le jour va bientôt se lever alors ce serait plutôt bonjour … et n'essaie pas de me distraire, Jasper. Tu crois que ça me fait quoi de me faire réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour m'entendre dire que tu as ENCORE foiré ?

- Je ne vois déjà pas pourquoi c'est toi qu'on appelle !

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! Tu sais que je suis responsable de toi. J'ai signé pour ce putain de truc, Jazz ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Tu n'as donc pas appris la leçon ?

- Oh non, je t'en prie, ne recommence pas avec ton discours !

- J'ai le DROIT de recommencer avec mon discours parce que c'est moi qu'on appelle pour me raconter tes CONNERIES ! Tu veux tuer ta soeur ou quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec Rosalie …

- N'empêche que quand tu foires, c'est elle qui paie.

- Il faut pas qu'elle sache, Em' …

- Et je fais tout pour, mon pote, mais franchement, faut que tu te calmes. Elle ne supportera pas un autre coup dur.

- Je sais …

- J'ai ta parole que tu vas arrêter toutes tes conneries ?!

- C'est pas si facile, Emmett …

- Bien sûr que si, c'est facile, Jazz ! Tu veux vraiment gâcher ta vie ?

- Allez, mon pote, tu sais que ma vie est déjà gâchée de toute manière.

- Ne dis pas ça. Des gens tiennent à toi. Des gens ont besoin de toi.

- Ecoute, il faut que je te laisse. Je dois absolument me présenter à mon deuxième boulot.

- Jasper, tu évites la conversation !

- Je t'appelle un autre jour, ok ? Bye, Em'!

- Sois prudent …

Sur ces mots, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il raccrocha en soupirant. Remettant le téléphone en poche et commençant à marcher, il pensa aux mots d'Emmett. Il savait combien sa soeur avait souffert de ses bêtises. Il savait que c'était elle, pour protéger leur père, qui avait tout pris sur elle, tenant par là le rôle de maman. Et évidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à leur mère, partie trop tôt, à la suite d'une longue maladie qui les avait tous mis sur les genoux. A cette époque-là, il avait pensé qu'il avait touché le fond et qu'il ne pourrait tomber plus bas. A vingt ans passés, il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui venait de perdre le point central de son monde. Pourtant, à partir de là, tout était parti de travers. De mal en pis. Et ce jour-là, le dernier jour où il avait entendu la voix de sa maman, il avait pensé que rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais la tragédie et l'horreur l'avaient rattrapé 2 ans plus tard, alors qu'il se remettait à peine.

Pinçant les lèvres, il bifurqua sur la droite, traversant une petite urbanisation pour rejoindre la plage et continuer son chemin jusque chez lui en marchant dans l'eau, cherchant ainsi le moyen de s'évader de ses sombres pensées. Même s'il avait mis un point d'honneur à arrêter de ressasser toutes les horreurs de sa vie jour après jour, heure après heure, minute après minute, les souvenirs se rappelaient sans cesse à lui. Mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Ils étaient partout. Sur cette plage, le long de cette côte, dans ce restaurant où il travaillait, dans ce bar où il servait des cocktails presque tous les soirs, sur cette digue de Torre Del Mar, sur le marché de Rincón de la Victoria le mercredi matin, … Les souvenirs le pourchassaient partout parce que 5 ans plus tôt, il avait décidé de ne pas quitter cet endroit. C'était peut-être du masochisme mais il n'avait tout simplement pas pu. Partir, c'était forcément oublier. Et il voulait ne jamais oublier. Tout était si contradictoire dans son esprit. Il voulait à tout prix arrêter d'y penser, il voulait arrêter de saigner encore et encore à l'intérieur. Et d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait oublier. Il ne pouvait remiser ça comme il avait remisé sa vie. Il avait eu un avenir brillant, une vie heureuse … et tout s'était effondré. Il avait été le parfait enfant, le parfait étudiant, le parfait petit ami … Il aurait pu être médecin, sauver des vies. Il aurait gagné sa vie aisément, sans trimer comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Il aurait pu subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, payer une belle retraite à son père pour qu'il réapprenne à vivre après le décès de sa femme, il aurait pu faire tellement de choses … Et son destin s'était brisé au détour d'un virage, 5 ans, 3 mois, 3 jours et 1 heure plus tôt. Et pour échapper à ces souvenirs qui ne le quittaient jamais, il n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution. Il ressortit son téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.

- Allô?

- Salut, c'est Jazz.

- Hey mon pote, sorti de prison ?

- Ce n'était qu'une petite garde à vue. Je vois qu'Irina n'a pu tenir sa langue.

- Figure-toi que j'ai du assurer le coup de feu seul alors en effet, elle me devait des explications.

- T'as débauché là?

- Ouais, je pensais finir la nuit au port de La Caleta.

- Tu peux passer chez moi?

- T'es à sec?

- Ouais. Ma moto est restée au resto alors si tu pouvais …

- Je suis là dans un quart d'heure.

- Merci Ed.

Il reclapa le téléphone et hâta la cadence pour rejoindre son appart avant que son pote n'arrive.

Il était en train de fumer sa deuxième cigarette quand la Volvo d'Edward s'arrêta devant ses pieds, dans un crissement de pneus qui allait réveiller tout l'immeuble à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Son ami en sortit, plein d'énergie comme toujours et vint cogner son poing contre celui de Jasper qui le regardait, narquois.

- Quoi?

- T'es en retard.

- J'ai baisé une fille avant de venir.

- Ca ne m'étonne même pas. Par contre, tu es tôt alors …

- J'avais déjà commencé quand t'as appelé !

- Ed !

- Bah quoi ? J'avais besoin de distraction, elle n'était pas particulièrement douée.

- Tu ne changeras jamais! rigola-t-il en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa clope.

- Hop hop hop ! Je changerai, mon vieux. Quand j'aurais trouvé la bonne!

- La fille parfaite n'existe pas, Cullen. Enfin, pas selon tes critères !

- Tu peux parler toi ! T'as vu comment tu traites Alice?

- Attends, si tu comptes parler de ça, va me falloir un remontant.

- Ok, on monte?

- Nan, on bouge.

- Oh, j'oubliais, pas dans ton petit appart paisible.

- Exactement, j'ai peur de choquer mon chat !

- Punaise, quand tu parles ainsi, on dirait qu'on va se faire un truc entre hommes !

Il rit puis grimpa dans la voiture qu'Edward avait laissé tourner.

- Avec toi, mon pote? Jamais ! T'es un éternel insatisfait !

Son ami aux cheveux cuivrés indomptables prit place derrière le volant et rit à son tour:

- Ouais, puis j'aime pas les brunes! Allez, hop, direction La Caleta !

Ils rejoignirent la bande d'amis d'Edward qui faisait un _botellón_**(3)** sur le port de La Caleta, comme presque tous les soirs de la semaine. Jasper salua ceux qu'il connaissait et regarda les nouvelles recrues, principalement féminines, qui dansaient, totalement saoules, les pieds dans l'eau. Soudain, il avisa Alice, au milieu du groupe, en jupe et soutien-gorge qui sortait de l'eau pour venir le rejoindre:

- Ah, te voilà enfin !

Elle se jeta à son cou, enroulant ses jambes mouillées autour de sa taille. Il prit ses fesses en coupe tandis qu'elle dardait sa langue dans la bouche de Jasper, dans un baiser avide et exposant clairement ses projets. Elle avait un goût de rhum bien prononcé et il suça sa langue pour mieux la sentir. Elle gémit contre lui, collant son petit corps plus encore à lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle susurra à son oreille:

- Tu m'as manqué … On va faire un tour?

- Attends, Edward a un truc pour moi avant …

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, viens ! fit-elle, remise sur ses jambes, le tirant à sa suite.

- J'ai dit non, Alice. Tu patientes ou tu vas te faire voir.

Elle le lâcha et croisa les bras, dans une attitude revêche mais il ne céda pas. Il savait bien que la petite Alice Brandon avait tout ce qu'elle désirait. C'était une fille à papa qui passait ses journées à faire du shopping et à traîner à la plage avec ses copines. Son père, un riche promoteur immobilier de la côte, ne semblait pas souffrir de la crise qui sévissait à l'heure actuelle en Espagne et entrenait femme et fille, arguant qu'une femme ne devrait jamais travailler. Ce qu'Alice acceptait avec beaucoup de plaisir, évidemment. Elle n'était donc pas habituée à se voir refuser quelque chose. Avec lui, elle apprenait à patienter et, bien que ça lui en coûte, elle le faisait. Il se détourna pour chercher Edward des yeux. Il le repéra près de son pote Jacob, assis à la petite table de camping que le mec emmenait partout avec lui. Après un dernier regard à Alice qui s'était détournée, vexée, pour rejoindre ses amies, il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise de fortune qui était restée libre.

- Un petit remontant après cette grande démonstration d'affection en public?

- S'il te plaît !

Edward lui offrit son sourire en coin et fit glisser vers lui un petit miroir.

- Nouvel arrivage. Le top du top.

Jasper se saisit de la "paille" et se pencha pour sniffer l'héroïne que son ami lui présentait. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le dos de la chaise et ferma les yeux, attendant la délivrance. Il avait attendu ça toute la journée. Il savait qu'il était devenu un toxicomane, un drogué, un dépendant … mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour échapper à sa vie. Et cette saloperie lui permettait de tenir. Et de s'échapper.

Après quelques minutes déjà, il se sentait mieux. Il se releva, serra la main d'Edward qui plânait également et partit rejoindre Alice. Il ôta ses chaussures et s'avança vers elle dans l'eau où elle avait finalement sauté. Elle le regarda approcher, maussade, et grommela:

- Ca va, t'as eu ta dose?

- Il me manque encore quelque chose …

- Pas question, Jasper ! Je te veux sobre !

- Tu me dis ça, toi ? T'as bu combien de verres ce soir?

Elle se renfrogna d'autant plus tandis qu'il pénétrait dans l'eau tout habillé, avançant inexorablement vers elle. Quand il la rejoignit, elle ne put s'empêcher de céder et il la leva à nouveau pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Elle était bien trop petite, sinon.

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant, beau gosse?

- Je vais te prendre.

- Ici, devant tout le monde?

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Et tu m'as aguiché en venant te baigner toute nue …

- J'attendais que tu me rejoignes.

- Eh bien, je suis là, bébé. Et je suis tout à toi ! dit-il en déboutonnant son pantalon sous l'eau et s'enfonçant en elle d'un mouvement brusque.

Elle gémit fortement, se collant à lui.

- Tu n'as jamais été à moi mais je prendrais ce que tu me donnes …

Pris dans l'euphorie et le répit que la drogue lui offrait, il la martela durement, dans le bruit de la fête des autres autour d'eux.

_- Viens ! _

_- Non, arrête, il fait trop froid ! _

_- Allez, mon coeur, viens avec moi ! On va prendre un bain de minuit ! _

_- Tu es folle ! Reviens, tu vas attraper la mort! _

_Mais elle était têtue comme une mule. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Elle fit une pirouette devant lui, virevoltant comme la danseuse étoile qu'elle était. Il la regarda faire, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux comme jamais. _

_- Je veux me baigner ! Et je veux être insouciante, tant que je le peux encore! _

_- Tu le seras toujours, mon amour. Allez viens, rentrons … _

_- S'il te plaît … Fais-moi plaisir … William adorera ! _

_Elle lui fit sa petite moue attendrissante et il se savait déjà perdu de toute façon. Il acquiesça et elle éclata de rire, pleinement satisfaite, lâchant sa main. Dans un entrechat, elle avança pleine d'entrain et soudain … _

_**FIN CHAPITRE 1 **_

* * *

(1) **Benajarafe** est une petite ville de la Costa Del Sol en Espagne

(2) Un **ático** est un appartement de grand standing construit sur le toit d'un immeuble.

(3) Le _**botellón**_ est une coutume espagnole de la fin du 20ème - début 21ème siècle qui consiste pour les jeunes à se rassembler dans la rue, les parcs, les plages ou sur la voie publique pour s'imbiber d'alcool, écouter de la musique et fumer


	2. Chapter 2

**JASPER/BELLA  
ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Les chiffres entre parenthèses renvoient à des notes de bas de page tout en bas du document.**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes celles qui sont enregistrées sur le site. **

**Voici l'arrivée de la petite Bella et d'autres informations sur la vie de Jasper ...**

* * *

**Valerie / Somebody that I used to know**

**_Dans le chapitre 1 ... _**

___- Viens !_

_- Non, arrête, il fait trop froid ! _

_- Allez, mon coeur, viens avec moi ! On va prendre un bain de minuit ! _

_- Tu es folle ! Reviens, tu vas attraper la mort! _

_Mais elle était têtue comme une mule. Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Elle fit une pirouette devant lui, virevoltant comme la danseuse étoile qu'elle était. Il la regarda faire, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux comme jamais. _

_- Je veux me baigner ! Et je veux être insouciante, tant que je le peux encore! _

_- Tu le seras toujours, mon amour. Allez viens, rentrons … _

_- S'il te plaît … Fais-moi plaisir … William adorera ! _

_Elle lui fit sa petite moue attendrissante et il se savait déjà perdu de toute façon. Il acquiesça et elle éclata de rire, pleinement satisfaite, lâchant sa main. Dans un entrechat, elle avança pleine d'entrain et soudain …_

_OxOxO_

**_Chapitre 2._**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Jasper se réveilla en hurlant, assis dans son lit, en sueur. Il lui fallut une minute pour se recentrer et se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il vit Trasto, au pied du lit, le regarder l'oeil mauvais. Soudain, les images de son mauvais rêve lui revinrent en tête et il se pencha vers le seau qui trônait toujours à côté de son lit pour vomir.

Quand son estomac n'eut plus rien à éjecter, il se redressa et passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Les cauchemars étaient chaque jour pires. Il savait que c'était l'effet de la drogue sur son cerveau. Elle le soulageait un moment mais au matin, tout lui revenait en masse et il devait gérer cette merde à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen, que son cerveau arrête de le détruire chaque jour encore et encore. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il regarda le réveil: 9h30. Il n'avait pas dormi 3 heures. Pourtant, pas question de replonger dans le sommeil, il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Il se leva rapidement, passa à la salle de bain tandis que Trasto miaulait de désapprobation.

Une heure plus tard, il installait sa serviette sur la plage en maugréant contre le soleil qui tapait trop fort et les gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de squatter ici le dimanche. Lunettes Rayban vissées sur le nez, il regarda aux alentours les gens qui s'amusaient, profitant de leur petite vie parfaite et respectable. Ils les détestaient tous. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir les deux amoureux trois mètres plus loin en train de se bécoter. Pas plus qu'il ne supportait le couple parfait, agenouillé à même le sol, émerveillé par le château de sable immonde que leur avait fait leur morveux de fils. Il ne pouvait voir en peinture les jeunes qui jouaient au ballon à moitié dans l'eau, riant aux éclats. Aujourd'hui, moins que tous les jours encore, il ne supportait personne. Et encore moins lui-même. Son cauchemar continuait de résonner en lui et il contrôlait difficilement ses tremblements. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'ils étaient dûs au manque ou à cet effroi qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en hurlant. Et pour ne rien arranger à sa mauvaise humeur, il était en plus en congé et ne pouvait aller au restaurant ce soir. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de sa foutue journée? Pas question de traîner sur la plage et Edward n'émergerait pas avant de longues heures. Il pouvait dormir tranquille, lui.

Alors qu'il se couchait sur sa serviette, cherchant à se calmer avant d'aller piquer une tête, un ballon le frappa au visage.

- Mais PUTAIN, vous pouvez pas faire gaffe ?! maugréa-t-il en se relevant, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Quand il releva son visage vers la personne fautive, il resta bouche ouverte, les bras ballants, toute colère oubliée. La grande rousse qui lui offrait un sourire de star ne faisait que raviver la douleur qu'il avait ressenti dans son cauchemar.

- Hey, excusez-nous ! Ma copine là-bas est une vraie plaie au volley !

Elle désigna une petite brune, de l'autre côté du filet, se mordillant les lèvres, gênée. Il darda à peine son regard sur elle, absorbé par la vision de la jeune fille rousse devant lui. Celle-ci sourit de le voir plus calme et lui tendit la main:

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon nom est Victoria. Me permetteriez-vous de vous offrir un verre pour nous faire pardonner?

Mais il n'écoutait rien de ce qu'elle disait. Il avait vaguement conscience que ses lèvres bougeaient mais il était ailleurs. Dans un ailleurs où une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, sur cette plage, le priait de l'accompagner à l'eau.

- Euhhh … allô ?

Il secoua la tête, s'extirpant de ses pensées et la regarda enfin en la voyant telle qu'elle était vraiment. Grande, bien en formes, des yeux verts et un regard de séductrice. Aux antipodes de celle avec qui il avait voulu la confondre. Ca lui permit donc de revenir les pieds sur terre.

- Oui ?

- Visiblement, le coup a l'air d'être plus sérieux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Le coup? Quel coup?

- Oulaaa, c'est même très grave ! Venez, on vous offre un rafraîchissement histoire de vous faire retrouver vos esprits!

Elle voulut se saisir de son bras mais il se dégagea, ne supportant pas d'être touché par elle. De toute façon, en règle générale, depuis 5 ans, il évitait le contact. Il le tolérait avec Alice, pour les raisons évidentes et ceux qui le connaissaient suffisamment se tenaient à carreaux. Elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et le mena jusqu'à la petite brune qu'elle lui présenta:

- Et voilà la championne internationale de la maladresse, toutes catégories confondues : Bella Swan.

La jeune fille en question rosit en baissant les yeux, visiblement embêtée et marmonna vaguement quelques excuses. La fameuse Victoria, très à l'aise, les guida alors tous deux vers le chiringuito **(4)** pour leur offrir à boire.

Attablé dans le petit bar de plage en face des deux filles, Jasper se demandait clairement ce qu'il foutait là. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Pourtant, sur le moment, ça lui avait semblé une bonne idée, histoire d'échapper à la journée morose qu'il allait passer, seul avec lui-même. Mais à l'instant, ça ne lui semblait plus du tout être une idée brillante. La maladroite brune gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, visiblement aussi emmerdée que lui qu'il se trouve là. Quant à la rousse, elle piaillait gaiement devant son mojito. A 11h du mat', c'était peut-être un peu abusé, même pour la bonne vivante qu'elle semblait être. Il but une gorgée de son café, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux plus de deux minutes de Bella, devant sa granita au fruit de la passion, qui cherchait les fourches dans ses cheveux pour éviter au maximum d'être inclue dans la conversation. Pas que la rousse se préoccupe de l'intégrer mais bon, c'était certainement au cas où.

- Alors, tu es en vacances ici ?

Il reposa la tasse de sa deuxième drogue vitale à son quotidien et darda enfin son regard sur elle, pour voir qu'elle le dévorait des yeux. Gé-ni-al. Si Alice n'était pas libre ce soir, il pourrait toujours envisager de se faire une rousse au menu.

- Non, pas du tout. Je vis ici.

- Ohhh, un autochtone ! Incroyable! Tu ne sembles pourtant pas être espagnol !

- Je ne le suis pas. Je suis américain.

- Oh, comme nous ! Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici?

- Longue histoire. Pas envie d'en parler.

- Je vois que tu es avare de mots. Heureusement que je suis là parce qu'entre Bella et toi, ce serait le calme plat ! rigola-t-elle en faisant voler ses cheveux d'un mouvement de tête séducteur qui ne l'atteignit pas.

Il reporta son attention sur Bella qui avait relevé un regard mauvais vers son "amie". Quand elle l'aperçut du coin de l'oeil qui l'observait, elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

- Tu pourrais nous faire visiter?

- Victoria! la réprimanda la petite brune, prenant pour la première fois la parole d'une voix haute et intelligible.

- Eh bien quoi ? Je n'ai rien demandé de mal !

La petite timide leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention dans ses cheveux, ne souhaitant visiblement pas argumenter avec la rousse. Il avait toujours été bon pour déceler les sentiments des gens et il voyait bien que même si elles passaient leurs vacances ensemble, elles n'étaient définitivement pas les meilleures amies du monde.

- En vérité, il n'y a pas grand chose à visiter par ici. Et je ne suis pas guide touristique!

- Quoi? Tu laisserais deux compatriotes fraîchement débarquées sur le continent se débrouiller par elles-mêmes? Tu n'aurais donc pas de coeur? fit Victoria, faussement offusquée.

Jasper commençait à trouver cela tout à fait amusant, surtout quand il vit la brune souffler ostensiblement, montrant par là son mécontentement.

- Je suis convaincu que tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un pour vous venir en aide. Je ne me fais pas de souci.

La rousse sembla étudier sa phrase attentivement et se pencha par dessus la table pour lui montrer toute la "marchandise" à peine couverte par son bikini.

- Et si je te disais que je n'accepterais un coup de main que de toi ?

- Je dirais que tu es mal tombée. Je ne fais pas dans l'humanitaire.

Elle plissa les yeux, contrariée tandis que son amie semblait se détendre un peu. Il put même entrevoir une ébauche de sourire se dessiner sur ses petites lèvres pincées.

- Je vois, tu as une petite amie ultra-jalouse, c'est ça?

Il perdit automatiquement son sourire et se tendit, allumant une clope pour empêcher le tremblement de ses mains de recommencer.

- Donc tu préfères présumer que je refuse à cause d'une quelconque petite amie plutôt que de te rendre compte que je pourrais juste ne pas être intéressé? remarqua-t-il, caustique.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune Bella se dessina cette fois tout à fait pendant que sa copine fulminait intérieurement. Elle ne se laissa toutefois pas démonter pour autant:

- Je ne présume de rien. Et je ne suis de toute façon pas moi-même intéressée. Je demande pour Bella, moi je suis servie !

- Victoria ! tonna la petite brune, rouge de honte.

Jasper décida de bonne grâce de la sauver en demandant:

- Tu as donc un petit ami. Et où est donc ce charmant garçon?

- James est resté aux States. Il avait un boulot cet été.

Au nom du petit ami de sa copine, Bella se raidit, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jasper. Pourtant, la rousse continua de piailler, sans y prêter la moindre attention:

- Il est si intelligent ! Il fait des études en cinéma ! Il veut devenir réalisateur, genre Spielberg, tu vois.

Jasper n'écouta pas un traître mot de sa tirade mais épia Bella qui passait son temps à lever les yeux au ciel à chaque qualificatif que la rousse donnait à l'homme de sa vie. Voilà qui était pour le moins … étrange. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il décida de passer l'après-midi avec elles, persuadé qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser.

Allongé sur sa serviette de plage, relevé sur ses deux coudes, il observait avec un certain amusement les deux filles qui marchaient le long de l'eau, discutant vivement. Visiblement, la petite Bella, taciturne à souhait, appréciait moyennement que Victoria, son amie pas-si-amie-que-ça, l'ait rallié à leur après-midi. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il aurait fort peu apprécié qu'Edward lui fasse le même scénario, juste pour tirer son coup. Edward avait beau être un serial lover, il avait au moins cette qualité: il n'incluait aucune fille dans l'équation s'il voyait que Jasper n'avait pas la tête à ça. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition de la rousse.

Après tout, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Victoria était lassante, comme toutes ces filles qui l'accostaient pour passer un moment coquin avec lui, malgré le fait qu'elles aient déjà quelqu'un. Et Bella … Bella était inexistante. Comme ces jeunes filles timides et introverties qui cherchaient à se fondre dans la masse, sans jamais se faire remarquer, ne comprenant pas que c'était pourtant à cause de ce comportement qu'on les remarquait bien plus. Et donc, Bella, dans sa timidité, avait attiré son attention. Cette fille évitait le regard des autres. Ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle ne voulait pas être remarquée, c'était bien plus. C'était presque comme si elle ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde. Comme si elle voulait disparaître.

Quand la rousse faisait tout pour attirer l'attention, la brune faisait tout pour qu'on ne la voit pas. Et croyez-le ou non, Jasper était bien tenté de la sonder un peu plus. Elles revinrent vers lui, toujours en se chamaillant et il sourit de plus belle, véritablement amusé:

- Dites, les filles, si je suis un sujet de discorde, je peux m'éclipser !

- Non surtout pas !

- Bah s'il le propose si gentiment …

Il éclata de rire en regardant la petite brune qui avait sorti sa répartie sarcastique d'une toute petite voix, son regard dur accroché à son amie qui semblait gênée de son impolitesse. C'était un autre point intéressant concernant cette petite maladroite: elle ne le regardait jamais. En vérité, à part Victoria, elle ne regardait personne franchement. Peut-être de ci, de là, du coin de l'oeil mais c'était tout. Cette fille n'avait pas seulement un problème de timidité, c'était bien plus profond. Il décida donc d'en apprendre un peu plus et de jouer au "gentil".

- Tu sais, Bella, je ne mords pas.

- Manquerai plus que ça.

Il continua à rire tandis que Victoria s'offusquait:

- Bella, tu deviens vraiment désagréable là …

- Bah quoi ? Je vois pas pourquoi je serais agréable avec un gars que je ne connais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam et qui passe l'après-midi avec nous parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de rester tout seul sur sa serviette de plage à mater les filles qui font seins nus le dimanche.

Ce fut au tour de Jasper de paraître offusqué:

- Je ne mate pas les filles qui font seins nus le dimanche. Franchement? J'ai plus 15 ans.

- Tu vois, Bell's ! Pas besoin de faire la vierge effarouchée ! rit Victoria, tout en offrant un clin d'oeil à Jasper qui dut se retenir de rouler des yeux.

- Je ne fais pas la vierge effarouchée, Vic' et arrête de dire ça tout le temps. De toute façon, tu pensais pas qu'il allait gentiment t'avouer que c'est un voyeur !

Il l'avait trouvée amusante mais il était peut-être temps de rétablir une certaine vérité. Il nota, mauvais:

- Si franchement il y avait quelque chose à "mater" comme tu dis, dans les environs, je ne pense pas que ce serait sous mes yeux en tout cas.

Enfin, elle tourna son regard vers lui et ses lèvres se soulevèrent dans un minuscule sourire en coin qui lui faisait crier victoire intérieurement.

- J'aurais touché un point sensible?

- Pas du tout, je te signale juste que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne mate pas. Je ne drague pas. Et pour que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toutes: je ne suis PAS intéressé.

Les lèvres de Victoria s'affaissèrent tandis que le sourire de Bella se fit plus prononcé. Il comprit qu'il avait touché le point sensible. Il ne devait simplement pas être une menace pour elle. Et, étrangement, c'était ce qu'il recherchait lui aussi. Aucune menace pour lui. Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, elle s'assit enfin sur sa serviette et porta son regard sur la mer devant elle, tout en constatant:

- Eh bien voilà, on peut s'entendre finalement.

Une heure plus tard, assis sur sa serviette, les bras autour des genoux, il avait eu tous les détails de la fabuleuse vie de Victoria aux USA, toutes les merveilleuses qualités de James-je-suis-le-nouveau-Georges-Lucas, tous les détours que les deux filles avaient fait pendant leurs vacances avant d'arriver sur ce coin perdu de la Costa Del Sol et à quel point la rousse adorait être le centre d'intérêt. Il avait même pensé à un moment que Bella s'était endormie mais il l'avait vue souffler à deux ou trois reprises, aussi saoulée par le monologue de sa copine que lui.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais … et si on allait se baigner ?

Bella se redressa sur ses deux coudes et sourit à son amie:

- Va, je te rejoins.

- Bell's, je te connais, tu vas te défiler.

- Nan, pas du tout. J'ai chaud. Ca me fera du bien.

La rousse sautilla sur place, toute contente puis darda son regard sur lui:

- Tu viens?

- Pas de baignade pour moi avant midi.

- C'est un credo?

- Nan, je n'ai toujours pas déssaoulé d'hier, ce serait irresponsable.

- Un garçon responsable ET célibataire! Mon Dieu, Bella, il est fait pour toi !

La petite brune se contenta de rabattre ses lunettes sur son nez et de se recoucher, ne cherchant même pas à répondre. Victoria haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, entrant dans l'eau salée tout en regardant une bande de mecs qui jouait au tennis de plage un peu plus loin. Cette fille avait le feu aux fesses en permanence, visiblement.

- Fais pas gaffe à elle, elle a juré de me caser avant la fin des vacances.

Il se retourna sur Bella qui était toujours allongée sur sa serviette et n'avait pas tourné le regard vers lui. Il rit:

- Ca me semblait évident. Ce qui m'étonne, par contre, c'est qu'elle a d'abord essayé de se caser elle-même.

- Oui mais elle a vite remarqué que tu étais non-intéressé.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Disons qu'une pancarte "M'approchez pas, je suis de mauvais poil et surtout, j'aime pas les gens" ne ferait pas meilleur effet.

Il explosa de rire et voulut argumenter:

- Je ne suis pas non plus misanthrope.

- Non, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, tu te forces à sourire parfois.

Oh bon sang, elle visait juste. Elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas être remarquée mais quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était remarquable !

- Ce n'est pas …

- Oh allez, tu peux arrêter la comédie avec moi. C'est toi qui décide. Soit on fait semblant toi et moi de croire que ça te fait pas chier d'être là. Soit on profite de l'absence de ma copine guidée par ses hormones pour s'avouer que franchement, on n'a aucun des deux envie que l'autre soit là.

Il rit à nouveau en secouant la tête, étonné par son franc-parler et sa franchise.

- Waouw. T'es toujours aussi directe?

- Je crois fermement aux vertus d'une vérité bien dite. Faire semblant ? Non, c'est pas pour moi.

Il riva à nouveau son regard sur elle et demanda:

- Pourtant, c'est bien ce que tu fais, non ?

- Comment ça?

- Faire semblant. Semblant de t'amuser ici, semblant d'apprécier ta copine, semblant d'avoir envie d'être là …

- Ne te méprends pas, j'adore Victoria.

- Eh ben dis donc, j'espère que tu n'adores pas tous tes amis de la même façon.

- C'est pas ça. On partage notre chambre à l'université depuis des années. C'est ma meilleure amie. Mais depuis qu'elle est avec son petit copain, on s'est un peu éloignées …

- Pourtant, vous passez vos vacances ensemble.

- C'était le but, se retrouver un peu.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ça ne marche pas.

Elle sembla peser ses mots de longues minutes puis se tourna vers lui et, derrière ses lunettes de soleil, il put voir qu'elle plissait les yeux:

- Dans le genre de personne qui fait semblant, je pense que tu emportes la palme.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Allez, c'est plutôt clair … Tu fais le gars branché, sympa et souriant mais franchement, être aimable avec des inconnues un peu envahissantes, ça te fait royalement chier.

- Et tu as deviné ça comment, Sherlock?

- Il suffit d'être un minimum observatrice. Malheureusement pour toi, Vic' ne l'est pas. Elle aurait reculé devant la pancarte, sinon.

Il rit à nouveau, reportant son attention sur Victoria qui entrait dans l'eau petit à petit, n'appréciant certainement pas sa fraîcheur.

- N'exagère pas. Il n'y a aucune pancarte.

- Ok, faisons comme si tu n'en portais pas une.

Il reporta son attention sur elle et la regarda, elle ne lâchait pas des yeux son amie mais se mordillait les lèvres pour réprimer un sourire. Quand elle porta à nouveau son attention sur lui, elle explosa de rire:

- Argh, désolée, impossible de faire autrement ! Elle est ENORME ! Et puis avec ces spots clignotants aussi …

Cette fille, quand elle se laissait aller à l'être, était vraiment amusante. Pourquoi était-elle repliée ainsi sur elle-même? Et elle visait juste. Elle visait tellement juste que ç'en était déroutant.

- Alors, dis-moi, que s'est-il passé dans ta vie pour que tu en arrives à te balader avec cet avertissement multicolore au dessus de la tête?

Il se renfrogna, ne souhaitant pas du tout en parler. Ni à elle, ni à personne d'autre. Elle pouvait bien voir en lui si elle le voulait, ça ne faisait pas d'elle une confidente. Jamais il ne parlerait de cela. Plus jamais. Il esquiva donc:

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas chaud avec ton t-shirt et ton short?

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, se repliant sur elle même. Tiens donc …

- Je préfère les garder. Je me sens très bien comme ça.

- Tu sais, il fait 45°C à l'ombre, au moins. Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas morte de chaud.

- Je supporte très bien la chaleur. Et puis dis donc, Mr Inquisition, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas tombé le t-shirt non plus.

- C'est d'utilité publique en fait.

- D'utilité publique? demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil derrière ses lunettes noires.

- Ouais, j'essaye de ne pas créer de mouvement de foule. D'ameuter les femelles en chaleur. Sinon c'est difficilement contrôlable et ça devient gênant …

Elle se détendit immédiatement et rit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne riait pas aussi franchement souvent. Elle était comme lui. C'était une écorchée vive.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je pense que tu peux enlever ton t-shirt, Victoria est loin! dit-elle, complice, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Et toi, alors, dis-moi? C'est d'utilité publique également?

- Bien sûr. Si je me montrais en bikini, tous les garçons n'auraient d'yeux que pour moi. Ca fâcherait Vic', tu comprends?

- Je comprends. Il vaut donc mieux qu'on reste comme on est. Pour ne pas vexer ta copine.

- Voilà.

Entendant un cri, ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Victoria, qui venait de se faire projeter dans l'eau par une de ses victimes consentantes qui était tombée dans ses filets de séduction. Autour d'elle nageaient maintenant 4 garçons, appréciant ce qu'elle avait à leur proposer. Bella eut un petit rire désabusé:

- Elle n'est pas croyable. Elle arriverait à décongeler un iceberg de la taille de l'Empire State Building.

Puis elle regarda Jasper et explosa de rire, devant son air contrit.

- Mais pas toi. Allez, dis-moi tout: tu aimes les hommes, c'est ça?

- Pas du tout.

- Et elle ne te fait ni chaud, ni froid?

- Elle est …

Il s'arrêta. C'était difficile à expliquer, surtout à une de ses amies. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle était bonne pour prendre une fois et jeter ensuite. Il avait peut-être une pancarte, comme elle le disait, mais sa bonne éducation lui interdisait de dire des choses pareilles devant des jeunes filles.

- Hey Hale !

Surpris, il se retourna pour voir arriver Edward, serviette à la main, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, vers lui.

- J'étais sûr de te trouver là ! Tu réponds jamais à ton téléphone ?

Quand elle se retourna pour voir qui arrivait, il put noter facilement que Bella se tendit, ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Il avait réussi à lui parler quand il lui avait prouvé ne pas être une menace pour elle. Evidemment, l'arrivée de Cullen changeait la donne. Comme toujours, il se la jouait beau gosse, sourire de star et torse de rêve, "approchez les filles, je vais vous manger toutes crues". Rapidement, elle se releva alors que son ami s'arrêtait près de lui, étonné de le voir en compagnie d'une fille.

- Je … je vais rejoindre Victoria.

- Attends, Bella, je te présente …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'elle avait ôté son short et qu'elle courrait vers la mer, son t-shirt toujours sur le dos, entrant dans l'eau pour rejoindre son amie. Edward s'accroupit devant lui, ôta ses Rayban et grimaça:

- Je t'ai cassé un coup ?

- Pas du tout, mec. Je dirais même que tu me sauves. J'ai trouvé une victime pour toi.

- La petite brune là ? J'aime pas les filles malpolies.

Il rit et prit la bière qu'Edward lui tendait. Evidemment, Cullen ne venait jamais à la plage sans tout son attirail "passons une bonne journée", comme il disait. Celui-ci s'assit à même la serviette de Jasper, décapsulant sa bière et buvant une grande gorgée.

- Non pas la brune, elle est un peu farouche. Je parle de sa copine, la rousse.

Edward riva son regard sur Victoria et sortit son sourire en coin, tellement prévisible.

- Elle a des atouts non-négligeables.

- Tu parles de ses faux seins?

- Exactement.

Ils rirent tous deux, tout en buvant leurs bières et regardant les filles qui se faisaient draguer gentiment par les garçons. Bella cherchait à les fuir pendant que Victoria en profitait grassement.

- Elle me semble un peu facile, tout de même, cette rouquine. Je verrais plus un challenge à draguer la petite brune.

- A tes risques et périls.

- T'as déjà essayé ?

- Pas du tout. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis servi dans le domaine.

- Alice serait ravie d'entendre ça.

- Oh je t'en prie, ne lui répète pas. Elle fanfaronnerait.

- Promis, je serai muet comme une carpe. Alors, j'ai ton feu vert pour la brunette?

- Mon feu vert?

- Pour tenter de l'apprivoiser. Après tout, tu l'as vue en premier.

- Va, mon pote, va ! La voie est totalement libre de mon côté.

- Parfait !

Ils regardèrent Bella sortir de l'eau, excédée et tordre son t-shirt trempé qui lui collait au corps. Edward siffla, appréciant le spectacle tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

- Pourquoi Victoria déniche-t-elle toujours les mecs les plus cons de la Terre, sérieusement?

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa serviette en grommelant puis porta son attention sur Jasper:

- Sans parler de toi, hein. Mais ces gars-là …

Elle ignorait Edward, tout simplement. Jasper avait envie de rire mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Impensable que même le charme Cullen ne fonctionne pas sur cette fille vraiment particulière. Elle lui avait demandé s'il préférait les hommes mais après tout, c'était peut-être elle qui préférait les femmes.

- Bella, je te présente Edward, c'est …

- Ton petit copain, c'est ça?

Edward déglutit, choqué, pendant que Jasper explosait de rire.

- Nan, c'est un ami. Je t'ai dit que c'était pas mon truc, les hommes.

- C'est marrant, vous iriez bien ensemble!

Son ami se décomposait sous ses yeux, devant le sarcasme de la brunette, un peu perdu. Sa stratégie de drague allait devoir connaître un petit revirement et il décida de leur laisser du temps à deux pour faire connaissance, comme il avait pu le faire avec elle quand Victoria était allée à l'eau. Il se leva, ôta son t-shirt et il put voir le regard de Bella s'accrocher sur les deux tatouages qu'il avait sur le torse, à l'endroit exact de son coeur. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne lâchant pas des yeux les mots et il se détourna pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur, rejoignant rapidement la rousse dans la mer.

_**FIN CHAPITRE 2.**_

* * *

**(4)** Un **chiringuito** est un petit établissement commercial espagnol, très souvent édifié de façon provisoire, par exemple sur la plage, et dédié à la vente de nourriture et de boisson


	3. Chapter 3

**JASPER/BELLA  
ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know.**

**Les choses avancent peu à peu. Pas de grandes révélations mais elles arrivent dans le chapitre suivant ! **

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à celles des enregistrées mais j'y vais de ce pas ! **

**A très bientôt**

**Capucine**

* * *

**Valerie / Somebody that I used to know**

**_Dans le chapitre 2 ..._**

**********Jasper prend un coup sur la tête …**_******  
**__"- Hey, excusez-nous ! Ma copine là-bas est une vraie plaie au volley !__  
Elle désigna une petite brune, de l'autre côté du filet, se mordillant les lèvres, gênée. Il darda à peine son regard sur elle, absorbé par la vision de la jeune fille rousse devant lui. Celle-ci sourit de le voir plus calme et lui tendit la main:  
- Je suis vraiment désolée. Mon nom est Victoria. Me permetteriez-vous de vous offrir un verre pour nous faire pardonner?"  
_**Il rencontre Bella qui n'est pas vraiment enchantée de le voir …__********  
**

_"- Dites, les filles, si je suis un sujet de discorde, je peux m'éclipser !_

_- Non surtout pas !_

_- Bah s'il le propose si gentiment …_

_(...)_

_- Tu sais, Bella, je ne mords pas._

_- Manquerai plus que ça."_

**Ils parviennent tout de même à trouver une espèce de terrain d'entente …**

_"- Oui mais elle a vite remarqué que tu étais non-intéressé._

_- Ca se voit tant que ça ?_

_- Disons qu'une pancarte "M'approchez pas, je suis de mauvais poil et surtout, j'aime pas les gens" ne ferait pas meilleur effet._

_Il explosa de rire et voulut argumenter:_

_- Je ne suis pas non plus misanthrope._

_- Non, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, tu te forces à sourire parfois._

_Oh bon sang, elle visait juste. Elle ne souhaitait peut-être pas être remarquée mais quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était remarquable !_

_- Ce n'est pas …_

_- Oh allez, tu peux arrêter la comédie avec moi. C'est toi qui décide. Soit on fait semblant toi et moi de croire que ça te fait pas chier d'être là. Soit on profite de l'absence de ma copine guidée par ses hormones pour s'avouer que franchement, on n'a aucun des deux envie que l'autre soit là."_

**Edward débarque et est plus qu'intéressé par la petite Bella …**

_"- Promis, je serai muet comme une carpe. Alors, j'ai ton feu vert pour la brunette?_

_- Mon feu vert?_

_- Pour tenter de l'apprivoiser. Après tout, tu l'as vue en premier._

_- Va, mon pote, va ! La voie est totalement libre de mon côté._

_- Parfait !"_

**Et Jasper les laisse seul à seule pour qu'ils fassent plus ample connaissance:**

_"- Bella, je te présente Edward, c'est …_

_- Ton petit copain, c'est ça?_

_Edward déglutit, choqué, pendant que Jasper explosait de rire._

_- Nan, c'est un ami. Je t'ai dit que c'était pas mon truc, les hommes._

_- C'est marrant, vous iriez bien ensemble!_

_Son ami se décomposait sous ses yeux, devant le sarcasme de la brunette, un peu perdu. Sa stratégie de drague allait devoir connaître un petit revirement et il décida de leur laisser du temps à deux pour faire connaissance, comme il avait pu le faire avec elle quand Victoria était allée à l'eau. Il se leva, ôta son t-shirt et il put voir le regard de Bella s'accrocher sur les deux tatouages qu'il avait sur le torse, à l'endroit exact de son coeur. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne lâchant pas des yeux les mots et il se détourna pour échapper à son regard inquisiteur, rejoignant rapidement la rousse dans la mer._"

* * *

**_Chapitre 3:_**

Quand il sortit de l'eau, après avoir immergé Victoria un bon nombre de fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie "grâce", Edward était parvenu à briser la glace qui entourait Bella et ils discutaient joyeusement tous les deux. Le charme Cullen avait encore agi. Il s'approcha d'eux, suivi de la rousse qui piaillait de bonne humeur, et se saisit de sa serviette pour s'essuyer directement. Bella releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit, tout en continuant d'écouter Edward. Victoria se laissa tomber à côté de son amie, lui envoyant un tas de gouttelettes fraîches.

- Ahhh, Vic', garde ça pour toi !

- Je voulais te rafraîchir un peu, tu as pris un fameux coup de soleil. Et tu es ?

Elle dirigea son attention vers Edward et le détailla de manière appréciative mais celui-ci semblait captivé par la petite brune. Il tendit sa main:

- Je suis Edward, un ami du grand idiot, là.

- Décidément, les mecs sur cette côte sont … intéressants.

Pendant ce temps, Bella s'était saisie d'un petit miroir dans le sac de la rousse et se regardait, désabusée. Jasper lui sourit:

- Tu devrais te mettre à l'ombre, Mademoiselle écrevisse.

- "Mademoiselle écrevisse", hein ? Depuis quand est-on devenu aussi intimes?

- Je trouve que ça te va particulièrement bien.

- Je suppose que c'est un sport national, ça, de se foutre de la tête des touristes qui rougissent au premier rayon de soleil.

- Peut-être, sourit-il, les bras entourant ses jambes maintenant qu'il était de nouveau assis à côté d'Edward.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et décréta:

- Alors on fait un deal: pas de surnom tant qu'on ne se connaîtra pas un peu mieux, ok ? Sinon, je t'en affuble d'un, moi aussi !

Il voulut lui demander lequel mais Edward, parvenu enfin à se défaire de la conversation soporifique de Victoria, revint à la charge:

- Il a raison, ma belle. On devrait aller manger un morceau et te mettre à l'ombre.

Les filles acceptèrent de bonne grâce et Edward proposa le petit bar d'Antonio, qui se trouvait au bas de son immeuble, dans Torre Del Mar. Ils quittèrent alors la plage en riant, pendant que Jasper se disait qu'il passait étonnamment une bonne après-midi.

Il coupa le moteur de sa bécane devant le petit bar d'Antonio, un des amis d'Edward, attendant que les autres, qui étaient tous dans la voiture du roux, arrivent. Il descendit et alluma une cigarette en les attendant. Une jeune fille blonde s'arrêta pour lui en demander une, qu'il lui offrit et elle resta pour discuter quelques instants avec lui tandis que les autres s'approchaient. Il entendit Edward ricaner:

- Jasper, l'aimant à filles.

- Oh, ça va Cullen, lâche-moi un peu !

Ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur et la jeune fille lui saisit la main pour y écrire son numéro de téléphone pendant que les filles riaient aux grimaces que faisait Edward. Quand la petite blonde fut suffisamment loin, l'autre donna son avis qu'il avait à peine dissimulé jusque là:

- Elle était moche.

- Elle n'était pas moche, elle était … particulière.

- Jasper Hale, l'aimant à filles qui a des manières.

- Eh bien oui, ça change un peu de toi, mon pote !

Ils entrèrent dans le bar en riant et Edward commanda le "Super Antonio". C'était un menu spécial conçu pour lui, où le proprio sortait tout ce qu'il y avait sur la carte des tapas. Après une heure, Victoria avait trop abusé de la sangria et disait un tas de choses incohérentes tandis que Bella, restée au soda, rougissait de plus en plus. Edward, quant à lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau, profitant de cette petite cour pour pavaner.

- Franchement les filles, vous devriez venir au _Bariloche_ ce soir !

- C'est l'endroit où vous travaillez, z'est za ? demanda Victoria, louchant maintenant pour tenter de regarder le roux.

- Oui, c'est ça, ma belle. Mais tu ferais peut-être bien de faire une sieste avant …

Jasper rit, tout en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière, observant tout ce petit monde. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal, cherchant à s'échapper de là, vite fait. Il était assez clair qu'il en était à ressentir le manque et qu'il était difficile de rester en place à table. Malheureusement, Antonio continuait d'amener des plats et il ne pensait pas pouvoir échapper à Edward comme ça. Victoria, assise à côté de lui, choisit ce moment exact pour poser la main sur sa cuisse et la remonter sous son short.

- Oh oh oh, ivrogne, on ne profite pas de son état pour violer de pauvres garçons sans défense! fit-il en attrapant sa main pour la reculer.

Elle lui sourit, totalement saoule et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille:

- J'ai envie de toi.

- J'avais cru remarquer.

- Allez viens, allons dans les toilettes …

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, ne sachant pas très bien comment lui faire comprendre que la réponse était non tandis qu'Edward se moquait et que Bella levait les yeux au ciel. Il riva son attention sur celle-ci et demanda:

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Là, elle est encore calme.

La rousse qui ne suivait de toute façon plus aucune conversation enchaîna:

- J'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu alors je remercie Isabella Marie Swan, ici présente, pour être la plus grande maladroite que le monde ait connu !

Bella rougit d'autant plus, si cela était possible, et baissa les yeux. Edward, qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, renchérit:

- Ton vrai nom, c'est Isabella?

- Oui, mais je le déteste.

- Je trouve ça très joli, moi.

- Bah moi, je le déteste alors oublie ce qu'elle vient de dire!

- Ok, tout ce que tu voudras, Princesse! lui lâcha Edward, avec son regard "Je te veux et je t'aurai"

- "Princesse"? lui demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Je pense qu'on ne se connaît pas assez pour se donner des surnoms.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, je compte te connaître suffisamment dans très peu de temps …

Et il lui offrit son sourire en coin "made by Cullen" auquel aucune fille saine d'esprit ne résistait. Pas plus que Bella, bien que très originale, car elle rougit et baissa les yeux, souriant elle-même. Alors que Victoria s'endormait sur la table, Jasper ressentit à nouveau le manque rugir dans ses veines et il comprit qu'il était temps de s'esquiver. Il se leva et prétexta une pause clope pour sortir prendre l'air. Il était là à fumer depuis quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui le rejoignit avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Ca se passe bien, Don Juan?

- A merveille. Elle est farouche, j'adore ça.

- Ca semble pourtant être du tout cuit.

- Que tu crois. Dès que je tente une approche tactile, elle se bloque.

- J'ai hâte de voir la stratégie Cullen en action.

- Oh, elle sera dans mon lit avant que je n'embauche ce soir, c'est certain. Et toi, cette rouquine chaude comme la braise?

- Un brin trop pressante. Et trop facile.

- Pourtant Alice …

- Si elle t'entendait !

- Elle ne m'entend pas! J'imagine donc qu'on ne pourra pas se voir à 4 très longtemps.

- Tu comptes revoir Bella après l'avoir mise dans ton lit ? Une première, Casanova !

- Eh bien …

Il sourit, tirant sur sa cigarette et Jasper se remémora ses mots. "Si je trouve la bonne …". Bella Swan serait-elle la bonne pour Edward? D'une certaine manière, il était rassuré que la jeune fille introvertie ne soit pas un simple numéro pour son ami. Quelque chose lui disait que, comme lui, elle avait un lourd passé et que se faire jeter comme une vieille chaussette par le grand dragueur de la Costa Del Sol n'arrangerait rien à son état d'esprit. Alors que s'il se donnait à fond pour elle, ce pourrait être le début d'une belle histoire.

- Hey, Hale, reste avec moi! dit Edward en claquant des doigts devant lui pour le ramener sur Terre.

- Désolé, j'suis un peu à cran …

- Je vois. Te faut un remontant?

- Tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi?

- Toujours.

Le roux farfouilla dans la poche de son jeans et lui fourra un petit sachet dans la main, la gardant dans la sienne un moment en disant:

- Fais gaffe, quand même. Si tu commences à en avoir besoin dans l'après-midi, tu es sur la mauvaise pente et ça va aller de mal en pis.

- Merci, Ed, mais je sais ce que je fais.

- Non, crois-moi, tu ne le sais pas. Je t'observe, mon pote et je vois que tu rêves d'auto-destruction.

- Ok, ok, je ferais gaffe. Maintenant, si tu peux m'excuser auprès des demoiselles, je vais aller faire une sieste avant d'embaucher.

- Hey, mais je fais quoi de Victoria?

- Raccompagne-la à leur hôtel, elle se rendra compte de rien.

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Jasper grimpa sur sa moto et donna un coup de gaz. Attirée par le bruit, Bella sortit, laissant Victoria affalée sur la table. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, enclenchant la première et s'insérant dans le trafic de cette fin d'après-midi.

_- Bien, installez-vous là et enlevez votre chaussure. _

_Il la regarda clopiner jusqu'au fauteuil et s'y hisser, vaillamment. Elle retira sa chaussure et sa chaussette en grimaçant puis lui tendit un petit pied meurtri. Véritablement meurtri. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec sa blessure actuelle. Pendant ce temps à l'observer, il en avait oublié de mettre ses gants et le fit rapidement, tentant de se recomposer. Elle lui avait retourné le cerveau dès son entrée dans la salle d'examen. Quand il s'agenouilla devant elle, elle rosit légèrement._

_- Alors, racontez-moi …_

_- Ceci est une catastrophe._

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, il lui triturait le pied et elle cria, le lui retirant des mains avec un regard mauvais. _

_- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une catastrophe. Vous vous êtes fait une entorse._

_- Je vous dis que c'est une catastrophe !_

_- Un peu de pommade, une attelle pendant 3 semaines et il n'y paraîtra plus !_

_- 3 semaines, vous voulez ma mort, c'est ça ?_

_- Vous pourrez marcher. Mais pas sans votre attelle. _

_- Mon Dieu, vous souhaitez vraiment me tuer !_

_Il regarda son petit air pincé et arqua un sourcil. Ils restèrent ainsi à se toiser un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres pleines de la jeune fille. _

_- Si vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour moi et ma cheville qui serait rapide, vous pourriez bien être l'homme de ma vie …_

Il se réveilla dans son lit et attrapa le réveil qui traînait sur la table de chevet. 21h30. Étonnamment, il avait dormi 4 heures. Mais à nouveau, les rêves étaient présents et le rendaient nauséeux. Il contrôla toutefois son estomac et se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas dormir sans revivre cela encore et encore? Pourquoi sa conscience ne lui fichait-elle pas un peu la paix? C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça.

Trasto vint se lover sur ses jambes en ronronnant et il lui octroya quelques minutes de câlins avant d'aller se préparer. Quand il en eut assez, le chat sauta de ses jambes et alla se coucher sur l'oreiller à côté du sien. Jasper secoua la tête. C'était un rituel que son petit compagnon n'avait jamais oublié. Cherchant à s'échapper de la morosité qui l'envahissait, il passa sous la douche pour aller embaucher un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.

Une heure plus tard, il entrait par la porte arrière de Bariloche où la fête commençait à battre son plein. Il croisa Irina qui portait un casier de bières et l'en déchargea immédiatement:

- Eh, salut beau gosse, heureuse de te retrouver.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, Irina, je me rattraperai sur un jour de congé !

- Jasper, mon coeur, tu bosses plus que tout le monde ici alors ne t'inquiète pas ! On s'arrangera pour solder ça autour d'un petit repas.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil aguicheur tout en disparaissant de la réserve rapidement. Il ôta son blouson de cuir, le rangea avec son sac et ses clefs dans son casier puis enfila la chemise du bar, noire avec l'inscription "Bariloche" en doré sur la poche. Elle était juste au corps et Irina demandait à tous ses serveurs de porter cela avec un jeans ou un pantalon noir. Il relaçait ses converses quand Edward apparut. Il releva les yeux et vit que le roux avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Ca va mon pote?

- Ca va.

L'autre jeta ses affaires dans le casier et fit pareil que lui avec la chemise. Sa réponse super courte ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il chercha un peu plus loin:

- Dis donc, ta fin d'après-midi n'a pas été concluante?

- Pas du tout. Cette fille me résiste.

- Tu as dit que tu aimais le challenge.

- J'aime aussi la bonne baise, alors tu vois …

Il éclata de rire devant l'air dépité de son ami puis lui tapa sur l'épaule, en signe de réconfort:

- Allez, souris mon pote. Aucune fille n'a résisté au charme Cullen plus de deux jours!

- Ca, j'y compte bien !

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bar où ceux de l'après-midi débauchaient. Irina leur fit signe d'activer un peu et Jasper se hâta de remplir le frigo avec le casier qu'il avait emmené jusque là. Il était en train de servir un whisky-coca à un type mal luné quand Edward s'approcha de lui pour se saisir du shaker à piña colada.

- Tu sais, elle a pas arrêté de poser des questions sur toi !

Il versa la bouteille de 20cl de coca dans le verre qu'il tendit ensuite au type et récupéra son fric tout en demandant:

- Comment? Qui ça ?

Ils étaient comme toujours obligés de hurler pour se comprendre par-dessus la musique et Edward lui offrit son sourire en coin ironique tandis qu'il vidait le rhum dans le doseur.

- La Reine d'Angleterre.

Jasper arqua un sourcil dubitatif puis sourit:

- Ouais, ça a toujours été ma plus grande fan !

Il s'éloigna pour prendre la commande d'une petite brune qui agitait son billet frénétiquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un strip-tease. Il revint vers Edward pour prendre deux bières dans le frigo et le roux s'adossa à l'étagère des alcools pour continuer:

- Bella. Elle a posé des questions sur toi.

La tête dans le frigo, il se laissa une minute pour intégrer la nouvelle puis se releva, impassible.

- Ah bon? Elle voulait savoir si j'étais un serial killer?

- A peu de choses près, oui.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Oh, les trucs d'usage: pas libre, pas envie, pas intéressé.

- C'est bien mon pote, t'as appris ta leçon !

Il voulut s'éloigner pour aller préparer un mojito mais Edward le retint par le poignet, rivant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais, Hale, je déteste marcher sur les plates-bandes de mes amis. Alors si elle t'intéresse, dis-le de suite et je me retire.

- Tu ferais ça ? Comme ça, simplement sur un mot de ma part? Alors qu'elle te plaît complètement?

- Tu l'as vue en premier, ce ne serait que justice.

Il évalua son ami, le seul qu'il ait vraiment ici de son âge, ayant coupé les ponts avec tous ceux qu'il avait eus avant. Et Edward, même s'ils ne partageaient pas grand chose ensemble, était quelqu'un de bien. Vraiment. Il déconnait, faisait des erreurs et était un serial baiseur. Mais il lui suffisait de trouver la bonne fille pour rentrer dans le droit chemin. Et il espérait que cette fille pourrait être Bella, vraiment.

- Je te répète ce que je t'ai dit, Cullen. La voie est totalement libre. Cette fille ne m'intéresse pas.

L'autre lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un sourire puis s'éloigna pour reprendre le boulot. Comment pouvait-il de toute façon lui expliquer que plus aucune fille n'aurait plus jamais d'intérêt pour lui, désormais?

Il était presque 2h30, la fête battait toujours son plein, les gens dansaient et chantaient comme des malades, l'atmosphère était poisseuse et sa chemise lui collait au corps à force qu'il se remue autant. Ca pouvait bien être la crise en Espagne, les touristes s'en moquaient et consommaient à ne plus savoir comment ils s'appelaient. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde. Edward venait de partir fumer et se faire un petit remontant tandis qu'Irina buvait des shoots avec un des habitués. Alors qu'il servait un Brugal-cola à une jeune femme, il vit du coin de l'oeil Bella s'installer sur un tabouret du bar et lui adresser un petit signe. Il chercha son ami des yeux pour qu'il aille la servir mais il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa pause. Peut-être qu'Edward avait finalement emballé dans la foulée la petite blonde qui le lorgnait depuis le début de la soirée. Il fallait donc que Jasper occupe suffisamment Bella pour qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Il s'approcha alors:

- Salut, étrangère, je te sers quoi ?

- Oh … un soda, ce sera bien.

- Ne me dis pas ça, Bella, je vais être obligé de te doucher …

- Oh mon dieu, vous vous la jouez "Coyote Ugly"?

- C'est un truc de la patronne, que veux-tu !

- Dis-moi, tu danses aussi sur le bar?

- Avec mon chapeau de cowboy et un brin de paille dans la bouche, oui ça m'arrive.

- Oh ! Et quand ont lieu les représentations?

- Tous les deuxièmes mardi et jeudi du mois.

- Rappelle-moi de venir la semaine prochaine !

Ils rirent tous deux puis Victoria arriva et se laissa tomber sur le tabouret à côté de Bella, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une gueule de bois d'enfer.

- Eh bien, bonsoir à toi, Victoria.

- Cette musique est assourdissante ! Pourquoi a-t-on quitté la chambre ? fit la rousse en l'ignorant clairement.

- Parce qu'on y a passé toute la soirée et que j'avais envie de manger!

- On mange pas dans ce bar !

- Vic', si tu n'assumes pas, tu peux rentrer !

- Pfff, je vais plutôt aller m'en griller une dehors !

Elle sauta du tabouret, un peu chancelante et s'éloigna, les laissant à nouveau tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Bella brisa le "silence", si tant est qu'on pouvait parler de silence dans la cacophonie ambiante:

- Alors, tu me sers quoi, mystérieux barman?

- Mystérieux barman? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- C'était pour contrer la "Mademoiselle écrevisse".

- N'oublie pas notre pacte! rétorqua-t-il, conspirateur.

- Je n'oublie pas mais j'avais droit à une revanche.

- Nous voilà à égalité.

- Alors, quel sera mon poison?

- Je peux te servir la spécialité de la maison. Le "cerebrito"

- Ca veut bien dire "petit cerveau"?

- Tout à fait. Laisse-moi te montrer.

Il sortit un petit verre à shot et y versa de la vodka jusqu'à la moitié. Il y mit ensuite deux gouttes de grenadine sous l'oeil amusé de Bella qui était penchée sur le comptoir pour le regarder faire. Enfin, la dernière touche consista à y verser goutte à goutte du Baileys pour créer l'effet "cerveau". Comme toujours, il réussit parfaitement et bientôt, un mini-cerveau de Bailey's, enrobé de grenadine pour l'effet sanglant, flottait au-dessus du verre.

- Waouuuuw, c'est incroyable! siffla Bella d'admiration tandis qu'il poussait la préparation devant elle.

- Goûte, c'est encore meilleur !

La petite brune trempa ses lèvres dans le cocktail, le reposa puis lui sourit:

- C'est délicieux. Mais j'en bois trois et c'est à mon tour de danser sur le bar.

- Alors on va tenter de t'en faire goûter d'autres ! sourit-il tout en s'éloignant pour servir une jeune femme qui essayait de passer commande.

Edward n'était toujours pas réapparu mais Irina avait repris son côté du bar, il avait donc plus de temps pour rester auprès de Bella et qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

- Edward va arriver.

- Ok, je vais l'attendre.

Il lui resservit un nouveau cocktail puisqu'elle avait fini le sien puis servit deux bières à un gars qui commençait à s'énerver. Elle le regardait bosser gentiment, ne le quittant pas des yeux, le mettant complètement mal à l'aise. Il se replaça devant elle pour faire un mojito et elle lui sourit. Alors qu'il pressait la menthe au fond du verre, elle se pencha sur le bar:

- Alors, qui est Valerie ?

**FIN CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

**Vos avis ? Qui est Valerie ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**JASPER/BELLA  
ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 4 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know.**

**Première chose avant de commencer, j'ai vu que plusieurs auteurs prenaient l'habitude d'ouvrir une page Facebook pour leur fiction et j'ai voulu faire pareil. J'ai donc placé là-bas des photos de mes persos, comme beaucoup de gens font maintenant. Venez donc me rejoindre sur "Capucine La Rousse" sur Facebook**

**Ici, comme promis, quelques révélations. Je sais que les choses avancent doucement mais j'ai besoin de mettre mes choses en place !**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à celles des enregistrées mais j'y vais de ce pas !**

**A très bientôt**

**Capucine**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 3 ... **

_**Bella, Victoria, Edward et Jasper vont manger un morceau et font connaissance**_

_- Franchement les filles, vous devriez venir au Bariloche ce soir !_

_- C'est l'endroit où vous travaillez, z'est za ? demanda Victoria, louchant maintenant pour tenter de regarder le roux._

_- Oui, c'est ça, ma belle. Mais tu ferais peut-être bien de faire une sieste avant …_

_Jasper rit, tout en buvant une autre gorgée de sa bière, observant tout ce petit monde. Il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal, cherchant à s'échapper de là, vite fait. Il était assez clair qu'il en était à ressentir le manque et qu'il était difficile de rester en place à table. Malheureusement, Antonio continuait d'amener des plats et il ne pensait pas pouvoir échapper à Edward comme ça. Victoria, assise à côté de lui, choisit ce moment exact pour poser la main sur sa cuisse et la remonter sous son short._

_- Oh oh oh, ivrogne, on ne profite pas de son état pour violer de pauvres garçons sans défense! fit-il en attrapant sa main pour la reculer._

_Elle lui sourit, totalement saoule et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille:_

_- J'ai envie de toi._

_- J'avais cru remarquer._

_- Allez viens, allons dans les toilettes …_

_**Les filles rejoignent les garçons au Bariloche où ils bossent:**_

-_ Alors, tu me sers quoi, mystérieux barman?_

_- Mystérieux barman? demanda-t-il, amusé._

_- C'était pour contrer la "Mademoiselle écrevisse"._

_- N'oublie pas notre pacte! rétorqua-t-il, conspirateur._

_- Je n'oublie pas mais j'avais droit à une revanche._

_- Nous voilà à égalité._

_- Alors, quel sera mon poison?_

_- Je peux te servir la spécialité de la maison. Le "cerebrito"_

_- Ca veut bien dire "petit cerveau"?_

_- Tout à fait. Laisse-moi te montrer._

_**Et soudain, Bella posa "LA" question:**_

_- Alors, qui est Valerie ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**:

Il s'arrêta instantanément et riva son regard dans le sien un long moment. Son coeur, si tant était qu'il en avait encore un, battait à tout rompre et son estomac était contracté de douleur. Plus personne ne lui avait parlé de Valerie depuis longtemps. Ceux qui le connaissaient savaient que c'était un nom à ne pas prononcer devant lui. Et puis il avait eu la chance qu'en Espagne, ce ne soit pas un prénom courant.

Pourtant, cette fille avec qui il s'entendait étonnamment facilement venait de le dire. Lui posant la question directement. Evidemment, le tatouage, cet après-midi … et Edward n'avait pas fait le messager, visiblement. Pas qu'il aurait su quoi dire, mais quand même: le roux savait qu'il ne fallait pas poser de questions sur les deux noms inscrits sur la poitrine de Jasper.

Et merde ! Il pouvait s'esquiver d'une pirouette mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à mentir à Bella. De plus, si elle se mettait réellement avec son ami, il devrait la côtoyer un moment. Elle se mordillait les lèvres, consciente d'avoir touché un point sensible mais attendit patiemment. Il déglutit quelques fois avant de répondre:

- C'est … ma femme.

- Ta … ta femme ? Tu es marié ? Ou c'est une manière poétique d'appeler ta petite amie?

- Je suis marié.

- Tu ne portes pas d'alliance!

- Je l'ai perdue au début de notre mariage. C'est pourquoi j'ai un tatouage.

- Bon Dieu ! Une alliance, ça s'enlève mais un tatouage …

- Pourquoi voudrais-je l'enlever?

Elle riva son regard dans le sien en se mordillant les lèvres et but le petit verre qui se trouvait devant elle d'un coup. Comme pour se donner du courage. Ensuite, elle demanda:

- Et William ?

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas puisque son deuxième tatouage était le nom de William gravé sur sa peau. Elle avait les yeux baissés, comme gênée d'avoir posé la question et il répondit, la bile remontant dans sa gorge:

- Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne s'agit pas du nom de mon mari.

Elle lui offrit un pauvre sourire en relevant les yeux puis constata:

- Mais il est gravé dans ta peau comme le nom de ta femme. Ton fils?

Il acquiesça, incapable de former un mot et elle secoua la tête, visiblement consternée. C'est heureusement ce moment que choisit Edward pour réapparaître:

- Hey, ma belle ! Quel plaisir de te voir !

Il se haussa des deux bras sur le bar pour pouvoir se pencher et l'embrasser sur la joue. La petite brune rougit en baissant les yeux et Jasper se dit qu'il pouvait les laisser tous les deux. Il finit de préparer son mojito, le coeur toujours dans les talons de cette conversation qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir avec elle. Et il ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Pendant qu'il continuait à servir, il voyait bien qu'elle lui jetait des coups d'oeil. Elle le regardait franchement, ce qui n'était pas le cas cet après-midi quand il l'avait rencontrée. Elle se sentait visiblement à l'aise avec eux et lui, étrangement, se sentait à l'aise avec elle aussi. Quand Edward fut écarté pour servir une fille à l'extrémité du bar, il se planta devant elle avec son shaker, faisant semblant de faire un cocktail et lui dit:

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Si tu veux savoir, rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure derrière le bar pour ma pause.

Elle acquiesça rapidement et il s'éclipsa alors que son ami revenait vers eux, conscient d'avoir toujours le regard de la petite brune rivé sur lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, se faisant draguer par une jolie suédoise à l'accent prononcé, il entendit Bella saluer Edward en lui répétant qu'elle était crevée et qu'elle l'appellerait dans la matinée pour le voir. Elle lança ensuite un dernier regard à Jasper ainsi qu'un petit signe de la main pour le saluer et disparut dans la foule. Son ami continua à la regarder disparaître, les yeux attendris et il soupira. Il fallait absolument que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble, ils pourraient se faire beaucoup de bien l'un l'autre. Et il ne parlait de rien de sexuel, évidemment. Il allait d'ailleurs suggérer l'idée à Bella quand il la verrait dans deux minutes. Il échappa à la belle Heidi en promettant de l'appeler puis tapa sur l'épaule d'Irina pour lui signifier qu'il prenait sa pause. Elle lui fit un bref sourire et retourna à sa besogne. Le bar ne désemplissait pas et Edward était tenu dans un coin par un groupe de filles complètement subjuguées par lui.

Jasper prit la porte de derrière et alluma une clope tandis qu'il cherchait Bella des yeux. Elle était appuyée contre le mur un peu plus loin et sourit quand elle le vit sortir. Il s'approcha rapidement:

- Je ne savais pas si tu serais là.

- Un rendez-vous clandestin dans une ruelle et tu voudrais que je manque ça?

- Ouais, tu as raison, c'est un peu glauque. Viens, allons nous promener sur la plage.

Elle le suivit docilement jusque la plage et ils retirèrent leurs chaussures pour marcher dans le sable. Arrivés près de l'eau, ils y mirent les pieds et marchèrent un moment sans rien dire. Jasper jetait de temps à autre des coups d'oeil à Bella, qui semblait pensive mais il ne savait pas par où commencer son histoire. Il y avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il ne voulait pas dire. En fait, il ne voulait pas en parler. Quelle folie lui avait pris de lancer une telle chose à Bella. Il avait encore manqué l'occasion de se taire. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière et alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis un peu plus de 17 heures, il pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette fille qui créait un écho chez lui. Une douleur, une noirceur même, qui lui était connue. Semblable. Et il avait envie de la protéger. Elle pourrait devenir facilement une de ses amies. Après tout, il ne s'entourait que de gens pareils, depuis quelques temps. Des gens trop blessés eux-mêmes que pour lui faire du mal. Ou tenter de comprendre sa douleur. Aussi, il préféra lancer la conversation sur un sujet moins personnel:

- Alors ça y est?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, continuant à marcher à ses côtés dans l'eau, le sourcil arqué d'étonnement. Il continua:

- Tu t'es débarrassée de Victoria et tu l'as jetée dans la benne à ordures près du bar?

Elle éclata de rire et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, expliquant:

- Elle est rentrée à l'hôtel. Je pense qu'elle a moyennement bien vécu le fait de s'être rendue ridicule devant vous cet après-midi et qu'elle a honte de s'être fait jetée par toi.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard espiègle:

- Je ne l'ai pas jetée. Je lui ai exposé clairement mon désaccord suite à son projet de me sauter dessus.

- Tu ne voulais pas d'elle, elle ne s'en remettra jamais. Quoique, si elle sait la signification de ton tatouage, elle récupérera peut-être un peu d'estime d'elle.

Ils y étaient. Le sujet était relancé. Et il sentit ses mains trembler sous l'appréhension. A part avec son psychanalyste, il n'avait jamais parlé de cela. Et il avait juré ne plus jamais le faire avec personne.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait le faire maintenant, avec elle, qu'il connaissait à peine. Elle dut voir son malaise car elle murmura:

- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, n'en parle pas. Je préfère que tu le fasses quand tu en auras envie.

Il riva son regard dans le sien, reconnaissant. C'était bien pour ça qu'il se sentait si proche d'elle. Elle comprenait, d'une certaine manière, sans rien savoir. Il espérait vraiment que cette fille pourrait être avec son ami parce qu'il souhaitait continuer à la voir de manière régulière. Il n'avait de place dans sa vie pour personne mais il comptait bien lui donner un endroit sur le banc restreint de l'amitié.

- Merci.

Elle lui sourit et ils reprirent leur marche, écoutant le fracas des vagues contre la terre ferme. Leur silence était confortable mais il le brisa en demandant:

- Alors dis-moi, qui fuis-tu ?

- Pardon ?

- Eh bien, tu passes presque deux mois loin de chez toi. Une jeune fille qui prend des vacances aussi longues doit forcément fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un non?

Elle lui lança un regard perçant et il sut instantanément qu'il avait visé juste. Pourtant, elle tenta de le détourner:

- Une jeune fille ne peut-elle pas simplement profiter de ses vacances pour retrouver sa vieille copine?

- Pas vraiment non. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une jeune fille un peu bohème. Ce qui ne semble pas être ton cas.

- Et avant d'être serveur, tu étais psychanalyste? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

- Non, avant d'être serveur, j'étais médecin.

Ce fut à son tour de s'arrêter net et de le regarder comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas la dégaine d'un docteur?

- Si, totalement ! C'est plutôt ta reconversion qui me laisse pantoise !

- Donc je n'ai pas la dégaine d'un serveur !

- Oulaaa, pas de conclusion hâtive, mon grand! Je trouve que tu te débrouilles parfaitement en tant que serveur mais … pourquoi as-tu lâché la médecine?

- Pour Valerie …

- Pour Valerie ?

Il acquiesça et elle lui fit un petit sourire embêté:

- Et on en reparlera, c'est ça.

- C'est ça.

- Ok.

- Dis-moi, tu es très forte pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis un peu comme toi, en fait. Je t'en parlerai quand je m'en sentirai capable.

- Quand je te parlerais de Valerie?

- Quand je te ferais assez confiance.

Ils se sourirent et recommençèrent leur balade, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Celles de Jasper dévièrent vers Edward, en train de travailler et il demanda:

- Alors, comment trouves-tu Edward?

Elle le regarda en riant et il voulut lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais se tut et attendit qu'elle réponde.

- C'est un garçon sympa. Et mignon.

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne cherche pas forcément un flirt à près de 9.000 kilomètres de chez moi.

- Je peux comprendre ça. Mais s'il n'y avait pas cette distance, tu ne dirais pas non?

- Dis donc, en plus d'être barman, ex-médecin et psychanalyste, tu es aussi agent matrimonial ?

Il rit en haussant les épaules puis lui concéda:

- Je trouve que vous iriez bien ensemble. Et tu lui plais, c'est indéniable.

Ce fut à son tour de rire doucement:

- On irait bien ensemble? C'est une blague? Tu as vu le mec? Il est magnifique.

- Et c'est sur toi qu'il a jeté son dévolu.

- Pour une soirée, comme ça. Je vois bien le genre. Merci mais non merci.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'Edward n'est pas un grand consommateur de la gente féminine. Mais il cherche la bonne, pour se poser. Qui sait si tu n'es pas cette fille ?

Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et il en fit de même. Elle sembla peser ses mots puis choisit finalement une autre voie:

- Edward sait-il à quel point tu es un bon ami ?

- Il me le rend bien.

Elle eut un petit sourire espiègle et il se demanda ce qui lui prenait quand elle shoota dans l'eau, histoire de le tremper. Elle y parvint, évidemment et éclata de rire.

- Oh, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça!

Elle s'était déjà mise à courir pour lui échapper et il la rattrapa en deux enjambées, étant bien plus grand qu'elle, la saisissant dans ses bras et la collant contre son torse alors qu'elle se débattait. Pourtant, dès qu'il la tint contre lui, alors qu'il allait la plonger dans l'eau toute habillée, elle se tendit de manière non équivoque et murmura:

- Non, je t'en prie …

Il relâcha rapidement ses poignets et recula tandis que la respiration de la petite brune était affolée et qu'elle avait les yeux baissés, l'air perdue.

- Bella ?

- N'approche pas !

Alors qu'il voulait faire un pas vers elle, il fit un nouveau pas en arrière, choqué. Que venait-il de se passer? Une seconde, elle riait, l'autre, elle se refermait. Qu'avait-il fait pour obtenir ce revirement de situation?

- Bella …

- Laisse-moi. Je rentre à l'hôtel. De toute façon, ta pause doit être finie depuis longtemps.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de formuler la moindre réponse, elle avait filé en courant, les bras repliés autour d'elle-même et il aurait pu jurer qu'au coin de ses yeux perlaient des larmes.

_- Ohhh regarde, il est trop mignon !_

_- Non, Val, pas question !_

_- Mais regarde-le, mon coeur ! T'as vu ses petits yeux larmoyants ?_

_- Je les ai vus, c'est bien triste mais on y va !_

_- Allez, on peut le prendre? S'il te plaît?_

_Elle s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir et lui offrit sa petite moue adorable. Il ne pouvait pas y résister. Il n'avait jamais pu et ne le pourrait jamais._

_- Si on le prend, c'est toi qui t'en occupe ! Je ne veux entendre parler ni de croquettes, ni de boîte à cacas !_

_- Je te le jure ! Mais je ne suis plus une enfant !_

_- Quand tu piétines ainsi, tu l'es tellement plus que tu ne le crois. Que vas-tu faire quand tu seras en tournée?_

_- Tu le garderas !_

_Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique et il leva les yeux au ciel, le coeur rempli d'amour pourtant. _

_- Je t'ai dit que …_

_- Tu as juré de m'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mon coeur!_

_- Soit … mais quand tu es là, c'est ton chat ! Je ne veux même pas le voir !_

_Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle berçait le petit chat dans ses bras et lui murmura:_

_- Bienvenue dans la famille, Trasto …_

Il fut réveillé par le chat, qui n'était plus un bébé, en train de remuer sur lui, signifiant clairement son envie de se lever. Il le caressa un moment puis soupira. Hier, la fin de soirée avait été épuisante. Le bar avait fermé ses portes à 5h30 et il était rentré directement. Edward avait fini par partir avec une des filles du groupe qui avait passé la soirée à l'aduler et Jasper était de toute façon bien trop tracassé pour faire la fête.

Quelque chose s'était passé avec Bella et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il savait que ça avait à voir avec le fait qu'il l'ait tenue. De plus, la phrase qu'Edward avait dit hier trottait dans sa tête. _"Dès que je tente une approche tactile, elle se bloque." _Ce serait donc cela le problème? Dans tous les cas, il comptait bien avoir une discussion avec elle. Et s'excuser. Parce que visiblement, il lui avait fait du mal sans même le savoir et ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

Après avoir nettoyé le bac à crottes de Trasto en maugréant contre le rêve qui l'avait accompagné cette courte nuit, il partit s'habiller pour aller faire un petit jogging. Ca lui permettrait au moins d'évacuer le stress que l'image de Valerie, heureuse et souriante dans son rêve, lui avait donné.

Une heure plus tard, Ipod vissé dans les oreilles, il courrait toujours le long de l'eau, sous l'oeil amusé des vacanciers qui devaient se dire qu'il était fou. Il était 10 heures 30 et il faisait déjà 35°C. Pourtant, la chaleur ne l'incommodait pas. Alors qu'il allait remonter vers la route pour finir son jogging par là, il l'avisa de loin. Pieds dans l'eau, cheveux au vent et l'air triste.

Elle était là, sur la plage où ils s'étaient rencontrés hier. Il courut jusqu'elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres pour lui laisser le temps de le voir arriver. Quand elle le vit, elle lui sourit tristement.

- Salut.

- Salut! murmura-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

- Je suis content de te voir. Je pensais que je n'aurais plus jamais cette chance.

- Je l'ai pensé aussi mais je me suis dit que je te devais au moins un minimum d'explications.

Il acquiesça et lui désigna la plage où ils s'assirent tous les deux côte à côte. Patiemment, il attendit qu'elle parle. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il brisa donc le silence:

- Bella, quoi que j'aie fait hier pour te blesser, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention.

Elle riva son regard dans le sien, toujours aussi douloureux et murmura:

- Tu n'as rien fait, Jasper. C'est moi, je …

Mais elle s'interrompit, détournant les yeux. Il aurait voulu avoir un geste envers elle pour la réconforter mais il ne savait déjà pas comment s'y prendre en temps normal. Alors avec cette fille qui fuyait le contact …

- Je suis vraiment compliquée, finit-elle par souffler doucement, toujours sans le regarder.

Oui, ça, il avait pu le remarquer. Compliquée était même un euphémisme selon lui. Mais pourtant …

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis extrêmement compliqué. Je pense qu'on peut s'entendre.

Elle porta enfin son attention à nouveau sur lui et lui fit un pâle sourire.

- Ca, j'avais cru remarquer.

Il lui sourit mais voulut en savoir plus, poser les bases, directement.

- Alors dis-moi … C'est quoi les limites ? Pas de contact physique ?

- C'est à peu près ça. J'aime pas d'être touchée. Et encore moins d'être maintenue.

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. C'est moi qui suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi. Quand j'ai été calmée, j'ai voulu revenir au bar pour m'excuser mais j'avais honte …

- Tu aurais du revenir. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété.

- Dis donc, où est passée ta pancarte?

Il rit franchement puis riva son regard dans le sien:

- Je te l'ai dit, il n'y en a pas. C'est toi qui t'échines à en voir une.

- Pas de pancarte?

- Pas de pancarte.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. A vrai dire, il devinait les choses. Elle n'aimait pas le contact. Ni d'être maintenue. Il était certain que sa blessure venait d'un sale type qui lui avait fait du mal. Mais jusqu'à quel point? Bien sûr qu'elle était brisée. Il s'en était douté dès qu'il l'avait vue. Mais brisée à ce point … bon Dieu, c'était impensable. Le pire, c'était Edward. Comment pourrait-il se rendre compte de ça pour ne pas la brusquer ? Jasper se voyait mal lui en parler. C'était à Bella d'en parler. Si elle le voulait …

- Une petite trempette après ce jogging sous le soleil brûlant?

Sorti de ses pensées par sa petite voix, il arqua un sourcil.

- Tu veux te baigner?

- Pourquoi pas.

Ils se levèrent pour ôter leurs vêtements en silence. Il venait d'enlever son t-shirt et le regard de Bella était rivé sur ses tatouages quand le portable de celle-ci sonna dans son sac abandonné à côté d'elle. Elle décrocha et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour parler. Il la regarda pendant qu'elle discutait, un sourire aux lèvres et se dit que le destin était vraiment une saleté. Parce que cette fille aurait pu être heureuse. Elle avait ce qu'il fallait pour. Mais au contraire, elle vivait des choses difficiles. Loin de chez elle. Fuyait-elle ce type? Ce salaud? Il avait peut-être visé juste, hier, en lui disant cela. Et il avait certainement rouvert la blessure qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de garder fermée. Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, se mordillant la lèvre.

- Je suis désolée. Je dois m'éclipser.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Vic' vient de se réveiller. Elle se demande où je suis. Faut que je rentre à l'hôtel.

- Comment es-tu venue jusque ici ?

Soudain, il comprit. Elle était à 15 kilomètres de Torre Del Mar, où se situait son hôtel. Et on ne pouvait pas dire la plage de Benajarafe était la plus belle plage de la côte. Elle était venue là pour le voir. Pour s'expliquer. Elle était venue se livrer à lui. Par ce pas, elle lui démontrait sa confiance. Et peut-être qu'il devrait en faire de même. Peut-être qu'il devrait lui parler de Valerie …

- Je suis venue en bus.

- Tu veux que je te ramène à l'hôtel?

- A vrai dire, je pense que je vais rentrer en bus. Victoria apprécierait moyennement de me voir réapparaître au bras de son fantasme.

- Fantasme? Rien que ça ?

- Oh oui. Je pense qu'elle te veut dans son lit et qu'elle n'abandonnera pas avant d'avoir rendu son dernier souffle.

- Me voilà donc une cible non-consentante.

- Tu ferais bien de changer de pays, oui.

Ils explosèrent de rire puis elle regarda sa montre.

- Le prochain bus est dans 5 minutes, il faut que je me dépêche.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'y amène? Je m'arrêterai une rue plus loin.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci beaucoup.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue et s'éloigna sans plus rien ajouter.

- Hey, Bella ?

- Oui ?

Elle était à quelques mètres de lui et lui souriait beaucoup moins tristement que quand il était arrivé.

- Je te revois bientôt ?

- Bien sûr, on sait où tu travailles !

Il rit à nouveau et elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de rejoindre la route pour prendre son bus. Il la regarda un long moment avant de se remettre à courir le long de l'eau pour rejoindre son appartement.

_- Jazz' ?_

_- Mmmmh, oui, mon ange? _

_- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?_

_Il aurait voulu la regarder, river ses yeux dans les siens pour l'interroger mais il ne le pouvait pas. Couché sur sa serviette de plage, elle sur son dos en train de lui passer de la crème, c'était tout bonnement impossible._

_- Bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours. D'où te vient cette stupide question ?_

_- Même quand je serais grosse et difforme ?_

_- Tu ne seras jamais difforme, Val'. _

_- Même quand j'aurais les pieds gonflés et de telles cernes sous les yeux que William en pleurera de peur ?_

_- Tu seras toujours parfaite à mes yeux, mon coeur. Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions?_

_- Qui peut m'assurer que tu ne trouveras pas une autre femme plus belle, plus intelligente, plus marrante que moi ? Tu pourrais ne plus m'aimer …_

_Ne souhaitant pas avoir cette conversation avec elle en lui tournant le dos, il donna un coup de hanche qui la fit basculer et il se retourna pour la coucher à sa place sur la serviette, juste sous lui. Quand il eut fini, elle le regardait avec des yeux ronds et rieurs mais il était mortellement sérieux quand il débita:_

_- Il n'y aura aucune femme, Valerie Hale. Aucune femme qui ne t'arrivera jamais à la cheville. Aucune femme qui pourra te remplacer dans mon coeur. Il n'y a que toi. Toujours et à jamais. _

_- A jamais?_

_- A jamais, mon ange._

Il se réveilla d'un bond et se rendit compte qu'il s'était écroulé sur son lit en rentrant de son jogging. Sa conscience continuait de le torturer sans relâche au travers de ces rêves-souvenirs. Ils étaient plus réels qu'il ne le voulait et le retour dans la réalité n'en était que plus dur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre encore et encore, la voir lui échapper à nouveau. Il voulait la garder à lui. Pour toujours. Et à jamais. Comme il le lui avait promis.

Un oeil sur le réveil lui apprit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il se hâte sinon il serait de nouveau en retard et Luis ne le manquerait pas, même s'il était son nouvel héros. Il fila sous la douche puis se hâta de s'habiller. Quand il arriva près de sa table de nuit pour se saisir de sa montre, il avisa son alliance qui restait là-bas, nuit et jour. Son alliance à elle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait gardée ni pourquoi il ne la portait pas autour du cou. Il aurait voulu montrer au monde entier qu'il était marié. D'ailleurs, son tatouage l'attestait suffisamment. Personne ne pouvait faire semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Mais il ne pouvait porter l'alliance de Valerie sur lui. D'une certaine manière, il savait qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Or, s'il la perdait elle aussi, que resterait-il de leur mariage à part ces souvenirs heureux qui lui faisaient tant de mal désormais?

Il souleva le petit anneau en or blanc et regarda l'inscription qu'il avait fait graver à l'intérieur. "_Tien pour toujours et à jamais_". Pourquoi alors n'avait-elle pas été, elle aussi, sienne pour toujours et à jamais? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et se hâta hors de l'appartement, étouffé par tous ses sentiments qui, il le savait, ne le quitteraient jamais. Après tout, il le lui avait juré.

Il travaillait depuis deux heures déjà sous l'oeil ravi de Luis qui l'adulait depuis samedi soir quand il vit deux têtes connues apparaître à la porte du restaurant. Il se dirigea vers elles avec un sourire aux lèvres et les deux filles sursautèrent en le voyant arriver.

- Mesdemoiselles !

- Tu bosses ici? demanda Victoria, battant des cils.

- Non, en fait, j'adore faire semblant, m'habiller en noir et blanc et me trimballer avec un plateau dans les restaurants, juste pour le fun.

Bella explosa de rire tandis que la rousse lui offrit un air pincé. Elle décida toutefois de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et lui planta deux baisers sur les jours pour le saluer. Étonnamment, Bella en fit de même, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il se prêta au jeu, même si son côté mesquin lui disait de mettre la petite brune dans une situation embarrassante.

- Tu aurais une table pour nous? Dans ton secteur, de préférence, beau brun ?

Il arqua un sourcil, désapprouvant clairement la technique de drague de Victoria mais il vit Bella lui offrir un clin d'oeil complice et il se détendit un peu.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il les mena au bout du restaurant, dans un coin, près des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la plage de l'autre côté de la route. Il se pencha ensuite, conspirateur, leur tendant les cartes et souffla:

- C'est ma meilleure table, vous êtes de petites veinardes !

- Tu veux dire qu'on a droit à un traitement de faveur ? minauda Victoria tandis que Bella se saisissait de la carte tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il choisit d'esquiver et sortit son carnet:

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers à boire?

- Oh, pour moi, plus d'alcool ! Un soda, s'il te plaît !

Il nota et porta son attention sur Bella qui regardait la carte avec envie.

- Bella?

- Hum?

- Tu veux boire quoi ?

- Que me conseilles-tu?

- Un tinto de verano, Luis les fait comme personne !

- Alors va pour ça !

Il lui sourit brièvement et s'échappa, conscient qu'il ne fallait pas trop tenter Victoria. Le temps que Luis prépare les boissons, il débarrassa la table 12, où 3 jeunes filles commençaient à être bien pompettes. Il était conscient des deux paires d'yeux qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements mais choisit de ne pas y prêter attention et de continuer à bosser. Quand il revint avec leurs boissons, les deux jeunes filles parlaient vivement.

- Et voilà. Vous avez choisi ce que vous souhaitiez manger?

- A part toi, tu veux dire? demanda Victoria en rivant son regard bleu azur dans le sien.

Il sourit, nerveusement et répliqua:

- Je ne suis pas comestible. Je suis même plus tôt du genre coriace.

- J'ai cru remarquer. C'est justement ce qui me plaît …

Bella haussa les sourcils, tentant de le soutenir du regard mais il remarqua qu'elle se mordillait la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire.

- Et autrement, à part moi, autre chose qui te plaît ?

- Je vais prendre la merluza a la vizcana.

- Et toi, Bella ?

- La salade Caesar, s'il te plaît.

- Ok. Je vous ramène du pain et des couverts de suite.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Victoria l'appela:

- Hey Jasper?

- Hum ?

- Tu fais quoi après ton service?

- J'embauche au Bariloche.

- On viendra avec toi.

Lui qui pensait être tranquille après cela, c'était mal barré. Il lui fallait être clair avec Victoria, visiblement. Et justement, ce soir, Alice prévoyait de passer la soirée au bar. Les choses ne pourraient donc pas être plus claires.

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**_

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? **


	5. Chapter 5

**JASPER/BELLA  
ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 5 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos magnifiques reviews mais je voulais vous dire que je suis heureuse que vous fassiez partie de l'aventure avec moi. Jasper et Bella me transportent et j'espère que leur évolution, pas à pas, vous plaira autant que ça me fait plaisir de le décrire. **

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 4 ... **

**Jasper fait la grande révélation:**

_- Alors, qui est Valerie ?_

_- C'est … ma femme._

_- Ta … ta femme ? Tu es marié ? Ou c'est une manière poétique d'appeler ta petite amie?_

_- Je suis marié._

_- Tu ne portes pas d'alliance!_

_- Je l'ai perdue au début de notre mariage. C'est pourquoi j'ai un tatouage._

(...)

_- Et William ?_

_- Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne s'agit pas du nom de mon mari._

_- Mais il est gravé dans ta peau comme le nom de ta femme. Ton fils?_

**Il fixe rendez-vous à Bella sur la plage: **

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Si tu veux savoir, rejoins-moi dans un quart d'heure derrière le bar pour ma pause.

**Et tente de faire parler la petite brune:**

_- Alors dis-moi, qui fuis-tu ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Eh bien, tu passes presque deux mois loin de chez toi. Une jeune fille qui prend des vacances aussi longues doit forcément fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un non?_

**Et après avoir fait connaissance et trouver une sorte de complicité, il ruine tout en un instant:**

_- Oh, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça!_

_Elle s'était déjà mise à courir pour lui échapper et il la rattrapa en deux enjambées, étant bien plus grand qu'elle, la saisissant dans ses bras et la collant contre son torse alors qu'elle se débattait. Pourtant, dès qu'il la tint contre lui, alors qu'il allait la plonger dans l'eau toute habillée, elle se tendit de manière non équivoque et murmura:_

_- Non, je t'en prie …_

_Il relâcha rapidement ses poignets et recula tandis que la respiration de la petite brune était affolée et qu'elle avait les yeux baissés, l'air perdue._

_- Bella ?_

_- N'approche pas !_

**Heureusement, le lendemain, ils s'expliquent:**

_- Bella, quoi que j'aie fait hier pour te blesser, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention._

_Elle riva son regard dans le sien, toujours aussi douloureux et murmura:_

_- Tu n'as rien fait, Jasper. C'est moi, je …_

_Mais elle s'interrompit, détournant les yeux. Il aurait voulu avoir un geste envers elle pour la réconforter mais il ne savait déjà pas comment s'y prendre en temps normal. Alors avec cette fille qui fuyait le contact …_

_- Je suis vraiment compliquée, finit-elle par souffler doucement, toujours sans le regarder._

**Ils se quittent, réconciliés ... tout semble revenu au calme ... mais pour combien de temps ? A vous de le découvrir, dans le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

- Jasper? Viens par là, mon garçon !

Il sourit aux deux pensionnés à qui il venait de servir les plats et s'approcha de Luis qui l'appelait. Son patron semblait embêté et il se demanda s'il avait encore des ennuis avec quelqu'un.

- Que se passe-t-il?

Le vieil homme lui désigna une table, consterné.

- Les jeunes filles de la table 7 sont insupportables. Elles commencent même à déranger les autres clients. Il faudrait que ton charme naturel les fasse sortir d'ici.

- Tu me donnes la promotion de sorteur? Pour de vrai?

Le vieil espagnol lui sourit et secoua la tête:

- Je te donnerai la direction de mon restaurant à ma mort. Mais d'ici là, débarrasse-toi de ces filles !

Il porta son regard sur la table 7 en question et soupira. Effectivement, il était temps de faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha, soufflant un bon coup et fit son plus beau sourire:

- Mesdemoiselles, comment se passe la soirée? Il vous manque quelque chose?

Les filles gloussèrent tout en le regardant et il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

- A part toi, beau gosse? Non, rien du tout.

Ces 5 filles n'avaient pas arrêté de le draguer tout au long de la soirée. Elles étaient là pour fêter l'anniversaire de l'une d'elles et avaient clairement abusé de l'alcool. Il avait donc dû refuser pendant des heures les verres qu'elles voulaient lui payer et les offres non dissimulées de sexe de folie.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser les derniers verres qui traînaient encore, il sentit la main de la petite rousse à côté de qui il se trouvait, grimper le long de sa cuisse arrière pour caresser ensuite ses fesses et les pincer légèrement. Rapidement, il se recula et lui offrit un regard froid.

- Dis-moi, beau brun, tu aimes les rousses?

Aimait-il les rousses? Bien sûr, elles étaient ses préférées. Enfin, il y en avait juste une. Une seule et unique femme qui pouvait faire battre son coeur et qui pouvait se permettre de poser la main sur lui. Et ce n'était certainement pas cette effrontée qui était complètement avinée et n'avait donc plus aucune inhibition.

Il voulut la remettre à sa place de manière claire mais il sentit une petite main s'enrouler autour de son bras.

- Tu as bientôt terminé …

Il tourna les yeux vers Bella qui se trouvait à ses côtés et se mordillait la lèvre, extrêmement gênée de son geste. Il haussa les sourcils quand elle finit sa phrase:

- … mon petit ange en sucre?

Il voulut exploser de rire tellement ça sonnait faux mais les filles avaient arrêté de glousser et regardaient maintenant la petite brune d'un air mauvais. Il sauta donc sur l'occasion pour répondre à la petite rousse sans gêne:

- Non, comme tu peux le voir, je préfère les brunes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, les filles, je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture !

Elles se levèrent d'un bond, douchées par la présence de Bella et mirent leurs vestes tandis qu'il profitait du brouhaha des chaises pour se tourner vers celle qui venait de le sauver. Elle murmura:

- Je me rendais aux toilettes quand j'ai vu que tu te faisais agresser sexuellement. Et moi qui ne te croyais pas quand tu disais ameuter les femelles en chaleur !

Il ne put cette fois s'empêcher de sourire devant son petit air mutin et argua:

- Je te l'ai dit, pas de pancarte et une capacité à affoler les oestrogènes.

- Tu es vraiment un sujet intéressant à étudier, en fait !

- Parce que tu comptes m'étudier?

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai une thèse à rédiger !

- Tu fais des études de psychologie ?

- Pas du tout, de littérature ! Mais je pourrais écrire un roman sur toi !

- Ecris tout ce que tu veux, ma belle. Si ça peut faire ta fortune, tu m'en vois ravi !

Il lui offrit un dernier vrai sourire et s'éloigna pour escorter les saoulardes vers leur voiture. Il sentit peser tout au long du chemin le regard de Bella sur lui et se dit qu'il était heureux de savoir que les choses entre eux étaient claires. Sinon, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il l'intéressait. Mais Bella n'était intéressée par personne, pas vrai ?

Il servait des cocktails depuis une heure sans s'arrêter, sous les yeux amusés de Bella et Victoria, installées à une table au fond du bar. La soirée était à nouveau chargée et il se mit à espérer que les heures défileraient vite pour pouvoir rapidement obtenir son petit remontant. Quand il était arrivé pour embaucher, suivi des deux amies, Edward lui avait lancé un regard éloquent mais s'était dépêché d'aller prendre sa place sans lui adresser la parole.

Il avait bien tenté une approche mais vu la foule et l'hystérie générale, ça avait été impossible. Pourtant, il voulait assurer une nouvelle fois à son ami que Bella ne l'intéressait pas. Certes, il l'aimait bien et il reconnaissait une douleur en elle qui lui était terriblement familière. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Parce que plus jamais aucune fille n'atteindrait son coeur. Malheureusement, pour faire comprendre ça à Edward, il devrait lui raconter son histoire et il n'en était pas capable.

Il décida donc de prendre ses distances avec Bella, pour détourner les "soupçons" d'Edward et laisser la voie libre à son ami. Parce qu'il désirait vraiment que ses deux-là soient ensemble. Réellement.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, préparant un Daiquiri, qu'il n'avait pas vu Victoria approcher. Elle jouait des coudes avec une petite brune à ses côtés et se posa sur le tabouret en face de lui.

- Hey, beau brun, tu as le temps de nous préparer un petit quelque chose?

- Bien sûr !

- Même avec toutes ses femelles assoiffées qui te réclament à corps et à cri?

- Je sais choisir mes priorités.

- Intéressant de savoir qu'on fait partie des priorités ! fit-elle dans un sourire enjôleur, ravie de ses mots.

Il voulut aussitôt les retirer mais il était trop tard et il se prit à nouveau à espérer qu'Alice débarque bientôt. C'était bien la première fois qu'il piétinait pour voir le petit lutin égocentrique.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers? dit-il pour détourner la conversation rapidement.

- Moi, je veux un "Sex on the Beach". Tu te sens à la hauteur?

- Tu plaisantes? C'est ma spécialité !

Elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et il se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était déjà casée et ne cherchait visiblement qu'un amusement d'un soir.

Si Alice ne pointait pas son petit nez charmant avant la fin de la soirée, il prit la décision formelle de prendre la rousse comme elle le désirait. Sur la plage, de préférence. Il tendit son Daiquiri à la jeune fille qui attendait toujours en le déshabillant du regard et demanda, quand celle-ci fut partie:

- Et pour Bella ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait que tu lui fasses ce truc totalement hallucinant que tu lui as fait l'autre fois !

Il arqua un sourcil tandis qu'elle lui offrait un air détaché tout en jouant avec les pailles dans le pot devant lui et il se demanda si la timide Bella avait vraiment formulé cela ainsi. Il était en train de sourire à l'idée de la petite brune sous-entendant un truc sexuel entre eux pour faire rager la rousse quand celle-ci lâcha, d'un étrange calme:

- Je devrais être jalouse, tu sais.

- Jalouse?

- De Bella. Vous semblez vraiment bien vous entendre et je n'ai pas cette chance …

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner pour se saisir des bouteilles dont il avait besoin pour servir les cocktails. Quand il revint face à la rousse, il vit qu'elle le sondait du regard. Il préféra donc lui dire la franche vérité:

- Tu as tort. Il n'y a rien entre Bella et moi.

- Je te crois tiens! lança-t-elle ironiquement tout en le regardant verser la vodka et lui demandant d'un signe d'en rajouter une dose.

- Et pourtant, tu devrais. Je ne perds pas mon temps à mentir, ce serait idiot. De plus, je compte bien la caser avec celui-là ! fit-il en désignant du menton Edward qui parlait avec des habituées, folles de lui.

Elle suivit son regard puis sourit de toutes ses dents, visiblement ravie de la confidence.

- Eh bien, tant mieux! C'est tout à fait le genre d'homme qui lui faut.

- Et à quel genre fais-tu donc allusion?

- Tu sais: beau gosse, qui n'a peur de rien et qui sait s'y prendre. Il faudra bien ça pour la déflorer !

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en versa trop de Bailey's dans le verre, ratant complètement le cerebrito de Bella. Pourtant, il ne s'en formalisa pas, rivant son regard dans celui de la rousse qui paraissait clairement amusée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

Comme il ne disait rien et se contentait de la dévisager d'un air perplexe, elle continua:

- Bella est trop timide, trop introvertie ! Ce voyage doit la dérider ! Et puis il est temps qu'elle passe à l'action ! Elle va bientôt avoir 21 ans !

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle d'en décider? dit-il après avoir récupéré sa voix et ses cordes vocales par la même occasion.

- Oh, mais elle le décidera. Dès qu'elle sera dans le lit de cette bombe sexuelle, crois-moi !

Il regarda un moment Edward qui continuait de rire avec les filles puis posa les yeux sur Bella, toujours assise à sa table, le regard baissé, essayant d'éviter d'attirer l'attention des gens aux alentours. Fragile, timide et "brisable".

Il reporta à nouveau son regard sur Edward et réfléchit. Son ami pourrait la briser. S'il décidait de s'en "servir" pour une seule nuit. Bella était ainsi donc vierge. Elle n'avait pas été souillée. Sa peur du contact ne venait pas de là. Et il s'en sentit soulagé pour elle. Au moins, elle pourrait avoir une vie normale.

Mais si Edward la baisait une seule fois pour son plaisir et rien d'autre, ce ne serait pas plus facile pour elle. Victoria avait raison quelque part. Elle était trop introvertie. Mais ce qu'il lui fallait, ce n'était pas une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Pas du tout. C'était un homme qui la comprenne et prenne soin d'elle. Edward en était capable. S'il s'en donnait l'autorisation.

Il se promit donc de tout faire pour que son ami se rende compte de cela.

- Hey, rassure-toi, t'es mille fois plus mignon que lui, tu sais ! fit Victoria, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit son verre tandis qu'il recommençait celui de Bella. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par les rejoindre et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de celui de Victoria, leur souriant à tous deux.

- Alors, que complotez-vous tous les deux?

- Rien du tout! dit-il dans un sourire, lui tendant son verre qu'elle prit, ravie.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?

- De toi, ma chérie ! Et de cet apollon absolument craquant que tu vas bientôt mettre dans ton lit !

Elle désigna du menton Edward qui servait une bière à un type mal embouché et Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en le regardant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'agent matrimonial, Vic' …

- Taratata ! Tu te tais! Jazzy et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, on pense tous les deux que vous feriez un heureux couple !

La petite brune adressa un regard assassin à Jasper qui lui offrit un sourire d'excuse. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en discuter plus avant qu'Edward approchait pour les rejoindre.

- Salut vous trois ! Que complotez-vous?

Jasper remarqua Victoria qui soufflait à Bella un "_Tu vois: vous dites déjà les mêmes choses_" et la petite brune la fusiller du regard. Il voulut rire mais cela aurait paru trop suspect et il se contenta donc de détourner un peu la vérité:

- On parlait de toi. Et du succès fou que tu sembles avoir !

Il dit cela en regardant Bella qui devint cramoisie, pour le plus grand plaisir du roux qui lui offrit son sourire de tombeur.

- Je n'ai que le désir de plaire à une seule personne …

Elle baissa les yeux, de plus en plus rouge et Edward se pencha au dessus du bar pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue, tendrement:

- Bonsoir, jolie Bella. C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir !

Victoria fit un clin d'oeil à Jasper qui observait la scène amusé.

- Vous faites quoi après, les garçons? Ca vous dit qu'on finisse la nuit tous les 4? Ou deux par deux?

Son regard était ardent et ne cachait pas une seconde ses intentions. Edward leur proposa de les suivre à leur petite fiesta habituelle de fin de boulot et elles acquiescèrent, heureuses de se joindre à eux.

Et Jasper se dit que ce n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée puisqu'il avait toujours un plan de rechange pour la fin de soirée, puisque sa "copine officielle" ne se montrait pas.

Il était en train de boutonner sa chemise blanche, avec des doigts tremblants de manque quand Edward se pointa, sortant de la douche qu'Irina mettait à leur disposition après leur service. Il fallait dire que vu l'ambiance étouffante du bar, ils en avaient bien besoin s'ils voulaient sortir directement après.

Il était presque 6 heures du matin et ils prévoyaient encore de faire la fête. A vrai dire, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais.

- Bon Dieu, Jazz', je suis sûr, ce soir, de me faire la jolie Bella !

Il regarda son ami en train de s'essuyer vigoureusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Edward voulait vraiment Bella mais Jasper devait s'assurer qu'il la traiterait bien.

- Ah bon? D'où te vient toute cette confiance en toi ?

- Elle se laisse de plus en plus approcher et devient moins farouche. Et avant de venir ici, je lui ai dit que j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se balade tous les deux, seuls, tout à l'heure. Elle est d'accord.

Tout en disant cela, il avait passé son boxer et son jeans.

- Dis donc, tu sors l'artillerie lourde !

- Je la veux, Jazz'.

- Je vois ça. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu la veux pour quoi ? Une nuit ?

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire … elle pourrait être la bonne. Celle que je cherche. Tu sais …

- C'est parfait, Ed. Fonce. Cette fille mérite le détour, j'en suis sûr.

Le roux perdit un peu son sourire et riva son regard dans le sien:

- Jazz', je te le demande une dernière fois et puis je considérerais la réponse comme définitive …

- Non, Edward, Bella ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne.

Son ami passait sa chemise et la boutonnait, tout en réfléchissant. Il finit par trancher:

- Ecoute, mon pote, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je sais que tu caches des trucs pas … nets. Tu es renfermé, tu es froid, tu es … détaché. Mais au fil du temps, j'apprends à te connaître! Et je sais que personne ne te touche vraiment.

- Ouais, et alors?

Il était déstabilisé par la manière dont son ami parvenait à le voir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui montrer. Surtout pas. Car alors viendrait le temps des explications et il n'en était pas capable. Il raconterait un jour toute son histoire à Edward Cullen. Parce qu'il lui devait bien. Mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

- Alors? Alors je t'ai vu avec Bella. Tu souris vraiment, tu ne te forces pas. On dirait qu'elle passe à travers ta carapace de froideur. Donc je réitère ma question, Jasper: veux-tu vraiment qu'elle soit la bonne pour moi?

- Si je te dis "Je le veux", ça ne va pas te paraître crédible, pas vrai?

L'autre éclata de rire tout en lui tapant sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers ses affaires pour se saisir de son portefeuille qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière, tout comme son portable.

- Je ne voudrais pas te retirer la personne qui te rend enfin le sourire, c'est tout.

- Ecoute, Ed', pour le moment, j'ai vraiment pas envie de m'encombrer l'esprit avec une fille. Pour des raisons qui me sont propres et dont je n'ai pas l'intention de parler. Alice me convient. Et Bella … Bella me laisse de marbre. Oui, je l'aime bien. Elle est gentille et sa fragilité me touche, peut-être. Mais ça s'arrête là, vraiment. Et si tu te mets avec elle et que tu la traites bien, parce qu'elle le mérite je pense, tu m'en verras très heureux. Ok?

Edward le regarda un long moment, pensif puis acquiesça et sourit:

- On n'en parle plus?

- On n'en parle plus et tu fonces. Bon, allez, on se bouge parce que sinon, c'est pas ce soir que tu concrétiseras mon vieux!

Ils scellèrent leur accord poing contre poing et rejoignirent les filles en riant.

Les filles avaient embarqué dans la voiture d'Edward pour faire le chemin jusqu'à La Caleta pendant que Jasper les suivait en moto. Victoria avait bien tenté de s'incruster avec lui mais il lui avait simplement dit la vérité: personne ne montait derrière lui.

Pourtant, il devait bien reconnaître que pas plus tard que le matin même, il avait proposé à Bella de la ramener à son hôtel.

Edward avait-il raison? Cette jeune fille si timide et introvertie parvenait-elle à percer sa carapace si bien forgée?

Si c'était le cas, il devait se méfier. Il voulait que personne ne parvienne à franchir les barbelés de la forteresse qu'il s'était créée. De toute façon, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il n'apportait que malheur et désolation. Il était trop triste, trop ailleurs, trop violent, trop … drogué. Trop égoïste.

Il ne voulait personne trop proche de lui. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait choisi Alice l'Egocentrique et Edward le Bon Vivant comme personnes proches. Parce qu'aucun des deux ne passerait son temps à lui poser les mauvaises questions et aucun des deux ne se laisserait influencer par son mauvais karma.

Les choses étaient donc plutôt claires: il devait tout faire pour que la petite Bella, qui semblait avoir déjà eu son compte de douleur, s'éloigne de lui. Il descendit de sa moto et la parqua tandis que les autres sortaient de la voiture en riant. Victoria semblait aux anges d'avoir été conviée à leur petite sauterie tandis que Bella restait, comme toujours, bien plus réservée.

Ils avancèrent vers lui tout en discutant, pendant que Jasper continuait d'étudier la petite brune du regard.

Les mots d'Edward avaient glissé un doute en lui.

Pourquoi la laissait-il tant s'approcher? Et il avait beau retourner le sujet dans tous les sens, il devait bien admettre la vérité. Bella n'était ni vraiment jolie, ni vraiment très attirante, ni vraiment très drôle, ni vraiment très intéressante. Elle était banale, vraiment. Pourtant, quelque chose les reliait. Et ce quelque chose, c'était la noirceur qu'il y avait en elle.

Ce côté sombre et je-m'en-foutiste qui faisait écho à celui de Jasper. Et cela l'effraya. En était-il à ce point ? Ne pouvait-il donc plus connecter avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas détruit comme lui? Bella était brisée. En mille morceaux. Et c'était sa peine qu'il reconnaissait. Sans même savoir de quoi elle souffrait.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Edward et Victoria ne s'arrêtèrent pas, continuant leur discussion mais Bella se stoppa près de lui et lui fit un timide sourire:

- Jasper ?

- Oui?

- Quand tu auras un moment, ça te dérange qu'on discute tous les deux?

Elle voulait discuter avec lui. Rien qu'avec lui. Or, il venait de décider de mettre des distances entre eux. Ce n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen, s'il allait converser avec elle.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser car il n'avait pas d'arguments à y opposer. Elle n'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle voulait l'emmener dans un endroit sombre pour le tuer … ou le violer.

Il se contenta donc d'acquiescer, se disant qu'il avait le temps de trouver une diversion d'ici là.

Et la diversion arriva rapidement quand une petite tornade brune bouscula Edward et Victoria pour se frayer un chemin jusque lui, lui sauter dans les bras et enrouler ses petites jambes fines autour de sa taille.

- Te voilà enfin ! Ce que tu m'as manqué !

Alice, bien évidemment. Elle ne loupait jamais un _botellón_ de la bande. Voilà qui allait sensiblement faciliter les choses.

Il l'embrassa rapidement, la serrant contre lui, sous le regard de Bella qui, il le savait, ne devait rien louper de la scène.

Quand, à bout de souffle, le petit lutin se recula, il la laissa glisser le long de ses jambes pour qu'elle soit devant lui, tout en la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Il porta le regard sur Bella qui ne semblait ni contrariée, ni étonnée, ni embêtée.

Comme toujours, la petite brune affichait un calme détaché. Ce qui le surprit davantage, par contre, ce fut sa question:

- Bonsoir ! Tu es Valerie, c'est ça ?

Elle lui tendait la main alors que Jasper avait le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Bordel, Bella pensait qu'Alice pouvait être sa précieuse femme, son trésor, sa Valerie. Et ça le révoltait.

Parce que Valerie était aux antipodes de ce qu'était Alice. Et il refusait que les deux femmes soient comparées l'une à l'autre.

Mais Bella ne pouvait pas être au courant et elle tirait des conclusions de ce qu'elle savait. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir.

Pourtant, il redoutait la réaction d'Alice, jalouse comme une tigresse, prête à bondir dès que quelqu'un empiétait un peu trop sur son territoire. Il fut donc doublement étonné quand celle-ci éclata de rire:

- Non, moi c'est Alice ! Alice Brandon.

Elle lui prit la main et la secoua, tandis que Bella restait un peu perplexe. Elle répondit tout de même, par politesse:

- Je suis Bella, Bella Swan.

Alice enroula de nouveau son bras autour de la taille de Jasper, souriant à Bella comme si elle pouvait devenir une amie et demanda, joyeusement:

- Tu me demandes ça pour son tatouage?

Jasper sentit venir l'orage mais ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher quand Bella hocha la tête et qu'Alice ironisa:

- Oh, on sait toutes que Valerie est sa femme mais ça n'empêche pas le Don Juan ici présent de passer toutes ses nuits avec moi ! Elle doit être vraiment tolérante.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, choquée, tout comme Jasper qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alice ne savait rien sur Valerie, à part qu'elle était sa femme. Et elle en avait tiré des conclusions hâtives qui étaient plus fausses que jamais. Mais à nouveau, il ne chercha pas à la détromper car sinon, il devrait s'expliquer. Or, il ne voulait pas en parler. Jamais.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser tous les deux et rejoindre Edward, il me fait signe d'approcher !

Bella partit sans attendre leur réponse, perturbée par les révélations d'Alice. La diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné. Bien mieux qu'il l'espérait d'ailleurs. Celle-ci lui fit face et leva son mignon petit visage vers lui, dans une moue qu'elle voulait séductrice:

- Alors, mon beau, que vais-je faire de toi ?

Il lui sourit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns:

- Moi, je sais parfaitement ce que je vais faire de toi …

- Alors montre-moi ! fit-elle, la voix rauque de désir, se collant effrontément à lui.

Il l'attira à l'écart des regards, sachant pourtant clairement qu'une paire d'yeux chocolats les suivait.

Après avoir donné à Alice ce qu'elle désirait tant, il revint vers la petite installation habituelle de Jacob Black où celui-ci draguait allègrement Victoria qui en semblait plus que ravie. Edward était installé sur une des chaises de camping de Jake et discutait vivement avec Roberto, un serveur d'un bar concurrent avec qui il s'entendait assez bien.

Alors qu'Alice le lâchait pour aller rejoindre ses amies et boire un coup, il remarqua que Bella était assise sur les genoux d'Edward et que celui-ci semblait aux anges. C'était parfait. Exactement comme il voulait que ça se déroule !

Dans quelques heures, ces deux-là seraient ensemble et il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de la trop grande facilité de Bella à l'atteindre. Il s'avança vers la table et serra la main des autres avant de s'installer sur la chaise laissée vacante par Paul, le meilleur ami de Jacob, qui en profita pour aller taquiner les filles au bord de l'eau.

- Alors, Hale, c'était bon ?

Black avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. D'ailleurs, plutôt satisfait de son petit effet, il s'esclaffa, suivi de près par Victoria qui minaudait. Jasper préféra ne pas répondre et se saisit du paquet de clopes qui traînait sur la table. Alors qu'il l'allumait, Victoria voulut l'en empêcher:

- Fais gaffe, Jazzy, c'est un pétard !

Les gars autour de la table s'esclaffèrent de plus belle alors qu'il tirait une bonne bouffée et la regardait d'un air amusé. Elle avait les yeux ronds et semblait choquée de son attitude. Le prenait-elle pour une oie blanche ?

Si tel était le cas, elle allait bien vite déchanter ! Pareil que son amie qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Roberto mit très rapidement les choses au clair:

- Un pétard, pour Jazz, c'est comme un verre de jus de pomme pour un alcoolique, tu sais!

Les filles échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leurs pensées tandis que les mecs continuaient de se moquer. Jacob se tourna alors vers lui et fit glisser quelque chose sur la table:

- Tiens, mon pote, tu l'as bien mérité !

Victoria posa alors la main sur le petit miroir que Jacob découvrit et s'indigna:

- Tu vas pas lui donner ça, quand même !

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Jacob qui lui tapota le bras tout en ânonnant:

- Tu sais, bébé, c'est pas parce que t'es là ce soir que tu vas faire capoter la fête. C'est pas la première ligne qu'il prend, ce sera pas la dernière.

Victoria riva son regard dans celui de Jasper qui conservait son sourire en coin et son attitude calme. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il bouillait de colère pour l'intervention de la rousse. De quoi se mêlait-elle bon dieu ? Personne n'avait le droit de regard sur sa vie et elle, encore moins !

Alors qu'elle retirait sa main, vexée, il s'empara du miroir et jeta un coup d'oeil du côté de Bella. Celle-ci le fusillait du regard et semblait lui dire de ne pas faire ça. Mais Edward avait tort sur un point, concernant Bella. Elle pouvait peut-être le toucher parce qu'il reconnaissait sa douleur en elle, mais elle ne dicterait pas sa vie.

Personne, depuis Valerie, n'avait osé lui dire comment se comporter, que faire, comment réagir. Il était le maître de son destin. Et son destin, il fallait bien le reconnaître, il voulait qu'il se termine rapidement.

Aussi, il prit la petite paille et sniffa la drogue sur le petit miroir, sans le moindre regret et le moindre remords. Et si ça ne leur plaisait pas, elles pouvaient toujours retourner à leur petite vie bien rangée et bien proprette, loin d'eux. Le plus loin possible, d'ailleurs.

Il était en train de marcher le long de l'eau, cherchant Alice qui avait disparu. Il était en train de littéralement planer et il comptait bien mettre cet état à profit pour s'occuper du petit lutin.

Ainsi, elle ne lui en voudrait plus autant de ne pas faire suffisamment attention à elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était nulle part.

Son esprit embrumé espérait quand même qu'elle ne se soit pas noyée mais il n'était pas vraiment en état de s'inquiéter. Quand il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna et serra contre lui celle qui arrivait, persuadé que c'était Alice.

- Non mais t'es malade ! Lâche-moi !

En entendant la voix dure de Bella et sentant la tension de son corps, il recula d'un pas en se fustigeant d'être si "loin" pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa "petite amie".

- Je suis désolé !

Il ne reconnut même pas sa propre voix. Rauque, basse, un peu brisée. Il avait peut-être un peu forcé sur la dose aujourd'hui …

- Tu n'es même pas désolé, c'est affolant !

Il ne parvenait même pas à garder le regard fixé sur elle. Le monde autour de lui dansait agréablement et il devait faire un trop gros effort pour rester concentré. Évidemment, ça ne parlait pas en sa faveur.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, c'est que je le suis.

- Comment pourrais-tu simplement penser alors que tu es complètement shooté ?

Elle commençait sérieusement à l'emmerder et il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire engueuler. Il tourna donc les talons et voulut s'éloigner mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- C'est ça, fuis donc ! Apparemment, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux !

Il pila sec et serra les poings, perdant un peu de la félicité dans laquelle il flottait.

- Parce que tu crois que je fuis ?

- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu fais dans ta vie implique la fuite ! Te droguer, c'est fuir ! Ta pancarte, c'est de la fuite ! Ta supposée copine, c'est encore et toujours pour mieux fuir ! Ta pauvre femme …

Mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer, se retourna et agrippa son bras en hurlant:

- Ne t'avise PAS de parler d'ELLE, tu m'entends ?

- Quoi, tu n'assumes pas que … ?

- LA FERME ! LA FERMEEEE !

Elle se tut, visiblement effrayée et il la lâcha pour faire à nouveau demi-tour et fuir, car oui c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait toujours, tout ça pour ne pas exploser devant elle.

_**FIN DE CHAPITRE 5**_


	6. Chapter 6

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 6 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos magnifiques reviews mais je voulais vous dire que je suis heureuse que vous fassiez partie de l'aventure avec moi. Jasper et Bella me transportent et j'espère que leur évolution, pas à pas, vous plaira autant que ça me fait plaisir de le décrire.**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 5 ... **

**Jasper et Bella continuent de sympathiser ... **

_- Je me rendais aux toilettes quand j'ai vu que tu te faisais agresser sexuellement. Et moi qui ne te croyais pas quand tu disais ameuter les femelles en chaleur !_

_- Je te l'ai dit, pas de pancarte et une capacité à affoler les oestrogènes._

_- Tu es vraiment un sujet intéressant à étudier, en fait !_

_- Parce que tu comptes m'étudier?_

_- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai une thèse à rédiger !_

_- Tu fais des études de psychologie ?_

_- Pas du tout, de littérature ! Mais je pourrais écrire un roman sur toi !_

_- Ecris tout ce que tu veux, ma belle. Si ça peut faire ta fortune, tu m'en vois ravi !_

**Ce qui fait rager Victoria ... **

_- Je devrais être jalouse, tu sais._

_- Jalouse?_

-_ De Bella. Vous semblez vraiment bien vous entendre et je n'ai pas cette chance …_

** Et Edward ... **

_- Jazz', je te le demande une dernière fois et puis je considérerais la réponse comme définitive …_

_- Non, Edward, Bella ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire pour que ça te rentre dans le crâne._

**Le roux se rend compte du lien qui unit son ami et la fille qu'il convoite ... **

_- Ecoute, mon pote, parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Je sais que tu caches des trucs pas … nets. Tu es renfermé, tu es froid, tu es … détaché. Mais au fil du temps, j'apprends à te connaître! Et je sais que personne ne te touche vraiment._

_- Ouais, et alors?_

_- Alors? Alors je t'ai vu avec Bella. Tu souris vraiment, tu ne te forces pas. On dirait qu'elle passe à travers ta carapace de froideur. Donc je réitère ma question, Jasper: veux-tu vraiment qu'elle soit la bonne pour moi?_

**Ce qui taraude Jasper et le bloque vraiment ... **

_Edward avait-il raison? Cette jeune fille si timide et introvertie parvenait-elle à percer sa carapace si bien forgée?_

_Si c'était le cas, il devait se méfier. Il voulait que personne ne parvienne à franchir les barbelés de la forteresse qu'il s'était créée. De toute façon, il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il n'apportait que malheur et désolation. Il était trop triste, trop ailleurs, trop violent, trop … drogué. Trop égoïste._

_Il ne voulait personne trop proche de lui. C'est bien pour ça qu'il avait choisi Alice l'Egocentrique et Edward le Bon Vivant comme personnes proches. Parce qu'aucun des deux ne passerait son temps à lui poser les mauvaises questions et aucun des deux ne se laisserait influencer par son mauvais karma._

_Les choses étaient donc plutôt claires: il devait tout faire pour que la petite Bella, qui semblait avoir déjà eu son compte de douleur, s'éloigne de lui._

**Bella rencontre Alice et la confond avec Valerie ...**

_- Bonsoir ! Tu es Valerie, c'est ça ?_

_- Non, moi c'est Alice ! Alice Brandon._

**Et la petite brune fait une remarque inappropriée ...**

_- Oh, on sait toutes que Valerie est sa femme mais ça n'empêche pas le Don Juan ici présent de passer toutes ses nuits avec moi ! Elle doit être vraiment tolérante._

**Jasper se drogue devant les filles qui désapprouvent ... **

_- Tiens, mon pote, tu l'as bien mérité !_

_Victoria posa alors la main sur le petit miroir que Jacob découvrit et s'indigna:_

_- Tu vas pas lui donner ça, quand même !_

_Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager Jacob qui lui tapota le bras tout en ânonnant:_

_- Tu sais, bébé, c'est pas parce que t'es là ce soir que tu vas faire capoter la fête. C'est pas la première ligne qu'il prend, ce sera pas la dernière._

**Et Bella le rejoint un peu plus tard sur la plage, voulant des explications sur son comportement ... **

_- Tu n'es même pas désolé, c'est affolant !_

_- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, c'est que je le suis._

_- Comment pourrais-tu simplement penser alors que tu es complètement shooté ?_

_- C'est ça, fuis donc ! Apparemment, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux !_

**Et elle parle de Valerie, ce qui n'est pas la chose à faire ... **

_- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu fais dans ta vie implique la fuite ! Te droguer, c'est fuir ! Ta pancarte, c'est de la fuite ! Ta supposée copine, c'est encore et toujours pour mieux fuir ! Ta pauvre femme …_

_Mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer, se retourna et agrippa son bras en hurlant:_

_- Ne t'avise PAS de parler d'ELLE, tu m'entends ?_

_- Quoi, tu n'assumes pas que … ?_

_- LA FERME ! LA FERMEEEE !_

**Les choses semblent au plus bas pour nos deux "nouveaux amis". Peuvent-ils s'en sortir ? Peuvent-ils fonder une belle amitié sur des non-dits et des secrets ? Découvrez-le de suite dans le chapitre 6 ... **

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Après avoir fait une petite balade salutaire, il revint vers la plage où la fête battait toujours son plein. Il vit Alice danser avec ses copines, morte saoule et il décida de ne pas la rejoindre directement. Il continua à marcher le long de l'eau quand il remarqua Bella assise, un peu plus loin, le regard perdu dans le vague. Et il en eut mal au coeur. Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Certes, il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de la peine. Et elle n'était pas responsable de ce qu'avait dit Alice et qui n'était pas la vérité. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Et elle ne le pourrait pas si il ne lui expliquait pas. Il décida donc d'aller s'excuser puisque c'était la moindre des choses à faire.

Quand il arriva près d'elle, il vit qu'elle fit mine de se redresser mais il murmura:

- Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Ses yeux trahissaient encore sa peur mais elle acquiesça et il vint se poser à ses côtés, bras autour des genoux, regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella.

Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'elle regardait obstinément la mer face à elle, mâchoire butée et volontaire, à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'énervement.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et je sais qu'il y a eu trop de contact. Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

Elle tourna enfin le regard vers lui mais continua à se taire, toujours butée.

- Tu as parlé de Valerie et …

Sa voix se cassa, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il baissa les yeux et se força à continuer:

- … il ne faut pas parler de Valerie.

- Pourtant, elle n'a pas l'air de compter tant que ça pour toi selon ta copine là …

Il releva les yeux vers elle et riva son regard, dur, dans le sien, interrogatif.

- Valerie compte plus que tout pour moi. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance …

- Bah alors pourquoi tu la trompes? Et elle dit quoi du fait que tu te drogues ? Elle est fière de toi ?

Chaque question était un coup de poignard dans son coeur pourtant déjà mort. Il avait mal, tellement mal … Et il voulait qu'elle se taise, il se décida donc à lui dire la vérité.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Valerie est …

- Hey, _Jazzy_, tu viens par là s'il te plaît ?

Il se retourna pour voir Edward, près de la table de Jacob, qui lui faisait des grands signes et avait repris le surnom de Victoria certainement pour se venger qu'il soit assis là avec Bella. Il se leva, soupirant, quand celle-ci lui attrapa la main:

- Tu allais me dire quelque chose …

- On remet cette conversation à plus tard.

- Jasper …

Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer et se défit de son emprise pour rejoindre Edward qui l'attendait plus loin, l'air assez énervé.

Edward venait de partir pour raccompagner Tanya chez elle. Tanya était une des amies d'Alice qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se mettre dans un état plus que scandaleux et qui, à chaque fin de soirée, se traînait par terre dans son vomi tellement elle était mal. Tanya était également la fille de la nouvelle femme de l'oncle d'Edward et il était donc obligé de garder un oeil sur elle. Jasper avait donc promis à son tour de garder un oeil sur Victoria et Bella. A distance, bien évidemment, car Edward devenait de plus en plus attaché à la petite brune et donc de plus en plus suspicieux vis-à-vis de son pote qui lui avait pourtant à nouveau assuré qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il les surveillait donc du coin de l'oeil. Victoria était occupée à danser à moitié dans l'eau avec la bande d'Alice pendant que Bella buvait un verre tout près du feu que les mecs avaient allumé. Et lui, pendant ce temps, se tenait bien éloigné, papotant avec Jacob.

- Demain, je ne serai pas là. Je dois aller à Alicante pour tester un nouveau truc. Mais Ed a tout ce qu'il faut …

Ah oui, Jacob lui parlait pendant qu'il zieutait du côté des deux touristes, il se tourna donc vers lui, les bras croisés et acquiesça:

- Tu vas chercher quoi ?

- Une nouvelle héro. Le gars est cubain, il m'assure que c'est de la bombe en poudre.

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus ce que Jacob lui racontait. Un groupe de gars qui ne faisait pas partie de "la fête" venait d'arriver et semblait un tout petit peu trop bruyants pour être sobres. Il décida donc de les surveiller du coin de l'oeil pendant que Black continuait sa diatribe:

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, Hale, tu ne m'as pas encore payé la dernière livraison et je …

Il sortit de sa poche la paie qu'Irina venait de lui donner et glissa un billet de 500 € dans la main de l'autre.

- Ca couvre une partie, non?

- Une petite partie. Si tu ne paies pas, je ne pourrais pas continuer …

- C'est bon, Jacob, je te paierai. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser …

Un des mecs était en train d'emmerder Bella et il comptait bien aller remettre bon ordre là-dedans.

Quand il s'approcha, le gars était carrément en train de tenir Bella, lui demandant un petit bisou. La petite brune, évidemment, se débattait, ne supportant pas d'être maintenue. Elle était encore relativement calme mais son petit visage était rougi de colère et dans ses yeux, Jasper put voir de la panique. Il tenta de maîtriser sa fureur et tapa sur l'épaule du mec:

- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas vraiment consentante.

- Dégage, connard, t'es son père ou quoi ?

Bella continuait de se tortiller dans tous les sens et suppliait Jasper du regard, sans pourtant gémir ou céder complètement à la panique.

- Je te dis de la lâcher, tu la lâches.

Le garçon se retourna pour l'étudier du regard et rit franchement:

- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes? Tu es épais comme un câble de frein et tu ne ferais pas peur à ma petite soeur.

Jasper se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et tira un bon coup sur l'épaule du gars, lui montrant par là qu'il avait de la force.

- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, la jeune fille n'apprécie guère ta présence. Alors fais-nous plaisir à tous les deux et casse-toi avant que ça ne tourne mal.

- Allons, ma chérie, dis-lui qu'on s'amuse bien tous les deux! fit le type tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille, presque tendrement.

- Je veux que … je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! dit Bella d'une toute petite voix brisée par la peur.

Les choses étaient désormais claires pour Jasper. Soit le type la lâchait et tout se passait bien. Soit il s'accrochait et là, ça allait vraiment faire mal.

- Dis donc, salope, tu m'allumes et puis tu fais ta prude? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Sans plus réfléchir, Jasper se saisit du bras de Bella ainsi que du poignet du mec et les sépara d'un coup sec, il se mit devant la jeune fille et poussa le gars à terre sans ménagement. Quand celui-ci s'écroula sur le sable, il se mit l'invectiver:

- Connard ! Tu vas me payer ça !

Mais Jasper était en rage et rien ne pouvait lui plaire plus que ça. Il se campa sur ses deux pieds, poings serrés et lâcha, dans un grand sourire:

- Viens donc, je t'attends.

Le type se releva d'un bond et fonça sur Jasper qui le bloqua sans difficulté. Il avait beau avoir de la largeur, il ne semblait pas bien costaud. Il le rejeta sur le sol et l'autre lui adressa un regard noir.

- Je vais te buter.

- Essaie pour voir.

L'idiot plongea la main dans la poche de son jeans et en ressortit un couteau qu'il pointa vers le brun. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil tandis que Bella poussait un petit cri derrière lui.

- Alors tu veux te la jouer à la déloyale?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser me tabasser sans me défendre?

- Eh bien viens, alors !

Le type se releva, le couteau toujours pointé vers Jasper et sourit:

- Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant !

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui envoyer une droite bien sentie qui fit tourner sa tête de quelques centimètres. L'autre riposta en lui donnant un coup de lame sur le bras qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et redoubla sa fureur. Il voyait rouge tandis que Bella, il l'entendait comme si elle était à des kilomètres derrière lui alors qu'il la savait toute proche pourtant, les suppliait d'arrêter ça. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se remit à frapper, tout comme le garçon et, très vite, ses bras furent remplis de coupures dues aux coups de couteau qu'envoyait son adversaire.

- Arrêtez, vous êtes fous ! Arrêtez !

Mais ils continuèrent à se frapper sans relâche, aucun des deux ne voulant lâcher le morceau. Les blessures de Jasper commencèrent à devenir vraiment douloureuses et il fit un croche-pied au mec pour qu'il se retrouve de nouveau à terre. Quand ce fut fait, il posa un genou sur sa poitrine pour le maintenir couché et se mit à frapper de toutes ses forces. Bien vite, son adversaire sombra mais il n'arrêta pas de lui donner des coups de poing pour autant.

- Jasper, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !

Mais il n'entendait plus, ne raisonnait plus, ne sentait plus … Il était porté par sa fureur. Complètement. Bella voulut se saisir de son bras mais il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba sur le sable, derrière lui.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait mal !

C'eût au moins le mérite de le calmer et il arrêta de cogner pour regarder en arrière Bella qui se tenait le bras. Il relâcha entièrement l'autre gars qui était sonné et vint s'agenouiller devant la petite brune qui le regardait avec frayeur. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se releva rapidement et se mit à reculer.

- Ne m'approche pas. Tu es complètement fou. Je … je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. T'es un malade, t'es vraiment un malade !

Elle continua à reculer pas à pas, sans le lâcher des yeux et tenant toujours son bras. Il voulut avancer mais elle secoua la tête, tremblante:

- Arrête, n'avance pas. T'es pas bien, vraiment pas bien …

Il aurait voulu s'excuser de l'avoir repoussée violemment. Mais il ne s'excuserait pas du reste . Parce qu'après tout, il venait de la libérer d'un vrai boulet. Qui aurait insisté lourdement s'il n'était pas intervenu. Edward lui avait demandé de garder un oeil sur elle et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Elle se retrouva en bordure de plage et estima qu'il y avait assez de distance entre eux. Soudain, Cullen apparut comme par magie et elle se colla à lui, regardant toujours Jasper comme s'il était le grand méchant loup. Lassé de cette attitude, il se détourna et se dit que finalement, c'était peut être le meilleur moyen de l'éloigner de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Cet homme ne t'avait rien fait !_

_- Il t'a insultée ! Personne ne te traite de "salope" devant moi !_

_- Mais enfin, mon coeur, on s'en fout de ce que dit ce type ! Ce n'était pas la peine de lui casser la figure!_

_- Personne ne dit du mal de toi sans subir ma colère, c'est tout._

_Elle accrocha son bras pour le stopper et le faire se tourner vers elle. Son petit visage adorable le regardait d'un air mauvais et boudeur, ce qui était très rare chez elle car elle était toujours de bonne humeur._

_- Je n'aime pas quand tu te comportes ainsi ! Quand tu réagis de la sorte, tu es si différent de l'homme avec qui je me suis mariée …_

_- Je suis désolé, mon ange. J'ai perdu mes moyens._

_- Ca te jouera des mauvais tours, un jour, si tu ne parviens pas à te contrôler …_

_- Je te promets de faire des efforts …_

_Elle rit et l'attira à sa suite tandis que lui aussi souriait, heureux comme jamais. Elle était définitivement la seule personne capable d'apaiser ses colères. _

_- J'accepte tes excuses. Maintenant viens, rentrons. Je vais soigner tes blessures et pour une fois, ce sera moi le docteur !_

Il se réveilla à nouveau en sueur dans son lit, pris de nausées. Comme chaque jour et après chaque rêve, il vomit dans le seau à côté du lit, vidant de son corps le peu de choses qu'il avait ingurgitées mais surtout, tentant par là de vider son esprit de ses pensées si douloureuses. Après sa piètre performance d'hier, les images de Valerie et lui se "disputant" - même s'ils ne disputaient jamais vraiment - à cause de ses accès de rage lui revenaient en tête.

Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait aujourd'hui ?

Il était guidé par sa fureur, par sa rage et il leur laissait libre cours, sans même réfléchir au bien et au mal. Mais au final, toute colère et toute cette haine qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui, c'était bien à cause d'elle. Par sa faute. Elle l'avait laissé, elle ne pourrait donc pas lui en vouloir. Sans elle pour le canaliser, il n'avait aucune retenue.

Une douleur vive sur ses bras le tira de ses pensées et il se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux penser à désinfecter ses blessures qui n'était pas jolies à voir. Gonflées, rouge vif tirant parfois vers le violet, son âme de médecin le rappela à l'ordre. Il se leva en grimaçant et avança tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bains où il se saisit de sa trousse de secours.

Pendant qu'il se soignait, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. S'il y pensait bien, Valerie n'avait pas vraiment les traits de Valerie. Pourtant, il connaissait chaque centimètre de son si joli visage, pouvait donner la localisation exacte de chaque point de beauté, il pouvait même dire où se trouvait la cicatrice qu'elle s'était faite en tombant un jour en vélo. Or, plus il y repensait, plus la Valerie de son rêve n'était pas sa Valerie. Et il commença à s'affoler. Il refusait que son foutu cerveau lui efface ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Valerie devait rester gravée en lui, comme son nom l'était sur sa peau.

Il sortit donc rapidement de la salle de bains, à moitié soigné et se mit à farfouiller dans le tas de cassettes et de DVD qui traînait au pied de l'étagère où ils auraient du normalement être rangés. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait et regarda le DVD entre ses mains tremblantes. Etait-il capable d'affronter ça? Le pouvait-il maintenant? Il avait deux choix. Laisser tomber, ne pas regarder et laisser le souvenir de Valerie se flétrir peu à peu dans son esprit. Ou s'accrocher, regarder, souffrir mais garder Valerie bien présente au fond de lui. Il prit sa décision sans trop y réfléchir, alluma la télé et le lecteur DVD, y plaça délicatement le disque et s'affala contre la table de salon, le plus proche possible de l'écran. Hésitant encore quelques secondes, il poussa sur PLAY et respira un grand coup.

_- Valerieee, fais coucou à la caméra, "soeurette" !_

_- Emmett ! S'il te plaît, arrête de filmer !_

_Elle place sa main devant la caméra et la baisse avec un petit rire mélodieux._

_**Nouveau plan**_

_- Autre tactique d'approche pour voir la future mariée … le buisson !_

_La voix taquine d'Emmett ouvre l'autre plan et on le voit fureter à travers le jardin pour se placer devant la baie vitrée où Rosalie et Valerie sont cachées. _

_- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Elle … Elle danse ?_

_Effectivement, on voit Valerie faire quelques pirouettes dans sa robe de mariée et trébucher, se retenant de justesse à sa belle-soeur qui rit avec elle. _

_**Nouveau plan**_

_- Alors, Val, un petit mot pour la postérité ?_

_- Laisse-moi donc, Emmett Mc Carty ! Tu me rends dingue !_

_- Allez, un petit mot pour ton piètre futur mari ? Tu crois que tu le supporteras combien de temps avant de nous le déposer sur le pas de la porte?_

_Elle éclate de son rire cristallin et pose une main sur le bras d'Emmett qui ne tient pas la caméra._

_- Jasper, je l'aimerai toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il devient gras, chauve et obsédé par le sport. _

_- Il est déjà gras, tu sais !_

_- Alors je lui ferai faire du sport. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, quand on aime comme j'aime aujourd'hui, il est impossible que ça s'arrête un jour !_

_- Ooohhh !_

_- J'ai réussi à t'attendrir?_

_- Peut-être Val, peut-être. Mais une chose est sûre, tu es vraiment la femme qu'il faut à mon beau-frère !_

Jasper coupa la télévision, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Elle était ... magnifique. Et effectivement, sa mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice. S'il avait du choisir un mot pour la qualifier, il n'aurait pu que choisir "rayonnante". Elle rayonnait de bonheur, de bonne humeur, de joie, … Ce jour où ils s'étaient liés pour toujours, elle avait été plus belle que jamais.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de calmer la tempête de désespoir qui faisait rage en lui et de trouver le courage de reprendre la lecture. Il ne devait jamais oublier. Jamais. Ces moments étaient bien trop beaux, trop importants, pour être remisés. Et il était d'accord avec Valerie: quand on aimait à un tel point, il n'était plus possible d'aimer à nouveau ensuite. Et il voulait la garder avec lui pour toujours, dans son coeur, même si elle l'avait abandonné. Il était peut-être pathétique mais il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie qu'ainsi. Comment aurait-il pu à nouveau vivre, sourire, faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait bien ? Récemment,il avait trop profité des bons moments, il avait vraiment souri, il avait vécu comme il aurait vécu avec Valerie. Il avait été bien. Or, il ne pouvait plus être bien. Pas sans elle. Pas comme ça.

Alors qu'il faisait force sur lui-même pour remettre en route la vidéo, on frappa à la porte. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné qu'on vienne chez lui. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Il envisagea bien évidemment de ne pas aller ouvrir, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un des gosses de l'immeuble qui comptait lui vendre de la paella ou du chorizo pour un voyage d'étude. Mais c'était sans compter sur la personne de l'autre côté de la porte qui insista lourdement. Il se leva, pestant, prêt à faire avaler - et pas par la bouche - le chorizo à ce sale gosse quand il entendit la voix bourrue qui l'appelait:

- JAZZ ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA, BORDEL DE MERDE ! T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A M'AVOIR FAIT UNE CONNERIE OU JE TE JURE QUE …

L'importun s'interrompit pendant que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et faisait un petit tour de l'appartement, constatant l'ampleur du désastre et décidant qu'il était trop tard pour tenter un semblant de rangement.

- … BON OK, JE PEUX PAS TE MENACER VU QUE TU SERAS DÉJÀ MORT MAIS T'AS SAISI L'IDÉE !

Jasper ouvrit la porte, secouant la tête devant l'humour toujours aussi idiot de son beau-frère qui se tenait désormais devant lui. Il avait toujours la main levée, prêt à frapper à nouveau, lui donnant le genre d'un syndicaliste en pleine manifestation. Tout ça, agrémenté d'une bouche ouverte "à la poisson rouge" qui venait d'être sorti de l'eau. Il avait l'air complètement idiot, ce qui le changeait de son attitude d'habitude si composée de guardia civil. Mais la question à 50.000 euros était tout de même: "Que faisait Emmett Dale Mc Carty, son beau-frère attitré, sur le pas de sa porte?". Et il comptait bien obtenir la réponse.

- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort !

- Bah dis donc, tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air de paniquer tant que ça, pour quelqu'un qui me croyait décédé!

- Bah si t'étais mort, je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose !

Jasper croisa les bras et haussa les sourcils tandis que l'autre le détaillait du regard.

- Tu as une sale tronche.

- C'est toujours un tel plaisir de te voir, Em' … Tes compliments me manquaient !

- Dis donc, tu penses à t'alimenter ? On dirait un squelette qui fait des UV.

Ok, donc visiblement, il n'allait pas bien et on lui envoyait Emmett le Grand Frère pour prendre soin de lui et le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il chercha derrière son beau-frère des caméras mais n'en trouva pas et se désola de devoir subir seul le sermon de l'abbé Mc Carty qui n'allait pas manquer de lui remonter les bretelles en bonne et due forme.

- Que fais-tu là, Emmett?

- Et bien, ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir voir mon beau-frère préféré?

- Tu es fils unique et Rosalie n'a que moi. Comment ne serais-je pas ton beau-frère préféré?

- Arrête de faire le caliméro. Y a moyen d'entrer ou je dois installer le campement dans le couloir?

- Le campement ? Tu comptes rester?

- Tu pensais quand même pas que j'ai fait 150 bornes juste pour venir voir ta sale tronche et repartir ?

- Ca aurait été trop beau, en effet.

Il se poussa tout de même pour faire de la place à l'intrus qui entra en sifflant, regardant le capharnaüm qui régnait dans l'appartement.

- Et bien et bien … On dirait que la fée Conchita a déserté la place …

- T'es l'inspecteur sanitaire, en fait ?

- Je cherche où poser mon paquetage.

- J'ai une idée, pourquoi pas dans ta voiture, direction chez toi où ma charmante soeur et ma merveilleuse nièce doivent sacrément avoir besoin de toi ?

- Ce sont justement elles deux qui m'envoient. Elles s'inquiètent pour toi !

- Donc en fait, toi tu n'en as rien à cirer? T'es là parce que tu es forcé?

- A peu de choses près, c'est ça.

- Et comment a fait Hayley pour te faire comprendre qu'elle voulait que tu viennes?

- Ma fille est un génie, grâce à ses Areu Areu, j'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je vienne te voir.

Jasper leva une énième fois les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, au milieu de tous les vêtements qui traînaient là.

- Installe-toi donc où tu peux!

Emmett grommela et posa son sac à côté du canapé puis se dirigea tout droit vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse et leva le volet, laissant entrer le soleil.

- On se croirait dans un funérarium ici !

Jasper plissa les yeux, gêné par la luminosité et grogna:

- C'était un peu le but, tu vois.

- Personne n'est mort et il fait un temps magnifique! Autant donc en profiter!

Il se saisit du chat qui miaulait à ses pieds et le caressa un moment, semblant réfléchir. Trasto ne demandait évidemment pas mieux et ronronnait comme un moteur, se frottant d'autant plus à la main d'Emmett.

- Quoi ? demanda Jasper, perplexe face aux deux minutes consécutives de silence qu'Emmett parvint à respecter.

- Rien, je réfléchis.

- Ah, parce que c'est possible chez toi ? Je pensais que c'était en option.

- Tais-toi donc, je cherche par où commencer.

- Commencer? Commencer quoi ?

- La rééducation.

- La rééducation?

- Tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ?

- Tant que tu ne seras pas un poil plus clair, effectivement je risque de le faire.

Emmett ouvrit la fenêtre et Jasper protesta:

- Fais gaffe au chat, il risque de se jeter dans le vide ! fit-il en se relevant, se précipitant derrière Trasto qui trottinait maintenant gaiement sur la terrasse au sommet de l'immeuble, miaulant de bonheur.

- C'est un chat, et même si ce n'est certainement pas très gai de vivre avec toi, je ne pense pas qu'il ait des tendances suicidaires !

Jasper rattrapa son petit animal dans ses bras et lança à Emmet un regard noir tout en rentrant dans l'appartement.

- Ne fais donc pas ta vierge offusquée, veux-tu ?

- On dit "effarouchée" et ça ne s'applique pas à la situation.

- Bon, t'es chiant mémé avec ton chat et tes volets baissés. On va se prendre une bière?

Jasper referma la porte vitrée et lâcha le chat, rassuré qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Emmett tournait comme un lion en cage et il devint plutôt clair pour le brun que son beau-frère avait besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ok, je prends ma douche et on y va.

- Et pendant ce temps-là, je passe un coup de fil pour te trouver une femme de ménage.

- Emmett, non.

L'autre avait déjà dégainé son portable mais il l'arrêta et lui tira des mains.

- J'ai dit non.

- Ecoute, Jazz, tu veux faire le grand garçon mais là, il y a clairement un problème.

- Laisse mon appartement tranquille. J'accepte que tu viennes mettre ton nez dans ma vie mais ne touche pas à mon havre de paix.

- On dirait plutôt Beyrouth au lendemain de la guerre.

- Il me plaît comme ça.

- Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu peux la retenir, tu sais ?

Le regard rivé dans celui de Jasper, il était mortellement sérieux. Et il allait parler de Valerie. Or, Jasper ne voulait absolument pas parler d'elle. Encore moins avec Emmett qui la connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

- Em' …

- Je sais. Je te faisais juste la remarque. Je vois ce que tu fais. Mais ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu la feras revenir. Tu le sais au moins?

Jasper recula d'un pas et baissa les yeux, le coeur au bord des lèvres, prêt à vomir de nouveau. Il tenta de déglutir et parvint à murmurer d'une voix cassée:

- Juste … ne touche pas à mon appart', ok?

- J'ai compris, Jazz, j'ai compris.

Une heure plus tard, ils descendaient sur la plage de Benajarafe, vers le chiringuito qu'ils avaient l'habitude de fréquenter quand Rosalie et Emmett passait un weekend à la côte. Emmett babillait gaiement, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le visage, racontant à Jasper la moindre caractéristique technique de sa nouvelle BMW Z4 rouge flamboyant. Le brun n'en avait pas grand chose à faire mais n'osait pas lui dire, surtout que ça avait duré tout le chemin puisque son beau-frère avait insisté pour qu'ils la prennent pour se rendre sur place.

- Ahhh ce que la plage m'a manqué !

- Allons … Grenade n'était-elle pas la plus belle ville du monde?

- Si. Elle n'a qu'un défaut: celui de ne pas avoir de plage.

Ils s'installèrent au bar et Jasper commanda deux bières, sans prendre la peine de demander à Emmett ce qu'il prenait. Il le savait parfaitement. La serveuse leur apporta deux Cruzcampo Glacial avec un sourire de star et la bouche en coeur, cherchant à les appâter. Le grand blond la congédia de la main et reporta son attention sur Jasper:

- Alors, quelles nouvelles de ce côté de l'Andalousie?

- Rien de bien spécial. Je bosse énormément.

- Je vois ça. D'ailleurs, tes versements dépassent largement le montant fixé, tu sais.

- Je sais mais … je veux le faire.

Emmett tapota sur son épaule et but une grande goulée de sa bière, regardant les alentours.

- Ce petit bar ne change pas ! En 7 ans, il n'y a pas eu la moindre petite modification de déco !

- Ce qui est rassurant, c'est qu'il y a au moins une chose qui ne change pas dans nos vies.

Ravi qu'Emmett lui offre une porte de sortie, il but à son tour sa bière et regarda les environs à son tour.

- Tu bosses aujourd'hui ?

- Luis ne veut pas me voir au restaurant donc je ferai l'impasse mais je suis bien de service au Bariloche à partir de 23 heures.

- Parfait, je t'accompagnerai.

- Penses-tu que Rosalie cautionnerait ça?

- Rose n'est pas là et je compte bien profiter de ce petit célibat provisoire …

Jasper arqua un sourcil, prêt à défendre sa soeur même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun besoin de le faire car jamais Emmett ne la tromperait.

- … pour boire un bon verre et me mettre moche.

- Te mettre moche? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est moi qui vais devoir éponger ton vomi après ça !

- Allez, tu ferais pas ça pour ton meilleur pote?

- Qui a dit que t'étais mon meilleur pote?

- Toi, un nombre incalculable de fois … Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me plaît ma poule, parce que toi aussi t'es mon meilleur pote !

C'était la séquence Emotion et Emmett s'en donnait à coeur joie, comme toujours. Jasper lui tapota l'épaule et rit devant son air enamouré, buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Il ne savait pas encore trop bien ce qu'il allait faire pour occuper son beau-frère et accessoirement "meilleur pote" comme il s'était lui-même revendiqué mais il fallait qu'il trouve car Emmett restait difficilement en place plus d'une heure.

- Salut Jazzy, comment vas-tu ?

Jasper avait reconnu dès le surnom la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui mais voir la tête d'Emmett qui regardait la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, deuxième imitation vivante du poisson tiré hors de l'eau de la journée, n'avait pas de prix. Il prit quand même sur lui pour se retourner et sourire à la jolie rousse derrière lui:

- Victoria, comment tu vas ?

- Toujours parfaitement bien quand je te vois, beau brun. Et ton autre copain mannequin là, c'est comment ?

Elle avait porté son attention sur Emmett et un coup d'oeil vers lui confirma à Jasper qu'il était prêt à jouer le poisson toute la journée si elle continuait ainsi.

- Lui, c'est Emmett. Il n'est pas mannequin mais il est très marié. A ma soeur.

- T'as une soeur ? Je parie qu'elle est aussi belle que toi ! Bon Dieu, ça doit être usant de beauté les dîners de famille, chez toi ! dit-elle en regardant Emmett, se pourléchant les lèvres de manière assez voyante.

- J'ai aussi une nièce, tout aussi magnifique.

En d'autres mots: "Sois une gentille fille et casse-toi". Il se demandait s'il pouvait lâcher ça. Certainement pas, même si ça lui brûlait les lèvres. Surtout qu'elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, tendit la main et lâcha, avec son plus beau sourire:

- Salut, moi c'est Victoria. Et tu es ?

- Je suis Emmett, il vient de te le dire. Tu n'es pas blonde, pourtant.

Jasper éclata de rire devant l'air "Je ne suis pas intéressé, je suis pris et j'ai la plus belle femme du monde, en plus d'être un papa comblé" qu'affichait son beau-frère. Victoria se renfrogna, comme toujours quand elle était repoussée et croisa les bras, d'un air revêche. Jasper décida, pour le bien du chiringuito, d'aplanir les angles:

- Tu es seule ?

- Bien sûr que non. Je suis avec Bella. Elle est sur la plage, en m'attendant. Mais je te préviens, elle n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui justifiait son état mais elle crut bon de le lui expliquer:

- A mon avis, c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas dormi. Je n'en peux rien moi, si elle a fait des folies de son corps avec le bel Edward, après tout !

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, étonné de la révélation tandis qu'Emmett finissait sa bière et la reposait sur le bar d'un coup sec, cherchant à se faire remarquer.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mon grand, mais si on allait voir ailleurs si on n'y est pas ?

Jasper acquiesça, se levant à la suite de son ami quand Victoria voulut les arrêter:

- Attends, vous ne venez pas la saluer?

- Je la verrais un autre moment.

- Ok, je lui dirais que tu lui passes le bonjour.

Il régla la note et emmena Emmett plus loin, cherchant à échapper à cette sangsue qui semblait vouloir plus que tout se mettre sur son chemin, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle et sa copine. Il était plus que temps qu'elles dégagent toutes les deux … Surtout quand Emmett passait quelques jours en ville et qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour se faire des idées.

- Hey, Vic', tu te dépêches ou …

Jasper se retourna d'un coup et découvrit Bella à l'entrée du pub. Toujours affublée d'un t-shirt, elle se statufia quand elle l'aperçut et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles derrière son oreille. Puis elle le fusilla du regard et fit demi-tour avant de s'échapper rapidement. Visiblement, le message était reçu de ce côté là. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Il la regarda s'éloigner queqlues secondes encore avant de se détourner et de suivre Emmett dehors, mettant le plus de distances possibles entre ces filles et lui. Du moins, il l'espérait.

_**FIN CHAPITRE 6.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 7 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Merci de me suivre dans cette aventure un peu folle. J'ai l'impression de retrouver mon beau pays quand je vous raconte cette histoire. **

**Vous avez remarqué que je poste à intervalles réguliers de semaine en semaine mais pour une fois, la semaine prochaine, j'aurais certainement un peu de retard. Peut-être pas. Ce sera la surprise ! **

**Bonne lecture ... **

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent ...**

**Jasper s'excuse ... **

_- Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella._

_Comme elle ne répondait pas, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'elle regardait obstinément la mer face à elle, mâchoire butée et volontaire, à mi-chemin entre la peur et l'énervement._

_- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur et je sais qu'il y a eu trop de contact. Pardonne-moi, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment._

_Elle tourna enfin le regard vers lui mais continua à se taire, toujours butée._

_- Tu as parlé de Valerie et …_

_Sa voix se cassa, comme à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Il baissa les yeux et se força à continuer:_

_- … il ne faut pas parler de Valerie._

**Edward lui confie Bella et celle-ci se fait agresser ...**

_- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas vraiment consentante._

_- Dégage, connard, t'es son père ou quoi ?_

_- Je te dis de la lâcher, tu la lâches._

_- Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes? Tu es épais comme un câble de frein et tu ne ferais pas peur à ma petite soeur._

_- Si tu n'as pas remarqué, la jeune fille n'apprécie guère ta présence. Alors fais-nous plaisir à tous les deux et casse-toi avant que ça ne tourne mal._

_- Allons, ma chérie, dis-lui qu'on s'amuse bien tous les deux! fit le type tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Bella derrière son oreille, presque tendrement._

_- Je veux que … je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ! dit Bella d'une toute petite voix brisée par la peur._

_- Dis donc, salope, tu m'allumes et puis tu fais ta prude? Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?_

**Et Jasper la défend, de manière musclée ...**

_Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui envoyer une droite bien sentie qui fit tourner sa tête de quelques centimètres. L'autre riposta en lui donnant un coup de lame sur le bras qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur et redoubla sa fureur. Il voyait rouge tandis que Bella, il l'entendait comme si elle était à des kilomètres derrière lui alors qu'il la savait toute proche pourtant, les suppliait d'arrêter ça. Le seul problème était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il se remit à frapper, tout comme le garçon et, très vite, ses bras furent remplis de coupures dues aux coups de couteau qu'envoyait son adversaire._

**Avant de commettre une erreur très grave ...**

_- Jasper, arrête ! Tu vas le tuer !_

_Mais il n'entendait plus, ne raisonnait plus, ne sentait plus … Il était porté par sa fureur. Complètement. Bella voulut se saisir de son bras mais il la repoussa violemment et elle tomba sur le sable, derrière lui._

_- T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu m'as fait mal !_

**Brisant le peu d'entente retrouvée ...**

_- Ne m'approche pas. Tu es complètement fou. Je … je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. T'es un malade, t'es vraiment un malade !_

**Le lendemain, Emmett débarque ...**

_- JAZZ ! JE SAIS QUE T'ES LA, BORDEL DE MERDE ! T'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A M'AVOIR FAIT UNE CONNERIE OU JE TE JURE QUE …_

_L'importun s'interrompit pendant que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel et faisait un petit tour de l'appartement, constatant l'ampleur du désastre et décidant qu'il était trop tard pour tenter un semblant de rangement._

_- … BON OK, JE PEUX PAS TE MENACER VU QUE TU SERAS DÉJÀ MORT MAIS T'AS SAISI L'IDÉE_ !

**Et tente de "remettre son beau frère dans le droit chemin" ...**

_- On se croirait dans un funérarium ici !_

_Jasper plissa les yeux, gêné par la luminosité et grogna:_

_- C'était un peu le but, tu vois._

_- Personne n'est mort et il fait un temps magnifique! Autant donc en profiter!_

_Il se saisit du chat qui miaulait à ses pieds et le caressa un moment, semblant réfléchir. Trasto ne demandait évidemment pas mieux et ronronnait comme un moteur, se frottant d'autant plus à la main d'Emmett._

_- Quoi ? demanda Jasper, perplexe face aux deux minutes consécutives de silence qu'Emmett parvint à respecter._

_- Rien, je réfléchis._

_- Ah, parce que c'est possible chez toi ? Je pensais que c'était en option._

_- Tais-toi donc, je cherche par où commencer._

_- Commencer? Commencer quoi ?_

_- La rééducation._

_- La rééducation?_

**Va-t-il y parvenir ? Qu'en est-il de Bella et de son amitié pour Jasper ? Peuvent-ils recoller les morceaux ? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant ... **

* * *

**Chapitre 7:**

Après avoir dîné tranquillement avec Emmett, Jasper se prépara pour embaucher au Bariloche. La nuit promettait d'être longue car Irina avait lancé une soirée américaine et de nombreux touristes allaient se précipiter pour voir ça.

Il était en train de passer sa chemise à carreaux bleus et blancs, frappée d'un drapeau américain dans le dos, pendant qu'Emmett était parti s'installer au bar, cherchant la meilleure place. Edward arriva, jeta ses clefs et son blouson dans le casier à côté du sien, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en connais un qui a baisé comme un malade la nuit dernière.

Edward se tourna vers lui et cogna son poing contre celui de Jasper, l'air radieux. C'était clair, il avait tout donné cette matinée.

- Eh ben tu sais quoi ? Pas du tout.

- Ah non? Pourquoi donc cet air de imbécile heureux?

- Parce que je le suis.

- Imbécile?

- Et heureux.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Jasper refusa de jouer à la concierge qui cherche à tout savoir. Il attendit donc pendant qu'Edward sortait sa chemise en soufflant:

- Pffff ces satanées soirées à thème ! Irina nous tuera, mon vieux, tu verras !

- Américain, c'est pas le pire si tu veux mon avis.

- Le jour où elle fait une soirée "indienne", compte sur moi pour la scalper !

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant qu'Edward se changeait et que Jasper buvait une gorgée d'eau avant de se lancer dans "le grand bain".

- Tu sais que Bella est merveilleuse?

- C'est donc elle qui te rend si souriant ?

- Qui d'autre?

C'était bel et bien vrai qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux. Mais ça lui allait franchement bien.

- Et tu n'as pas encore couché? Qu'est-ce que ce sera après, alors ?

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je suis amoureux. Je veux faire les choses bien. On a passé la matinée à discuter dans un petit café. Et c'était parfait.

- Et puis vous êtes retournés tous les deux dormir chacun dans votre lit?

- Tout à fait. Et quand j'ai fermé les yeux, j'avais un sourire de benêt aux lèvres qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis. Alors ?

- Alors, y a pas de doute mon pote. T'es amoureux.

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule en mettant sa montre, pendant qu'Edward se recoiffait savamment. Irina choisit ce moment pour faire irruption dans le vestiaire, fébrile:

- Ah vous voilà ! Il y a une foule incroyable dehors, dedans … partout !

- Respire, Irina, tout va bien se passer.

- J'ai besoin que vous donniez votre maximum, les gars. Vous flirtez, vous souriez, vous en faites des tonnes. J'ai besoin que cette soirée marche, ok ?

- T'essaye de nous dire quelque chose? demanda Jasper, voyant clair dans son jeu.

- Les affaires sont au plus bas …

- Tu te moques de moi? On est complet tous les soirs !

- Sauf qu'on a été forcés de diminuer le prix des conso pour rester au niveau de la concurrence. Les temps sont durs pour tous les espagnols, mes petits, et nous n'échappons pas à la règle. Alors je vous en prie, jouez le jeu …

- Compte sur nous, Irina.

Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, toujours tremblante:

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

- T'aurais moins de cheveux blancs! blagua Edward en se détachant d'elle.

- Tu insinues que j'ai des cheveux blancs? rouspéta-t-elle, reculant d'un pas, la main toujours sur les fesses de Jasper.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Tu es trop beau pour être honnête mais tu l'es aussi bien trop pour être viré. Fais gaffe à toi, Cullen, un jour, ça passera !

Edward rit à nouveau avant de la dépasser pour rejoindre le bar, tout en lançant, plein de bonne humeur grâce à sa matinée:

- Que le spectacle commence !

Ils le regardèrent s'en aller sans rien dire avant que la patronne ne se retourne sur lui et demande:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?

- Il est amoureux …

- Oh bon dieu, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Jasper vint s'installer dans son coin du bar habituel, remplaçant par là Helena, la serveuse de début de soirée qui semblait exténuée. Dans sa petite jupe en jeans, ses bottes de cowgirl et sa chemise à carreaux exactement comme la sienne, elle était magnifique, comme toujours. Petite, brune, des yeux bleu azur et un sourire à damner un saint. Il avait eu une histoire avec elle à son arrivée, quelques mois plus tôt mais elle avait vu qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux et la grande romantique qu'elle était rêvait à plus. Mais ce soir, juste pour le fun, il aurait bien remis le couvert. Avec sa queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient un tas de mèches folles, son maquillage qui avait quelque peu coulé lui donnant l'air d'une gothique, elle était adorable. Mais elle ne semblait pas dans le même état d'esprit que lui car elle lui fit la bise et s'éloigna rapidement, certainement pour rejoindre son parfait petit ami qui lui aussi rêvait de grand amour.

Après tout, il avait été de ce genre là lui aussi. Il n'avait pas été différent des autres. Il avait cru à l'amour qui surpasse tout, à la famille, au mariage, aux bébés … Et il avait donné ça à quelqu'un. Alors comment pourrait-il de nouveau y mettre du sien avec une personne qui ne serait pas Valerie, qui ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville?

Et Helena, même si elle était très jolie, ne surpasserait jamais la belle rousse qui resterait à jamais la femme de sa vie. Déjà, alors qu'il la regardait s'en aller, une ruée de jeunes femmes se mirent à lui crier des commandes de tous côtés et il dût rapidement reprendre pied dans la réalité .

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Edward, à l'autre bout du bar, qui jonglait déjà avec deux bouteilles et se dit qu'il devait en faire de même. Dès qu'il eut saisi une première commande, il attrapa le bacardi et se mit dans le bain. La radio enclencha sur Sunday Bloody Sunday de U2 et Jasper sourit à Irina qui se déhanchait près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas très américain, ça.

- On s'en fout ! Ca fait danser! Et regarde la piste !

En effet, la piste de danse était bondée et les gens hurlèrent en reconnaissance le titre. Sa patronne haussa les épaules en se saisissant de deux bouteilles de bière et s'éloigna pour aller les apporter aux deux mecs qui la dévoraient du regard au bout du bar. Elle chassa d'ailleurs Edward vers le milieu du comptoir, répartissant de nouveaux secteurs de service, tout ça pour l'éloigner des groupies habituelles qui l'accaparaient déjà.

Son pote se retrouva donc à côté de lui sans que ça semble le gêner le moins du monde d'être éjecté de son "territoire". Il continuait de servir, un grand sourire aux lèvres, draguant faussement, accédant à toutes les demandes - y compris celle d'ouvrir plus sa chemise - tout en chantonnant. Ca ne faisait plus l'ombre d'un doute, Edward était définitivement amoureux de Bella. Et ça lui allait franchement bien.

Jasper se rapprocha d'Emmett qui papotait avec deux gars assis à ses côtés et posa une bière devant lui:

- Ca va ? Tu t'emmerdes pas trop ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Première sortie en célibataire depuis 3 ans et tu voudrais que je m'ennuie ?

Je suis comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouets moi ! fit celui-ci en levant sa bière, le remerciant par là pour le ravitaillement.

Il en profita pour resservir les deux nouveaux copains d'Emmett quand il avisa Edward qui se penchait par-dessus le bar. Il vit qu'il saluait en fait Bella et Victoria qui venait d'arriver et il aurait pu jurer que le roux avait embrassé sa belle sur la bouche. C'était donc une affaire conclue. Il se réjouit pour eux deux et s'éloigna pour aller servir le bout du bar qui commençait à s'échauffer.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir aspergé deux filles qui demandaient de l'eau certainement pour être mouillées justement, avoir servi une centaine de cocktails et flirter avec une vingtaine de filles dont les numéros de téléphone débordaient de sa poche, il était en train de préparer une frozen margarita quand "Madness" de Muse se lança. Il adorait cette chanson, comme la plupart des gens de la piste de danse. Le bar se vidait peu à peu, à cette heure étonnamment si peu avancée de la nuit. Irina arriva en catastrophe vers eux, tandis qu'Edward parlait avec les deux filles, accoudé au bar.

- Les garçons, c'est la panique !

- Que se passe-t-il? demandèrent-ils en choeur en se rapprochant d'elle.

- La pétasse d'à côté fait une happy hour.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, on a qu'à faire ça aussi !

- Tu te moques de moi, Cullen ? On ne peut pas se le permettre.

- Aie …

Ils cherchèrent tous deux une solution tandis que leur patronne les regardait, résolue.

- Quoi? demanda Jasper, sentant arriver le pépin.

- J'ai une idée. Montez sur le bar.

- Quoi ? Nan ! protesta Edward, avec véhémence.

- Allez, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.

- Non, Irina. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ferais pour toi mais on avait dit qu'on ne monterait plus sur le bar ! répondit Jasper, campé sur ses positions.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de vous étaler comme des morceaux de viande? Je tiens à vous les garçons … mais là, il faut rameuter la clientèle !

- C'est non pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi.

- Si vous le faites, je vous donne une semaine de congé en septembre.

Ils se échangèrent un regard et comprirent que si elle allait jusqu'à leur donner une semaine entière de vacances, la situation était vraiment tendue. D'un seul homme, ils grimpèrent sur le bar pendant qu'Irina se saisissait de son mégaphone qu'ils lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Il était rose fluo avec des strass recouvrant presque entièrement le manche. Jasper regretta d'avoir participé à cet achat.

- Alors les filles, ça se ramollit un peu par ici ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite vente aux enchères ?

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient mis à danser, s'arrêtèrent pour la fusiller du regard. Jasper était à deux doigts de sauter du bar quand il vit la foule qui commençait à rentrer par toutes les entrées du café. Les filles arrivèrent en hurlant, se pressant contre le bar, tendant déjà leurs billets. Il soupira et continua à danser et chanter sur la musique tandis qu'Irina poursuivait sa petite entreprise.

- L'enjeu est une soirée complète avec un de ces deux beaux mâles.

Les filles et femmes hurlèrent de plus belle, se pressant d'autant plus, allant même jusqu'à se friter entre elles. C'était littéralement la folie. Emmett était acculé au bar, les yeux ronds, cherchant une échappatoire qui n'existait pas. Victoria et Bella regardaient de tous côtés, amusées et dégainant quelques billets elles aussi. Un coup d'oeil à Edward apprit qu'il commençait à baliser lui aussi.

Pourtant, Irina continua:

- Mais il n'est pas question que je vende mes deux barmen préférés pour toute une soirée. Il va vous falloir choisir les filles … Un des deux seulement sera mis en vente ce soir !

Jasper respira tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Edward serait choisi et il pourrait bientôt redescendre du bar. Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive vers son pote qui explosa de rire, finalement pas gêné pour un franc.

- Alors les filles, quel sera votre poison ? A ma droite, on a le bel Edward … Cheveux cuivrés, regard émeraude, 1m85 de muscles et de plaisir intense.

Edward se déhancha un moment avant de tomber à genoux devant Bella et Victoria qui semblaient subjuguées. Il détacha les derniers boutons de sa chemise et découvrit son torse, sous les cris, les applaudissements et les sifflements admiratifs. Le salaud adorait se mettre en valeur, encore plus devant sa chérie du moment qui cherchait frénétiquement dans son sac pour tendre des billets à son tour.

- Edward aime beaucoup lire, la natation … et aussi le surf ! Mesdames, Edwarrrrrd !

L'affaire était déjà pliée vu l'état des femmes dans le bar et Jasper se dit qu'il serait bientôt de retour à l'endroit qu'il affectionnait, derrière le bar, où personne ne pouvait le toucher. Edward continua à danser un moment avant qu'Irina ne dirige son attention vers Jasper.

- A ma gauche, on a le beau Jasper. Brun, des yeux noisettes mais un regard de braise. 1m90 de sensualité, de mystère et de côté bad boy.

Jasper se campa sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans les poches, haussant les épaules quand une femme au fond du bar s'exclama:

- SEXYYYY !

Irina explosa de rire tandis que Jasper continuait de se balancer d'un pied à l'autre, attendant qu'on mette enfin fin à sa torture.

- Jasper adore les longues marches sur la plage, collectionne les numéros de ses conquêtes et … surtout les blondes! Mesdames, Jaspeeeer !

Les filles se mirent à hurler, à tendre les billets et Jasper écarquilla les yeux.

- Il est temps de départager ces deux beaux gosses … Qui veut qu'Edward soit mis aux enchères ?

Il y eut des cris de toutes parts, les femmes continuaient de se pousser pour approcher et pouvoir tenter leur chance, c'était la liesse totale. Edward salua pendant qu'Irina hurlait:

- Quel engouement ! Et maintenant … qui veut que Jasper soit mis aux enchères ?

Et là, le bar trembla littéralement sous les acclamations, les cris, les femmes qui piétinaient. Ils entendirent crier jusqu'au dehors du bar où certaines ne pouvaient pas rentrer tellement la salle était comble. Il put tout de même remarquer que même Bella et Victoria hurlait, les mains levées, complètement dans le jeu. Edward tapa l'épaule de Jasper, bon perdant, pendant que celui-ci était atomisé. Le roux sauta du bar et Irina s'approcha. Il se baissa pour l'entendre:

- Alors écoute-moi bien mon beau, tout repose sur toi. Tu vas te déhancher, donner ce que t'as et tu sais quoi ? Je te donne deux semaines complètes de vacances entièrement rémunérées. C'est d'accord?

Jasper secoua la tête et le visage de sa patronne se décomposa. Il se hâta de la rassurer:

- Dis-toi que je fais ça pour ma place. Si tu fermais, où travaillerais-je ? Je ne veux pas de vacances mais compte sur moi.

- Merci Jazz ! Et compte sur une petite augmentation. Ce que je pourrais.

- Mets-moi plutôt quelque chose qui m'aidera tiens !

Elle obtempéra et "We are young" de Fun résonna dans le café qui attendait dans un silence de mort qu'il commence sa prestation. Edward lui tendit une paire de rayban qu'il enfila et il se releva, sous les acclamations. Irina cria encore dans son mégaphone:

- Attention, mesdames, ça commence. C'est à toi Jasper.

Poussé par la chanson qu'il adorait, il se mit à remuer et à chanter, marchant sur toute la longueur du bar, sous le regard subjugué des femmes qui se contentaient de gémir en le fixant. Il voyait parfaitement Emmett rire sous cape et décida de jouer le jeu complètement. Lentement, il défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, sentant les spectatrices retenir leur souffle.

- Je vous laisse fixer la première enchère …

- 80 € !

Il vit clairement du coin de l'oeil Bella pousser un "Wow" mais déjà, ça s'affolait:

- 90 € !

- 100 € !

- 150 € !

Victoria fouillait fébrilement dans son sac, à la recherche de billets supplémentaires alors que la mise atteignait les 250 €. Elle leva enfin ses billets et cria:

- 300 !

Il se prit à espérer que ça s'arrête là mais d'autres femmes renchérirent et Irina lui fit signe de continuer. Il jeta ses lunettes de soleil dans la foule et une bande de filles se battirent pour les gagner pendant qu'il se remit à bouger et à chanter, faisant chanter son public avec lui. Elles levaient en choeur leurs billets et leurs bras, le suivant, criant, enchérissant … Il avait perdu le décompte et continuait, les bras tendus vers la foule:

_- Tonight ... we are young … so let's set the world on fire … we can burn brighter … than the sun !_

Les gens chantaient avec lui, d'une seule et claire voix et il profita au maximum. Après tout, il était jeune et il était libre. Il pouvait bien le faire. Les enchères continuaient de monter et il vit Bella et Victoria discuter entre elles, fouiller dans leurs sacs, cherchant certainement à rafler la mise. Alors que Victoria, fière d'elle, tendait 1000 €, ce qui était une somme honteuse même si utile pour Irina, une autre fille, à côté d'elle au bar allait surenchérir. Ni une ni deux, la rousse empoigna les cheveux de la pauvre fille et tira de toutes ses forces, cherchant à la faire taire. Irina, attirée par le regard de Jasper dans leur direction, hurla dans son mégaphone:

- Stoooop ! La rousse à ma droite disqualifiée pour anti-jeu !

Victoria voulut protester mais Irina lui fit un signe de tête buté et elle dut rendre les armes. Sa pauvre victime, toutefois très hystérique, se remit à agiter ses billets, raflant l'enchère suivante. Elle semblait complètement psychopathe et Jasper prit peur. Il regarda donc Emmett, tout en continuant à danser et lui fit un signe en direction de Bella. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, étonné, et pencha la tête par-dessus le bar pour voir ce que son beau-frère lui montrait. Après tout, Jasper savait pertinemment que Bella refuserait de passer la soirée avec lui. Il voulait donc que son beau-frère lui donne les armes pour rafler la mise et il serait quitte de la soirée en tête à tête avec une hystérique aux problèmes de gestion d'hormones. Sauf qu'Emmett ne comprenait rien et que les enchères continuaient de grimper.

Victoria était en train de secouer le bras de Bella, demandant visiblement à ce que la petite brune entre en course mais celle-ci secouait la tête d'un air buté, prouvant à Jasper que même si elle gagnait, elle refuserait la soirée. C'était parfait. Il continua donc à désigner Bella du menton à Emmett qui finit par comprendre. Il haussa le sourcils d'un air entendu et Jasper voulut nier mais ça n'aurait pas fait ses affaires. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et son beau-frère lui fit un sourire radieux.

Puis, il poussa les femmes en furie aux alentours et s'approcha des deux filles qui le dévisageaient. Bella semblait moins véhémente à dire non à sa copine. Emmett lui parla une minute à l'oreille pendant qu'elle continuait à regarder Jasper de travers et elle finit par hocher la tête positivement. Il sortit alors son portefeuille et lui tendit des billets qu'elle prit, mais sans les lever toutefois.

Jasper continua donc à chanter, espérant que son plan fonctionne. Quand la chanson toucha à sa fin, il déboutonna entièrement sa chemise et l'ôta. Les cris redoublèrent évidemment et les enchères continuèrent à monter. Victoria continuait de secouer le bras de Bella, la suppliant d'accepter. Elle avait un tas de billets en main, ne le lâchait pas du regard, mais ne réagissait pas. Irina lança le décompte:

- 3 …

- 1600 € !

Visiblement, pour les touristes, ce n'était pas la crise. Et tant mieux. Cet apport allait simplifier la vie d'Irina et il était content de participer à ça, même s'il devait en payer de sa personne.

- 2 …

- 1650 € !

- 1680 € !

Il tomba à genoux devant Bella et passa sa main sur sa joue tout en mimant un "s'il te plaît" qui la fit rougir.

- 1 …

Son coeur battait la chamade surtout que la furie blonde échevelée après l'attaque de Vic tentait de l'agripper en poussant de plus en plus la rousse qui grommelait. Irina allait mettre fin à la séance quand Bella s'écria, levant les billets:

- 1700 € … non 1750 … oh allez, 1800 € !

- Adjugé à la petite brune devant le bar !

Victoria explosa de joie tandis que Bella continuait à le fusiller du regard tout en disant à la rousse:

- Et voilà, on s'est ruinées pour cet idiot !

Emmett frappait des mains, ravi. Jasper descendit du bar où il fut rejoint par Edward qui lui tendit sa chemise:

- Dis donc mon vieux, je rêve ou tu vas passer une soirée entière avec ma nana ?

Jasper le regarda un moment pour voir s'il ne râlait pas mais le roux ne lui offrit qu'un grand sourire amusé et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le féliciter de sa prestation. Visiblement, il n'était pas jaloux. Ou ne voyait pas le charme de Jasper comme une menace.

Dans les deux cas, c'était parfait car la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était vexer son pote. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de savourer son instant de gloire car Irina arriva pour le serrer dans ses bras et le remercier puis lui dit de se remettre rapidement au travail car le pub ne désemplissait pas.

Cinq minutes après, il profita qu'Edward était en mission "remplissage de bières dans le frigo" pour lancer un verre sur le bar dans la direction de Bella. Elle l'intercepta et arqua un sourcil, un peu étonnée. Il s'approcha, calmement, et tenta un petit sourire:

- Un cerebrito en gage de paix.

- Pour 1800 €, c'est une maigre consolation.

- Je t'en offre un tonneau, si tu veux.

- Tu devrais y bosser toute la nuit alors.

- Je pense que ce serait la moindre des choses pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé malgré la façon dont je t'ai traitée hier.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre et soupira. Il put voir du coin de l'oeil Emmett, deux tabourets plus loin, qui tentait de suivre la conversation et il eut peur que son beau-frère se fasse des films. Pourtant, il devait s'excuser parce que Bella venait de le sauver d'une folle furieuse qui l'aurait violé alors même qu'il avait été un parfait salaud avec elle. C'était important pour lui de le faire.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Vraiment. Il y a un tas de choses de moi que tu ne connais pas et …

- Je n'ai pas envie de les connaître.

C'était à ça qu'il avait voulu arriver et pourtant, il eut un pincement au coeur. En fait, il appréciait vraiment Bella et elle aurait pu devenir une de ses amies. Aussi, il choisit de lui faire ses excuses une fois de plus, même si elle ne les acceptait pas.

- Je comprends parfaitement. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis vraiment désolé.

Déjà pourtant, Edward revenait de la réserve et Emmett lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Elle gardait les yeux baissés sur son verre et il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il voulut s'éloigner mais elle lui attrapa le poignet et quand il se retourna, elle riva son regard dans le sien:

- Merci pour le verre.

- De rien …

Elle le relâcha mais sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose. Il attendit, alors qu'Edward discutait avec Irina. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, sembla peser le pour et le contre et finalement, se lança:

- Dis, Jasper, tu peux encore avoir une de ces pauses …

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné:

- Une de ces pauses?

- Sur la plage … comme l'autre fois.

- Euh. Ben. Euh.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du te demander ça.

- Non mais … tu me surprends, c'est tout.

Edward se ramena juste à ce moment-là et lança à la cantonade:

- Alors, ça parle de votre petit tête-à-tête?

Bella continua de regarder Jasper un moment avant de tourner les yeux vers son petit ami. Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules tandis que le brun répondit:

- Tu sais, si on le passe à 3 ou 4, personne n'en saura jamais rien !

C'eût le mérite de reporter l'attention de Bella sur lui et elle sembla … un peu déçue. Pourtant, il avait fallu la forcer pour qu'elle accepte d'enchérir. Tout ça était vraiment étrange. Mais il lui devait quelque chose. Alors, pendant qu'Edward servait un verre à une bande de filles accoudées au bar, il prépara un autre cerebrito à Bella, qu'elle accepta bien volontiers, et avant de s'en aller, il lui dit de but en blanc:

- Il ne m'en reste plus que 1798 à t'offrir. Dans un quart d'heure, comme l'autre fois.

Elle rosit légèrement et acquiesça avant qu'il ne se détourne pour retourner à son côté du bar.

Ving minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait vu Bella s'échapper cinq minutes auparavant, il put enfin tenter de prendre un pause. Il fit signe à Irina qu'il sortait et elle ne put lui refuser mais lui désigna tout de même sa montre, lui demandant de ne pas traîner. Attrapant son paquet de clopes au passage, il se hâta de sortir par la porte arrière, se demandant si la petite brune l'avait attendu. Quand il retrouva l'air frais, il ne la vit pas et comprit qu'elle avait renoncé. Il s'alluma tout de même sa cigarette, comptant profiter de ses quelques minutes de répit.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

Il sourit en la voyant sortir de l'ombre de l'énorme container qui se trouvait près de la sortie de secours du bar et souffla une bouffée de fumée dans sa direction.

- Et moi j'ai pensé que tu ne m'avais pas attendu.

- J'ai été tentée mais je suis tout de même là. Je me cachais parce qu'une bande de gars pas nets sont passés par ici.

- Décidément, tu sembles attirer les problèmes.

- Tu n'as pas idée comme tu as raison. On va se balader?

- Comme Mademoiselle le voudra … fit-il en se décollant du mur pour s'avancer vers elle et sortir de la ruelle.

Ils avancèrent vers la plage, dans un silence gêné. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures pour mettre les pieds dans l'eau et enfin, Bella se décida à parler:

- Alors, est-ce toujours l'émeute quand tu montes sur le bar?

Il rit franchement et haussa les épaules:

- En vérité, c'est généralement Edward qui met le feu aux poudres. Je ne monte que très rarement sur le comptoir.

- Qu'en est-il de tous les deuxièmes mardi et jeudi du mois?

- Je crânais un peu …

Ce fut à son tour de rire gaiement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si à l'aise avec Bella. Bien sûr, sa noirceur y était pour quelque chose. Mais il y avait autre chose … comme si cette jeune fille sans prétention, qui ne représentait aucun danger pour le voeu éternel de ne jamais retomber amoureux qu'il avait fait après Valerie, comme si cette jeune fille parvenait à mettre un peu de gaieté dans sa vie. Et comme si, d'une certaine manière, il en allait de même pour elle. Il la faisait rire comme elle ne riait plus depuis un moment. Il chercherait à découvrir ses mystères, il s'en fit la promesse. Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui? Aucune idée. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à découvrir les siens.

- Edward semble n'avoir aucun tabou.

Elle mit fin à sa rêverie par cette phrase et il tourna son attention vers elle, perplexe. Elle avait les yeux rivés devant elle, dans le vague, mains dans les poches et un air peu intéressé sur le visage. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer qu'elle était parfaitement intéressée par ce qu'il répondrait.

- Edward est …

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne savait pas le moins du monde comment Edward allait se comporter avec elle. Bien sûr, son ami assurait qu'il voulait qu'elle soit la bonne. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le serait … Aussi, il choisit de dire la vérité:

- Edward est un bon vivant.

- J'ai cru remarquer …

- Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien … vraiment.

Elle porta son regard sur lui et eut un léger froncement de sourcils avant de sourire:

- Revoilà Jasper, l'agent matrimonial, il m'avait presque manqué …

- Il t'avait manqué ?

- Il faut dire que Jasper le drogué violent infidèle ne me plaît guère.

Elle venait, une fois de plus, de lui clouer le bec. Et de mettre en plein dans le mille. Comment faisait-elle, sans même en savoir le minimum? C'était comme si elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et c'était drôlement déstabilisant.

- Je …

Mal à l'aise, il regarda sa montre et chercha une échappatoire:

- Je dois ré-embaucher …

- Tu ne vas même pas t'excuser, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec une expression de pur dégoût sur le visage.

- Pourquoi m'excuserais-je ?

- Pour avoir été un parfait connard, pour commencer, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ecoute, je m'en veux de t'avoir frappée dans ma rage. Pour ça, je suis désolé. Mais je ne m'excuserais certainement pas pour avoir pris un petit remontant ou pour t'avoir sauvé des griffes d'un connard de première.

- Je t'aime bien Jasper ! T'es une personne qui me donne envie de la connaître. Et ça m'arrive très rarement ! hurla-t-elle, sortant enfin de ses gonds.

Il recula sous l'étonnement mais elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui:

- Et ça te sert à quoi de te comporter ainsi, hein ? Dis-moi donc ! Tu te sens plus intéressant ? Mieux dans ta peau ? Tu trouves ça "trop cool" de sniffer et d'avoir l'air dans le coup ? Et puis Alice, Valerie, Charlotte … Ca te donne de l'importance d'être infidèle à ta femme?

Elle s'arrêta, mains sur les hanches, le visage furieux, lui laissant le temps de répondre. Mais il était tellement sonné qu'il ne trouvait aucune répartie correcte. Elle venait de le tailler en beauté. Et sans même reprendre son souffle. Abasourdi. Il était totalement abasourdi. Mais elle se trompait tellement. Il ne trouvait pas ça "trop cool" de se droguer. Et il ne le faisait certainement pas pour avoir l'air dans le coup. Quant à l'infidélité … Valerie … Oui, c'était par là qu'il devait commencer s'il voulait qu'elle comprenne. Estimant pourtant qu'elle lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour s'expliquer, elle reprit:

- Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas couché avec Charlotte, je le sais. Pourtant, je sais que ça ne pourrait être qu'une question de temps ou d'événements favorables. Par exemple, si ta copine Alice ne s'était pas montrée hier.

Elle voyait vraiment très très clair en lui et il fut surpris qu'elle ne comprenne pas plus vite le fin mot de l'histoire. Et elle continua:

- Alors explique-moi donc … explique-moi pourquoi, comme tous les autres, tu es un immonde connard qui me déçoit …

- Parce que j'ai envie de l'être !

- Eh bien, tu es bien pire que ce que je ne pensais! J'aurais du te laisser te dépatouiller avec cette hystérique !

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement, tendue à l'extrême. Il parvenait à nouveau à la repousser loin de lui. Il parvenait à l'éjecter de sa vie, comme il l'avait planifié. Et d'autant plus qu'il était parvenu à le faire sans la violence de la veille. Pourtant, sans même y réfléchir, il cria:

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Elle acceptait de l'écouter mais plus qu'à contrecoeur. Et, toujours sans même y penser à deux fois, il lâcha la triste vérité, la voix brisée:

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois parce que Valerie … Valerie est partie. Elle m'a quitté.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7.**

* * *

**Des réactions sur la grande révélation de Jasper ? Comment était le chapitre? Je ne vous ennuie pas trop avec mes élucubrations ? **


	8. Chapter 8

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 8 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Finalement, ma petite vie de famille ne m'a pas empêchée d'être dans les temps ! **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 7 ... **

**Une fête est organisée au Bariloche ...**

- Pffff ces satanées soirées à thème ! Irina nous tuera, mon vieux, tu verras !

- Américain, c'est pas le pire si tu veux mon avis.

- Le jour où elle fait une soirée "indienne", compte sur moi pour la scalper !

**... pendant qu'Edward est fou amoureux ...**

- Tu sais que Bella est merveilleuse?

- C'est donc elle qui te rend si souriant ?

- Qui d'autre?

**... Irina leur apprend la situation du bar ... **

- Respire, Irina, tout va bien se passer.

- J'ai besoin que vous donniez votre maximum, les gars. Vous flirtez, vous souriez, vous en faites des tonnes. J'ai besoin que cette soirée marche, ok ?

- T'essaye de nous dire quelque chose? demanda Jasper, voyant clair dans son jeu.

- Les affaires sont au plus bas …

- Tu te moques de moi? On est complet tous les soirs !

- Sauf qu'on a été forcés de diminuer le prix des conso pour rester au niveau de la concurrence. Les temps sont durs pour tous les espagnols, mes petits, et nous n'échappons pas à la règle. Alors je vous en prie, jouez le jeu …

**Pendant la soirée, les choses se corsent ... **

- Les garçons, c'est la panique !

- Que se passe-t-il? demandèrent-ils en choeur en se rapprochant d'elle.

- La pétasse d'à côté fait une happy hour.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, on a qu'à faire ça aussi !

- Tu te moques de moi, Cullen ? On ne peut pas se le permettre.

**Et Irina leur impose une nouvelle épreuve ... **

- J'ai une idée. Montez sur le bar.

- Quoi ? Nan ! protesta Edward, avec véhémence.

- Allez, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas important.

- Non, Irina. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ferais pour toi mais on avait dit qu'on ne monterait plus sur le bar ! répondit Jasper, campé sur ses positions.

- Parce que tu crois que ça me plaît de vous étaler comme des morceaux de viande? Je tiens à vous les garçons … mais là, il faut rameuter la clientèle !

**... qui est vraiment tout sauf amusante ... (pour eux)**

- Alors les filles, ça se ramollit un peu par ici ! Que diriez-vous d'une petite vente aux enchères ?

Les deux garçons, qui s'étaient mis à danser, s'arrêtèrent pour la fusiller du regard. Jasper était à deux doigts de sauter du bar quand il vit la foule qui commençait à rentrer par toutes les entrées du café. Les filles arrivèrent en hurlant, se pressant contre le bar, tendant déjà leurs billets. Il soupira et continua à danser et chanter sur la musique tandis qu'Irina poursuivait sa petite entreprise.

- L'enjeu est une soirée complète avec un de ces deux beaux mâles.

**... Un duel entre deux beaux gars ...**

- Mais il n'est pas question que je vende mes deux barmen préférés pour toute une soirée. Il va vous falloir choisir les filles … Un des deux seulement sera mis en vente ce soir !

Jasper respira tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'Edward serait choisi et il pourrait bientôt redescendre du bar. Il haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive vers son pote qui explosa de rire, finalement pas gêné pour un franc.

- Alors les filles, quel sera votre poison ? A ma droite, on a le bel Edward … Cheveux cuivrés, regard émeraude, 1m85 de muscles et de plaisir intense.

Edward se déhancha un moment avant de tomber à genoux devant Bella et Victoria qui semblaient subjuguées. Il détacha les derniers boutons de sa chemise et découvrit son torse, sous les cris, les applaudissements et les sifflements admiratifs. Le salaud adorait se mettre en valeur, encore plus devant sa chérie du moment qui cherchait frénétiquement dans son sac pour tendre des billets à son tour.

- Edward aime beaucoup lire, la natation … et aussi le surf ! Mesdames, Edwarrrrrd !

L'affaire était déjà pliée vu l'état des femmes dans le bar et Jasper se dit qu'il serait bientôt de retour à l'endroit qu'il affectionnait, derrière le bar, où personne ne pouvait le toucher. Edward continua à danser un moment avant qu'Irina ne dirige son attention vers Jasper.

- A ma gauche, on a le beau Jasper. Brun, des yeux noisettes mais un regard de braise. 1m90 de sensualité, de mystère et de côté bad boy.

**Que Jasper remporte haut la main ... **

- Il est temps de départager ces deux beaux gosses … Qui veut qu'Edward soit mis aux enchères ?

Il y eut des cris de toutes parts, les femmes continuaient de se pousser pour approcher et pouvoir tenter leur chance, c'était la liesse totale. Edward salua pendant qu'Irina hurlait:

- Quel engouement ! Et maintenant … qui veut que Jasper soit mis aux enchères ?

Et là, le bar trembla littéralement sous les acclamations, les cris, les femmes qui piétinaient. Ils entendirent crier jusqu'au dehors du bar où certaines ne pouvaient pas rentrer tellement la salle était comble. Il put tout de même remarquer que même Bella et Victoria hurlait, les mains levées, complètement dans le jeu. Edward tapa l'épaule de Jasper, bon perdant, pendant que celui-ci était atomisé. Le roux sauta du bar et Irina s'approcha. Il se baissa pour l'entendre:

**Les enchères s'affolent et c'est finalement une invitée inattendue qui rafle la mise ... **

Son coeur battait la chamade surtout que la furie blonde échevelée après l'attaque de Vic tentait de l'agripper en poussant de plus en plus la rousse qui grommelait. Irina allait mettre fin à la séance quand Bella s'écria, levant les billets:

- 1700 € … non 1750 … oh allez, 1800 € !

- Adjugé à la petite brune devant le bar !

Victoria explosa de joie tandis que Bella continuait à le fusiller du regard tout en disant à la rousse:

- Et voilà, on s'est ruinées pour cet idiot !

**Jasper, reconnaissant, tente d'obtenir une trève ... **

- Un cerebrito en gage de paix.

- Pour 1800 €, c'est une maigre consolation.

- Je t'en offre un tonneau, si tu veux.

- Tu devrais y bosser toute la nuit alors.

- Je pense que ce serait la moindre des choses pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé malgré la façon dont je t'ai traitée hier.

**Et Bella s'engouffre dans la brèche ... **

- Dis, Jasper, tu peux encore avoir une de ces pauses …

Il arqua un sourcil, étonné:

- Une de ces pauses?

- Sur la plage … comme l'autre fois.

**Enfin seuls, Bella attaque directement ... **

- Et ça te sert à quoi de te comporter ainsi, hein ? Dis-moi donc ! Tu te sens plus intéressant ? Mieux dans ta peau ? Tu trouves ça "trop cool" de sniffer et d'avoir l'air dans le coup ? Et puis Alice, Valerie, Charlotte … Ca te donne de l'importance d'être infidèle à ta femme?

**Et Jasper lâche enfin la grande vérité ...**

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois parce que Valerie … Valerie est partie. Elle m'a quitté.

**Que va-t-il ressortir de cette nouvelle amitié et de cette révélation ? Les choses s'améliorent mais jusqu'où peuvent-elles aller quand on fait se rencontrer deux écorchés vifs ? **

* * *

**Chapitre 8:**

_- Dis, tu crois au grand amour ? _

_Décapsulant sa bière, il la lança sur le comptoir vers elle et arqua un sourcil, un peu pris par surprise par sa question qui n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. _

_- D'où te vient cette drôle de question ? _

_Elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, attendant qu'elle rende son verdict. _

_- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que parfois, tu es tellement … distant. Comme intouchable. Insaisissable._

_- Insaisissable ? rigola-t-il, buvant une autre lampée, sans la lâcher des yeux. _

_- Ne te moque pas de moi. _

_- Je ne me moque pas de toi mais que veux-tu que je te dise? _

_- Réponds à ma question. Parfois, tu es si ailleurs que j'ai l'impression que rien ne te touche … _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi !_

_- Alors crois-tu au grand amour ? _

_Il se pencha sur le comptoir pour attraper ses mains et river son regard dans le sien:_

_- Comment ne pourrais-je pas croire au grand amour alors qu'il est juste en face de moi ? _

_- Là, tu essayes de m'embobiner, beau parleur ! _

_- Non, crois-moi, Valerie, quand on aime aussi fort que je t'aime, il n'y a aucun doute possible. Et je suis désolé d'être … insaisissable. Je te promets de me laisser attraper bien plus souvent._

_Son rire cristallin et adorable éclata à ses oreilles et il se sentit de suite bien mieux. Seul le rire de cette femme avait ce don sur lui … _

Jasper se réveilla une fois de plus en sursaut et eut le réflexe de se jeter vers le côté du lit pour vomir dans le seau qui s'y trouvait. Il était en nage, tremblait de tous ses membres et contrôlait à peine ses spasmes. Le rêve n'avait pas été plus terrible que les autres mais il lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, bien sûr. Mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi.

Quand sa nausée fut enfin calmée et que son estomac se soit vidé du maigre repas qu'il avait pris en rentrant, il se redressa en position assise sur son lit, les jambes à terre et passa ses mains sur son visage, tentant de se calmer. Ses mains étaient toujours prises de tremblements, tout comme son corps et il ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser. Que lui arrivait-il? C'était certainement dû au manque. Hier, il n'avait pu prendre sa dose, escorté par Emmett. De plus, Edward avait filé avec sa belle dès qu'il avait débauché.

Bella … Il sourit en pensant au "traité de paix" qu'il avait en quelque sorte signé avec la jeune fille. Alors qu'il avait décidé de l'écarter définitivement de sa vie, il lui avait finalement dit la vérité, prêt à lui laisser une place en tant qu'amie. Il aimait bien Bella. Elle était gentille, ne représentait aucun danger pour lui et il voulait savoir ce qui la rendait si sombre. Il voulait l'aider. Il avait voulu lui expliquer bien plus, hier soir, sur la plage, mais Emmett était apparu sur la digue, lui faisant de grands signes.

Cherchant par tous les moyens à ce que son beau-frère ne se fasse pas d'idées idiotes sur ce qui se passait, il avait abandonné une Bella curieuse mais apaisée, qui l'avait "congédié" d'un signe de tête, lui signifiant par là qu'elle comprenait qu'il parte. Juste avant pourtant, elle lui avait saisi la main, comme la fille devant le bar d'Antonio quelques jours plus tôt, et avait griffonné dessus son numéro de portable.

Il regarda sa main et soupira. Les chiffres avaient disparu. Evidemment, après avoir repris le boulot, s'être lavé bon nombre de fois les mains à cause de l'alcool qu'il renversait à faire les cocktails et après la fièvre qui s'était emparée de lui ce matin, il ne restait pas grand chose. Tant pis, il la reverrait bien assez tôt. Après tout, elle était avec Edward maintenant et il fut certain de la recroiser rapidement.

Il se leva, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour stopper leurs tremblements mais rien n'y fit. Il avait besoin d'une ligne et très très rapidement. Il décida donc d'aller rendre une petite visite à Edward. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à échapper à la vigilance d'Emmett. Il sourit en pensant à son beau-frère, couché dans la chambre d'amis. Il était encore tôt et vu le taux d'alcoolémie qu'il devait avoir dans le sang, il avait le temps de filer et d'être revenu avec les croissants avant que le blond n'émerge. Il ferait donc ça.

Il passa rapidement à la douche, se coiffa d'une main dans les cheveux et attrapa ses clefs de moto non sans avoir d'abord donner à manger à Trasto qui faisait un boucan de tous les diables pour avoir sa ration du matin. Il referma la porte le plus silencieusement possible et fila rapidement vers le repère du roux.

Il arriva devant la villa d'Edward, maîtrisant à grande peine ses gestes. Quand il descendit de moto, il tenait à peine debout. Il était vraiment un drogué désormais, incapable de se passer de sa dose. Il prit tout de même un moment pour regarder l'immense bâtisse. Edward était vraiment un sale gosse de riche. Mais il avait le mérite de ne pas en jouer et de ne surtout pas avoir la grosse tête. Et Jasper le respectait pour ça. Edward était un petit con mais il n'était pas un petit con suffisant et imbu de lui-même et, qui plus est, il travaillait pour vivre, refusant l'argent de Papa Cullen.

Il frappa donc à la porte et attendit patiemment que le roux parvienne à émerger pour lui ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, son pote n'était pas un lève-tôt et il allait bougonner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, dans une chemise d'Edward et rien que ça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fâna légèrement quand elle l'aperçut.

- Jasper?

- Je … euh. Salut Bella.

- Tu cherches Edward, je présume ?

Il sourit en la voyant se mordiller la lèvre, un peu gênée, tirant sur sa chemise pour couvrir sa peau un peu trop apparente, et ce, sans succès.

- Ah non, pas du tout. Je venais te voir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, perdue et balbutia:

- Je … que ? … comment ?

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et le regarda sourire avant de lui offrir une petite moue mi-vexée, mi-amusée:

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça?

- Un peu. Mais tu dois avouer que c'était facile.

Elle haussa les épaules et se poussa pour le laisser entrer:

- Tu veux l'attendre à l'intérieur ? Il est dans sa douche.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-elle en s'éloignant, prenant pour acquis qu'il la suivrait.

Ce qu'il fit, avec la désagréable sensation de s'immiscer dans leur intimité. Ainsi donc, Bella avait passé la nuit ici. Et connaissant son pote, ils n'avaient certainement pas passé la nuit à se conter fleurette.

Arrivés à la cuisine, elle reprit sa place derrière les fourneaux où elle faisait des pancakes tandis que la musique résonnait à tue-tête. Il la regarda faire en silence, se posant sur le tabouret face au plan de travail. Elle chantonnait doucement tout en retournant ses petites crêpes, un léger sourire sur le visage.

Visiblement, être avec Edward la rendait heureuse. Et il en fut content. Ces deux-là étaient bien partis pour vivre une de ces grandes romances qui marquaient l'histoire. De temps en temps, elle relevait les yeux vers lui mais ne disait rien. Peut-être qu'elle avait oublié le début de conversation qu'ils avaient amorcée hier. Il baissa les yeux un moment sur ses mots, croisées sur le bar, qui tremblaient toujours autant. Pourvu qu'Edward se grouille !

- Tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle !

Elle avait stoppé de cuisiner pour le regarder, concernée et il secoua la tête:

- Je vais bien, j'ai juste peu dormi.

- Jasper, tu trembles. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Son inquiétude le dérangeait, le mettant d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Ses tremblements augmentèrent et bientôt, il dut poser sa tête dans ses mains, incapable de la soutenir plus. Il entendit le bruit de la cuillère en bois qui cogne contre le plan de travail et bientôt, sentit les petites mains de Bella sur ses épaules.

- Jasper ? Jasper, réponds-moi !

- Ca va Bella …

Il voulait la rassurer et qu'elle le laisse en paix. Même si ses petites mains sur son corps glacé lui faisaient étrangement du bien. En fait, justement, c'était ça qui le dérangeait. **Ces** petites mains sur lui. Mais elle ne comprenait évidemment pas et, toute petite qu'elle était, se glissa entre lui et le bar, posant désormais ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le lui relever.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, si intensément chocolats, il se statufia. Il était comme prisonnier de son regard si expressif et si hanté. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Vraiment. Et soudain, il prit conscience de son petit corps tout près du sien, entre ses jambes. Il sentit ses petits doigts brûlants commencer à glisser sur ses joues froides. Il remarqua la brillance de ses lèvres, son petit nez qu'elle fronçait quand elle était vexée ou inquiète et ses sourcils arqués par les questions qu'elle se posait. Il était retenu contre son gré, alors que d'un simple geste, il pourrait se défaire de son emprise. Si seulement son regard n'était pas si concerné … Et pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? Après tout, elle n'était pas la première à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui remuait les sangs. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer.

- Calme-toi, Jasper. Respire. Ca va aller.

Sa voix posée et calme l'apaisa autant que ses petites mains sur lui. Ce n'était pas corret. Pas bon. Il n'en voulait pas. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur que le murmure de Bella avait brisé, il voulut lever ses mains pour attraper celles de la petite brune. Au lieu de cela, à bout de forces, il les posa sur les hanches de la jeune fille devant lui. Il savait que ça aurait le même effet vu qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être touchée. Sauf que, même si elle se tendit dès qu'il l'effleura, elle ne se précipita en arrière, loin de lui. Elle frissonna un moment avant de serrer ses petits doigts contre son cou et de murmurer:

- Jasper …

Il savait parfaitement qu'il devait retirer ses mains. Parce que tout ceci était trop étrange, trop incorrect, trop bizarre … trop intense surtout. Et l'intensité, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'en ressentait plus. Il aurait du s'écarter, ne pas la toucher, mettre de la distance. Et à la place, ses pouces glissèrent sur les côtés de la jeune fille, déclenchant un nouveau frisson chez elle. Son regard ne quittait pas le sien et gagnait encore en profondeur. Il était comme hypnotisé.

Ses mains tremblaient encore mais bien moins fort et toute son attention, au lieu d'être concentrée sur le manque, se focalisait sur le moment présent et la drôle de sensation que cela éveillait au fond de lui. Imitant les siens, les pouces de Bella commencèrent de lents mouvement circulaires sur la peau de son cou.

Que leur arrivait-il? Hier encore, ils se déchiraient, ils avaient depuis peu signé une sorte de traité de paix dont ils n'avaient pas discuté les tenants et les aboutissants. Et ils étaient là, emprisonnés dans le regard de l'autre, se … caressant. Oui, c'est ça, il la caressait. Pire, son esprit savait qu'il était dans la cuisine d'Edward, que son ami était dans la douche et viendrait bientôt les rejoindre, que cette fille devant lui était la petite amie de ce même ami et qu'en plus, elle ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Et pourtant, il continuait, trouvant ça étrangement … réconfortant. Réconfortant comme toucher Valerie. Comme la serrer dans ses bras et l'avoir à nouveau près de lui.

_- Tu sais, mon coeur, quand tu te seras lassé de moi, j'espère que je mourrais rapidement …_

_- Mais t'es folle ? Pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles?_

_- Parce que je les pense._

_- Val, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. Jamais._

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu es tellement parfait. Comment empêcher qu'une femme plus belle, plus intelligente, plus séduisante ne mette la main sur toi ? _

_- Mon ange, il n'y a que toi. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle. _

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu devais me quitter, je préférerais mourir que de voir ça._

_- Voir quoi ?_

_- Tes mains posées sur une autre que moi … _

Une odeur âcre et une fumée noire le sortit de sa rêverie et il lâcha Bella comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Sauf que ce qui brûlait, c'était les pancakes restés sur la taque de cuisson. Alors qu'elle s'écartait pour repasser de l'autre côté du comptoir et essayer de décoller les petites crêpes noircies du fond de la poêle, il se prit à se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre, tentant de faire passer cette sensation étrange de chaleur qui les habitaient. Il gardait les yeux baissés, évitant de la regarder. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il fallait que les choses soient claires, aussi, il releva la tête et la vit s'affairer sans un regard pour lui, elle non plus.

- Bella, écoute …

- Non, Jasper, je t'en prie, dis rien …

Elle releva les yeux une seconde, rougit en se mordillant la lèvre et reprit sa dure besogne.

- Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute … Je … ne dis rien à Edward s'il te plaît. Il est vraiment adorable et …

- Je ne dirai rien parce qu'il n'y a rien eu, ne t'inquiète pas ! l'interrompit-il, soulagé qu'elle pense la même chose.

Elle le regarda à nouveau et lui fit un petit sourire très gêné. Il décida donc d'alléger la situation:

- Alors, les choses avancent entre vous, hein ?

- Il est adorable. Tu avais raison, en fait. J'ai bien fait de lui faire confiance.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre !

- En fait, on est tellement bien qu'on a décidé de rester plus longtemps par ici, Vic et moi. On pensait quitter à la fin de la semaine pour rejoindre l'Italie mais finalement …

- Tu préfères rester avec Edward.

Elle rougit à nouveau et se mordilla la lèvre, ne confirmant ni n'infirmant rien. Préférait-elle rester près d'Edward ou pouvait-elle vouloir rester pour lui également? Parce que si c'était le cas, elle perdait son temps …

- Hey, Hale ! Toi, de si bon matin chez moi ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?

Il détacha son regard de la petite brune qui évitait obstinément de poser les yeux sur lui, feignant d'être extrêmement occupée, et le posa sur son ami qui arrivait, en jeans et uniquement en jeans, les cheveux toujours mouillés de sa douche. Ils se serrèrent la main avant qu'Edward ne regoigne Bella de l'autre côté du comptoir et la prenne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas s'immiscer dans ce moment d'intimité mais Bella s'écarta rapidement, toussotant et Edward éclata de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, après tous les spectacles d'Alice et lui batifolant à quelques mètres de moi, il peut bien attendre 2 minutes que je dise bonjour à ma copine !

Bella riva son regard sur lui, un peu amusée et Jasper haussa les épaules en riant à son tour:

- Alice n'est pas du genre pudique !

- Ca, c'est un euphémisme mon vieux! rit Edward à son tour.

La tension s'était sensiblement allégée avec l'arrivée d'Edward mais le manque, lui, reprit ses droits et Jasper se demanda comment il allait pouvoir demander sa dose à son pote sans que ça paraisse louche. Edward, heureusement, le connaissait parfaitement et demanda:

- Alors mon vieux, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je suis venu … hum … je suis venu chercher …

Il cherchait une excuse bidon mais n'en trouvait pas, l'esprit bien trop perturbé par son besoin de drogue et surtout par ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant.

- Venu chercher ? demanda Bella, commençant à sentir le couac.

- Venu chercher … répéta-t-il, toujours sans brillante idée.

- Ahhh venu chercher la guitare que j'ai achetée et que tu m'as promis d'accorder, c'est bien ça ?

Heureusement, Edward avait de la suite dans les idées. Et, en plus, c'était vrai qu'il lui avait promis d'accorder la Fender que son ami avait acheté il y avait quelques semaines. C'était donc l'excuse parfaite. Il acquiesça, les mains toujours tremblantes cachées sous le comptoir.

- Elle est dans la première chambre à droite quand tu montes l'escalier. Tu peux aller la prendre?

Il se leva et rejoignit rapidement la chambre. Il trouva effectivement la guitare mais examina la pièce pour savoir où son ami pouvait avoir rangé ses réserves. S'il l'avait envoyé là sans d'autres explications, ce devait être assez facile de les trouver. Sauf qu'il ne trouva rien. Peut-être qu'Edward n'avait pas compris le message - ce qui l'étonnait - et qu'il l'avait vraiment envoyé chercher son instrument. Il décida donc de renoncer, pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect. Quand il ouvrit l'étui de la guitare pour la ranger dedans, il trouva la planque qu'il avait tant cherchée et sourit. Edward était vraiment un petit malin.

Quelques minutes, il redescendit, le sourire aux lèvres et pressé de repartir. Les deux amoureux étaient en train de se donner mutuellement à manger et c'était très mignon à voir. Aussi, décida-t-il de leur laisser de l'intimité et il cria, depuis l'entrée qu'il avait rejointe:

- Passez une bonne matinée !

Il était déjà prêt à refermer la porte quand Edward s'écria:

- Plage de Rincón, dans deux heures … aie ! 3 heures, corriga son ami, certainement repris de volée, au vu du cri, par sa dulcinée.

- Je peux pas, Ed !

- T'as pas le choix, l'endroit habituel. Amène ton copain là, il est plus sympa que toi !

Jasper soupira et choisit de ne pas répondre. Bientôt, il plânerait alors peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un effort, en effet.

Il s'arrêta sur un petit morceau de plage qui n'était jamais fréquenté et ouvrit l'étui de la guitare qu'il avait baladée sur son dos le temps du trajet en moto. Edward n'avait finalement presque plus rien et ils tiendraient à peine un jour avec sa réserve, vu que Black était en "voyage". Il sortit un petit sachet de poudre mais décida de le conserver pour plus tard, après avoir débauché. Un peu de marijuana qu'il mit rapidement sur le côté, puisqu'elle ne lui faisait que peu d'effet et des champignons hallucinogènes. Ce devrait faire l'affaire. Il en prit un et attendit, couché à même le sable. Déjà, ses mains arrêtaient de trembler et il se sentit partir.

- Jasper ?

- …

- Jasper ? Réponds-moi !

- …

- Jasper, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hey, bébé … fit-il dans un sourire, adorant se réveiller à ses côtés.

- Réveille-toi Jasper ! Tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Des mains fraîches se posèrent sur ses joues et les tapotèrent gentiment. Elles étaient douces et sentaient si bon … Ce parfum, il était envoûtant.

- Tais-toi, Val, viens te coucher avec moi …

Il se saisit de ses petits poignets et la coucha d'autorité contre lui. Elle remua, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le cou.

- Arrête, Jasper. Je ne suis pas Valerie … Tu planes ou quoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et, effectivement, ce ne fut pas le visage de Valerie qui apparut devant lui. C'était Bella qu'il tenait contre lui.

- Je … je suis désolé.

Il la relâcha, elle se releva un peu mais ne s'écarta pas vivement, comme il s'y était attendu. Elle continua de le regarder avec intérêt et inquiétude.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Bella.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et attendait qu'il réponde. Et lui ne parvenait qu'à battre des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la plage et à tenter de ne pas se perdre dans son regard intense.

- Parce que tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que … parce que tu ne peux pas …

- Je le fais Jasper alors laisse tomber.

- Non, personne ne doit s'inquiéter pour moi. Je … je m'en sors tout seul.

Soudain, sa petite main vint caresser la joue de Jasper et il retint sa respiration, choqué.

- Tu ne t'en sors pas tout seul, tu le sais …

- Arrête, Bella … fit-il en posant la main sur la sienne pour stopper son mouvement qui lui faisait du bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne veux pas être proche de moi …

Elle sourit et il se sentit à nouveau prisonnier de cette si frêle jeune fille. Elle arrivait à le tétaniser d'un regard, d'un sourire.

- Et si j'en ai envie? murmura-t-elle en se penchant près de son oreille, comme pour lui dire un secret.

- Non, tu ne le veux pas … Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien et je …

Mais sa main continuait de douces caresses sur sa joue et c'était bon. Vraiment. Il la lâcha donc et vint à son tour frôler son épaule, les yeux fermés, cherchant à lui échapper. A échapper à cette tendresse qui n'aurait pas du être là, dont il n'aurait pas du profiter. L'intensité, la tendresse, les murmures et le fait de se sentir bien étaient des choses qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir, d'accepter.

Et ici, c'était tellement naturel. Les doigts de Bella continuaient de virevolter sur sa peau, descendant dans son cou, glissant contre la barrière de sa chemise. Il haleta sous les sensations, se laissant guider, bougeant sa main en accord avec celle de la petite brune. Il toucha sa peau dénudée par son top et la trouva incroyablement douce.

- Tu penses à une autre que moi ?

La main de Jasper descendit le long du dos de la jeune fille, frôlant la barrière de son haut et glissant en-dessous, pour se trouver enfin peau contre peau. C'était terriblement bon.

- Jasper ? Qui est dans ta tête ?

Il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, baignant dans cet état de félicité qu'elle lui apportait étrangement.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

Il rouvrit les yeux sous le choc et riva son regard dans celui, brun doré, de sa Valerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper mais c'était bien sa femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

- Val ?

- De qui rêvais-tu ?

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Ne puis-je pas être près de mon mari …

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Qui était cette Bella ?

- Val, tu es vraiment là ?

- Qui est cette Bella ?

- Ce n'est personne, ce n'est personne …

Mais déjà, Valerie se redressait et lui dardait un regard furieux, un des très rares regards furieux qu'elle lui avait destinés, d'ailleurs.

- Tu tenais une autre que moi dans tes bras. Tu étais prêt à donner ton coeur à cette fille, Jasper …

- Quoi ? Non! Jamais !

- Elle te fait du bien …

- Elle …

- Et tu lui souris comme tu me souriais !

- Non ! Jamais, Val, il n'y aura jamais que toi !

- Tu la laisses poser les mains sur toi …

- Val … Mon ange …

Elle se releva et épousseta son jeans élimé, celui qu'elle mettait habituellement le dimanche. Et puis, d'une voix douce et souriante, elle lui chantonna, comme elle l'avait toujours fait:

- Le jour se lève, mon coeur, le jour est là … Ouvre tes beaux yeux, quitte le pays des rêves et reviens-moi.

Jasper se redressa dans un sursaut et mit un moment à comprendre qu'elle avait disparu. Bon sang, tout cela n'avait été qu'une satanée hallucination. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. La plage à côté de lui s'était sensiblement peuplée. Pas de doute, on était bien dimanche. Il vit les enfants jouer dans les sables à quelques mètres de lui et se hâta de ramasser la marchandise et de la cacher dans l'étui, où il l'avait trouvée.

Ces saloperies de champignons lui avaient donné une illusion criante de vérité et il bandait comme un malade. Cette fois, aucun vomissement, aucun tremblement et aucune sensation de bad trip. Il était toujours dans une espèce de nuage cotonneux. Il avait l'impression de flotter.

De bonne humeur et pas prêt à de nouveau broyer du noir, surtout après une rencontre avec Valerie, toute illusoire soit-elle, il reprit le chemin de l'appartement, prêt à se retrouver Emmett et lui prouver qu'il se reprenait en main.

Il entra dans son _ático_ et vit Trasto traverser le long couloir pour venir se frotter dans ses jambes, lui montrant ainsi sa joie de le voir rentrer. Il entendit la télévision fonctionner et s'avança vers le salon où Emmett zappait en grommelant contre le gouvernement espagnol. Comme chaque habitant du pays en ce moment. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Emmett tourna le regard vers lui et baissa le son, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- La matinée a été bonne ?

Le sous-entendu était clair mais Jasper était bien trop détendu pour se sentir gêné et il haussa les épaules, tout en déposant l'étui de la guitare sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

- Elle n'a pas été désagréable.

Le sourire de son beau-frère s'agrandit encore, si cela était vraiment possible.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. La petite brunette va bien?

- Elle va bien, en effet. Elle nous propose même de passer la journée à la plage avec elle ! lança Jasper, vaguement amusé, tout en retirant sa chemise.

Emmett écarquilla les yeux sous le choc et le regarda s'affairer dans l'appartement.

- Et on va dire quoi ?

- On va dire oui, pardi ! Il fait un temps superbe. Pourquoi le gâcher à rester enfermés ?

- Euhhh …

- C'est la lettre qui vient après le D et avant le F.

- Elle te met de bonne humeur.

Le pauvre Emmett, s'il s'avait … Mais Jasper plânait bien trop pour le contredire. Il attrapa un maillot bermuda orange qui traînait sur le canapé et se dirigea vers sa chambre, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Alors, Em', tu comptes passer ta journée reclus dans l'appart' ou tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde !

Jasper entra dans sa chambre et tomba le pantalon tout en riant. L'après-midi promettait d'être divertissante. Et il comptait bien en profiter …

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8.**

* * *

Et voilà, pas de grands bouleversements dans ce chapitre ... mais les choses avancent pas à pas. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous aimeraient que ça avance un peu plus vite mais les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à s'apprécier vraiment avant de craquer. Vous verrez tout de même que les choses ont quelque peu bougé ici et l'hallucination de Jazz était bien là pour quelque chose.

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Chapter 9

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 9 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit et le 11 est bien parti. **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 8 ...**

**Jasper rend visite à Edward et tombe sur une sacrée surprise ...**

_Il frappa donc à la porte et attendit patiemment que le roux parvienne à émerger pour lui ouvrir. Malheureusement pour lui, son pote n'était pas un lève-tôt et il allait bougonner. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, dans une chemise d'Edward et rien que ça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fâna légèrement quand elle l'aperçut._

_- Jasper?_

_- Je … euh. Salut Bella._

_- Tu cherches Edward, je présume ?_

**Malheureusement, le manque se fait ressentir ...**

_Il baissa les yeux un moment sur ses mots, croisées sur le bar, qui tremblaient toujours autant. Pourvu qu'Edward se grouille !_

_- Tu vas bien? Tu es tout pâle !_

_Elle avait stoppé de cuisiner pour le regarder, concernée et il secoua la tête:_

_- Je vais bien, j'ai juste peu dormi._

_- Jasper, tu trembles. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire?_

**Et les choses ... avancent ...**

_Il voulait la rassurer et qu'elle le laisse en paix. Même si ses petites mains sur son corps glacé lui faisaient étrangement du bien. En fait, justement, c'était ça qui le dérangeait. **Ces** petites mains sur lui. Mais elle ne comprenait évidemment pas et, toute petite qu'elle était, se glissa entre lui et le bar, posant désormais ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour le lui relever._

_Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, si intensément chocolats, il se statufia. Il était comme prisonnier de son regard si expressif et si hanté. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Vraiment. Et soudain, il prit conscience de son petit corps tout près du sien, entre ses jambes. Il sentit ses petits doigts brûlants commencer à glisser sur ses joues froides. Il remarqua la brillance de ses lèvres, son petit nez qu'elle fronçait quand elle était vexée ou inquiète et ses sourcils arqués par les questions qu'elle se posait. Il était retenu contre son gré, alors que d'un simple geste, il pourrait se défaire de son emprise. Si seulement son regard n'était pas si concerné … Et pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? Après tout, elle n'était pas la première à s'inquiéter pour lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui remuait les sangs. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer._

_- Calme-toi, Jasper. Respire. Ca va aller._

**Heureusement (ou pas) les pancakes les rappelle à l'ordre et Edward fait son apparition ... **

_- Hey, Hale ! Toi, de si bon matin chez moi ? Que me vaut l'honneur ?_

_Il détacha son regard de la petite brune qui évitait obstinément de poser les yeux sur lui, feignant d'être extrêmement occupée, et le posa sur son ami qui arrivait, en jeans et uniquement en jeans, les cheveux toujours mouillés de sa douche. Ils se serrèrent la main avant qu'Edward ne regoigne Bella de l'autre côté du comptoir et la prenne dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas s'immiscer dans ce moment d'intimité mais Bella s'écarta rapidement, toussotant et Edward éclata de rire._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma puce, après tous les spectacles d'Alice et lui batifolant à quelques mètres de moi, il peut bien attendre 2 minutes que je dise bonjour à ma copine !_

**Edward lui fournit ce qu'il était venu chercher et il va prendre sa dose sur la plage où une hallucination criante de vérité le happe ...**

-_ Tais-toi, Val, viens te coucher avec moi …_

_Il se saisit de ses petits poignets et la coucha d'autorité contre lui. Elle remua, ses longs cheveux lui chatouillant le cou._

_- Arrête, Jasper. Je ne suis pas Valerie … Tu planes ou quoi ?_

_(...)_

_- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas avec moi ?_

_Il rouvrit les yeux sous le choc et riva son regard dans celui, brun doré, de sa Valerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper mais c'était bien sa femme qui se trouvait dans ses bras._

_- Val ?_

_- De qui rêvais-tu ?_

_(...)_

_- Tu tenais une autre que moi dans tes bras. Tu étais prêt à donner ton coeur à cette fille, Jasper …_

_- Quoi ? Non! Jamais !_

_- Elle te fait du bien …_

_- Elle …_

_- Et tu lui souris comme tu me souriais !_

_- Non ! Jamais, Val, il n'y aura jamais que toi !_

**Il finit par rejoindre l'appart où Emmett l'attend et ils se décident à rejoindre les autres sur la plage. **

**Jasper plâne toujours et Bella sera là ... Qu'en sera-t-il d'eux désormais, après ce moment dans la cuisine d'Edward ? Découvrez le dans le prochain chapitre ... **

* * *

**Chapitre 9:**

Emmett se gara au parking du centre ville de Rincón et Jasper sauta de la voiture toujours en marche, excité comme jamais. Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de l'effet de la drogue mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Son beau-frère, par contre, quoique réjoui à l'idée de le voir de si bonne humeur, l'engueula pour avoir mis les pieds sur ses sièges en cuir blanc.

- Respect, mon vieux, respect ! Est-ce que je mets les pieds sur ton canapé moi ?

Jasper réajusta ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et haussa les épaules, un grand sourire vissé au visage:

- Tu pourrais, j'm'en fous !

- Et bien tout le monde n'est pas un "je m'en foutiste" doublé d'un gamin, vois-tu !

- J'en reviens pas que t'en viennes à me dire ça, Emmett Mc Carthy !

L'autre récupéra son sourire et sortit à son tour, attrapant son sac et verrouillant les portes.

- On les rejoint où, tes amis ?

- Juste en face du Roma Beach …

- Ils savent choisir leurs endroits …

- Edward ne risquerait pas de se laisser déshydrater, c'est un fait.

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès des autres, le groupe presqu'au complet était réuni. Il manquait seulement Alice et Carmen, une de ses proches amies. Comme toujours à cet endroit de la plage, de la musique résonnait du Roma Beach, le bar de plage, et les filles, bien éméchées, dansaient déjà dans le sable. Quand ils furent à quelques pas, Jasper avisa Edward, Bella entre les jambes, en train de chantonner. Le roux les remarqua et lâcha à la cantonade:

- Mesdemoiselles, restez calmes … le grand Jasper Hale est là !

Le brun éclata de rire avant de saluer le groupe d'un grand geste, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire le tour. De toute façon, il avait oublié le prénom de la plupart d'entre eux. Emmett se posa près d'Edward, qu'il connaissait mieux que les autres, et adressa à Jasper un regard de reproche. Etonné, le brun finit par comprendre qu'il venait de remarquer Edward et Bella en tant que couple et qu'il se sentait trahi. Jasper haussa les épaules, toujours souriant et s'installa à ses côtés, sentant peser sur lui quelques regards.

- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas! remarqua Edward pendant qu'il se posait sur sa serviette de plage.

- J'ai cru que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Tu n'avais pas le choix.

- Me voilà donc.

Il croisa le regard de Bella qui le détaillait longuement et son hallucination lui revint, vive et précise. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner une contenance puis détourna son attention vers la mer.

- On se baigne ou on boit ? demanda Emmett, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

- Je propose qu'on se désaltère en priorité ! dit gaiement Edward en se levant déjà. Tu me suis, Jazz'?

Celui-ci se releva rapidement et prit la commande d'Emmett avant de suivre son pote jusqu'au petit bar. Edward était souriant à souhait, heureux comme jamais. Bella avait réellement une super influence sur lui. Et comme Jasper était de bonne humeur, il choisit de le taquiner:

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, on va te prendre pour un vilain drogué.

- T'as vu ta tête aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne me suis pas spécialement regardé. Mais on m'a toujours dit que j'avais un beau sourire.

- J'imagine donc que tu as trouvé mes petits cadeaux.

- J'étais un peu déçu de prime abord mais au final, je garde le tout.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu pourrais les conserver un moment chez toi ?

Jasper passa la commande puis dirigea son regard vers lui, curieux:

- Ta petite amie ne serait-elle pas au courant de tes activités illicites?

- Pas le moins du monde et je souhaiterais que ça reste comme cela.

- Cullen, t'es bien conscient que si tu comptes rester avec elle, tu devras soit arrêter, soit lui dire, pas vrai?

- Oh là, Jasper Hale devient la voix de la sagesse? Que se passe-t-il, ce sont mes petits champis qui te mettent du plomb dans la tête? rigola Edward en se saisissant de la bière que la jolie serveuse venait de poser devant lui.

Jasper attrapa à son tour sa _Cruzcampo**(**_**1)** et but une gorgée en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui disais vouloir être sérieux.

- Et je le veux toujours.

- Donc, j'ai raison.

- Le souci c'est que je ne sais pas si la demoiselle a tant envie d'une relation sérieuse que ça.

Le brun ôta ses lunettes et regarda son ami, perplexe:

- Elle ne me semble pourtant pas être une fille qui couche avec le premier venu.

- Elle ne l'est pas.

- Et pourtant, elle s'est donnée à toi. Je pense donc que niveau sérieux, tu ne peux pas te plaindre.

- Là est tout le dilemme, en fait. Parce qu'elle ne s'est pas donnée à moi.

- Hey, arrête ton char Ben-hur ! Je l'ai trouvée chez toi dans ta chemise à 9 heures du matin. Je pense que la scène parle d'elle-même.

- Et elle a dormi dans mon lit, seule, pendant que je ronflais sur le canapé.

- Ouch, elle est dure.

- Tu n'as pas idée. Et au delà de ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit réellement emballée par notre histoire.

- Te voilà bien défaitiste.

- Je ne suis pas Don Quijote, moi. Je ne me bats pas contre du vent.

- Je pense que le pauvre bougre se battait contre des moulins.

- La métaphore est pourtant exacte. Je ne sens pas cette histoire.

Jasper détourna l'attention une minute pour regarder passer Heidi qui se rendait aux toilettes. Elle lui envoya un baiser volant, profitant certainement qu'Alice ne se trouve pas dans les parages. Elle traînait depuis un moment avec eux et n'avait jamais caché ses intentions de mettre Jasper dans son lit. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, pas franchement contre l'idée de passer un moment en son agréable compagnie. Edward lui tapa l'épaule en grommelant:

- Dis donc, Sancho Panza, tu pourrais m'écouter, fidèle écuyer.

- Mais je t'écoute, mon vieux, je t'écoute ! fit-il en suivant le petit balancement des hanches de Heidi jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans les toilettes.

- Heureusement que t'as une bonne oreille.

- Ouais … fit-il en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la porte refermée.

Il vit qu'Edward était franchement touché par cela et décida d'agir en vrai ami, même si son humeur était plutôt à la fête.

- Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de plus de temps pour vraiment accrocher. Le coup de foudre, tu sais, c'est comme les licornes, c'est un mythe.

- Je ne pense pas non …

- Allez, Cullen, qu'est-ce que ce pessimisme ? Aucune femme ne te résiste, c'est pas nouveau.

- Les seules qui me résistent le font pour une bonne raison.

- Et qui est ? Elles n'aiment pas les roux ?

- Elles craquent pour mon écuyer … fit son ami en rivant son regard, mortellement sérieux, dans le sien.

Jasper arrêta de sourire directement et déglutit, un peu douché par la révélation d'Edward. Le temps du choc passé, il éclata de rire, cherchant par là à se rendre une contenance:

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

- Jazz' …

- Tu viendrais me dire que ta copine craque pour … moi ?

- Eh bien oui.

- Mon dieu, t'as pris quoi ce matin ?

- De la révélation en poudre, tu devrais essayer, ça ne te ferait pas de tort.

- Edward, je ne sais pas très bien quoi te dire là …

- Ne dis rien, je le savais. J'ai passé mon temps à te demander si tu voulais que je reste en retrait mais je me suis trompé de cible. C'est à elle que j'aurais du le demander.

- Ecoute, je ne peux que te répéter que …

- Oui je sais. Elle ne t'intéresse pas.

- Et je ne l'intéresse pas. Je pense que tu craques tellement pour elle que tu préfères partir perdant que de risquer de souffrir ensuite.

- Bon Dieu, arrête la drogue, ça te rend psychologue !

Jasper éclata de rire et sauta de son tabouret, embarquant un maximum de verres pour les autres.

- Franchement, tu veux mon avis ? La vie est trop courte pour se la pourrir avec des hésitations. Profite du moment présent mon vieux. Et si elle te file entre les doigts, n'oublie pas que tu as une file d'attente de deux kilomètres qui t'attend à la porte !

Edward secoua la tête devant son entrain et se saisit du reste du chargement, visiblement décidé à écouter ses conseils.

Revenant sur la plage, ils dispatchèrent les consommations et plaisantèrent avec le groupe. Jasper vit Edward se rasseoir à côté de sa petite copine et déposer un doux baiser sur son épaule. Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux puis elle tourna son attention vers le brun, certainement consciente de son regard sur elle. Et soudain, ses lèvres s'étendirent vraiment, dans un beau et grand sourire sincère qui laissa Jasper pantois.

Et si Edward avait raison ?

Ce sourire là ne mentait pas. Pas plus que celui qu'elle avait offert à son petit ami. Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, quand ils avaient partagé ce moment dans la cuisine d'Edward, elle l'avait presque supplié de ne rien dire à son ami, parce qu'il était génial et que les choses se passaient bien entre eux. Tout cela devenait fort compliqué et Jasper fuyait la complication. Il voulait la paix. Et surtout ne pas se mettre son ami à dos. Aussi, il décida de l'ignorer alors qu'Heidi revenait et posait sa main sur son épaule, lui offrant à son tour un sourire ravageur.

- Alors, mon tout beau, vas-tu tomber le t-shirt?

Il lui tendit la piña colada qu'elle avait commandée et lui sourit en retour:

- Demandé aussi gentiment, vos désirs sont des ordres, ma dame.

Elle ôta sa main pour le regarder enlever son dessus, sans la moindre gêne. Les filles s'arrêtèrent de parler pour profiter du spectacle pendant qu'Edward siffla. Quel imbécile! Bella, quant à elle, restait les yeux rivés sur ses deux tatouages qu'il venait à nouveau de découvrir. Dès que son torse fut nu et son t-shirt posé, Heidi remit sa main et entreprit de caresser son épaule.

- Toujours aussi craquant. Où est donc ta régulière?

- J'ai pas de régulière.

Bella, qui parlait avec Emmett, redressa la tête vers lui sans chercher à cacher qu'elle écoutait et Heidi éclata d'un rire qu'elle voulait séducteur tout en baissant la main sur son torse.

- Intéressante information.

- Espérons qu'elle serve.

Il avait dit ça en regardant la petite brune et se demanda aussitôt ce qui lui avait pris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard en rougissant, écoutant les inepties qu'Emmett semblait débiter.

- Tu viens te rafraîchir ? fit Heidi en lui tendant la main, mettant ainsi fin à sa contemplation.

Il allait accepter quand Victoria, sortie de nulle part, apparut avec un grand sourire:

- Pas de régulière, mon beau Jasper? J'en suis pour la baignade !

La jolie Heidi sembla se décomposer, triste d'être à nouveau en compétition avec une autre mais ne baissa pas sa main. Il s'en saisit, prêt à tout pour s'amuser. Victoria bouda un peu, surtout quand il se saisit de la jolie femme brune et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle se mit à hurler et tambouriner des pieds et des mains contre son dos et son torse tout en riant. Quand il arriva à l'eau, il s'y jeta avec elle, mort de rire. La rousse les rejoignit rapidement, suivie de près par une grande partie du groupe. Un des mecs, Ricardo, lança la radio portable qu'il avait emmenée avec lui et ils commencèrent à vraiment faire la fête.

Restés seuls sur la plage, il vit Bella la tête reposant sur les genoux d'Edward, regardant dans leur direction. Tout en continuant de jeter les filles à l'eau, il se demanda si, par un simple toucher, elle parvenait à apaiser son ami comme elle l'avait apaisé lui un peu plus tôt. Comment se faisait-il que cette fille sans prétention, qui ne payait pas de mine, parvienne à avoir ce drôle d'effet sur lui?

Après une demi-heure de jeu à l'eau, il se sépara du groupe et revint sur la plage. Il but une gorgée de sa bière devenue chaude et se laissa tomber sur sa serviette, laissant les deux tourtereaux à leur conversation en murmures. Il remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'allumait une cigarette quand Edward se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais me rafraîchir. Tu viens ma belle ?

- Je … non, je vais rester là.

Un coup d'oeil à son ami lui apprit que celui-ci prenait moyennement bien la nouvelle de la laisser là avec lui mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Jasper essaya de lui venir en aide:

- T'es sûre, Bella ? Le soleil tape fort, tu devrais te mouiller un peu.

- Non, je préfère rester là.

Il nota qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas quitté son t-shirt, comme si elle était gênée de son corps. Pourtant, à moins d'être enceinte ou complètement déformée au niveau du ventre, il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait cacher. Edward haussa les épaules, se pencha pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de la petite brune puis lança un regard éloquent à Jasper avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre la mer. Jasper était convaincu qu'il se disait "plus vite parti, plus vite revenu" à l'instant même. Essayant de n'engager aucune conversation avec Bella, il se contenta de fumer sa cigarette, un bras derrière la tête, regardant le ciel bleu au dessus de lui.

- Tu devrais mettre de la crème. Tu as beau être d'ici, tu risques un beau coup de soleil.

- Beurk, pas question. Je vais être tout poisseux après.

- Et si ce soir tu es rouge comme un crabe, tu t'en voudras de ne pas m'avoir écoutée.

- Serait-ce une proposition détournée pour me passer de la crème ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour regarder sa réaction et il ne fut pas déçu. Loin de se comporter comme la petite fille timide qu'elle était, elle haussa les épaules en secouant la tête, comme s'il la consternait et lâcha, amusée:

- Tu sais, j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir les hormones en furie parce que je passe de la crème sur le corps d'un mec. Et puis franchement, si c'est poisseux pour toi, ça l'est pour mes mains aussi. Si tu veux être tartiné, je suis sûre que la liste des prétendantes est longue.

Il éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par elle. C'était ainsi qu'il voulait de son amitié, pas de la façon un peu glauque dont Edward la lui décrivait. Déjà, elle reprenait, légère:

- Quand tu disais affoler les foules, et malgré ta petite performance d'hier soir, j'avais encore des doutes. Mais toutes les jeunes filles ici ne faisaient que piaffer d'impatience avant que tu n'arrives.

- Donc tu doutais de mon charme fou?

Il savait s'engager sur la mauvaise pente mais cette fille était un vrai mystère pour lui. Et il voulait qu'elle lui confirme qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, qu'il ne l'attirait pas. Après tout, jamais elle n'avait minaudé pour obtenir son attention.

- Tu sais, un mec avec une pancarte "Dégagez je suis un associal", généralement, ça n'est pas très charmant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que la pancarte …

Mais elle l'interrompit, jouant avec une petite branche de bois dans le sable:

- Et ça, c'est sans compter le côté violent et drogué. Donc je dirais que la réponse à ta question est non, je ne remarque pas ton "charme fou" comme tu dis.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et ainsi la voir, puisque sa serviette se trouvait derrière la sienne. Relevé sur ses coudes, il la vit chipoter avec son morceau de bois sans le regarder.

- Tu es plutôt dure, pas vrai ?

- Disons que j'ai vécu des choses qui font que les crétins qui se donnent un genre, je sais les reconnaître.

Il baissa les yeux, grimaçant sous le coup porté. Mais elle continua d'une voix plus douce:

- Et malgré tous tes barbelés, tes "Défense d'entrer", tes coups fumeux, je ne pense pas que tu sois un crétin arrogant.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin arrogant? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle releva les yeux et les riva dans les siens, lui offrant un minuscule sourire tout en continuant à jouer avec son bâton dans le sable, et murmura:

- Tu n'es pas un crétin arrogant.

Ils se détaillèrent du regard un long moment, se souriant mutuellement, à nouveau pris au piège d'une espèce de bulle qui leur était propre.

- Heyyy, Jazz, tu viens me couler mon beau ?

Il s'arracha au regard de Bella pour voir Heidi, au bord de l'eau, lui faire de grands signes. Il lui sourit et cria:

- J'arrive de suite.

Quand il reporta son attention vers Bella, elle regardait la mer avec une pointe de nostalgie qu'il ne comprit pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, elle souligna:

- Ca doit être génial d'être totalement désinhibée.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Eh bien, elle n'a peur de rien, et certainement pas du contact alors …

Il comprit instantanément où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne pourrait jamais se laisser happer ainsi par quelqu'un pour se faire jeter à l'eau de force. Elle se paralyserait de peur. Ses yeux chocolats ne quittaient pas l'eau et il eut de la peine pour elle.

- Et si Edward t'embarquait ?

- C'est pareil pour Edward comme ça l'est pour les autres.

- Pourtant, vous …

- Non, Jasper. Pas du tout. C'est parce qu'Edward est quelqu'un de très patient et de très compréhensif que je parviens à le laisser m'approcher.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas te poser la question mais que s'est-il passé pour …

- S'il te plaît, ne me demande pas ça …

Elle avait baissé les yeux et semblait vraiment touchée. Il aurait voulu faire un geste vers elle mais la conversation avec Edward résonnait toujours dans sa tête et, de plus, elle ne le voudrait certainement pas. Bien qu'un peu plus tôt, elle lui avait semblé, elle aussi, plutôt désinhibée à son contact.

- Et puis il y a toi … murmura-t-elle, en écho de ses pensées.

- Moi ?

- Je crève de peur de te voir t'énerver, perdre tes moyens à nouveau.

Il comprit que son attitude pouvait l'effrayer. Bien sûr, pour une fille qui avait peur du contact, un mec comme lui était un danger potentiel. Incontrôlable, violent, dangereux …

- J'ai peur, tu me sembles être une perpétuelle bombe à retardement, prête à exploser.

- C'est exactement ce que je suis, Bella.

- Je sais.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle répondait elle-même à une de ses pensées et il voulut la connaître.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose. Dis-moi.

- Je me demandais pourquoi je te fais confiance.

Il déglutit, douché par sa facilité à lui dire une chose pareille avec tant de simplicité. C'était tout ce qui faisait ce qu'elle était, en fait. Simplicité et franchise. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il n'avait aucun mal à la laisser s'approcher. Elle ne surjouait pas, n'avait rien à offrir, ne représentait aucun danger. Ou peut-être simplement l'appréciait-il, pour cela justement. Il décida de forcer cette confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui, se releva et lui tendit la main, avec un sourire qu'il voulut chaleureux:

- Tu m'accompagnes à l'eau?

- Je pense que ton fan-club est déjà bien complet.

- Je ne te parle pas de mon fan-club.

- Allez, va rejoindre cette jolie jeune fille qui n'attend que toi et laisse-moi, je peux rester seule et, qui plus est, quelqu'un doit bien garder les sacs.

- Il n'y a pas de voleur en Espagne. Surtout pas ici avec la réputation de la bande. Viens, Bella …

- Non, je préfère rester ici. Va t'amuser, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Et si j'ai envie que tu m'accompagnes ?

- Où est donc ta pancarte ?

- Elle semble avoir des dysfonctionnements avec certaines personnes.

Elle arqua un sourcil, amusée, mais toujours sans esquisser le moindre geste pour le suivre.

- Certaines personnes ?

- Toi, principalement. Visiblement, tu brouilles son rayon d'action.

- Dire tout ça pour que je t'accompagne dans l'eau, ce n'est pas un peu disproportionné ?

- Pas si le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Elle riva son regard dans le sien et attendit. Comme si elle le mettait à l'épreuve. Et il comprit. Pourvu que le message qu'elle tentait de lui faire passer était bien celui qu'il pensait capter. Il se baissa, l'attrapa par le poignet et la releva contre lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et il la vit se figer un moment avant de se laisser aller contre lui.

- Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix …

D'un mouvement d'épaule, il la hissa par dessus celle-ci. Elle ne pesait rien. Elle rit et se débattit alors qu'il courrait vers la mer, heureux d'être cette personne de confiance qui lui ferait passer un bon après-midi.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient en train de se partager quelques pizzas qu'ils étaient allés chercher à la Pizzeria Romano sur la digue. Ils venaient de bien se dépenser dans l'eau et reprenaient des forces. Bella était lovée contre Edward, qu'elle avait rejoint dès son entrée dans la mer et le roux semblait apaisé. Tant mieux.

- Bella, et si tu enlevais ton t-shirt? Tu risques de bronzer avec les marques ! remarqua Heidi, enfournant un morceau de pizza, installée sur la serviette de Jasper.

- Non, je ne bronze pas donc pas de souci.

- Tu sais, vu comme tu es maigre, je pense que tu n'as rien à cacher.

- Mais je ne me cache pas! répliqua Bella, glaciale, finissant son morceau et buvant un coup de la bière d'Edward qui traînait à ses pieds.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu fichue de cet affreux t-shirt ?

- Je te demande, moi, pourquoi tu t'es faite refaire les seins ?

Jasper éclata de rire devant l'effronterie de la petite brune qui semblait apprécier moyennement l'attention qu'on lui portait. Victoria voulut venir à son secours, de façon fort malvenue.

- Elle ne veut juste pas qu'on voit sa cicatrice !

- Vic' ! gronda Bella, vexée que la rousse lâche ses raisons sans remords.

- T'as une cicatrice ? De quoi ? C'est si moche ? renchérit Heidi, trop heureuse de trouver un défaut à la petite brune qu'elle avait qualifié, un peu plus tôt dans l'eau, de véritable petite poupée avec sa peau couleur porcelaine et ses traits fins.

- C'est une cicatrice en forme de lune. En fait, je l'ai depuis que je suis devenue une loup-garou, le jour de mes 16 ans. Elle n'est pas moche mais je dois la cacher pour ne pas qu'on sache ce que je suis.

La plantureuse brune la regardait bouche bée pendant que Jasper sentit ses épaules se secouer de soubresauts sous le fou rire qui le prit. C'était vraiment la réponse du berger à la bergère et il adorait ça. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Heidi demanda:

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je réponds à tes questions et tu m'accuses de me foutre de toi ! Où va le monde ?

L'air faussement vexé de Bella finit de l'amuser et il éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres. Heidi lui adressa un regard noir et détourna la conversation pour ne plus être un sujet de moquerie.

- Que fait-on ce soir ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Edward qui était un peu le modérateur du groupe.

- Eh bien, le Bariloche est fermé donc je pense qu'on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour faire la fête.

Il darda un regard interrogatif sur Jasper pour lui demander son approbation. Le brun, toujours sous l'emprise des drogues, ne trouva rien à y redire. Il renchérit même:

- On pourrait retourner à cette boîte, sur la colline. Comment c'était encore?

- La Tentación ?

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- C'est quoi cette boîte ? demanda Victoria, visiblement très intéressée.

- Une discothèque sympa. Sur la colline, en plein air. C'est génial ! répondit Edward, ravi de l'idée.

- Ohhh ouiii ! Je veux essayer ! On y va Bella ? Dis oui, dis oui, dis ouiii !

La petite brune posa son regard sur Jasper qui attendait lui aussi sa réponse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'attendait, c'était sûr. Elle finit par hocher la tête et hausser les épaules:

- Je suppose qu'on se rallie à la majorité, pas vrai ?

- Mon ange, tu ne vas pas du tout le regretter ! dit Edward avant de glisser sa bouche sur son épaule pour y déposer un baiser.

Bella frissonna, son regard toujours accroché dans celui de Jasper et renchérit:

- J'espère bien.

_- Jasperrrr ?_

_- Que se passe-t-il, Val ? _

_- Viens voir par là ! Vite ! _

_Il se hâta de se sécher, à peine sorti de la douche et se précipita dans la chambre, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas puisque qu'elle était couchée lascivement sur le lit, entièrement nue et qu'elle laissait courir une de ses mains sur ses seins. Il venait à peine de la quitter intimement mais il était prêt à recommencer de suite. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent qui ne pouvait attendre que je finisse tranquillement ma douche? _

_Elle lui fit sa petite moue tentatrice et dit, de sa petite voix sensuelle:_

_- J'ai envie d'aller danser, sortons ! _

_- Val, mon coeur, tu danses toute la journée. _

_Elle se retourna et lui fit face, maintenant couchée sur le ventre, lui offrant une vue plus qu'imprenable sur ses jolies fesses rebondies. _

_- Mais aujourd'hui, je veux danser avec mon merveilleux mari._

_- Qui ne danse jamais, je te le rappelle._

_- Parce que tu ne le veux pas! _

_- Je n'aime pas ça, Val, tu le sais bien. Et tu danses assez pour deux … _

_- Allez, appelons Ruth et Roman et allons en boîte ! _

_- Val … _

_- Je t'en prie mon coeur, viens danser avec moi. _

_- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il en posant les poings sur le lit, abaissé pour frotter son nez au sien. _

_Elle sourit, ravie de sa nouvelle victoire et tempéra:_

_- C'est moi qui devrais vouloir t'en empêcher. Après tout, tu danses comme un Dieu et toutes les filles n'auront, une fois de plus, d'yeux que pour toi. _

_Il rit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, se perdant dans son parfum si parfait. _

_- Heureusement que je suis marié et comblé, alors. _

_- Viens ici qu'on refasse un round. Je préfère assurer mes arrières ! fit-elle en le tirant à elle sur le lit, pleine d'énergie et de bonne humeur. _

_Alors qu'il la laissait grimper sur lui, savourant ses courbes gracieuses entre ses doigts, elle murmura:_

_- Tu ne danses que pour moi, d'accord ? _

_- Ce que tu voudras, mon ange, tout ce que tu voudras. _

FIN DU CHAPITRE 9 !

* * *

**(1) La _Cruzcampo_ est une marque de bière célèbre en Andalousie**


	10. Chapter 10

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 10 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Les choses avancent, ça devrait vous ****plaire. Enfin, je l'espère**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 9 ... **

**Ils ont rendez-vous sur la plage ... **

Quand ils arrivèrent auprès des autres, le groupe presqu'au complet était réuni. Il manquait seulement Alice et Carmen, une de ses proches amies. Comme toujours à cet endroit de la plage, de la musique résonnait du Roma Beach, le bar de plage, et les filles, bien éméchées, dansaient déjà dans le sable. Quand ils furent à quelques pas, Jasper avisa Edward, Bella entre les jambes, en train de chantonner. Le roux les remarqua et lâcha à la cantonade:

- Mesdemoiselles, restez calmes … le grand Jasper Hale est là !

** Et Edward fait une révélation à Jasper ... **

- Le souci c'est que je ne sais pas si la demoiselle a tant envie d'une relation sérieuse que ça.

(...)

- Allez, Cullen, qu'est-ce que ce pessimisme ? Aucune femme ne te résiste, c'est pas nouveau.

- Les seules qui me résistent le font pour une bonne raison.

- Et qui est ? Elles n'aiment pas les roux ?

- Elles craquent pour mon écuyer … fit son ami en rivant son regard, mortellement sérieux, dans le sien.

Jasper arrêta de sourire directement et déglutit, un peu douché par la révélation d'Edward. Le temps du choc passé, il éclata de rire, cherchant par là à se rendre une contenance:

- Elle est bien bonne celle-là.

- Jazz' …

- Tu viendrais me dire que ta copine craque pour … moi ?

**Jasper le rassure du mieux qu'il peut puis s'occupe de la belle Heidi ...**

- Toujours aussi craquant. Où est donc ta régulière?

- J'ai pas de régulière.

Bella, qui parlait avec Emmett, redressa la tête vers lui sans chercher à cacher qu'elle écoutait et Heidi éclata d'un rire qu'elle voulait séducteur tout en baissant la main sur son torse.

- Intéressante information.

- Espérons qu'elle serve.

Il avait dit ça en regardant la petite brune et se demanda aussitôt ce qui lui avait pris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard en rougissant, écoutant les inepties qu'Emmett semblait débiter.

- Tu viens te rafraîchir ? fit Heidi en lui tendant la main, mettant ainsi fin à sa contemplation.

**Il revient sur la plage et discute avec Bella ... **

- Tu sais, un mec avec une pancarte "Dégagez je suis un associal", généralement, ça n'est pas très charmant.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que la pancarte …

Mais elle l'interrompit, jouant avec une petite branche de bois dans le sable:

- Et ça, c'est sans compter le côté violent et drogué. Donc je dirais que la réponse à ta question est non, je ne remarque pas ton "charme fou" comme tu dis.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver sur le ventre et ainsi la voir, puisque sa serviette se trouvait derrière la sienne. Relevé sur ses coudes, il la vit chipoter avec son morceau de bois sans le regarder.

- Tu es plutôt dure, pas vrai ?

**Et c'est au tour de la petite brune de lui faire une révélation ...**

- Disons que j'ai vécu des choses qui font que les crétins qui se donnent un genre, je sais les reconnaître.

Il baissa les yeux, grimaçant sous le coup porté. Mais elle continua d'une voix plus douce:

- Et malgré tous tes barbelés, tes "Défense d'entrer", tes coups fumeux, je ne pense pas que tu sois un crétin arrogant.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin arrogant? demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle releva les yeux et les riva dans les siens, lui offrant un minuscule sourire tout en continuant à jouer avec son bâton dans le sable, et murmura:

- Tu n'es pas un crétin arrogant.

**Le calme semble être revenu et ils prévoient tous de sortir en boite le soir-même. Que va-t-il arriver ? Bella et Jasper vont-ils pouvoir se rapprocher malgré Edward? De toute façon, est-ce que le brun est vraiment intéressé ? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 11 ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10:**

Devant le miroir de la salle de bains, les mains appuyées sur le meuble de l'évier, Jasper secouait la tête. Il ne regardait que très très rarement son reflet et était saisi de constater combien il avait l'air bien. Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air en forme alors que sa vie était un tel champ de ruines? Son teint hâlé y était forcément pour quelque chose mais tout de même, son visage n'était pas aussi ravagé qu'il aurait du l'être. A force de vouloir donner le change pour Emmett, pour Rosalie, pour son père, il allait mieux en apparence que ce qu'il ne se sentait intérieurement.

Et ce soir encore, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ses yeux étaient plus pétillants de la bonne journée qu'il venait de passer et son sourire était un peu moins surfait. Effectivement, il avait l'air en forme. Et pour ce soir, il trouva ça bien. Il voulait surtout finir ce jour comme il l'avait commencé et, redoutant une descente trop violente, il reprit un peu de ce qu'Edward avait laissé pour lui. Evitant soigneusement l'héro et l'état de bulle dans lequel cela le mettrait, il privilégia les champis hallucinogènes qui avaient agrémenté de bonne humeur toute sa journée.

- Hey, t'as bientôt fini Don Juan ? J'aimerais me préparer moi ! fit Emmett en tambourinant à la porte.

Il soupira un bon coup, cacha les preuves de son méfait et ouvrit la porte à Emmett, qui attendait serviette dans les bras, brosse à cheveux et gel douche armés, prêt à sauter dans la douche.

- Bah, t'es pas encore prêt?

- Je sors à peine de la douche.

- C'est qu'on se fait beau pour sa petite copine !

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules, pas prêt pour un sou à débattre avec son beau-frère qui, de toute façon, n'écouterait rien de ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je peux me doucher pendant que tu te pomponnes ?

- Et te voir à poil ? Pas question, je veux pouvoir dormir la nuit ! Je vais me préparer dans ma chambre.

Emmett éclata de rire en tombant déjà le short et Jasper se hâta de sortir pour s'ôter cette vision d'horreur de la tête. Dans sa chambre, les choses se corsèrent sensiblement. Plus vraiment habitué à sortir en discothèque, il n'avait pas à portée de main les vêtements adéquats pour bouger ce soir. Il savait donc qu'il devait aller dans la garde-robe, ce qui lui demandait un effort surhumain.

Il ouvrit la porte en inspirant un grand coup et se concentra sur sa partie de l'armoire, évitant soigneusement l'immense place qui avait un jour servi à Valerie. Rapidement, il en sortit une chemise blanche juste au corps, un gilet sans manches noir, une fine cravate du même ton, ainsi qu'un jeans sombre. Ca ferait l'affaire.

Il referma vite fait la porte et s'y adossa, crevé comme s'il venait de finir un marathon. Heureusement, les effets de la drogue reprenaient possession de son corps et il espéra que la soirée serait sympa.

Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, Emmett sortit de la salle de bains dans un nuage de vapeur et de parfum qui le cloua sur place. Il arqua un sourcil, tout en ajustant sa cravate et son beau-frère lui offrit un sourire radieux:

- Eh ben quoi ? Dernière soirée en célibataire et en plus, tu m'emmènes en boîte ! Faut que je vienne te voir plus souvent, mon frère!

- Donc tu as pris ta douche avec du Jean-Paul Gauthier ?

- Ecoute, ça fait 6 mois que je me balade avec du vomi sur l'épaule la plupart du temps. J'ai le droit de profiter de quelques jours de répit.

- A te voir, comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que c'est toi qui te fais beau pour voir ta petite copine.

- Bla bla bla ! fit Emmett en sortant de sa chambre pour aller chercher ses habits dans son sac au salon.

Jasper en profita pour passer à la salle de bains se brosser les dents (chose importante après avoir consommé des champis) et se coiffer rapidement. Quand il ressortit, Emmett était fin prêt et avait revêtu ses habits d'apparat. Un costume bleu marine avec un t-shirt col en V noir dessous.

- On va faire des ravages, ce soir, mon pote.

- Je te signale que tu es marié. Avec ma soeur.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de plaire.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, pour la millième fois au moins de la journée mais décida d'en rire, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Emmett. Laissant son beau-frère continuer à se refaire une beauté, il enfila ses vieilles santiags, parfaitement conscient qu'on ne le laisserait pas entrer en baskets dans un lieu aussi select.

Une heure plus tard, ils se garaient dans le parking de la discothèque. Il savait que Edward et les deux jeunes touristes étaient allés manger un bout avant de venir. Les filles leur avaient proposé de se joindre à eux mais le regard d'Edward l'en avait dissuadé. Il avait argué vouloir passer un peu de temps avec son beau-frère pour y échapper.

La voiture de Ricardo s'arrêta à côté de la leur, où ils étaient tranquillement en train d'attendre, appuyés sur le capot, Jasper fumant une cigarette. La musique de la boîte résonnait à tue-tête jusqu'à eux puisque la discothèque en plein air ne disposait ni de toit, ni de murs pour couvrir le son. C'était certainement pour cela qu'elle était située sur la colline, dans les hauteurs de Rincón, sans habitations aux alentours. Ricardo et trois des filles débarquèrent, dont Heidi qui vint lui planter un baiser langoureux sur les lèvres.

- Ce soir, beau gosse, tu es à moi.

Il lui fit un sourire et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette sous l'oeil atterré d'Emmett qui n'y comprenait décemment plus rien.

- Où sont les autres? demanda Ricardo, regardant autour comme si ceux-ci s'étaient cachés.

- Ils mangeaient un morceau avant de venir. A mon avis, on devrait rentrer sans eux.

- Oh oui, rentrons. Je meurs d'envie de danser collée-serrée à toi ! argua Heidi, toujours accrochée à son épaule.

- Du calme, Heidi …

Il la trouvait belle et sensuelle, certes, surtout dans cette robe rouge plus que courte mais il ne supportait pas qu'on le colle. Et elle ne semblait pas comprendre ça. Elle avait un but précis et ne le lâcherait pas avant de l'obtenir. Peut-être pourrait-il passer par la case des toilettes avec elle pour en finir et être tranquille ensuite.

Alors qu'il allait mettre son plan à exécution, la voiture d'Edward arriva à l'entrée du parking et klaxonna pour se faire remarquer. Son pote se gara de l'autre côté d'Emmett et sauta de la voiture, visiblement bien excité. Il avait donc pris un truc. Jasper haussa les sourcils quand il vit Victoria descendra la première, du siège passager de la voiture. Bella n'aurait-elle pas dû occuper cette place normalement ? La jolie rousse lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se pencher pour baisser le siège pour Bella.

Pendant ce temps, la belle Heidi avait tourné son attention vers Emmett, qu'elle trouvait fort à son goût ce soir et qu'elle ne se gêna pour draguer. Jasper les observa du coin de l'oeil, son beau-frère riant aux plaisanteries de la tentatrice, elle lui touchant son épaule comme elle venait de le faire avec lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Emmett mais tout de même, Heidi était une très jolie fille et cela faisait toujours plaisir de plaire. Il décida donc de les surveiller.

Pourtant, cette grande idée fut rapidement abandonnée quand il posa les yeux sur Bella qui avait enfin débarqué de la voiture. Loin de ses habits informes et bien trop grands qu'elle portait habituellement, la jeune fille avait, comme eux tous, fait un effort pour s'habiller pour la soirée. Et le résultat était … wow. Il n'avait pas de mot. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps frêle mis en valeur par une petit robe fourreau majoritairement blanche avec un dessin cubique pourpre et noire sur le devant. Ce qui était surtout marquant, c'était qu'elle était très décolletée et très courte, dévoilant les jambes fuselées de la petite brune. La rendant incroyablement belle. Maquillée et les cheveux lissés, elle semblait transformée. Il eut même du mal à la reconnaître. De petites sandales complétaient ce charmant tableau, provoquant chez lui une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Et en plus, il était incapable de former le moindre mot, la moindre pensée. Tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête était "wow". Ces simples 3 lettres qui voulaient tout dire. Désormais, elle était tout à fait son genre.

- Salut !

Déjà, ils les avaient rejoints et Victoria distribua des bises sur les joues de tous, comme s'ils étaient ses amis de longue date. Jasper, lui, ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux de la petite brune qui gardait les yeux baissés, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être ainsi habillée. Il nota tout de même qu'Edward se tenait loin d'elle, riant avec Ricardo et lui passant un petit sachet dans une poignée de mains sans que personne ne remarque rien. Ce qui était d'autant plus perturbant au vu de leur conversation de l'après-midi, où Ed lui avait avoué faire attention tant que Bella était dans les parages.

- Bon, on y va ?

Tout le monde se mit en route et Jasper ferma la marche, finissant sa cigarette et la jetant au loin, prêt à bien s'amuser.

Alors qu'il cherchait sa carte de résident espagnol dans son portefeuille, il entendit que ça s'excitait pas mal devant. Edward, Emmett, Heidi, Ricardo et les deux autres filles qui l'accompagnaient étaient déjà entrés et se dirigeaient vers le bar. C'est au niveau de Bella et Victoria que les choses semblaient coincer. Il releva la tête en attrapant sa carte et s'approcha de la caisse:

- Non, je suis désolée, mesdemoiselles mais c'est interdit aux moins de 25 ans ici.

Il arqua un sourcil, clairement amusé par la mine défaite des deux filles et s'appuya au rebord de la petite cabane qui servait d'entrée pour demander:

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes encore des bébés ?

Victoria pinça les lèvres, acceptant moyennement d'être la risée du groupe, se retournant vers la caissière pour lui adresser un regard suppliant:

- S'il vous plaît, on est des touristes ! On veut vraiment voir ça !

- Je suis désolée mais les règles sont les règles. Allez donc dans un bar où tout le monde peut entrer !

- Mais en fait, vous êtes vraiment désagréable ! remarqua Bella, qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée.

Jasper éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune caissière tandis que Bella se reculait, bras croisés, l'attitude revêche, soufflant un "connasse" bien senti. Victoria continuait de supplier et la fille adressa un signe au videur de la boîte pour qu'il s'approche. Ca semblait mal barré et les autres n'avaient rien remarqué parce qu'ils n'avaient pas rebroussé chemin. Sympa les amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Les filles tremblèrent littéralement en voyant le grand métis, ultra musclé, qui s'élevait au-dessus d'elle maintenant. Jasper voulut à nouveau rire mais ce n'aurait pas été vraiment sympa pour elles.

- On fait rien de mal, on voulait juste entrer.

- Le règlement est le règlement, mesdemoi …

Mais il s'interrompit quand il remarqua Jasper derrière elles. Celui-ci l'avait reconnu dès le premier coup d'oeil mais le videur n'avait pas jusqu'alors fait attention à lui. Ca faisait un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas revu mais le molosse n'avait pas changé. A l'époque, il s'occupait de la sortie des salles de ballet où Valerie dansait. Les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé pendant les pauses cigarette de Jasper et s'étaient découvert des passions communes, qui étaient tout sauf la danse. Le métis arqua un sourcil, lui demandant ce qu'il devait faire mais Jasper lui fit signe de continuer sur sa lancée, clairement amusé par la situation. Surtout maintenant que les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées comme pour se protéger l'une l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire? Vous essayez de forcer le passage?

Jasper se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine apeurée qu'elles arboraient toutes deux et Victoria se confondit en excuses:

- Non Monsieur, on est vraiment désolées … On est ici avec des copains et …

- SHUT ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ou je vous boucle !

L'énorme molosse, en costume sombre et oreillette, ne pouvait évidemment pas faire ça. Pourtant, elles semblaient tétanisées. Et Jasper ne put plus longtemps contenir son fou rire.

- Mais Monsieur, on ne fait rien de mal. Regardez ma copine, elle est pas jolie ?

Sur ces mots, elle poussa Bella devant elle et recula d'un pas. Celle-ci serra les poings, reprenant du courage et nota, d'une voix où aucune peur ne filtrait:

- Ecoutez, on voulait entrer. On ne peut pas, ok. Pas besoin d'être désagréable.

- Bella, ne l'énerve pas, il semble prêt à mordre ! dit doucement Victoria derrière elle, pas rassurée pour un franc.

- Et alors ? Je suis vaccinée contre la rage.

Victor reporta son attention sur lui et arqua un sourcil, amusé lui aussi:

- Je sais que tu aimes les femmes de caractère mais quand même. Je dois les faire entrer ces deux-là ?

Les filles se retournèrent sur lui, perplexes et pour la première fois de la soirée, les yeux de Bella rencontrèrent les siens. A nouveau, son cerveau sembla pris au piège et il fut incapable de répondre.

- Hey Hale ?

Il se détacha du regard de la petite brune et reporta son attention sur son ami qui attendait patiemment, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Tu peux faire une entorse à la règle pour les faire entrer ?

- Tu te portes garant pour elles ? Elles doivent quitter cette boîte sur leurs deux jambes, Hale. Sinon j'aurais des ennuis.

- Tu as ma parole.

Victor sortit alors comme par magie deux bracelets jaune fluo de sa poche et lança:

- Allez mes petites poules, venez ici que je vous bague !

Alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la boite, Bella se mit à sa hauteur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine et lui murmura:

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu pouvais nous faire entrer et que tu nous as fait mariner.

Ils arrivèrent près des autres accoudés à un des nombreux bars de la place quand il lâcha, sans y réfléchir le moins du monde:

- Avec moi, rien n'est jamais acquis, Bella. Si tu veux quelque chose, il faudra le mériter.

Elle riva son regard déterminé dans le sien et décréta:

- Crois-moi, je suis prête à relever le défi.

Perchée dans les collines au dessus de Rincón, la discothèque en plein air donnait l'impression d'avoir été créée à même la pierre. Ainsi, les podiums étaient de gros rochers et le DJ se trouvait au sommet d'un pan de mur de granit. C'était vraiment un endroit très spécial. Les bancs pour se reposer étaient eux aussi taillés dans la roche, tout comme les tables. I

ls s'en choisirent une alors que Jasper n'avait encore rien commandé. Il demanda aux deux filles ce qu'elles souhaitaient boire pour se faire pardonner. Victoria demanda un rhum coca avant de s'éloigner vers les autres, visiblement prête à mettre Ricardo dans son lit au vu de comment elle le déshabillait du regard.

- Et toi, Bella ?

- Aucune chance qu'ils me servent un _cerebrito_, ici, pas vrai ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, peu de gens le réussissent à vrai dire.

- Que me conseilles-tu alors ?

- Tu me fais confiance?

Elle arqua un sourcil un moment puis acquiesça, regardant derrière elle pour chercher Edward du regard. A nouveau, Jasper s'étonna de cette distance entre eux. Son pote agissait vraiment comme si elle n'existait plus. Et il avait pris une dose, ce qui semblait aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait décidé pour son couple avec Bella. Mais après tout, cela les regardait et il n'avait pas à s'en mêler, surtout qu'il était loin du genre "commère de service". Autant donc faire semblant de rien. Il fit signe à la barmaid un peu plus loin qui le reconnut directement:

- Hey, Jasper Hale. Toi ici !

- Eh oui, la vie en boîte me manquait !

La jeune fille se hissa sur le bar pour se pencher et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, un peu rosie d'émotion. Décidément, si ce n'était pas sa soirée …

- Tout va toujours bien au Bariloche ?

- Irina est toujours la même, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Autant dire que je ne regrette pas d'avoir quitté !

Chloé était une jeune française qui avait bossé avec lui quelques semaines au bar. Les relations entre Irina et elle n'avaient jamais été au beau fixe et elle avait du quitter, pour éviter de se faire virer. Evidemment, il y avait eu quelques soirs où, tous les deux, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés pour finir la soirée. Et il avait été un peu triste quand elle était partie.

- Alors, je te sers quoi, beau brun ?

- Fais-moi un Caballero cola et un Ballantines on the rocks.

Elle sembla alors seulement remarquer la présence de Bella à ses côtés et plissa les yeux, étudiant la petite brune du regard. Entre elles deux, il y avait un monde de différence. Elle devait donc se demander ce qu'il fichait avec elle.

- T'es sûr qu'elle va supporter le _Caballero_**(1)**, ta … ?

Sur ces mots, Bella qui était restée passive jusque là se retourna vers elle, fixa son regard dans le sien et finit pour elle:

- Sa petite copine. Et elle gère bien l'alcool. Après ça, j'aurais toujours la force de lui sauter dessus quand on sera rentrés mais merci de ta sollicitude.

Jasper éclata de rire, ne cherchant pas à démentir, impressionné par la morgue qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle s'en donnait l'occasion. Bella lui coula un regard en coin, le mettant au défi de dire le contraire et il passa son bras sur son épaule, la rapprochant de lui.

- Exactement comme l'a dit cette petite tigresse, Chloé.

La jeune fille grimaça puis se détourna pour faire leur commande. Jasper était toujours mort de rire alors que la chaleur de Bella contre son corps lui plaisait en fait énormément. Pourtant, il devait s'en défaire, ne voulant pas affoler la jalousie d'Edward. Il se pencha tout de même à son oreille pour y glisser:

- Tu ne manques pas d'air. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Ed apprécierait.

- Edward ne dira rien … dit-elle en frissonnant comme si son souffle à lui sur son épaule la grisait.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr …

Il était bien conscient que cette proximité était dangereuse mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il pouvait toujours remettre ça sur la drogue qui le laissait dans un état qui n'était pas le sien habituellement mais il aurait menti.

Ce soir, Bella était aussi désirable que n'importe quelle autre femme qu'il avait soulevée ces derniers mois et il se comportait avec elle comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. En étant charmeur, dragueur même. Et il devait arrêter absolument. Parce qu'elle était avec Edward et que son ami comptait pour lui, quand même. Et puis elle ne serait jamais qu'une fille de plus, elle ne compterait de toute façon pas. Alors à quoi bon risquer une amitié pour une simple fille, aussi mignonne soit-elle ?

- Alors comme ça … je suis une petite tigresse ?

Il rit, baissant la tête un moment avant de la relever et de lui demander, les yeux rivés dans les siens:

- Tu y vois une objection ?

Il savait qu'elle allait rougir, baisser les yeux et esquiver. Il pouvait déjà prédire ses réactions. Et d'une certaine manière, il adorait ça. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas porté suffisamment d'attention à quelqu'un que pour anticiper ses gestes. Et comme il s'y était attendu, elle baissa les yeux, rougit violemment et se mordilla la lèvre, tout en riant elle aussi. Ce qu'il n'anticipa pas, par contre, ce fut ce qui suivit:

- J'avais dit qu'on n'utilisait pas de surnom tant qu'on ne se connaissait pas mieux. Mais si tu veux que je sois ta petite tigresse, pas de souci pour moi.

A nouveau, elle faisait preuve d'un caractère qu'elle n'avait à envier à personne, la rendant d'autant plus attirante ce soir. Il savait qu'il aurait du arrêter là ce petit jeu de séduction. Le problème, c'est qu'il le trouvait drôlement amusant et qu'il s'y prenait. Aussi, il rétorqua, conspirateur:

- Va pour la petite tigresse alors.

Elle fit semblant de griffer l'air devant lui et sortit un petit "Roarrr" en riant, ce qu'il trouva tout bonnement adorable. Il allait lui demander quel surnom elle pensait lui réserver quand Chloé posa les verres sur le bar devant eux.

- Tes consos, Hale.

Il s'arracha à la contemplation de la petite brune et tourna son regard vers son ancienne sexfriend à qui il fit un sourire moins éblouissant:

- Je te dois combien?

- C'est pour moi. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Le sous-entendu était plus que clair et il savait qu'il aurait pu remettre le couvert avec elle quand il voulait. Sauf que pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça et il devait se rappeler que Bella était avec Edward et qu'il aurait été salaud d'agir maintenant alors que son pote lui avait demandé nombre de fois s'il était intéressé avant de se mettre avec elle. De toute façon, pour Jasper, il n'y avait aucun doute: tout cela était de la faute de la robe et de la drogue.

- Merci, Clo. Je te revaudrais ça. Passe un soir au bar, si tu veux …

- Pour voir Irina ? Pas question !

Il rit à nouveau et attrapa Bella par les épaules pour la diriger vers la table où les autres attendaient toujours, bien décidé à se comporter normalement et à finir la soirée avec Heidi, comme il l'avait prévu au départ.

- Pas de doute, vous avez couché ensemble! dit Bella, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

- C'est si flagrant que cela ?

- Elle te déshabillait du regard avec l'oeil d'une connaisseuse.

- Parce que tu reconnais ça, toi ?

- Une femme reconnaît toujours ses adversaires … dit-elle dans un sourire avant de se détacher de sa prise pour se poser à côté de Victoria sur le banc, son verre à la main.

- Bah dis donc, vous en avez mis du temps ! remarqua Heidi, visiblement contrariée d'être laissée pour compte.

Bella réagit directement après avoir goûté à son _cubata_**(2)**, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre:

- Jasper draguait la serveuse, il peut pas s'en empêcher !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, tout comme Jasper, surtout devant la mine déconfite d'Heidi. Edward lui adressa un clin d'oeil amusé, visiblement soulagé de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à sa copine. Jasper savait qu'il faisait le bon choix en respectant son amitié. De toute façon, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie d'emballer Bella. Bien sûr, elle était jolie ce soir, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le pensait. Et un coup d'un soir ne valait pas la peine de se mettre Edward à dos. Outre le fait que c'était son collègue et ami, c'était aussi la personne, en dehors de Luis, la personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps. Ricardo demanda:

- Elle était comment ?

- Absolument adorable, fit Jasper en regardant Bella, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, rougissante tandis qu'Emmett demandait, sa bière à la main:

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, à l'entrée ?

- Figure-toi que les deux filles ici présentes n'ont pas l'âge requis pour rentrer ici.

- Sans rire ?

- Sans rire. Que veux-tu, je suis jeune et belle pour plus longtemps que toi, ma vieille ! lança Bella à

Heidi, qui semblait se moquer d'elles.

Les garçons se mordirent la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire quand le portable d'Edward sonna et qu'il s'écarta pour aller répondre. Quand il revint, il semblait de meilleure humeur encore.

- Les autres nous rejoignent. Jacob est rentré d'Alicante.

Ce qui signifiait toute fraîche livraison dans quelques minutes. Jasper était suffisamment servi pour la soirée mais en profiterait pour faire le plein. Ce qui l'étonnait bien plus, par contre, c'était l'engouement d'Edward à cette nouvelle. Essayait-il d'éloigner sa petite amie ou quoi?

- On va danser ? demanda Heidi au groupe, trépignant d'impatience.

Evidemment, Jasper n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de collé-serré un peu plus tôt. Il décida donc d'esquiver.

- On n'a pas encore assez bu pour ça, ma belle.

- Eh bien active au lieu de faire le joli coeur !

Il haussa les épaules et elle décida donc de trouver une autre victime:

- Em', tu m'accompagnes ? Tu disais mourir d'envie de te déhancher.

Jasper arqua un sourcil en buvant un peu de son whisky et Emmett haussa les épaules à son tour pour s'excuser. Pendant ce temps, Heidi piétinait et finalement, Edward se saisit de son poignet pour la traîner vers la piste en disant:

- Tu veux danser, allons danser!

Sortant une cigarette de son paquet, Jasper s'appuya contre la table en pierre et les regarda tous s'éloigner. Il fut même étonné de voir Bella les suivre. Quoique, si elle voulait garder un oeil sur son roux de petit ami, il fallait bien qu'elle s'y colle.

- Tu ne danses donc pas ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Victoria à côté de lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la rousse n'était pas partie avec le groupe. Allumant sa clope, il rit:

- Détrompe-toi, je danse. Mais quand j'en ai suffisamment envie.

- Et là, tu ne trouves aucune bonne raison de le faire?

Le brun suivit des yeux les autres sur la piste et accrocha son regard à Bella qui dansait non loin d'Emmett et Edward. Mais pas "contre" Edward. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment bizarres ce soir. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre et ce soir, ils se comportaient comme s'ils n'étaient que des étrangers.

- Tu n'essayerais tout de même pas de me faire dire que je ne danse pas simplement parce que tu n'y es pas.

- Ah, mon cher Jazzy, j'ai espéré mais non. Tu sembles imperméable à mon charme.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur Bella qui se déhanchait de manière assez sensuelle, il rit:

- Je pense surtout que j'ai des scrupules à marcher sur les plates bandes des autres. Même si je ne connais pas ton ami.

- Ca ne me semblait pas aussi établi, pourtant.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle aussi regardait Bella. Sous-entendait-elle qu'il comptait marcher sur les bandes d'Edward? Si tel était le cas, elle se trompait lourdement … pas vrai ? Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il tira sur sa cigarette et porta son attention sur Emmett qui se débattait avec Heidi, bien décidée à le conquérir puisque Jasper restait de marbre. Edward dansait un peu plus loin, tout en discutant avec Ricardo.

- Merci en tout cas de nous avoir aidées à rentrer.

La rousse interrompit ses pensées et il haussa les épaules, attrapant son verre pour le finir.

- Je n'allais pas vous laisser dehors. Edward n'avait même rien remarqué.

- Oh, tu sais, je pense que ça l'aurait arrangé qu'on reste dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Mais déjà, Ricardo semblait s'ennuyer de Victoria et quitta la piste de danse en se déhanchant, tendant les mains vers la rousse. Celle-ci, trop contente d'être le point central de l'attention de quelqu'un, se saisit des mains tendues et se mit à danser en le suivant.

- Vic', t'allais me dire quelque chose !

- Ouvre tes yeux Jazzy ! Ton pote a laissé tomber ma copine alors les plates-bandes, tu vois …

FIN DU CHAPITRE 10

* * *

**(1)** Un _Caballero_, ou plus exactement un Ponche Caballero, est un alcool liqueur espagnol, qu'on mixe souvent avec un soda, dans les bars.

**(2)** Un _cubata_ en Espagne est un genre de cuba libre comme on l'entend généralement. Un cubata équivaut à une dose d'alcool avec du soda dans un long drink. C'est un terme général qui reprend n'importe quel alcool (ça peut être un rhum coca, comme un whisky fanta ou un gin tonic)

* * *

**Les photos de leur tenue sur mon Facebook (Capucine La Rousse) **

**A dans une semaine :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 11 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Les choses continuent d'avancer, ça devrait vous ****plaire. Enfin, je l'espère**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre 10 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know ... _**

**Arrivée à la Tentación, Heidi pose clairement les limites ... **

_- Ce soir, beau gosse, tu es à moi._

**Heureusement, Emmett arrive à la canaliser car il n'a d'yeux que pour quelqu'un d'autre ... **

_Pourtant, cette grande idée fut rapidement abandonnée quand il posa les yeux sur Bella qui avait enfin débarqué de la voiture. Loin de ses habits informes et bien trop grands qu'elle portait habituellement, la jeune fille avait, comme eux tous, fait un effort pour s'habiller pour la soirée. Et le résultat était … wow. Il n'avait pas de mot. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à penser. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps frêle mis en valeur par une petit robe fourreau majoritairement blanche avec un dessin cubique pourpre et noire sur le devant. Ce qui était surtout marquant, c'était qu'elle était très décolletée et très courte, dévoilant les jambes fuselées de la petite brune. La rendant incroyablement belle. Maquillée et les cheveux lissés, elle semblait transformée. Il eut même du mal à la reconnaître. De petites sandales complétaient ce charmant tableau, provoquant chez lui une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Et en plus, il était incapable de former le moindre mot, la moindre pensée. Tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête était "wow". Ces simples 3 lettres qui voulaient tout dire. Désormais, elle était tout à fait son genre._

**Les filles sont recalées à l'entrée ... **

_- Non, je suis désolée, mesdemoiselles mais c'est interdit aux moins de 25 ans ici._

_Il arqua un sourcil, clairement amusé par la mine défaite des deux filles et s'appuya au rebord de la petite cabane qui servait d'entrée pour demander:_

_- Alors comme ça, vous êtes encore des bébés ?_

**Et Jasper les fait entrer ... **

_- Tu peux faire une entorse à la règle pour les faire entrer ?_

_- Tu te portes garant pour elles ? Elles doivent quitter cette boîte sur leurs deux jambes, Hale. Sinon j'aurais des ennuis._

_- Tu as ma parole._

_Victor sortit alors comme par magie deux bracelets jaune fluo de sa poche et lança:_

_- Allez mes petites poules, venez ici que je vous bague !_

**Le jeu est lancé entre Bella et Jasper ... **

_- Avec moi, rien n'est jamais acquis, Bella. Si tu veux quelque chose, il faudra le mériter._

_Elle riva son regard déterminé dans le sien et décréta:_

_- Crois-moi, je suis prête à relever le défi._

**Et ça s'accentue quand la serveuse drague Jasper ... **

_- T'es sûr qu'elle va supporter le Caballero, ta … ?_

_- Sa petite copine. Et elle gère bien l'alcool. Après ça, j'aurais toujours la force de lui sauter dessus quand on sera rentrés mais merci de ta sollicitude._

_Jasper éclata de rire, ne cherchant pas à démentir, impressionné par la morgue qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle s'en donnait l'occasion. Bella lui coula un regard en coin, le mettant au défi de dire le contraire et il passa son bras sur son épaule, la rapprochant de lui._

_- Exactement comme l'a dit cette petite tigresse, Chloé._

**Jasper remarque qu'Edward et Bella sont bizarrement éloignés l'un de l'autre ... impression qui lui est d'ailleurs confirmée quand Victoria lui balance l'info ... **

_- Ouvre tes yeux Jazzy ! Ton pote a laissé tomber ma copine alors les plates-bandes, tu vois …_

**Cette soirée semble bien partie ... mais cela suffira-t-il à réunir nos deux écorchés vifs ? Rien n'est moins sûr ... Si vous voulez savoir où ça les mène, lisez la suite dans le chapitre 11 ... **

* * *

**Chapitre 11: **

Edward avait laissé tomber Bella. C'était ce que Victoria venait de lui lâcher. D'un côté, ça expliquait leur comportement bizarre de la soirée. D'un autre côté, ça ne voulait rien dire. Edward était bien accroché et semblait vraiment vouloir s'investir dans la relation. Ils en avaient discuté un peu plus tôt et le roux semblait convaincu quand Jasper lui avait parlé. Et puis pouvait-il vraiment croire Victoria ? Une chose était en tout cas certaine, il lui fallait un deuxième verre. Retournant vers le bar où Chloé servait toujours, il recommanda un Ballantines qu'elle lui servit avec un clin d'oeil.

- Alors c'est ça ta stratégie de soirée: te mettre moche ?

Il sourit, appuyé contre le bar et se retourna pour voir Bella derrière lui, toujours aussi craquante dans sa petite robe fourreau.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu veux jouer?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre brièvement, souriant à sa répartie.

- Pourquoi pas. Mon verre est vide de toute façon!

Il fit signe à Chloé de resservir Bella alors qu'il s'accoudait, dos au bar, faisant désormais face à la petite brune.

- Je peux rester avec toi ? J'ai dû quitter la piste, ta copine Heidi essayait d'attenter à ma vie.

Il rit à nouveau et chercha à savoir la vérité. Il prêcha donc le faux pour connaître le vrai:

- Tu ne dois pas vraiment t'en faire: Edward est là pour te protéger, pas vrai?

- Mhm, Edward n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt à me venir en aide désormais.

Ce qu'avait dit Victoria semblait donc vrai. Il décida d'y aller franchement.

- Vic' m'a dit que vous vous étiez séparés.

- Vic' devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue.

- C'était un secret?

- Eh bien, ce n'est jamais très reluisant de se faire larguer.

Il rit en voyant son air mi-affligé, mi-moqueur et lui tendit son verre que Chloé venait d'apporter.

- Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. Edward semblait vraiment tenir à toi!

- Oui, eh bien les excuses évoquées ne contredisent pas ce fait.

- Tu veux en parler?

- Tu veux les connaître? contra-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Tu ne lâches rien, pas vrai?

Ce fut à son tour à elle de rire et elle s'accouda au bar, dans la même position que lui, regardant la piste de danse sans rien dire. Ainsi arquée, elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine et Jasper s'y perdit un moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole:

- La raison principale serait que je ne suis pas vraiment … impliquée dans notre histoire.

- Après quelques jours? N'est-ce pas un peu précipité?

Il connaissait bien évidemment les doutes d'Edward mais il voulait entendre la version de Bella. Savoir si son ami n'avait pas commis une grosse erreur en prenant cette décision à la va-vite.

- Peut-être qu'il a raison. Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne me fait pas vibrer.

- Et tu peux voir ça en quelques heures passées à ses côtés?

- En fait, non ! rit-elle, les yeux toujours rivés sur le groupe qui dansait.

- Bah alors ?

- Disons qu'il est facile de savoir que quelqu'un ne te fait pas vibrer quand … Non, rien. En bref, Edward ne me fait pas vibrer.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'elle comptait dire. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas en parler, il n'allait pas la forcer. Il but donc d'un coup son verre et elle tourna enfin son attention vers lui.

- Dis donc, fameuse descente.

- N'oublie pas notre stratégie de la soirée.

- Se mettre moche?

- Se mettre moche.

Elle acquiesça rapidement et but une grande gorgée de son verre. Après s'être faite larguer, elle avait bien le droit de boire un coup. Il comptait l'accompagner sur cette voie d'ailleurs. Aussi, il refit signe à Chloé qui soupira mais leur tendit une recharge avant de s'éloigner.

Une heure et une dizaine de verres plus tard, ils ricanaient tous les deux en se moquant de la plupart des gens qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Bella avait les yeux un peu fuyants, signe qu'elle commençait à être bien saoule et elle aurait ri s'il avait dit "nuage". Autre point montrant son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, elle s'était sensiblement rapprochée de lui, collant parfois son petit corps au sien et passant la main sur son torse naturellement. Elle flirtait avec lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

Les autres leur lançaient des oeillades lourdes de sens et un ou l'autre avaient bien essayé de se mêler à leur conversation mais ils avaient tous très rapidement rendu les armes. Renata, une des filles du groupe qui était arrivé avec Jacob, était venue le saluer et lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'Alice, si elle avait été là, n'aurait pas apprécié la scène. Bella l'avait gentiment congédiée en lui disant de se mêler de ses affaires. En réalité, la petite brune avait été à ce moment là tellement collée à lui qu'elle avait pu entendre ce que Renata lui disait.

De toute façon, elle avait entièrement raison et Jasper s'en fichait bien de ce qu'Alice en penserait. Après tout, il n'était pas marié avec elle et il ne faisait que passer une bonne soirée avec une fille sympa. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas? Etait-ce simplement cela ? Et puis, elle flirtait avec lui mais n'avait-il pas, à un moment, glissé lui aussi dans le charme et la drague légère? Certainement que si. Car il ne s'échappait pas aux caresses aériennes qu'elle prodiguait à son torse et il ne reculait pas non plus quand elle se collait à lui. Il jouait parfois avec une mèche de ses cheveux et lui offrait ses plus beaux sourires. Alors il pouvait dire qu'à un certain stade, lui aussi en était venu à flirter avec elle. Ce que les autres n'avaient certainement pas loupé. Il récupéra les verres que Chloé venait de leur resservir, paya et tendit le sien à Bella qui fit une moue en le saisissant:

- Encore celui-là et puis on va danser, d'accord?

- Je trouve ce côté de la boîte plus sûr que la piste de danse.

- J'ai pas peur d'Heidi ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

- Tu devrais peut-être.

- Je te fais confiance pour me protéger d'ailleurs.

Il vida d'un trait son verre et posa une main dans son dos, l'emmenant vers le groupe tout en soufflant:

- Compte sur moi.

Ils arrivèrent près des autres au moment où _Waka Waka_ de Shakira se mit en route et tous levèrent les mains, criant des "Wouwouwouw", visiblement bien éméchés eux aussi. Un coup d'oeil apprit à Jasper que Victoria et Ricardo étaient une affaire conclue et qu'Emmett tentait, tant bien que mal, de garder Heidi-la-chaudasse à distance. Au vu de comment elle se frottait à lui, le brun ne put que constater que son beau-frère était désormais le plan de rechange de la plantureuse brune. Elle le voulait et elle allait en être encore plus frustrée car jamais Emmett ne tromperait Rosalie.

Son attention fut toutefois vite détournée du "couple" quand il sentit Bella commencer à danser tout tout contre lui. Il baissa les yeux et la vit se déhancher comme les autres, frottant ses petites fesses à un endroit stratégique. Visiblement, l'alcool la rendait plus qu'entreprenante, ne le laissant, lui, absolument pas de marbre.

- Hey Jazz, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en train de te faire une démonstration !

Ricardo, habitué à danser avec un groupe dans ce qu'il appelait des "battles" de rue, semblait vouloir dire que la petite brune gagnait par forfait. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il perde sans se battre. Aussi, il se détacha d'elle, grimpa sur un podium en pierre juste derrière eux et se mit à onduler. Les filles se tournèrent directement vers lui pour le regarder faire et Emmett mit deux doigts en bouche pour siffler.

Avoir été marié avec une danseuse professionnelle avait bien des avantages, dont celui d'avoir été initié à quelques mouvements de base pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un crétin sur une piste de danse. Et Valerie était du genre perfectionniste: elle ne l'avait donc lâché tant qu'il ne dansait pas correctement. Il savait donc exactement quoi faire là, de suite. Surtout qu'au fil du temps, pour impressionner sa femme, il s'était amélioré, se jouant tour à tour énergique, charmeur, sensuel, rythmé.

Alors que Bella le regardait bouche bée avec un léger sourire sur le visage, il sauta devant elle, lui saisit le bassin et la colla à lui sous les acclamations des autres. Elle réagit directement en enroulant ses petits bras autour de son cou et frottant son bassin contre le sien, maintenant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Pas mal, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire.

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

- Hey, Hale, ça te dirait de faire partie de mon groupe ? demanda Ricardo, impressionné par ses talents et mettant ainsi fin à leur petite bulle.

Il se sépara de Bella, bien à contrecoeur et continua à danser sous l'oeil noir d'Heidi qui refusait d'être ainsi évincée. D'ailleurs, elle s'éloigna d'Emmett pour venir danser à son côté et, de l'index, lui fit signe d'approcher. Evidemment, Heidi en plus d'être une très jolie femme dansait très bien. Elle ne danserait jamais aussi bien que Valerie mais il ne fallait pas comparer l'incomparable. Aussi, il s'approcha d'elle et dansa avec elle, histoire de faire taire les commentaires entendus des autres concernant une future romance entre lui et Bella. La plantureuse brune, grisée par son contact, se lova contre lui, frottant sans honte ses seins et son bassin à lui, ne provoquant malheureusement pas la moindre réaction. C'était trop attendu, trop routinier. Cette fille respirait le sexe à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. La voir danser ainsi n'était pas très étonnant. Et quelque peu barbant, à vrai dire.

Il la délaissa donc, se retourna et vit Bella dansant avec Ricardo et Jacob. Entre les deux, pour être précis. Il sourit devant son effronterie et continua à danser, proche de Renata, essayant au maximum d'éviter Heidi et ses assauts. Finalement, Victoria et les autres filles suivirent son exemple et grimpèrent sur le podium face à eux pour se donner en spectacle alors que _Old Pop in a Oak_ des Rednex s'enclenchait. Jacob les rejoignit en riant, dansant comme une patate avec des jambes. Valerie aurait été consternée de le voir bouger ainsi. Ce fut ce moment qu'Emmett choisit pour rejoindre Jasper.

- Dis donc, les filles sont chaudes bouillantes ce soir.

- C'est tous les soirs comme ça! grimaça-t-il en regardant Heidi qui lui lançait des oeillades incendiaires.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas quitter la côte.

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec ça.

Emmett hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas plus que lui ruiner la soirée en abordant le sujet et statufia Jasper quand il dit:

- J'aime bien Bella.

- Tu aimes bien Bella ?

- Eh bien oui, je te le dis. J'aime bien Bella.

- Tu peux être plus explicite car je pense que ma chère soeur apprécierait moyennement de t'entendre.

- Ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu veux! Je dis que j'aime bien Bella comme "J'aime bien Bella et je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle soit ma nouvelle belle-soeur".

Jasper déglutit et se fustigea de ne pas avoir un verre pour se donner une contenance. A défaut, il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Si même Emmett s'y mettait, il ne serait plus jamais au calme nulle part.

- Em', c'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Oh mais moi je ne crois rien, mon vieux. Je constate, c'est différent.

- Bella est juste une amie.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Et puis c'est la petite copine d'Edward pas vrai ?

- En fait, pas vraiment. Ils se sont séparés un peu plus tôt.

- Dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien informé pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche.

- Em' …

- Ecoute, t'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Elle te plaît pas, c'est pas ton style, c'est une amie, c'est la petite copine d'Edward ou encore tu n'aimes pas le blanc, ce sont tes affaires. Mais sérieusement, Jazz, tu l'aimes bien.

Jasper étudia un moment le profil de son beau-frère qui regardait toujours les filles se déhancher sur le podium. Emmett était un peu les barrières de sécurité de Jasper et même de Rosalie. C'était toujours lui, sa droiture et sa façon de penser clairement sans sous-entendus, qui les guidaient à travers les épreuves. Emmett n'avait jamais failli, il avait toujours été là, même quand ça avait été aussi dur pour lui que ça ne l'avait été pour les autres. Et il méritait la vérité.

- Oui, je l'aime bien.

- Oh ben je le sais. Y a qu'à te voir sourire avec elle. Ce n'était plus arrivé … enfin soit. Ca fait plaisir.

- Merci Em'.

Son beau-frère lui lança un coup d'oeil et haussa les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne le remerciait pas que pour ça. Or pour lui, c'était tout à fait normal. Décidant d'alléger la situation, il demanda:

- On les rejoint?

Le reste de la soirée passa sur le même ton. Tout le monde avait vraiment envie de bien s'amuser et s'y donnait à coeur joie. Jasper n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter avec Edward mais son ami ne semblait pas fâché ni vexé. Ceci dit, il planait tellement que ça en expliquait sa bonne humeur. Il lui parlerait demain.

Alors que Renata dansait contre lui, s'extasiant de sa manière de bouger, Bella se planta un peu plus loin devant lui et lui fit signe d'approcher. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle dansait près de Black et il soupçonnait que le grand gitan s'y intéressait énormément. Il se défit de l'autre jeune femme et la rejoignit, un peu interrogatif.

- Tu danses avec moi, beau brun ?

- Demandé aussi gentiment …

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre les devants, se colla à lui alors que_ La Tortura_, de Shakira et Alejandro Sanz retentissait. Décidément, ça semblait être la soirée spéciale Shakira ce soir.

- J'adore cette chanson !

Il la colla d'autant plus à lui et se mit à bouger en accord avec elle, trouvant ça bien plus grisant qu'avec ses deux précédentes partenaires. En fait, Bella ne se donnait aucun genre. Elle dansait pour danser, pas pour appâter, ce qui faisait qu'elle réussissait là où les deux autres échouaient.

Soudain, elle releva le visage vers lui et lui sourit. Elle était vraiment mignonne ce soir et il se fustigeait de ne pas l'avoir remarquée plus tôt. Elle avait un vrai potentiel, si elle s'en donnait l'occasion.

- J'avais bien vu que tu savais bouger l'autre soir sur le bar mais là, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

- Eh bien figure-toi que je me disais la même chose à ton égard, tu caches bien ton jeu.

- Peut-être mais moi je ne fais pas entrer en combustion spontanée toutes les filles des alentours avec mon déhanché.

- Je pense que tu ne te doutes pas de ton pouvoir de séduction, petite tigresse.

Elle rit à l'emploi du surnom et se frotta d'autant plus à lui, mettant fin à la discussion. Alors que le refrain s'enclenchait, elle se retourna, pour se retrouver dos à lui et reprit ses mouvements sensuels contre lui. Ses mains trouvèrent automatiquement les hanches de la petite brune et il se mit à bouger avec elle. Fermant les yeux, il profita de ses mouvements et de la musique. Les bras de Bella se levèrent et elle s'accrocha à son cou, épousant d'autant plus son corps.

- Petite Bella, fais attention, j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de craquer pour moi …

Pour toute réponse, elle rit contre lui et continua son frotti-frotta. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune fille, déclenchant une chair de poule sur ses bras découverts. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre son épaule, frottant ses fesses à sa virilité qui s'éveillait à cette danse sensuelle.

D'ailleurs, Bella ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Les doigts de Jasper voyagèrent sur la soie de la robe, frôlant ses côtes, brièvement ses seins et se rivèrent sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui en profita pour se déhancher d'autant plus. C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Et il n'avait plus dansé ainsi depuis Valerie. N'y tenant plus, il la décolla de lui et la retourna face à lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait elle aussi fermé pour profiter du moment, et lui offrit un sourire lascif, dansant encore.

Pour une fille qui n'aimait pas le contact, elle se laissait vraiment aller avec lui. Et cette marque de confiance le touchait beaucoup. Il passa une main sur sa joue et l'attira de nouveau à lui. Elle passa à nouveau ses mains autour de son cou, relevant le visage vers lui.

- Dites donc les gars, y a des chambres pour ça !

A nouveau extirpés hors de leur bulle, ils se retournèrent vers Jacob qui levait le pouce en l'air, pas gêné le moins du monde d'avoir été courtcircuité. Quand il tourna à nouveau l'attention sur Bella, il vit que l'instant était passé et demanda:

- On va boire un verre?

- Seulement si tu te tiens loin d'Heidi.

- Aie, la tigresse compte sortir les griffes ?

En se détachant de lui, elle mima à nouveau un coup de griffe sur son torse cette fois, accompagné de ce petit "Roarr" qu'il trouvait adorable puis elle s'éloigna vers les autres qui campaient près du bar.

La fin de soirée approchait et tout le monde commençait à vraiment être beurré. Les gestes étaient approximatifs, les danses du grand n'importe quoi et ils riaient pour un rien. Bref, il était plus que temps de rentrer. Sauf que personne n'en avait vraiment envie. Jasper regarda sa montre en se dirigeant vers les toilettes. 5 heures du mat'. Ils avaient encore de belles heures devant eux. Les WC étaient bien la seule chose "couverte" de la boîte. C'était un genre de petite maisonnette à deux entrées, une pour les femmes et une pour les hommes, cachée par des petits murets surmontés de buissons. Alors qu'il se lavait les mains, il vit Edward entrer.

- Salut, mec.

- Salut.

Il se sécha les mains et attendit que son pote ait fini, appuyé contre l'évier. Quand celui-ci le rejoignit, il se recula pour lui laisser la place. Le roux le regarda du coin de l'oeil et sourit:

- Ca va, mon gars?

- Bonne soirée ouais. Et toi ?

- Pas mal, pas mal.

Edward se sécha les mains puis imita sa position contre le lavabo, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- Bella m'a dit pour vous deux, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Ah, bien évidemment qu'elle t'en a parlé …

- Tu sais que j'étais sérieux quand je te disais que je n'étais pas intéressé, pas vrai?

- Je le sais, Jazz, t'inquiète. J'ai voulu discuter avec elle de son manque … d'implication.

- Ce qui était une bonne chose à faire.

- En effet. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je tapais juste. Elle n'a pas démenti.

- Pas démenti quoi?

- Qu'elle n'était pas emballée par notre couple. Et qu'elle craquait pour toi.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux et sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour digérer l'info. Les choses étaient suffisamment claires au vu de la soirée qu'ils passaient mais il lui était difficile d'encaisser que Bella ait pu le dire aussi franchement à Edward. Ca le mettait dans une position difficile.

- Je pense que c'est interdit de fumer dans le seul local de la boîte, tu sais.

- J'm'en moque, je connais le videur !

- Jasper Hale, le gars qui a une porte de sortie pour tout … rit Edward en se saisissant d'une clope que le brun lui tendait.

- Il faut être paré à toute éventualité.

- En effet.

Ils fumèrent en silence mais tous deux savaient que la discussion était loin d'être finie. Ils n'avaient fait qu'effleurer le noeud du problème et rien ne serait réglé tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas démêlé. Ce fut Edward qui le premier brisa le calme pour demander:

- Tu vas sortir avec elle, pas vrai?

- Pas si cela te pose un problème.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hale. Je ne vais pas me répéter.

- Je me sens un peu mal, du coup, de t'avoir rabâché les oreilles avec ça pour faire le contraire ensuite.

- Il faut croire que je suis plus observateur qu'on ne le pensait.

- En vérité, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Je sais en revanche ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour. Pas d'emmerdes non plus.

- En bref, tu me demandes l'autorisation pour la sauter?

- Toujours aussi poétique !

- Appelons un chat, un chat. Si tu ne veux pas d'histoire d'amour, tu veux te la lever. Et crois-moi, mon ami, je te donne ma bénédiction.

Il se sépara du lavabo et tapa sur l'épaule de Jasper en riant. L'autre fronça les sourcils, décontenancé et le regarda s'éloigner.

- Pourquoi tu te marres?

- Je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance mais en vérité, il va te falloir bien plus que ça. En tout cas, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, vraiment. Je suis déjà passé à autre chose.

Sur ces mots, il disparut, laissant le brun à ses pensées.

Quand Jasper ressortit, il sursauta en voyant Bella l'attendre debout sur le muret de l'entrée des hommes.

- Hey …

Sa voix était un peu éteinte d'avoir chanté et crié toute la soirée, la rendant plus sensuelle. Il lui offrit un sourire et se posta juste devant elle, obligé de lever la tête pour la regarder.

- Tu me cherchais ou tu cherchais l'entrée de vos toilettes?

Elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres brillantes et fit semblant de réfléchir un instant avant de murmurer, conspiratrice:

- Mmh, je pense que je te cherchais !

- Eh bien, pas besoin d'envahir les toilettes des hommes, tu m'as trouvé !

Elle rit et se baissa pour s'appuyer contre ses épaules, lui offrant ainsi une vue plongeante sur son décolleté et … l'absence de soutien-gorge que requérait sa tenue.

- Je t'aime bien Jasper.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Elle était complètement désinhibée avec l'alcool et vraiment très amusante.

- Je t'aime bien aussi Bella.

- C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête, amusé, tandis qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre.

- Vrai de vrai.

- Ben oui, si je te le dis!

- Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre !

Sur ces mots, elle entoura ses épaules de ses petits bras et descendit du rebord en glissant contre lui. Il put par là sentir chacune de ses courbes et elle finit assise sur le muret, enfin à sa hauteur. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, vraiment amusé par son comportement libéré.

- Victoria s'est cassée.

- Comment ça "Victoria s'est cassée" ?

Elle lui offrit une moue boudeuse tout en accrochant ses petites mains à son gilet sans manches qu'elle s'amusa à déboutonner. Il la laissa faire, estimant qu'il ne courrait pas un grand danger tant qu'elle ne s'attaquait pas aux boutons de sa chemise et elle reprit la conversation:

- Elle est partie avec Ricardo.

- Comment ça "elle est partie avec Ricardo"?

- Tu comptes me poser cette question à chaque fois? Parce qu'alors, je répète deux fois directement.

Il éclata de rire et lui retira sa chemise des mains qu'elle entreprenait de déboutonner à son tour. Elle reporta son attention sur son visage et voulut lui offrir un sourire innocent. Sauf qu'elle était ce soir tout sauf innocente.

- Bon, si tu me disais où est Victoria.

- Partie.

- Avec Ricardo.

- Avec Ricardo, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête avec force, comme une enfant.

Visiblement, Victoria n'était pas la fille la plus fidèle du monde et son James devait avoir du mal à passer les portes. Pourtant, il aurait du s'en douter au vu de son attitude mais il pensait qu'elle était du genre à allumer sans éteindre l'incendie qu'elle avait provoqué. Il s'était donc trompé et elle voulait ce soir aller droit au but. Tant mieux pour elle et Ricardo et tant pis pour ce pauvre James, bientôt futur réalisateur en chef célibataire.

- Elle a fait semblant de ne plus se rappeler que c'était fini entre Edward et moi, en plus.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle m'a dit d'aller dormir chez mon petit copain parce qu'elle avait besoin de la chambre.

Jasper regarda Bella, occupée à rattacher son gilet, sans air conspirateur. Elle n'essayait pas de l'embobiner, elle était bien trop bourrée pour ça. Elle se contentait juste de lui donner les faits et ne cherchait rien de plus. Tant mieux parce qu'elle allait sinon très vite déchanter.

- Enfin, elle a lâché au groupe mais à Ed en particulier qu'ils n'avaient qu'à me gérer puis il a disparu dans les toilettes, un peu après toi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a filé tant que tu n'étais pas là.

- Et pourquoi elle aurait fait ça? demanda-t-il doucement tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

- Parce qu'elle savait que tu m'aurais défendue et elle aurait pas pu aller tirer son coup.

- Elle attendait donc son moment.

- Ouais, c'est Vic'. Un moment la meilleure amie du monde, un autre moment la pire.

- Je suis désolé Bella …

- Mais c'est pas grave, je vais prendre un taxi et je vais me prendre une autre chambre. Pour le reste du séjour. Et elle assumera la double dans son entièreté ! Et toc !

Il eut mal au coeur pour elle car elle avait raison. Victoria pouvait vraiment être une mauvaise amie quand elle s'y mettait. Mais d'un autre côté, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas tenter de s'inscruster avec lui. Aussi, sans vraiment y penser, il lâcha:

- On va te ramener avec Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Oh, je pensais faire du gringue à Edward.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et elle quitta son air mutin pour lui sourire à son tour. Vraiment, elle l'amusait beaucoup ce soir. Soudain, son regard se fit plus sérieux et elle se mordilla la lèvre. Ses mains lâchèrent son gilet pour les poser sur le torse de Jasper, qu'elles caressèrent doucement. Ses doigts laissèrent des traces brûlantes par dessus sa chemise et il inspira fortement pour se détendre. Lentement, il posa ses propres mains sur les épaules de Bella et ses pouces virent taquiner son cou. Elle frissonna, ses bras se couvrant d'une chair de poule qui n'était pas due à la température assez chaude, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- Jasper ?

- Mmh?

A nouveau, son regard était emprisonné dans le chocolat des yeux de Bella. Dès qu'ils se touchaient ou qu'ils se regardaient si sérieusement, les choses se passaient de cette façon. Il ne pouvait plus la quitter du regard. Et les mouvements des doigts de la petite brune sur lui avaient un effet révélateur. Il aurait voulu reculer mais il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable. D'un coup, comme si elle prenait une décision silencieuse, elle se tendit en avant et ses lèvres vinrent frôler les siennes, presque sans les toucher. Il inspira à nouveau, choqué.

Elle se recula un moment, ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Lui, ne pouvait ni reculer, ni avancer. Il était tiré dans un sens vers elle et cette sensation qui l'avait littéralement électrifié quand leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées et il était retenu dans l'autre sens par le passé et ce désir que jamais aucun geste de n'importe quelle personne ne puisse le toucher à ce point.

Elle prit la décision pour eux deux quand, avec un regard déterminé, ses deux petites mains se logèrent derrière le cou du brun pour l'attirer à elle. A nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Jasper eut l'impression que le monde autour de lui s'évanouissait. Il ne restait que le petit corps contre le sien, étrangement moulé à la perfection à lui, les mains de la petite brune qui le collaient à elle, et surtout … surtout … ses lèvres délicieusement sucrées par le Caballero qui se frottaient contre les siennes.

Comme si leur contact n'était pas encore satisfaisait, elle tira sur son cou, le rapprochant d'elle encore et les mains de Jasper quittèrent son cou pour aller se poser sur ses cuisses. Aussitôt, elle se recula, un peu interdite et haleta. Il avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin mais il dut se forcer à reprendre ses esprits. Ce baiser devait se terminer rapidement. Sinon, il aurait eu besoin de plus. Et il avait depuis Valerie refusé d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un.

- Je suis désolée !

Elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute, sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde désolée. En tout cas, elle semblait aussi chamboulée que lui. Et il ne voulait pas remettre toute la faute sur elle. Après tout, il avait certainement envoyé des signaux positifs pour qu'elle se lance. Il caressa un moment sa joue et souffla:

- Allez viens, la tigresse, je vais te ramener à l'hôtel.

Ils revinrent vers le bar où ils ne trouvèrent qu'Emmett, accoudé, buvant tranquillement son Legendario on the rocks. Ils arquèrent un sourcil, en même temps que lui quand il les aperçut réapparaître côte à côte. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Emmett ne détacha pas son regard de Jasper pour que son beau-frère lui confirme ce qu'il soupçonnait. Pourtant, le brun hocha négativement la tête et Em' sembla déçu. Il enchaîna donc:

- Bon, la rousse s'est cassée au bras du gars que je pensais être gay il y a un quart d'heure encore, nous laissant la responsabilité de la petite brune ici !

- Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de ça ! fit Jasper en adressant un sourire à Bella à ses côtés qui se dandinait.

- Enfin, au départ, elle l'avait confiée à Edward mais il a dit que tu n'avais qu'à t'en occuper quand il est revenu des toilettes.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- On décampe ?

- Tout le monde est parti?

- Ouais. Si tu veux mon avis, ils retrouveront jamais le chemin de leur maison.

- Comme tous les soirs, rit Jasper avant de se tourner vers Bella.

Il la vit alors appuyée contre un tabouret du bar, la tête basse, tanguant dangereusement. Alors qu'elle manqua de tomber, il la retint en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille et la calant contre lui. A nouveau, les sensations furent délicieuses et il ferma un moment les yeux alors qu'elle bafouillait:

- Je … je me sens pas très bien.

- Avec tout ce que tu as descendu, c'était à prévoir. J'ai promis au videur de te faire sortir sur tes deux jambes, tu peux assurer?

- Je … pas si tu me lâches.

- Ok, je ne te lâche pas. On y va? demanda-t-il à Emmett qui haussait en cadence les sourcils pour se foutre de lui.

Il attrapa le sac de la petite brune et la maintint contre lui jusqu'à la sortie. Victor arqua un sourcil, semblant remarquer l'état de Bella mais il les laissa passer sans mot dire et ils regagnèrent rapidement la voiture.

Après avoir allongé la petite brune sur le siège arrière plutôt limité en espace de la voiture d'Emmett, il prit place à l'avant et écouta attentivement la respiration de Bella. Il voulait pouvoir anticiper si elle se sentait mal car il avait l'impression que son beau-frère apprécierait moyennement qu'elle vomisse sur ses sièges en cuir.

- Alors, on l'emmène où la petite pochtronne? demanda Emmett en prenant la route qui redescendait la colline.

- A Torre Del Mar.

- Tu te moques de moi? Faisons la dormir à l'appart !

- Pas question, Em'.

- Mais pourquoi ? T'as suffisamment de place et puis …

- NON, EMMETT.

Il avait élevé la voix sans même s'en rendre compte et avait les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Son beau-frère le remarqua immédiatement et soupira mais ne le contesta plus.

- Bien, et où à Torre Del Mar ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas l'abandonner sur un banc car je refuse d'être complice de ça.

Jasper éclata de rire devant l'air affligé du grand brun et tenta de le calmer:

- Bien sûr que non, on va la déposer à son hôtel !

- Elle a plus de chambre, la rousse lui a volé sa clé !

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Nan. C'était pour être sûre qu'elle ne rentre pas.

- Quelle sal*pe.

- C'est exactement le mot qui colle au personnage, je trouve.

Ils se sourirent et Emmett demanda:

- On la ramène à l'appart alors?

- Tu vas me lâcher avec ça, oui ?

- Bah tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ?

- On va la déposer à son hôtel et lui prendre une autre chambre. Comme ça, plus tard, elle sera directement sur place pour botter le derrière de sa copine.

- Bonne idée !

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, la voiture entrant dans le centre ville de Rincón, quand Emmett fit une remarque fort à propos:

- Mais en fait, c'est lequel son hôtel ?

- Aucune idée ! Bella, c'est quoi le nom de ton … fit-il en se retournant vers elle et en s'interrompant quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie.

Ainsi couchée, une main devant le visage, elle paraissait si fragile qu'il en eut mal au coeur. Elle cachait son mal être derrière une arrogance et une morgue incroyables. Mais au repos, un simple coup d'oeil dressait le tableau. Et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il dit à Emmett:

- Je te dépose à l'appartement et je vais l'amener à l'hôtel, ok?

Arrêté à un feu rouge, son beau-frère le détailla longuement du regard et puis hocha positivement la tête, gardant le silence jusqu'à l'appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre 727 et soupira en la tenant contre lui. Elle était toujours endormie et il avait du la porter jusqu'au comptoir, régler sa chambre et à nouveau dans l'ascenseur, jusqu'ici. Il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait du partir. La laisser là, au pas de la porte. Ou la réveiller au moins. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Aussi, il entra, referma la porte du pied et déposa la petite brune sur le lit.

Elle gémit mais ne s'éveilla pas et il se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir le sommeil très lourd. Lentement, il défit les boucles de ses sandales et la déchaussa. Quand ce fut fait, il ne savait plus très bien comment agir. Sa robe ne devait pas être très confortable mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la lui enlever. Sauf s'il le faisait par dessous les couvertures. Ce qui signifiait faire glisser ses mains sur son corps. Alors qu'elle était saoule et endormie. Vraiment pas son genre d'action. Il la souleva donc à nouveau pour ouvrir les draps et, quand il allait la reposer, elle s'accrocha à son cou et murmura:

- Jasper?

- Oui?

- Ne touche pas à ma robe, d'accord?

Il se remémora son t-shirt qu'elle gardait obstinément sur elle et la remarque de Victoria sur sa cicatrice. C'était certainement pour cela et pour les raisons évidentes de pudeur qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la déshabille. Il murmura donc à son tour, ôtant une mèche de cheveux de son visage:

- Je te le promets.

- Merci …

Elle se retourna pour être face à lui alors qu'il était accroupi à côté du lit et ouvrit ses petits yeux rougis par la fatigue et l'alcool.

- Tu veux bien rester ?

- Bella …

- Je … j'ai peur toute seule. Je serais sage, je te le promets.

- Je m'en doute, tu refuses que je te déshabille! blagua-t-il pour rendre l'atmosphère un peu moins intime.

- Je … s'il te plaît.

- Très bien. Dors, je ne bouge pas.

Il savait qu'elle avait demandé à Edward de prendre le canapé quand elle avait dormi chez lui. Il se releva donc et examina ses possiblités qui étaient … minimes. Heureusement, il y avait un genre de coussin sur l'appui de fenêtre de la baie vitrée. Cela ferait l'affaire pour les quelques heures qu'il comptait dormir. Il tira donc sur sa cravate pour la défaire et la posa sur une chaise, suivie de près par son gilet et il laissa sa montre sur le petit bureau. Il tourna la tête vers Bella pour voir que celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il lui sourit tout en ôtant ses santiags et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Dors, je vais m'installer là.

- Tu peux venir ici, j'ai promis d'être sage.

- Bella, je sais que tu n'aimes pas le contact …

Elle se releva en tanguant, tenant sa tête comme si ça allait vraiment l'aider et il sourit d'autant plus. Sauf qu'elle était mortellement sérieuse:

- Je sais que je ne risque rien. Couche-toi là Jasper sinon je vais me sentir affreusement gênée.

Il étudia ses possibilités. Dormir dans le lit avec Bella, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne se passerait rien mais le geste était symbolique et il n'avait plus dormi avec personne depuis Valerie. Pouvait-il le faire aujourd'hui avec une fille qui ne le laissait pas indifférent ? Il n'en était pas certain. L'autre option consistait à dormir sur ce lit de fortune, recroquevillé et mal à l'aise, sachant qu'il mettrait Bella dans l'embarras.

- Viens Jasper, entre amis on peut partager un lit, y a rien de mal là-dedans.

Elle lui tendit la main et il finit par prendre sa décision. Elle avait raison. Ils étaient amis et les choses étaient claires entre eux. Plus ou moins, en réalité. Mais il pouvait bien dormir avec elle. Enfin, dans le même lit qu'elle.

Il se saisit de sa main et se coucha de l'autre côté du lit, lui faisant face. Elle mima un _merci_ de ses lèvres brillantes qui avaient eu tant d'effet sur lui puis ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement, la main toujours dans la sienne. Il savait d'ores et déjà que la nuit serait courte et ne se sentit même pas dériver dans le sommeil.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 11.


	12. Chapter 12

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 12 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Quelqu'un m'a fait remarquer que mon Jasper était brun. En effet, mon Jasper est brun, ce n'est pas une blague. Désolée mais moi, j'adore Jackson Rathbone et je le trouve trop craquant en brun. Donc voilà, sachez donc que mon beau Jazz sera donc un joli brun ténébreux.  
**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Dans le chapitre 11 ... **

**Jasper continue son enquête sur la séparation de Bella et Edward ... **

_- Je peux rester avec toi ? J'ai dû quitter la piste, ta copine Heidi essayait d'attenter à ma vie._

_Il rit à nouveau et chercha à savoir la vérité. Il prêcha donc le faux pour connaître le vrai:_

_- Tu ne dois pas vraiment t'en faire: Edward est là pour te protéger, pas vrai?_

_- Mhm, Edward n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt à me venir en aide désormais._

_Ce qu'avait dit Victoria semblait donc vrai. Il décida d'y aller franchement._

_- Vic' m'a dit que vous vous étiez séparés._

_- Vic' devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue._

_- C'était un secret?_

_- Eh bien, ce n'est jamais très reluisant de se faire larguer._

**Ils s'affrontent ensuite sur la piste de danse et Jasper craque de plus en plus ... **

_- Pas mal, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire._

_- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire._

**Emmett prospecte à son tour pour voir ce qui se passe pour son beau-frère ... **

_- Ce que tu peux être idiot quand tu veux! Je dis que j'aime bien Bella comme "J'aime bien Bella et je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle soit ma nouvelle belle-soeur"._

_- Em', c'est pas ce que tu crois._

_- Oh mais moi je ne crois rien, mon vieux. Je constate, c'est différent._

_- Bella est juste une amie._

_- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Et puis c'est la petite copine d'Edward pas vrai ?_

_- En fait, pas vraiment. Ils se sont séparés un peu plus tôt._

_- Dis donc, tu m'as l'air bien informé pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche._

_- Em' …_

_- Ecoute, t'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Elle te plaît pas, c'est pas ton style, c'est une amie, c'est la petite copine d'Edward ou encore tu n'aimes pas le blanc, ce sont tes affaires. Mais sérieusement, Jazz, tu l'aimes bien._

**Les deux écorchés vifs se chauffent à nouveau sur la piste de danse ... **

_- J'avais bien vu que tu savais bouger l'autre soir sur le bar mais là, je dois dire que je suis impressionnée._

_- Eh bien figure-toi que je me disais la même chose à ton égard, tu caches bien ton jeu._

_- Peut-être mais moi je ne fais pas entrer en combustion spontanée toutes les filles des alentours avec mon déhanché._

_- Je pense que tu ne te doutes pas de ton pouvoir de séduction, petite tigresse._

_Elle rit à l'emploi du surnom et se frotta d'autant plus à lui, mettant fin à la discussion. Alors que le refrain s'enclenchait, elle se retourna, pour se retrouver dos à lui et reprit ses mouvements sensuels contre lui. Ses mains trouvèrent automatiquement les hanches de la petite brune et il se mit à bouger avec elle. Fermant les yeux, il profita de ses mouvements et de la musique. Les bras de Bella se levèrent et elle s'accrocha à son cou, épousant d'autant plus son corps._

_- Petite Bella, fais attention, j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de craquer pour moi …_

**Plus tard, Jasper et Edward s'expliquent ... **

_- Tu vas sortir avec elle, pas vrai?_

_- Pas si cela te pose un problème._

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hale. Je ne vais pas me répéter._

_- Je me sens un peu mal, du coup, de t'avoir rabâché les oreilles avec ça pour faire le contraire ensuite._

_- Il faut croire que je suis plus observateur qu'on ne le pensait._

**Et fort de l'accord d'Edward, Jasper rejoint Bella qui l'attend ... **

_- Je t'aime bien Jasper._

_- Je t'aime bien aussi Bella._

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Vrai de vrai._

_- Ben oui, si je te le dis!_

_- Ca me fait plaisir de l'entendre !_

**Et un premier baiser est échangé ... Victoria a planté Bella là et l'a mise à la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel. Ce sont Jasper et Emmett qui la ramènent ... Jasper choisit même de l'emmener jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel ... **

_Elle gémit mais ne s'éveilla pas et il se dit qu'elle devait vraiment avoir le sommeil très lourd. Lentement, il défit les boucles de ses sandales et la déchaussa. Quand ce fut fait, il ne savait plus très bien comment agir. Sa robe ne devait pas être très confortable mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la lui enlever. Sauf s'il le faisait par dessous les couvertures. Ce qui signifiait faire glisser ses mains sur son corps. Alors qu'elle était saoule et endormie. Vraiment pas son genre d'action. Il la souleva donc à nouveau pour ouvrir les draps et, quand il allait la reposer, elle s'accrocha à son cou et murmura:_

_- Jasper?_

_- Oui?_

_- Ne touche pas à ma robe, d'accord?_

**Elle finit par lui demander de rester là et contre toute attente, il accepte ... **

**Que va-t-il se passer quand ils se réveilleront ? Les choses vont-elles continuer à avancer? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 12 ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 12: **

Jasper s'éveilla enveloppé dans la chaleur, comme dans une espèce de bulle de calme, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis longtemps puisqu'il reprenait conscience chaque jour sur un nouveau cauchemar. Les yeux fermés, il savoura cet instant de paix, avec la sensation d'un poids familier au creux de l'épaule. Il était d'ailleurs tellement à l'aise qu'il ne voulut pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Il se sentait replonger dans le sommeil quand soudain, une petite main glissa sur son torse, à même la peau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné et remarqua Bella, les yeux pourtant toujours fermés, lovée contre lui, dont la main s'était aventurée sous sa chemise pour le caresser. A nouveau, la sensation était agréable, électrisante même, et il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il adorait ça. Alors que ça faisait maintenant 5 ans et quelques mois qu'il n'avait plus partagé le lit d'une femme, ou du moins n'avait pas dormi avec elle jusqu'au petit matin. Il trouva ça étrangement naturel. Et agréable. Mais ça, il l'avait déjà pensé. Il aurait voulu faire un geste, un seul, pour se sortir de cet état de bien-être qu'il ne méritait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Parce que bouger signifiait qu'elle arrêterait et il n'en avait pas envie.

Ses petits doigts glissèrent sur son torse jusqu'à son pectoral gauche où étaient tracés artistiquement les noms de Valerie et William. Elle les caressa lentement sans les voir puisqu'ils étaient cachés par sa chemise avant que son ongle ne se mette à gratter son téton dans un geste un peu plus sensuel. Il ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'accélérer et elle ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, glissant vers l'autre pour lui faire subir la même torture. Quand elle estima les avoir assez touchés, sa main virevolta sur son ventre dans des grands mouvement circulaires jusqu'à frôler la barrière de son jeans. Wow. Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête là. Et il devait le lui dire. Sauf qu'à la place, il se mordit la lèvre et la laissa frôler son ventre encore et encore.

Son corps se couvrit de frissons et il ne put empêcher la main posée sur le dos de Bella de la rapprocher encore de lui. Pourtant, alors que c'était elle qui le caressait on ne pouvait plus sensuellement, ce geste la bloqua et elle retira rapidement sa main. Il ré-ouvrit alors les yeux et porta son regard sur elle qui l'étudiait un peu rosie de gêne. Ou était-ce d'envie ? Comme elle ne disait rien, il murmura:

- Bonjour.

Elle se tut un long moment et il commença à se demander si elle n'était pas somnambule quand elle finit par dire, d'une voix rauque:

- Tu devrais plutôt dire bonsoir.

Il se redressa d'un bond, la faisant retomber lourdement sur le lit et chercha une horloge des yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Il est 17 heures.

- Oh bon dieu !

Jamais plus il n'avait dormi autant. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de tant de cauchemars qu'il ne dormait jamais plus de 3 heures. Et il n'en avait pas besoin non plus. Compte tenu du fait qu'ils s'étaient endormis aux alentours de 7 heures du matin, ils avaient dormi presque 10 heures. Ce qui était 3 fois plus que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette fille avait une influence positive sur lui. Ca ne servait plus à rien de le nier désormais.

- Tu … je suis désolée, Jasper.

- Désolée pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu plus calme.

- De plein de choses mais je pense qu'on peut résumer le tout à "désolée d'avoir bu et de m'être comportée … comme une traînée".

Il éclata de rire devant son air désolé en se recouchant face à elle et la regarda un long moment, couchée sur le côté, les cheveux en bataille, se mordillant la lèvre d'appréhension.

- Tu sais, j'ai connu des traînées bien plus entreprenantes que toi.

Elle se cacha dans ses mains mais il les attrapa et les lui baissa pour garder son regard dans le sien.

- Il n'y a rien eu de mal fait, Bella …

- J'ai pourtant le vague souvenir d'un baiser ! dit-elle en détournant les yeux, rouge pivoine.

- Vague ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Bon ok, ardent. Un ardent souvenir.

- J'aime mieux ça. Mais c'était un baiser innocent. Rien qu'un tout petit baiser innocent.

- Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ?

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ?

- Parce que j'ai outrepassé la pancarte !

Il rit à nouveau et elle se défit de sa prise pour remettre ses mains devant ses yeux, comme une enfant. "Si je ne te vois pas, tu ne me vois pas". Rien qu'une enfant qu'il fallait rassurer. Et il trouvait ça tout à fait adorable.

- Bella …

- Arrête, j'ai honte ! Tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Oh. Donc je m'occupe de toi, me fais harponner pour un baiser "ardent" et te borde jusqu'à ce matin puis maintenant que tu as dessaoulé, tu me mets à la porte ? C'est cruel.

- Arrête, j'ai pas dit ça !

- Cruel, Bella, c'est vraiment cruel !

Il fit mine de se lever mais à peine fut-il assis, les pieds touchant le sol que la main de la jeune fille s'enroula autour de son poignet, le retenant. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était à moitié relevée, appuyée sur une main, l'autre le tenant.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je vais finir par me vexer.

- Parce que je suis désolée ?

- Parce que tu as l'air d'être affreusement gênée d'avoir passé la soirée avec moi. Ca fait un peu mal à mon ego. On pourrait croire que tu regrettes !

- Je ne regrette absolument rien ! s'empressa-t-elle de dire, à nouveau rougissante.

Il lui sourit, fier d'être arrivé à ses fins et elle mit la main devant sa bouche, comme si ça lui avait échappé. Elle était adorable. Vraiment. Toute débraillée, dans sa robe froissée, les cheveux en bataille, l'air si fatiguée et un peu nauséeuse. Il lui offrit un clin d'oeil et elle se détendit un peu.

Elle finit par mumurer, les yeux baissés:

- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors?

- Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, je me suis beaucoup amusé.

- Et ça ne change rien à notre amitié ?

- Notre amitié? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil, content au fond de lui qu'elle ressente aussi qu'ils pouvaient être amis et juste ça.

- Notre amitié naissante, si tu veux. Je me sens bien quand je passe du temps avec toi et je trouve que ça doit être savouré.

- Je suis d'accord.

Rassurée, elle lâcha son poignet et se recoucha en grognant doucement, la tête visiblement douloureuse.

- Tu sais ce que deux nouveaux amis devraient faire?

- Non, dis-moi.

- Fêter ça autour d'un bon repas.

- Il est 17 heures, tout est fermé pour le moment.

- Je pensais plutôt ramener son bolide à Emmett qui doit avoir bouffé ses doigts de stress depuis ce matin, me doucher, et te laisser récupérer doucement. Je viendrais te chercher à 21h.

Elle sourit, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, toujours tournée vers lui et il arqua un sourcil devant sa mine amusée.

- Monsieur Pancarte "N'approchez pas, je mords", serait-ce un rendez-vous?

- Je te l'ai dit, Bella, il n'y a aucune pancarte ! dit-il en se relevant et secouant son jeans pour lui rendre un effet un peu moins froissé.

Elle le détailla du regard pendant qu'il remettait son gilet et glissait sa cravate autour de son cou. Après avoir récupéré les clefs de voiture, sa montre et son portefeuille sur la petite commode, il se retourna vers elle et vit qu'elle avait de nouveau sombré. Il saisit son portable qui était posé sur la table de chevet, signe qu'elle s'était levée avant lui et avait eu le temps de récupérer ses trucs dans sa petite pochette, et était prêt à encoder une heure pour le réveil quand il tomba sur un message d'un certain "Enfoiré universel".

Il rit doucement au nom choisi et ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux parcourir les très nombreux messages de ce garçon qui étaient tous plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. "Rapel-moi stp tu mmank". "Nme laiss pa Bellisima, jtaime". "tes ma réson 2vivre".

Visiblement, elle avait un petit ami à la maison qui attendait qu'elle rentre et qu'elle considérait comme un enfoiré. Il enclencha le réveil et reposa le téléphone tout en la regardant sourire dans son sommeil. Il sortit sans faire de bruit, un sourire sincère sur le visage. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passée depuis 5 ans.

Il gara la voiture devant son immeuble et y trouva Emmett, son sac de voyage posé à terre à côté de lui, attendant en tapant du pied. Il sortit rapidement et lui jeta les clefs de loin pendant que son beau-frère attaquait directement:

- T'as vu l'heure ? Je suis ici depuis des plombes !

- Tu mens, je suis sûr que t'es allé déjeuner au Mediteraneo.

Emmett resta bouche bée devant lui puis se reprit:

- Je me demande bien ce qui te fait dire ça !

Jasper s'approcha de sa boite aux lettres et décrocha le petit post-it vert qui y trônait.

- Ca, mon vieux, c'est le signal du "Tu m'fais chier, je t'attends au Mediteraneo devant une bonne Cruzcampo".

Emmett sourit finalement:

- Tu me connais trop bien, mec!

- Ah ça, tu as dragué ma soeur de longues années avant de la conquérir. Je peux dire que j'ai acquis certaines connaissances.

- Par contre, toi, tu m'étonnes de jour en jour. Où étais-tu donc ?

Son ton était mielleux et Jasper sut directement qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'interrogatoire en règle. Il soupira un bon coup et choisit de débuter par des excuses. Ca marchait souvent.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, Em'. Je savais que tu voulais repartir tôt et …

- Et ta soeur va me tuer pour prendre la route de nuit !

- T'as encore 3h30 avant la tombée de la nuit. Je pense que tu seras à Granada bien avant ça.

- Sauf que je veux tout savoir avant de partir.

- Ca ne prendra pas tout ce temps, rassure-toi.

- Bon alors, après toute cette attente, j'ai le droit à des détails? demanda Emmett presque en se frottant les mains, tel un gosse le matin de Noël.

- Ecoute, je sais que j'aurais dû prévenir mais je sais pas où j'ai foutu mon …

Emmett secoua son portable devant son visage et expliqua:

- Je te l'ai chopé hier quand tu commençais être bien beurré.

- Bah voilà, je n'aurais pas pu prévenir.

- D'ailleurs, Luis a appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien et que tu ne pourrais pas bosser ce soir.

Jasper récupéra le portable et l'empocha:

- Parfait, j'aurais pas besoin de le prévenir moi-même.

- Tu as donc un rencard? remarqua son beau-frère tout sourire

- C'est possible, oui! fit le blond en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, l'autre sur les talons.

- Et tu ne vas rien me dire ? Tu découches toute une nuit pour partir avec une minette qui n'a pas arrêté de te faire les yeux doux et tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit la porte, qu'il tint pour que son poursuivant puisse lui coller aux baskets, son sac sur l'épaule.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Em' ?

- Bah je sais pas moi, des détails ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as regardée dans le blanc des yeux toute la journée, je ne te croirais pas.

- Donc tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis qu'on s'est contentés de dormir !

- Haha. La bonne blague ! Si tu as dormi à côté de cette fille, Hayley n'est pas ma gamine !

- J'ai toujours su que c'était le facteur !

- Hey ! Je te permets pas!

- Pourtant, tu viens de le dire toi-même, mon pote. J'ai dormi à côté de Bella. Rien de plus.

Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, reboosté par toutes ces heures de sommeil réparateur. Et par Bella, il devait bien l'avouer. Emmett eut plus de mal à le suivre mais ne lâcha toutefois pas le morceau:

- Donc tu te bornes à dire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et elle ?

Jasper se stoppa net au milieu de l'escalier, surprenant son beau-frère qui manqua de partir à la renverse.

- T'es malade ou quoi ?

- Je ne dis pas qu'il ne se passe rien. Je dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé encore. Content ?

- Enchanté ! fit Emmett, tout sourire, comme s'il venait de lui donner un million d'euros.

Jasper leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel puis reprit sa route vers le dernier étage de l'immeuble où se trouvait son ático, toujours talonné par le mari de sa soeur.

- N'empêche, je t'ai connu plus entreprenant. Tu comptes conclure quand ?

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me donner des conseils en matière de drague? demanda Jasper, sortant son trousseau de clefs pour ouvrir la porte.

- Bah je pourrais. J'en ai toute une réserve. D'ailleurs, quand j'ai courtisé Rose …

- Shhht ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ma soeur ne voulait pas de toi et elle a fini par accepter quand elle a perdu ce fichu pari contre moi. Alors pour ma santé mentale, je t'en prie … tais-toi !

Emmett se tut instantanément et l'étudia du regard, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

- Hey ! fit-il finalement, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Quoi ? demanda Jasper, intrigué.

- T'es redevenu toi. Je veux dire, le toi marrant. Le toi normal. Bordel, ce que tu m'as manqué mon vieux! fit son beau-frère en se jetant dans ses bras pour le serrer dans une étreinte d'ours.

Jasper resta là, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas très bien que faire quand il le lâcha enfin et se détourna tout en lançant à la cantonade:

- Allez, amuse-toi bien ce soir ! Et appelle-nous. Rose veut absolument te voir ! A bientôt, mon pote !

Et il disparut dans la cage d'escalier comme la tornade qu'il était, laissant Jasper souriant et pensif. Etait-il vraiment redevenu lui-même ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il retrouvait un peu de lui ces derniers jours. Etait-ce Bella ou n'était-ce qu'une heureuse coïncidence? Il ne le savait pas mais comptait bien mettre la soirée à profit pour le découvrir.

Jasper finissait de se coiffer devant le miroir de la salle de bains, toujours aussi en forme. Cherchant à ne pas rendre cette soirée trop "intime", il avait choisi de passer un simple jeans clair avec un t-shirt noir au col en V descendant assez bas sur son torse. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme. C'était parfait. Un dîner entre amis, rien de plus.

Il se regarda un moment, notant ses traits détendus et son sourire franc. Vraiment rien de plus ? Il n'en était pas si sûr. Bella, depuis hier soir, le faisait vraiment craquer. Il savait que c'était cette fragilité teintée de noirceur qui lui plaisait. Cette noirceur qui la rendait si différente de Valerie. Sa femme était un rayon de soleil. Constant. Elle était habitée d'une lumière brillante et rendait heureux d'un simple sourire le plus sombre des hommes. Bella était son exacte opposée. Ce qui était parfait puisque chaque femme depuis Val avait été aux antipodes de ce qu'était son épouse.

Si la rousse avait été parfaitement claire sur ses intentions à son égard dès leur première rencontre - elle le voulait et le lui avait clairement signifié - Bella avait été tout aussi limpide. Elle ne voulait personne dans sa vie. Elle avait beau lui seriner qu'il portait une pancarte mais c'était exactement ce qu'elle arborait elle aussi. Bella était une énigme. Bella était un challenge. Et il voulait le relever. Même si ça signifiait qu'il devait s'impliquer.

Ce constat lui fit peur et il s'étudia dans le miroir face à lui. Pouvait-il le faire? Était-il prêt surtout? De toute façon, il ne lui servait à rien de prendre de grandes décisions, ici dans sa salle de bains. Elles ne tiendraient pas un instant quand il serait face à elle. Elle avait cette drôle de capacité de le faire dévier de son plan de vie. Il irait donc sans prédisposition et verrait en temps voulu, conscient qu'il craquerait pour son petit air innocent et sa ténacité.

Se regardant encore un moment, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son meuble de salle de bains et en sortit sa réserve de poudre. Étalant l'héroïne sur un petit miroir, il prit sa paille et se pencha en avant pour sniffer sa ligne. Pourtant, il eut un moment d'hésitation et se releva sans avoir pris la drogue. Il valait mieux qu'il reste lui même pour ce rendez-vous. Histoire de ne pas craquer trop vite.

Il rangea son attirail, ressortit dans sa chambre, empocha ses cigarettes et enfila son blaser gris puis regarda son jeu de clefs de moto sur la commode. Il ne pouvait décemment pas emmener Bella dîner sur sa bécane. Il fallait qu'il l'abandonne pour ce soir. Fouillant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, il trouva les clefs de sa voiture et soupira un bon coup. Il pouvait le faire. Cette voiture, son rêve, offert par sa maman le jour de ses 20 ans, qu'il n'avait plus sortie depuis la mort de celle-ci. Décidément, ce soir pourrait être le soir de tous les renouveaux.

Il descendit rapidement au garage et arracha la bâche qui cachait son petit bijou de voiture. Quelques années avaient passé mais elle conservait toute la beauté de son ancienneté. La voiture de ses rêves. La Chevrolet Impala de 1967 dont sa mère lui avait fait cadeau quand il avait atteint l'âge de raison, comme elle disait. Le jour où il avait été accepté à la Faculté de Médecine. Ce qu'il en avait été fier. Il l'avait chouchoutée comme on chouchoute un enfant. Et puis sa précieuse maman était partie, le laissant triste et détruit. II n'avait plu été après cela ce jeune garçon insouciant à qui la vie souriait. Le jour où Meredith Hale, sa mère, le point central de son monde de jeune homme, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, avait rendu son dernier souffle, il avait remisé cette voiture au garage, ne voyant plus aucune raison de la conduire. Malgré les protestations de Valerie, elle était restée là. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'imaginait pas pouvoir souffrir plus. Comme il se trompait …

Il s'installa au volant et mit le contact. Elle ronronna directement, comme s'il l'avait quittée hier. Bien sûr, malgré qu'il ne l'ait plus conduite, il avait continué à s'occuper d'elle comme on s'occupe d'un bébé. Il venait de temps à autre la frotter et la faire tourner pour que la batterie ne meure pas. Pas question de laisser le cadeau de sa maman tomber en ruines. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Et il devait honorer sa mémoire. Il enclencha la première et sortit du parking souterrain, glissant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le jour déclinant peu à peu, lui promettant une soirée intéressante.

Il arriva à 21h10 devant l'hôtel de Bella, en retard à cause de la circulation et des touristes quittant la plage et trouva la petite brune assise sur le pot de fleurs ornant l'entrée. Elle avait laissé de côté le style de jeune fille bon chic bon genre qu'elle arborait hier pour une jupe assez courte en jeans surmontée d'un top rose fluo qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau pâle. Elle avait même relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon un peu fou qui lui rendait l'air de la vacancière qu'elle était, après tout. Quand elle le vit arriver, elle lui offrit un sourire radieux puis posa les yeux sur sa voiture qu'il avait garée en double file.

- Wow. C'est à toi ce petit bijou?

- Nan, je l'ai volée avant de venir te chercher.

- Laisse moi deviner, à un vieil américain bedonnant et sénile ?

- J'aime à croire que j'ai plus de succès avec les jeunes blondes écervelées.

Elle rit doucement puis constata:

- C'est un pléonasme.

- Blonde et écervelée?

- Tout à fait.

- Je pense que certaines blondes de mon entourage n'aimeraient pas t'entendre parler ainsi.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et se tapa le front, visiblement gêné.

- Oh mon dieu, dis-moi que tu n'as pas une soeur blonde … ou pire, ta maman. Ou n'importe qui de ta famille.

- Ma soeur est brune, je te rassure. Et maman avait tendance à se teindre les cheveux …

- Tu en parles au passé.

Il mit les mains dans les poches de son jeans et regarda à terre un moment avant de relever les yeux vers elle et de souffler:

- Ma vie est au passé, Bella.

Elle rougit à sa phrase puis tenta un mince sourire et murmura:

- Ne nous gâchons pas la soirée. Dis-moi donc où tu veux m'emmener.

- Je connais un petit restaurant très réputé dans la région.

- Oh là, Monsieur sort le grand jeu ?

- Hahaha. Pas du tout. Tu verras quand nous y serons. En attendant, si Mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine … fit-il en lui désignant la voiture.

Elle obtempéra directement et il l'accompagna à la porte passager pour la lui ouvrir et la refermer derrière elle quand elle fut installée. Le temps qu'il fasse le tour du véhicule, elle s'était retournée pour contempler l'intérieur.

- Wow. Je me répète mais c'est une 1967 ! Elle a du te coûter une fortune.

- Tu t'y connais en voiture toi ?

Décidemment, elle l'impressionnait de jour en jour. Voir de minute en minute en ce moment. Elle lui sourit, comme s'il était un parfait idiot et expliqua:

- Mon père est un homme un peu bourru avec qui il est très difficile de discuter. Mais si tu le lances sur ses passions, tu peux obtenir un vrai monologue de lui. Et si tu t'y connais un temps soit peu, alors tu as ta vraie discussion.

- Et quelles sont ses passions, à part les voitures ?

- Dis-toi que je peux te parler de pêche, de baseball, de NASCAR et de mécanique. Oh, et puis des différentes marques de bières. Dans le monde entier.

- Tu ferais rêver n'importe quel homme avec pareil discours.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main qui caressait amoureusement le tableau de bord et rougit.

- C'est ce que Jared me répète constamment.

Jared ? Qui était ce gars ? Etait-ce l'enfoiré universel de son téléphone ? Il eut envie d'en savoir plus mais se retint de poser des questions, histoire de ne pas paraître trop intéressé. Et elle n'en dit pas plus, évidemment. Elle était si secrète.

Le reste du trajet passa rapidement. Elle se contentait de lui poser des questions sur la région et il répondait avec bonne humeur. Bella s'intéressait vraiment à tout. Et il décréta sur l'instant qu'il pourrait l'emmener visiter quelques villes aux alentours, si elle le désirait. Ce qu'il n'aurait fait avec personne d'autre, en fait.

Ils débarquèrent à El Palo une demi-heure plus tard, s'engageant dans la foule de personnes qui se baladaient sur la digue. Bella marchait tranquillement à côté de lui, perdue dans ses pensées. Se remémorait-elle Jared, son potentiel petit ami américain ? N'avait-elle rien à lui dire, tout simplement ? Il ne savait pas trop mais se contenta d'avancer avec elle, les mains dans les poches, respectant son silence. Elle finit par le briser pour lui poser une question qui le prit de court:

- Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit … Quel est le genre de filles qui te fais rêver toi ? J'ai l'impression que les voitures, la pêche et le baseball, c'est pas vraiment ton truc.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et il se marra franchement avant d'hausser les épaules, un peu embêté:

- En fait, je ne pense pas avoir un genre de fille. J'avance au cas par cas.

- Allez, tu dois bien avoir des préférences !

- Je t'assure, pas du tout !

- Blonde ? Brune ?

- Rousse.

Il avait sorti ça sans vraiment y réfléchir. C'était la vérité. Val était rousse après tout. Mais désormais, regardant Bella avancer à côté de lui, il pouvait sans l'ombre d'un doute avouer qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier les brunes. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, cherchant à rester sur la pseudo-décision qu'il avait prise. Amis. Rien de plus. Il n'avait rien de plus à offrir après tout. Et Bella méritait qu'on fasse attention à elle. Celle-ci lui sourit d'ailleurs et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en notant:

- Victoria a donc toutes ses chances.

- Ah, justement! Mon genre de filles serait surtout les libres. Je ne mange pas dans l'assiette des autres.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres puis reporta son regard droit devant elle.

- Victoria n'a aucun souci à partager son assiette.

- Grand bien lui fasse. Malheureusement, chez moi, on a un qualificatif particulier pour ce genre de filles.

- Salope ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- De la même famille oui.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire et il trouva le courage de lui poser la question:

- Toi et Jared … êtes-vous … ?

- Ensemble? Plus vraiment. Je … Je n'ai de place pour personne dans ma vie.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire par là mais n'y parvint pas. Bella cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais elle n'était pas prête à lui dévoiler pour l'instant. Il ne dit donc rien et se contenta d'avancer à ses côtés jusqu'au restaurant, sans mot dire.

Attablés à la meilleure table du restaurant, il étudia Bella qui regardait de tous côtés, amusée, ne sachant pas où poser ses yeux. Elle semblait heureuse et il adora ça. Il adora être la cause de son sourire, en réalité.

- C'est incroyable !

Un garçon passa à côté d'elle en hurlant "Calamares", portant un plateau énorme de rations de calamars. Le restaurant, appelé "El Tintero", était renommé sur toute la côte et plus connu sous le nom de "La Criée". En effet, il n'y avait aucun menu, aucune carte. Les serveurs passaient entre les tables, avec des plateaux chargés de fruits de mers ou de poissons et criaient leur chargement.

Quand cela vous intéressait, il suffisait d'en arrêter un et il posait une ration sur la table. A la fin du repas, pour faire la note, le patron comptait le nombre d'assiettes posées sur la table, tout simplement. C'était évidemment un restaurant très couru et il fallait se battre pour avoir de la place.

Heureusement, le proprio était le père de Ricardo et Jasper pouvait y venir n'importe quel jour, il aurait toujours une table pour lui.

- C'est comme ça tout le temps ?

- Surtout en été. Quand il y a moins de gens, ils ont une espèce de carte rudimentaire.

- Le gars qui nous a installés semblait bien te connaître, tu amènes toutes tes conquêtes ici?

Il rit doucement en buvant une gorgée de sa bière alors qu'elle jouait avec son tinto de verano, les yeux baissés, visiblement gênée d'avoir posé cette question.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te bornes à me voir comme un séducteur. Je n'invite pas de fille à dîner.

- Sauf tes amies … dit-elle en rivant son regard dans le sien, interrogateur.

- C'est aussi très très rare pour moi d'en avoir une.

- Je suis donc une exception ?

- Dans tous les sens du terme.

Elle rougit et but une gorgée de son vin en continuant de regarder les serveurs passer. Jorge, le père de Ricardo, s'approcha et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Jasper:

- Tout se passe bien ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien?

- Tout est parfait, Jorge. J'attends juste que Mademoiselle trouve son bonheur.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a déjà trouvé avec toi, mon garçon.

Bella releva les yeux vers lui et rougit encore plus, atrocement gêné. L'homme, aussi franc que n'importe quel espagnol, éclata de rire et s'en alla en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Jasper décida de détendre l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet:

- As-tu vu Victoria aujourd'hui?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Dès que je me suis réveillée, je suis allée lui dire ma façon de penser !

- Et qu'est-il ressorti de cette conversation ? Elle est terrorisée désormais ?

- Tu penses ! Elle m'a balayée d'un mouvement de la main en me disant que je devais la remercier pour m'avoir trouvé un amoureux.

- Décidément, le monde entier semble se liguer pour nous mettre ensemble!

- Que veux-tu ? Tu sembles être un bon parti.

- Oh, pas vraiment.

- Tu ne me sembles pas si mal …

Il lui offrit un sourire et changea à nouveau de sujet, pour lui cette fois.

- Que vas-tu commander?

- J'attends de trouver mon bonheur, tu te souviens?

- Alors j'espère que tu le trouveras bientôt …

Les sous-entendus étaient à nouveau très clairs mais aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à abandonner ce petit jeu. Quant à savoir où ça les mènerait, seul Dieu le savait …

Une heure plus tard, les plats s'entassaient sur la table et Bella se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, avalant à grande peine sa dernière bouchée.

- J'en peux plus, je vais exploser!

- J'en déduis que tu as trouvé ton bonheur, donc ?

Elle riva son regard dans le sien et rougit avant de lâcher, d'une petite voix:

- Complètement.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment. Jasper la trouvait vraiment craquante. Elle ne cherchait pas à l'appâter. Pas d'oeil tentatrice, pas de bouche en coeur, pas de battements de cils exagérés. Elle était naturelle et elle lui plaisait vraiment comme ça.

- Alors, dis-moi, je suis donc ta seule amie ?

- Eh oui, je suis un peu misanthrope comme garçon. Décevant, n'est-ce pas?

- Pas tant que cela, j'avais vu la pancarte. Et puis … moi non plus je n'aime pas les gens.

Il rit en buvant un verre du vin blanc qu'il avait commandé et avisa sa main posée négligemment sur la table. Il voulait la prendre dans la sienne. Il voulait la toucher. En fait, il voulait se rapprocher d'elle. Elle dut remarquer son regard parce qu'elle rosit légèrement et baissa les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre. Il avança la main, n'y réfléchissant pas plus. De toute façon, il finirait par faire ce qu'il avait envie. Pourquoi se borner à essayer de faire le contraire ?

- Jasper Hale, c'est bien toi ?

Il releva la tête et recula sa main, douché en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait interpellé.

- J'y crois pas ! Le grand Jasper Hale au Tintero et tu ne préviens même pas !

Il se redressa d'un bond et vit arriver, zigzaguant entre les tables, une jeune fille noire de cheveux, jolie comme un coeur. Quand elle fut à hauteur de la table, elle la contourna sous le regard étonné de Bella et vint serrer Jasper dans ses bras.

- Luc**í**a …

Elle le tint contre elle un long moment puis se recula, l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis posa les mains sur son visage et lui sourit.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Je …

- Ne réponds pas à cette question. Elle est idiote. Tu aurais du me donner des nouvelles !

- Je suis désolé. J'ai …

Mais déjà, elle avait porté son regard sur Bella et arquait un sourcil. Celle-ci se releva et lui tendit la main:

- Bonsoir.

Luc**í**a reporta son attention sur Jasper et attendit qu'il s'explique. Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade et les mains qui tremblaient. L'arrivée de la jeune fille était tout à fait inattendue et il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. La voix tendue, il fit les présentations:

- Luc**í**a, je te présente Bella. Bella, Luc**í**a.

La nouvelle venue prit enfin la main de Bella et la serra brièvement en ajoutant:

- Je suis sa belle-soeur.

- Hum. Oui. Luc**í**a est la soeur de Valerie.

Bella semblait s'être prise une baffe et recula d'un pas, ne lâchant pas la jeune soeur de Valerie des yeux. Celle-ci, heureusement, ne s'en formalisa pas et regarda Jasper, attendant qu'il parle. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire sans rendre la situation encore plus bizarre. Il finit par simplement poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment va … ?

- Oh, tu la connais. Brûlant la vie par les deux bouts.

Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment besoin de beaucoup parler avec Luc**í**a. Elle le comprenait d'un simple regard, d'un simple geste. C'était une fille très intuitive. Il l'adorait, comme toute la famille de Valerie. Mais il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis longtemps. Il n'en avait tout simplement plus la force. Et puis, il ne faisait plus vraiment partie de cette famille, pas vrai? Pourtant, il s'en voulait. Parce que ce n'était pas leur faute. Et qu'il aurait du faire un effort. Surtout pour Luc**í**a d'ailleurs. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il la laisse de côté. En tout cas, il était à peu près certain que sa belle-soeur avait tout de suite flairé ce qui se passait ici. Et qu'elle cherchait à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il enchaîna donc, ne la laissant pas trop analyser la situation.

- Comment gèrent tes parents?

- Oh, ben tu sais, personne ne la contrôle. Tu dois le savoir mieux que personne ! Après tout, tu as vécu avec elle un long moment.

Il baissa les yeux un moment, touché par cette conversation. Bella le nota évidemment car elle resta les yeux rivés sur lui, cherchant à comprendre leur discussion. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à tout lui révéler. Pas maintenant. Et Luc**í**a comprit tout de suite, bien sûr.

- Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée. Appelle-moi, ok? Tu es toujours mon beau-frère après tout.

Elle le reprit dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille "_Ne deviens pas un étranger_" puis déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter, de saluer Bella et de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Jasper la regarda se rasseoir et revenir dans la discussion des autres, rigolant avec eux.

Quand il parvint à détacher son regard d'elle et de l'image de sa soeur qu'elle renvoyait inévitablement dans son esprit, il se rendit compte que Bella s'était rassise et semblait perdue. Mais il ne parviendrait pas à lui expliquer. Pas ce soir. Pas avec cette plaie à vif qui venait de se réouvrir.

Un instant plus tôt, il était prêt à sauter le pas. A prendre sa main et à demander plus. Mais il ne voulait pas plus. Il voulait Valerie. Luc**í**a avait été là pour lui rappeler. Cherchant une échappatoire, il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes sur la table et s'excusa rapidement:

- Je vais fumer une clope dehors. Je reviens.

- Jasper !

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas ça.

Il avait déjà avancé de deux pas et se retourna pour l'interroger du regard:

- Ne pas faire quoi ?

- T'éloigner encore.

Il pesa le pour et le contre un moment avant de prendre sa décision.

- Je reviens après. Ne bouge pas.

Et il sortit pour fumer et prendre un bon grand bol d'air. Histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Et d'essayer d'échapper à ce qui lui enserrait le coeur encore plus ce soir. L'image de Valerie. Pour ça, il tourna le dos à Bella et aux possibilités qu'elle représentait.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 13 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Les choses avancent, les choses avancent ... et puis patatra, tout s'écroule. Je vous assure, ils y arriveront. Quand ils arriveront à communiquer :-)  
**

**Je me passe du résumé de début de chapitre, j'ai la flemme aujourd'hui !**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 13:**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'il était dehors, perdu dans ses pensées et sa cigarette s'était consumée seule, sans qu'il la fume vraiment. Des images de Valerie et lui, dans sa famille à elle, n'arrêtaient pas de ressurgir et il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Revoir Lucía était trop rapide. Il ne s'y était pas préparé. Mais de toute façon, c'était idiot. Il n'y serait jamais vraiment préparé. Il avait repoussé cette famille, du mieux qu'il pouvait, depuis plus de 5 ans. Ils les avaient rejeté, refusé de les voir, les avait évités comme la peste. Alors évidemment qu'il n'était pas prêt à croiser sa belle-soeur ce soir. Bien sûr que non. Et il ne le serait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. Lucía lui rappelait bien trop Valerie et ce qu'il avait perdu. Il aurait préféré ne jamais la revoir.

- Jasper ?

Il tourna son attention sur Bella qui l'avait rejoint. Elle semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et il la comprenait parfaitement. Il n'aurait pas dû partir comme ça. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre. La réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet alors qu'il comptait se laisser aller avec elle. Et il avait du mal à s'en remettre.

- On peut s'en aller, s'il te plaît ?

Elle le suppliait de partir, ne croisant pas une seule fois son regard. Il l'avait blessée. Et il s'en voulait à mort.

- Attends, je vais aller payer.

- C'est déjà fait. Le patron a un peu rechigné mais j'ai dit que j'étais une femme moderne et qu'on s'était arrangés ainsi.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est moi qui ai tenu à t'inviter à dîner.

- Je m'en moque Jasper. Je veux juste rentrer.

Elle avait resserré les bras autour de sa taille, dans une attitude plus que défensive et semblait plus fragile que jamais. C'était lui qui était responsable de cet état. Il se détesta pour ça.

- Tu sais, d'où je viens, une fille ne paie jamais son repas. Laisse-moi te rembourser.

Elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés malgré le ton adouci qu'il avait employé et il lui toucha l'épaule doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Je t'en prie, Bella. C'est important pour moi.

Elle accrocha brièvement son regard qu'il voulut doux et elle se mordilla la lèvre avant d'acquiescer. Il sortit son portefeuille et lui rendit la somme qu'elle lui indiqua avant de demander:

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi et d'avoir ruiné la soirée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je … je veux juste rentrer, là.

- Me laisserais-tu une chance de rattraper ce gâchis ?

Elle releva les yeux pour les river dans les siens, étudiant la proposition. Il tenta un sourire, la main toujours sur son épaule, appréciant le contact. Il avait eu la chance de s'échapper, de filer loin d'elle. Elle lui avait fourni l'occasion parfaite. Et il avait choisi de rester et de se rattraper. Il voulait rester. Ce qui était, somme toute, un grand pas en avant. La décision revenait désormais entièrement à Bella. Et elle semblait franchement hésiter. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était difficile à suivre mais d'un côté, il ne lui avait jamais caché. Mais il voulait qu'elle dise oui. Il le voulait vraiment. Et il insista donc:

- Je te promets de ne pas fuir.

- Ne fais pas de promesses en l'air.

- Ca n'en est pas une.

- Alors montre-moi ce que tu as dans ta manche.

Elle lui sourit en disant cela et il se sentit directement soulagé. Lui offrant le bras, qu'elle prit, il la ramena à la voiture doucement, dans un silence paisible. Sans jeter un regard derrière lui vers Lucía qui riait avec ses amis. Sans regard vers le passé. Il était serein. Et impatient. Ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis un moment.

Ils arrivèrent au Bariloche où Jasper avait la ferme intention d'échapper à son service. Irina lui devait au moins 2 mois de congé. Elle pouvait donc bien lui donner sa soirée. Sauf que la boîte était pleine à craquer quand Pedro, le videur, les laissa entrer. Pour ne pas perdre Bella, il lui attrapa la main et elle se stoppa net à ce geste. Il se retourna, étonné puis comprit qu'elle se posait des questions. Il avait fait cela tellement naturellement qu'il s'impressionna lui-même. Lui offrant un sourire rassurant, il l'interrogea des yeux pour voir si elle était d'accord. Pour toute réponse, elle serra sa main dans la sienne et il reprit son chemin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Arrivés tout près de bar, il se rendit immédiatement compte que c'était la folie furieuse. Irina suait à grosses gouttes alors que les filles servaient verre sur verre sans prendre le temps de souffler. Quand sa patronne l'aperçut, elle sembla soulagée et hurla au dessus de la musique:

- Je suis contente que tu sois là plus tôt, beau brun ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Il darda un regard sur Bella qui semblait déçue. Merde. Il voulait se rattraper, pas s'enfoncer d'autant plus. Accoudé au bar, il répondit à la jolie blonde:

- Je pensais plutôt prendre ma soirée, en fait !

- Impossible ce soir, mon coeur ! J'ai impérativement besoin de toi !

- C'est important, Irina ! insista-t-il, vraiment désespéré.

- Oh, elle t'attendra bien quelques heures … pas vrai chérie ?

Il regarda Bella qui étudiait sa patronne des yeux en se mordillant la lèvre. Il était prêt à passer outre et à s'en aller avec elle. Mais elle tourna enfin son attention vers lui et lui sourit:

- Je vais t'attendre gentiment assise au bar. Vas-y …

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je comptais me rattraper.

- Tu pourras certainement le faire en m'offrant un des 1798 cerebritos que tu me dois.

Il sourit à son tour en ôtant sa veste et la lui tendant pour qu'elle la garde, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter

- Ce serait donc aussi simple que ça ?

- Ne rêve pas, "beau brun" ! dit-elle en reprenant l'expression d'Irina.

- Beau brun ? On se donne des surnoms maintenant?

- Je t'ai dit que ça viendrait. Et tu es celui qui a commencé …

Il grimpa sur un tabouret et sauta par-dessus le bar pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, lui offrant un sourire taquin et attrapant la première bouteille pour lui concocter son cocktail:

- Prépare-toi, petite tigresse, ce soir je te saoule !

Elle éclata de rire et il trouva ce son absolument délicieux. S'il se donnait la peine de ressentir à nouveau, elle pourrait tout à fait réveiller un côté mort en lui.

Une heure plus tard, il était en train de tenter d'échapper à un trio de filles chaudes comme la braise qui ne faisaient que lui lancer oeillades incendiaires et baisers volants. Elles le faisaient approcher en buvant leurs shoots de tequila à la vitesse de la lumière et tendant des billets pour qu'il les resserve.

Bella riait de le voir ainsi pris mais ne semblait pas s'ennuyer pour la cause. Profitant d'une accalmie, il fit signe à la petite brune qu'il prenait une pause, signal qu'elle comprit de loin, puisqu'il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle sous peine d'être de nouveau happé par les filles qui étaient juste à côté d'elle. Il sortit donc par la porte arrière et la trouva appuyée sur le mur à côté, attendant patiemment.

- Hey.

- Hey … fit-elle dans un sourire, le détaillant du regard.

Il ne devait pas avoir fière allure, son t-shirt collant à sa peau et ses cheveux qu'il avait mille fois repoussé en arrière. Pourtant, dans ses yeux, il ne trouva pas de dégoût, juste un intérêt certain. Il avait sorti sa clope mais n'avait pas pris la peine de l'allumer. Il était captivé par elle, littéralement. D'un geste, il cala sa cigarette derrière son oreille et lui sourit alors qu'elle lâchait de but en blanc:

- T'es drôlement sexy en serveur acculé.

- Sexy hein ?

- Très sexy. Vraiment. Très. Sexy. répéta-t-elle, le dévorant des yeux.

Visiblement, les quelques cerebritos qu'il lui avait servis commençaient à avoir leur petit effet sur elle et la rendait bien plus libérée qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude. Cela promettait d'être marrant.

- Tu sais, généralement, on ne dit pas de ses amis qu'ils sont sexy.

- Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Tu es sexy, je peux bien le dire.

Tout ça dit avec une petite moue boudeuse. Elle était adorable et lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus. Il s'approcha donc, se plaçant devant elle qui était toujours appuyée contre le mur. Il plaça un bras à côté de sa tête et elle frissonna, presque prisonnière de lui.

- Il me semble que quelqu'un est un peu désinhibé par ici …

Elle sourit, posant la main sur son torse, au niveau de son tatouage qu'elle caressa par dessus son t-shirt.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Tu deviens dangereuse, petite tigresse. Un tel comportement peut mener à bien des choses … souffla-t-il, toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ses petites dents blanches qui mordillaient ses lèvres roses.

- Et qu'est-ce que je risque au juste ?

- De m'attraper dans tes filets ?

- C'est un risque je suis prête à courir … fit-elle en attrapant son t-shirt et l'attirant ainsi plus encore à elle, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé au sien.

Ils étaient désormais dangereusement proches. Il gardait le regard rivé sur la bouche de Bella qui l'appelait. Il ne lui avait pas pris la main un peu plus tôt mais il était prêt désormais à l'embrasser. Elle l'envoûtait complètement. Il ne pouvait pas résister et pire que ça, il ne voulait pas vraiment résister. Il savait qu'il ferait bien mieux d'être ami avec elle, que cela au moins ne gâcherait rien. Mais elle l'appelait, d'une certaine manière. Et il était incapable de ne pas y répondre. Adviendrait ce qu'il adviendrait, il avait déjà décidé de l'embrasser. Et il le ferait.

Baissant la tête, prêt à lui donner leur deuxième baiser qui avait une saveur de premier, il posa la main sur sa joue et s'arrêta un moment pour lui laisser la possibilité de s'y soustraire. Au lieu de cela, elle releva la tête de sorte que leurs lèvres s'effleurent. Un frisson parcourut Jasper et il plongea sur sa bouche, la couvrant de la sienne, avidement. Elle se tendit quelques secondes mais il ne parvenait pas à se reculer. Ses lèvres avaient un petit goût de Paradis et il en voulait plus. Il sentit son estomac faire des bonds de joie, une sensation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis un moment et il regretta presque que cet instant si spécial se passe dans cette ruelle sombre et malodorante. Il aurait voulu mieux. Les mains de Bella se rivèrent sur son torse, comme pour le repousser et il se mit à supplier le ciel pour qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Il était comme un homme perdu dans le désert qui venait de trouver un oasis. Et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser s'évaporer. Sa langue vint caresser la lèvre de Bella, lui quémandant l'accès et surtout, une réponse à son baiser. C'était quitte ou double. Soit elle le repoussait et les choses en resteraient là entre eux parce qu'il l'aurait effrayée. Soit elle l'acceptait et ce serait le début de sa rédemption, il le pressentait. Bella réveillait des choses en lui. Des choses fortes.

Soudain, ses petites mains s'accrochèrent au t-shirt de Jasper et le tirèrent plus encore, cherchant à ce que plus aucun espace n'existe entre eux. Les lèvres de la petite brune s'ouvrirent et il obtint ce qu'il désirait tant: son acceptation. Souriant, il se mit à caresser sa langue de la sienne, la goûtant totalement, tout en la détachant du mur pour l'attirer plus à lui encore. Il sentait sur sa langue la vodka et le Baileys qu'elle avait bus et il se prit à la suçoter pour en goûter davantage. Bella gémit entre ses bras, semblant apprécier son geste. A bout de souffle, grisé par ce baiser, il y mit fin et colla son front au sien. Elle rit doucement et il s'écarta pour l'interroger des yeux:

- Rappelle-moi de te dire plus souvent que tu es sexy.

Il ne put s'empêcher de river son regard sur sa bouche rougie par le baiser et d'en vouloir un autre encore. Etait-ce trop demander ? Certainement mais il était prêt à forcer sa chance. Elle semblait en vouloir tout autant car elle recommença à se mordiller la lèvre tout en regardant les siennes. Il lui prit le menton et tira dessus pour que ses petites dents lâchent leur prise. Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour l'embrasser, ils entendirent un toussotement derrière eux.

Quand il se retourna, il aperçut Edward, à l'entrée de la ruelle, mains dans les poches, l'air embêté. Merde. Merde. Double Merde. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Aussi vite qu'il était grimpé dans le train "joie", il redescendit dans le train "triste réalité".

Son pote était attaché à Bella, quoi qu'il en dise. Jasper recula de trois pas, imposant une distance de sécurité avec la source de ses attentions et dévisagea Edward qui restait étonnamment silencieux. La situation commençait à devenir franchement gênante quand son pote expliqua:

- Irina m'a appelé en renfort. Il paraît que c'est la foire ici.

- Effectivement, on n'aura bien besoin de tes talents, Cullen ! reconnut Jasper, véritablement mal à l'aise.

Il n'osait même pas regarder Bella. Il ne savait à vrai dire plus trop quoi faire. Ce qu'il venait de savourer était plutôt intéressant. Vraiment renversant en fait. Et il aurait voulu en profiter plus. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas peiner son ami. Et il savait que c'était pourtant ce qu'il faisait. Bref, il était pris entre deux feux et comme toujours dans ces cas là, il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Heureusement pour lui, Edward se remit en marche et passa à côté d'eux, ouvrit la porte, prêt à entrer. Ca simplifierait les choses. Il pourrait demander à Bella d'attendre qu'il ait fini son service et qu'ils discuteraient ensuite. Et lui donner un baiser avant de replonger dans la folie furieuse du bar. Sauf qu'à la place, Edward s'arrêta et dit, froidement:

- La pause n'est pas finie ?

Jasper tourna rapidement son attention sur Bella qui avait les yeux baissés, les mains derrière ses fesses, contre le mur, très mal à l'aise également. A moins qu'elle ne regrette. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne regrettait pas, en fait. Il ne pouvait lui parler maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas choisir de rester là et de laisser son ami. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose mais il se promit de lui parler plus tard. Aussi, il recula de quelques pas en acquiesçant:

- Si, elle est finie.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il croisa le regard de Bella qui se voulait triste et demandeur à la fois. Il s'arrêta, conscient d'avoir toujours Edward dans le dos, et murmura:

- On se voit dans le bar?

Elle acquiesça sans rien répondre et il entra avec son ami, certain d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision … une fois de plus.

Il fut rassuré quand il reprit sa place derrière le bar, de retrouver le petit visage en forme de coeur à quelques pas de lui. Elle était retournée et regardait obstinément la piste de danse pour ne pas le voir mais au moins, elle n'était pas partie. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire, son hôtel n'était qu'à quelques mètre de là. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle lui laissait une nouvelle chance qu'il était bien conscient de ne pas mériter.

Dès qu'il débaucherait, il s'excuserait de son attitude en demi-teinte qui devait certainement la dépister. Et il ferait les choses bien. Parce que ce baiser avait été prometteur et qu'il en voulait d'autres. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait oublier cette boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac et qui ne le quittait plus depuis. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Bella avait clairement un pouvoir sur lui et il comptait la laisser l'utiliser autant qu'elle le voudrait, tant que ça lui permettait de se sentir ainsi.

Quand il eut une accalmie dans le service, quelques minutes plus tard, il concocta un cerebrito et le posa devant elle, ce qui eut l'effet de reporter son attention sur lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le cocktail et demanda:

- C'est une offre de paix?

- Je n'avais pas idée qu'on était en guerre, figure-toi.

Elle fronça d'autant plus les sourcils et posa sa question, sans le regarder:

- Tu estimes donc que je n'ai pas de raison d'être offensée par ton comportement dans la ruelle?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait toutes les raisons d'être offensée. Evidemment que si. Et il voulait lui dire qu'il ne regrettait pas ce baiser, c'était important qu'elle le sache.

- Bella, ce baiser …

Elle leva la tête vers lui, riva son regard dans le sien, furieuse. Il se stoppa net alors qu'elle enchaînait directement:

- Je sais, ce baiser ne veut rien dire. Amis, pas vrai ? Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je pense exactement la même chose !

Son coeur se serra devant la désinvolture avec laquelle elle lui disait ça. Cela ne signifiait rien pour elle. Evidemment … Qui aurait voulu d'un gars comme lui ? Il ne donnait rien. Jamais. Il reculait toujours dès que les choses commençaient à avancer. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait rien de lui. Il hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna pour servir des clients qui le hélaient. C'était bien sa veine, après tout. Voilà qu'il se décidait à s'ouvrir un peu plus et elle n'en voulait pas. Les choses étaient donc claires et il se devait de la laisser tranquille.

Les choses empirèrent sensiblement encore quand il vit le groupe au grand complet pénétrer dans le bar. Et quand il disait "grand complet", il incluait Alice dans l'équation. Celle-ci entra avec ses copines, riant aux éclats et lui adressa un clin d'oeil enjôleur. Il ne manquait décidément plus que cela.

Edward, à ses côtés, fit signe à tous d'approcher et commença à aligner les verres à shots. Jasper se saisit de la bouteille de tequila alors qu'ils arrivaient tous de part et d'autre de Bella. Celle-ci salua ceux qu'elle connaissait et retrouva Victoria toujours au bras de Ricardo. Alice lui fit même la bise, visiblement heureuse de la revoir. Elle comptait peut-être s'en faire une amie. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt, bien sûr.

- Alors, les gars, vous êtes prêts ? lança Edward par dessus la musique, posant son dernier petit verre.

- Vous nous servez quoi ce soir ?

Edward lança un regard amusé à Jasper, détendant clairement l'atmosphère entre eux. Celui-ci regarda la bouteille qu'il avait dans les mains et se mit à verser l'alcool dans les verres tout en décidant:

- Tequila boom boom. C'est ma tournée.

Les autres applaudirent tandis que les filles râlèrent, avec en porte-parole Alice:

- Tu veux nous saouler dès le premier verre, _mon coeur_?

Bella semblait très mal à l'aise, les yeux rivés sur Victoria qui lui posait un tas de questions que Jasper n'entendait pas.

- Si tu ne te sens pas à la hauteur, tu peux passer ton tour, Alice, lâcha-t-il finalement, glacial.

Celle-ci fronça le nez puis prit son verre, le défiant du regard. Edward répartit les shots devant chacun, y compris devant Bella qui secoua négativement la tête.

- Pas pour moi.

- C'est une tradition, Bella. Si tu refuses, on va devoir te donner un gage.

Elle porta rapidement son attention sur Jasper qui confirma d'un signe de tête puis s'empara du verre, ne sachant pas très bien que faire. Le brun se pencha par dessus le bar pour lui expliquer:

- Le principe de la tequila boom boom, c'est que tu tapes trois fois ton verre sur le bar avant de l'avaler aussi sec.

Il lui prit la main sur laquelle il fit tomber deux gouttes du citron qu'il pressa entre ses doigts et ensuite, lâcha le fruit pour prendre le sel et en répandre sur le jus qu'il avait fait couler sur elle. Elle le regarda étrangement mais il continua:

- Ensuite, quand tu as bu ton alcool, tu lèches ça. Ok ?

Tout le monde semblait fin prêt et comme toujours quand ils faisaient ça, ils s'attendaient l'un l'autre. Bella acquiesça et Jasper prépara sa propre main avant de donner le signal.

- Prêts ? Allez. Boum boum boum …

Il avala d'un trait l'alcool et lécha le dos de sa main sans lâcher Bella des yeux qui grimaçait mais le fit entièrement. Voir sa petite langue rose glisser sur le dos de sa main lui retourna à nouveau les sens mais il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Jacob, motivé, lança:

- UN AUTRE !

Une heure plus tard, la nuit était bien avancée et le bar désemplissait un peu. Jasper finissait de servir une jeune fille déjà fort avinée quand il aperçut Bella danser contre Jacob. Vraiment très très proche de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Que faisait-elle ? Cherchait-elle à le séduire lui aussi? En tout cas, une chose était certaine, ça le tuait de voir ça. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et Edward dit:

- Elle te fait le coup à toi aussi, hein?

Ne pouvant lâcher le nouveau "couple" des yeux, il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils à la remarque d'Edward. Evidemment, cela l'amusait beaucoup. Etait-ce vraiment ce que faisait Bella ? Les allumer tour à tour pour ne se mettre avec aucun d'eux? C'était probable …

- Elle ne me fait aucun coup. On est juste amis.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me semblait au vu de votre position de tout à l'heure.

- Ecoute, Ed …

Mais il fut interrompu par Alice qui se posait sur le tabouret en face d'où il se trouvait et qui le hélait:

- Dis donc, Jasper, je m'ennuie … T'as bientôt fini ? J'ai envie d'un petit aller au 7ème ciel moi.

Il détacha son attention de Bella pour la poser sur le petit lutin qui lui faisait une moue craquante. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec elle. Parce qu'il était désormais sûr et certain que la petite distractrion qu'était Alice ne pourrait jamais entrer en compétition avec ce qu'il avait ressenti en goûtant les lèvres de la jolie Bella.

- Alice, justement, il faut qu'on parle … Toi et moi, ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais si tu veux, on peut …

- Ah non, Jasper ! Tais-toi ! Si tu dis "rester amis", je pique une crise !

Il entendit Edward ricaner derrière lui et voulut enchaîner mais la petite brune reprenait déjà:

- Non, je vais considérer ça comme une petite dépression passagère, estime-toi chanceux. Je vais aller sur la plage avec les filles et nous deux, on se voit là-bas, comme d'hab, ok ?

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma, ne sachant pas très bien que répondre. Il s'en voulait de la "jeter" ainsi mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bella qui dansait toujours collée à Jacob et qui riait avec lui. Il pourrait se rapprocher d'Alice. Voir comment celle qui ne voulait être que son amie réagirait. Mais en fait, il n'en avait pas envie. Pas du tout.

Alice se pencha par dessus le bar pour déposer un baiser rapide sur sa joue puis attrapa ses suiveuses par le bras et sortit du bar, non sans lui avoir adressé un petit signe de la main avant. Il soupira un bon coup alors qu'Edward tapait à nouveau sur son épaule, hilare:

- Jasper Hale, le tombeur de ces dames !

Si seulement il pouvait tomber celle qu'il convoitait, il serait déjà content …

Il était cinq heures du matin quand ils quittèrent enfin le bar. Le groupe était resté jusqu'à la fermeture et avait chanté "Hijoooo de putaaaa" pour la fermeture, comme c'était la coutume pour manifester leur mécontentement pour le couvre-feu imposé par la municipalité à tous les bars de la ville. C'était vraiment pour la forme puisqu'ils finissaient de toute façon toujours la soirée par un botellón.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au Port de La Caleta, après avoir marché jusque là en chantonnant, Jasper dut reconnaître que Bella ne lâchait pas Jacob, comme elle ne l'avait pas lâché lui le soir avant. Ses intentions étaient désormais claires et il devait s'y ranger. Ricardo et Victoria, qui avaient suivi Alice et ses amies de près, avaient déjà allumé le feu de camp et dansaient au rythme de la musique que les amis de Ricardo faisaient exploser par les stéréos aménagées dans le coffre de leur bagnole. Jasper alla se servir une bière, suivi par Edward alors que les autres rejoignaient le cercle des danseurs.

- On se fait une ligne ? Jacob a ramené du matos du feu de Dieu … lui dit son ami tout en buvant sa bière d'un seul trait.

Jasper posa le regard sur Bella qui avait repris sa danse sensuelle près du gitan et acquiesça, s'approchant de la table de fortune qui avait déjà été installée là par les autres. Black avait beau être occupé ailleurs, il y avait toujours un de ses mignons pour le faire à sa place. D'ailleurs, Paul, le meilleur ami gitan de Jacob, était déjà en train de répartir les doses docilement.

Edward s'assit, fourra deux billets dans la main de Paul et sniffa sa ligne sans perdre de temps. Jasper s'attabla face à son ami. Paul l'interrogea du regard. Il savait qu'il devrait en prendre. Non seulement à cause du manque qui le tiraillait depuis un moment déjà mais aussi pour oublier le fiasco de sa soirée. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas pensé tant que ça. Et une fois de plus, c'était l'oeuvre de Bella. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'approchait de la table en compagnie de Jacob.

Il se saisit de la paille et la défia du regard. Celle-ci semblait le supplier de ne pas le faire. Et déjà pour elle un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'en était passé. Il pouvait encore le faire maintenant pour une heure ou deux. Ensuite, le manque serait si terrible qu'il devrait prendre sa dose. Mais ils n'étaient qu'amis. Et elle passait son temps à allumer tout son entourage. Il l'avait crue différente de Victoria, sa chère amie. Mais elle était pareille. Et il se fichait bien de ce qu'elle pensait. Aussi, il se pencha et sniffa sa ligne en l'entendant hoqueter de stupeur. Quelques minutes encore et il se sentirait déjà mieux …

_Il entra dans la grande salle, à nouveau stupéfait de la magnificence des lieux. Tout ici en imposait. Que ce soient les boiseries qui ornaient les balcons, la scène énorme ou encore le gros rideau en velours rouge. _

_Mais ce qui était vraiment remarquable n'était ni plus ni moins que la jeune femme qui effectuait une pirouette sur scène. Il avança, mains dans les poches, incapable de défaire son regard de ce petit corps gracile qui semblait presque voler au centre de la scène, enchaînant les pointes, les entrechats, les balancés ainsi que les pas de bourrés. Il connaissait presque sa chorégraphie autant qu'elle. Il l'avait si souvent étudiée en train de virevolter qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. _

_Quand elle l'aperçut, elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui et il lui fit un petit signe de la main, ne pouvant se résoudre à briser sa concentration. Déjà pourtant, elle s'arrêtait et se tournait vers son partenaire qui semblait finir de s'échauffer. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose: cela faisait des heures que Valerie répétait seule et elle en aurait encore pour un moment à répéter avec l'autre. D'ailleurs, elle le héla, remit la musique et commença. _

_Ils les regarda partager une passion qui ne lui était pas connue, quelque chose que jamais il ne pourrait lui apporter. Il en fut immédiatement jaloux. Ce gars la touchait, frôlait son corps et jouait avec celui-ci. Il partageait avec elle les moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Il la faisait sourire, s'énerver, … Et surtout, il la faisait rêver. Parce que Valerie ne vivait que pour la danse, elle le lui avait souvent dit. _

_Quand la répétition toucha à sa fin, il soupira un bon coup et se releva du siège où il s'était laissé tomber. Aussitôt, sa femme descendit les marches au pas de course et se jeta dans ses bras pour river ses lèvres aux siennes. Il serra fort son petit corps contre le sien, histoire de se rassurer lui-même. Il voulait se prouver qu'elle lui appartenait toujours, après cette démonstration longue et douloureuse. _

_Elle se détacha de lui en lui offrant un regard voilé par le désir mais ne put se retenir de demander avec excitation:_

_- Alors? Tu as trouvé ça comment ? Je sais qu'il y a encore beaucoup de boulot mais ça commence à ressembler à quelque chose, pas vrai ? _

_Comme toujours quand elle parlait de la danse, Valerie faisait les questions et les réponses. Il lui sourit donc, passant une main sur sa joue rougie par l'effort alors qu'elle continuait:_

_- Roberto est pas trop mal. Il doit encore s'améliorer mais étant donné que Miguel s'est claqué la cheville, je suppose que je devrais faire avec … _

_Il raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches et lui offrit une moue dubitative:_

_- Je trouve surtout que Roberto est bien plus attrayant que Miguel. _

_- Mon coeur, on s'en fout de sa beauté ! Ce qui compte, c'est sa danse ! _

_- Justement, il danse un peu trop bien à mon goût ! _

_Elle éclata de rire mais s'arrêta rapidement devant son air sérieux. Elle lui prit alors le menton et riva son visage proche du sien, le forçant à s'abaisser:_

_- Jasper, ce n'est pas parce que je danse avec un homme qu'il me plaît forcément. Je n'aime que toi._

_- Mais il partage des choses avec toi que je ne pourrais jamais partager … _

_- Et alors ? Tu me donnes tellement, Jasper Hale et tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. Je me fiche de partager ma passion de la danse avec un quelconque bonhomme. Tant que tu es là pour me regarder, c'est tout ce qui compte. _

_- Je suis désolé, Val. J'ai du mal à te voir si proche d'un autre._

_Elle attrapa son visage et le rapprocha du sien, frottant son petit nez contre le sien en souriant:_

_- Tu es un incorrigible jaloux. Quand apprendras-tu à me faire confiance?_

_- Je suis un idiot mais tu es tellement parfaite. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as choisi._

_- Parce que tu es l'homme que j'aime Jasper Hale. Et tu es celui que j'ai choisi. Avec tous tes vilains défauts. Y compris ta jalousie._

_Il glissa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressant sensuellement alors qu'elle se collait plus encore à lui. _

_- Apprends à te faire confiance, mon coeur parce que tu es l'homme rêvé. Je suis sûre que la plupart des femmes se battraient pour t'avoir. Mais je ne compte pas laisser ma place. Oh ça non._

_Il se saisit de son petit corps et la transporta comme une princesse alors qu'elle riait. Il cherchait à rejoindre leur appartement au plus vite. A l'éloigner le plus loin de cette tentation qu'était Roberto, aussi. Et il finit leur discussion en jurant:_

_- Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, Valerie Hale. Aucune fille ne m'intéresse. Et si tu te donnais à un autre, je me battrais pour te récupérer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de forces. Je t'en fais le serment … _

_- Quand tu as ce discours de combattant, personne ne peut te résister, mon coeur. _

Jasper ouvrit les yeux, assis devant le feu de camp où la plupart planait aussi ou s'embrassait. Bella était installée de l'autre côté du feu, son regard rivé sur lui. Un regard vexé et blessé. Jacob était bien loin d'elle. Etonnamment, en se réveillant d'un tel rêve, il ne vomit pas.

Par contre, il était fort d'une certitude. Il devait se battre pour ce qu'il voulait.

Et il voulait Bella.

Personne ne pouvait lui résister quand il combattait ? Il comptait mettre cette théorie à l'épreuve.

_FIN DU CHAPITRE 13_

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis !

Et rejoignez-moi sur Facebook :-)

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 14 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je me passe du résumé de début de chapitre désormais. Ca ne semble choquer personne !**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14.**

Il se releva et s'approcha du bar de fortune quand il vit Bella en faire de même. Elle était en train de décapsuler une bière quand il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle leva brièvement la tête, lui lança un regard assassin et but une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur le feu de camp. Il prit à son tour une bouteille du liquide ambré et regarda dans la même direction qu'elle, attendant qu'elle parle. Sauf qu'elle refusait obstinément de lui adresser la parole. Il débuta donc:

- Serait-on en froid à nouveau?

- Je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'appréciais que moyennement le Jasper drogué et violent.

- Je n'ai pas été violent.

- Mais tu t'es drogué.

- C'est ce que je suis, Bella.

- Eh bien, peut-être que je n'ai pas très envie de faire ta connaissance en fin de compte.

- Et si tu me laissais une chance de te prouver que le drogué que je suis n'est pas si mal ?

- Je pense que je t'ai laissé assez de chances comme ça ! fit-elle en posant sa bière et s'éloignant de lui le plus rapidement possible.

Il la regarda rejoindre Jacob et s'installer dos contre ses jambes repliées. Naturellement, celui-ci les écarta mais elle ne se laissa pas aller contre lui, Dieu soit loué. En tout cas, les choses étaient désormais claires et il ne pourrait pas se battre si elle ne l'acceptait pas comme il était. Il voulait bien faire des efforts pour changer, notamment du point de vue de la drogue, mais il lui faudrait évidemment du temps.

Le gitan passa sa main dans les longs cheveux de la petite brune et elle lui offrit un sourire. Pour une fille qui n'aimait pas le contact, elle se laissait vraiment aller avec lui. Ce qui le minait au plus haut point.

- Hey, Jasper, tu nous chantes une petite chanson ? demanda Renata, installée contre Paul qui planait toujours.

- Pas ce matin, Renata.

- Alleeeez, c'est un peu comme finir un rituel ! La soirée est pas bouclée tant que t'auras pas chanté !

Il fronça les sourcils puis remarqua:

- Ca fait un bail que je n'ai plus chanté.

- Parce que tu chantes en plus ? demanda Victoria, lâchant enfin la bouche de Ricardo.

Renata ne sembla pas tenir compte de la remarque de la rousse et protesta:

- Justement ! Depuis qu'on ne suit plus le rituel, les soirées sont moins bien.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça change quelque chose.

- Allez, Hale, te fais pas prier ! lui dit Edward en lui tendant la guitare qui traînait sur le sable.

Il aurait voulu que celui qui avait amené ce foutu instrument une fois de plus se le pousse bien loin plutôt que de devoir chanter à nouveau. Mais tout le monde semblait attendre qu'il se produise. Et la musique avait un effet calmant sur lui. Il lui était souvent arrivé de jouer durant "l'après Valerie".

Il se saisit donc de la guitare et s'installa sur un petit rocher qui était à proximité du feu. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui et il réfléchit un instant, pianotant des doigts sur le bois de l'instrument, à la recherche de la chanson qui conviendrait à son état d'esprit. Soudain, l'illumination lui vint et il se mit à gratter les premiers accords. Edward siffla, admiratif tandis que les filles se redressaient pour mieux le voir.

- "_When you were here before … Couldn't look you in the eye … You're just like an angel … You skin makes me cry …_"

Il riva son regard dans celui de Bella qui déglutit un moment sans détourner les yeux.

- "_You float like a feather … in a beautiful world … I wish I was special … you're so fucking special …_"

Il lui balança un sourire qui la fit rougir, la rendant encore plus jolie.

- "_But I'm a creep … I'm a weirdo … What the hell I'm doing here ? I don't belong here …_"

Alors que Bella rompait leur contact visuel, Jacob éclata de rire:

- Attends, c'est ta chanson de fin de soirée ? Creep de Radiohead ? T'as rien d'un peu moins déprimant ?

Sur ces mots, il attira Bella à lui et elle se laissa aller contre son torse, riant à sa plaisanterie. L'effet de la drogue courrait toujours dans ses veines et il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de l'attitude de la petite brune. Il n'avait jamais été du genre patient de toute façon. Aussi, il changea de mélodie et demanda:

- Vous voulez autre chose? Allez, passons à ma chanson préférée …

Dès les premiers accords, Alice renifla dédaigneusement et se leva pour aller faire une nouvelle trempette dans la mer. Pourtant, il ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à chanter, le regard à nouveau perdu dans celui de Bella qui semblait curieuse.

- "_Well, sometimes I go out by myself … And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing … And in my head I paint a picture …_"

Les autres se mirent à murmurer et il entendit Edward lâcher un "Ouh laaa" mais il ne s'interrompit pas, ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux.

- "_Since I've come home ... Well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair,and the way you like to dress... _"

Cette chanson était SA chanson. Il ne mentait pas. Il l'avait tant de fois chantée à sa femme qu'il la connaissait par coeur. Et bien sûr, maintenant, elle prenait bien plus de sens que quand Valerie était à ses côtés. Il enchaîna, pris dans ses souvenirs …

- "_Oh won't you come on over ... Stop making a fool out of me ... Why don't you come on over ? Valerie … Valerie … Valerie … Valerie_ "

Mais soudain, les souvenirs se mêlèrent dans sa tête. Il revoyait sa femme, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, assise à même le sol de leur terrasse, tout en haut de leur immeuble à Chilches, l'écoutant chanter en remuant la tête. Il vit ses cheveux roux voler sous la douce brise marine, ses murmures alors qu'elle reprenait le refrain avec lui. Cette chanson lui était destinée. Elle le serait toujours.

Mais Valerie n'était plus là aujourd'hui et il n'avait aucune raison de chanter cela à des gens qui ne l'avaient de toute façon pas connue. Ces gens qui ne pouvaient pas savoir qui elle était et pourquoi il l'avait tant aimée. Pourquoi il l'aimerait toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'interrompit donc d'un coup, posa la guitare et s'éloigna, sous les protestations des autres. Mais il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il avait voulu toucher Bella en choisissant cette chanson et il n'était parvenu qu'à se blesser lui-même. Quel idiot il faisait. Il était touché par la confiance que Valerie avait eue en lui quand elle disait qu'il pouvait obtenir n'importe quoi pour le peu qu'il le veuille. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Parce que sans elle, il n'était bon à rien.

Assis sur un rocher qui s'enfonçait dans la mer, il avait allumé une clope mais ne la fumait pas vraiment. Les bras entourant ses jambes qu'il avait relevées contre son torse, il cherchait à échapper à son mal être. Ce matin, Valerie lui manquait plus que jamais. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et ses démons se rappelaient à lui, frustrés d'avoir été écartés pendant quelques heures par la présence de Bella.

Bella … Elle avait vraiment un genre de pouvoir sur lui. Et il devait, comme à toutes les bonnes choses dans sa vie, y renoncer. Non seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas droit, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être cette personne pour lui. Elle l'avait clairement prouvé cette nuit. De toute façon, c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Il aurait fini par la briser, comme il brisait tout ce qui l'entourait. Et il ne voulait pas de cela pour elle. D'autant plus qu'elle était assez brisée comme ça.

- C'est ici que tu te caches ?

Il soupira en entendant sa jolie voix derrière lui. Comme si elle avait entendu qu'il pensait à elle et qu'elle se matérialisait à ses côtés. Il tentait de prendre de bonnes décisions mais il n'était qu'une girouette car maintenant que la petite Bella se posait à ses côtés sur le rocher, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de tenter de la conquérir. Etait-elle une sorte de sirène ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il tira un coup sur sa cigarette alors qu'elle adoptait sa posture. Jasper avait bien conscience de son regard chocolat rivé sur lui mais il était incapable pour sa part de poser les yeux sur elle.

- Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi.

- J'emmerde les autres.

Il l'entendit rire doucement et tourna une seconde le regard vers elle pour la voir se mordiller les lèvres vraiment amusée. Il arqua un sourcil, étonné et elle s'expliqua:

- Je savais ça.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu sais pour la pancarte et pourtant, ça ne te retient pas d'approcher.

- Je dois être un peu suicidaire dans l'âme. Ou vraiment effrontée.

Il sourit à son tour, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de tabac en reportant son regard sur la mer devant eux.

- Je pencherais pour "effrontée".

- J'étais sûre que tu dirais ça.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Il ne comprenait pas qu'après tout, elle était de nouveau là avec lui, comme attirée vers lui de la même façon qu'il l'était vers elle. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- Jacob ne va pas te chercher?

- Jacob sait à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

- Et que sait-il? demanda-t-il, curieux, en la regardant.

Ses petites dents vinrent taquiner à nouveau sa lèvre et il fut subjugué par ce spectacle qui prit rapidement fin quand elle lui répondit:

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.

Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot toutefois.

- Décidément, mes pauvres amis morflent avec toi.

- Je sais ce que je veux, c'est tout.

Elle avait dit en rivant son regard chocolat dans le sien, comme pour lui faire passer un message. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir, espérant qu'elle essayait bien de lui dire que c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Et la vérité était qu'il ne savait pas très bien que dire pour enchaîner ou pour confirmer son idée. Heureusement, elle parla directement, comme pour ne pas laisser un blanc gênant traîner entre eux.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu comme fin de soirée à notre programme initial ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir? demanda-t-il, le coeur au bord des lèvres, n'osant trop espérer.

- J'en meurs d'envie.

N'hésitant pas une seule seconde, il se releva et lui tendit la main:

- Alors suis-moi, on se casse d'ici.

Elle se saisit de sa main et il la redressa doucement avant de la mener par delà les rochers, échappant ainsi à l'attention des autres qui festoyaient toujours sur la plage.

Il coupa le moteur de la voiture en arrivant exactement là où il voulait l'emmener et elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction en voyant où il s'était arrêté.

- Si tu comptes m'emballer dans ce lieu paumé, tu t'y prends mal …

Il éclata de rire à son air revêche et sortit sans lui répondre. Il contourna la voiture et se plaça devant le capot, embrassant la vue. Peu de gens connaissaient ce point de vue qui dominait la ville de Málaga. Or, c'était un endroit magnifique qu'il ne partageait généralement avec personne. Enfin, il l'avait évidemment partagé avec Valerie. Et aujourd'hui, presque 8 ans plus tard, il voulait le partager avec Bella. Si ce n'était pas révélateur …

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne sortir du véhicule, ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes en le voyant rester ainsi, appuyé contre le capot.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Viens là …

Elle s'avança et embrassa enfin la vue avec un hoquet de stupéfaction. Il étudia son profil en souriant. Bouche entrouverte, yeux pétillants, émerveillée.

- C'est magnifique …

- Ce sera encore plus beau dans quelques minutes! fit-il en se hissant sur le capot pour s'installer confortablement avec la couverture qu'il avait prise sur le siège arrière avant de sortir de la voiture.

Quand elle s'arracha enfin à sa contemplation de la ville, elle se retourna vers lui et Jasper lui tendit la main, l'invitant à grimper. Elle arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hésitante:

- Si c'est ta manière d'emballer les filles, elle est à revoir.

- Je t'ai déjà emballée Bella. Et je veux juste que tu profites du spectacle.

Elle haussa les sourcils un moment mais finit par se saisir de sa main et à le laisser l'aider à grimper à ses côtés. Quand elle fut installée, couchée sur le capot à quelques centimètres de lui, elle murmura:

- Et à toutes fins utiles, tu ne m'as pas emballée.

Il rit doucement en se retournant vers elle et glissant son doigt sur son petit bras dénudé, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres:

- Allons, petite tigresse, tu sais parfaitement que je t'ai fait craquer dès le premier regard.

- Certainement pas ! Tu étais une espèce d'intrus pour moi !

- Alors à la fin de la première journée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma de suite et lui offrit une moue boudeuse. Il s'avança encore plus, envoûté par son visage en forme de coeur qui lui résistait tant.

- Si tu n'avais pas craqué, tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé à la boîte.

- Oh, ça va, j'étais bourrée !

- C'est ton excuse pour ça ?

- Parfaitement ! crâna-t-elle fièrement.

Il remonta son doigt sur son cou et glissa contre sa mâchoire, la faisant frissonner. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément ailleurs que dans les siens, comme pour ne pas craquer. Sauf qu'il voulait la faire craquer. A nouveau, maintenant qu'ils étaient juste tous les deux, il savait qu'il en était capable. Et puis, n'étaient-ils pas à un endroit très romantique où tout rapprochement serait normal ? Peut-être que sa technique pour "emballer les filles" comme elle disait souffrait de quelques ratés. Mais les signaux qu'envoyait la petite brune étaient clairs. Elle le voulait autant que lui.

- Et hier soir, dans cette ruelle … Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser …

Son pouce caressa la lèvre rosie par ses mordillements tandis qu'elle cherchait toujours à échapper à son regard.

- Tu m'avais coincée contre le mur …

Pourtant, sa voix n'était plus aussi assurée et elle tremblotait. Et certainement pas de froid. Plutôt d'anticipation. Il avança encore, son corps collé au sien, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres seulement de la petite brune alors qu'il continuait de lui caresser le visage.

- Tu voudrais dire que je t'ai forcée ? murmura-t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter de son toucher.

Elle craquait, il le sentait dans chaque parcelle de son être. Mais il n'était plus question de faire un pas en avant pour en faire 4 en arrière ensuite. Si elle se donnait, il faudrait que ce soit pour de bon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle recule encore. Elle se livrerait à lui ou il n'insisterait plus. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il stoppa sa caresse et souffla, tout en se reculant:

- Je suis désolé. Je t'assure que je ne recommencerais plus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il reprenait sa place et le fusilla littéralement du regard. Il sourit d'autant plus et attendit. Elle protesta:

- Je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser !

- Je m'en serais voulu de te forcer à nouveau…

Elle se mordilla une énième fois la lèvre, le faisant littéralement craquer mais il se tint tranquille et attendit.

- Je … Argh ! Ce que tu peux être frustrant.

- Moi je suis frustrant ?

- Bien sûr que oui, je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses ni même ce que tu vas faire !

- J'appelle ça être plein de surprises moi !

- Et bien crois-moi, c'est frustrant! fit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, ne supportant pas l'éloignement visiblement.

Elle le détailla à nouveau de regard, perdue dans ses pensées et il se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de parler. Il voulait qu'elle explique. Qu'elle se décide surtout. Ce qu'elle fit en passant la main sur son bras, exactement comme il l'avait fait avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand ses doigts effleurèrent son cou, il ferma les yeux, perdu. Elle murmura:

- Tu ne m'as pas forcée.

- Vraiment? demanda-t-il pour la forme, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Vraiment. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu continues.

Il la laissa le caresser encore un moment avant de rouvrir les yeux et de lui sourire. Il savait désormais qu'elle ne le repousserait pas. Aussi, il reposa la main sur sa joue chauffée par son rougissement et s'approcha. A nouveau, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il sentit le courant électrique désormais familier le parcourir entièrement. Sa bouche était si douce qu'il avait l'impression de caresser une plume et il passa la langue sur elle pour approfondir le baiser.

Directement, Bella se colla plus à lui et entrouvrit les lèvres, lui permettant d'atteindre sa langue et de la fondre avec la sienne. Il aurait voulu glisser la main sur son corps mais il commençait à connaître Bella et savait que cela ne lui plairait pas. A contrecoeur, alors qu'ils manquaient tous deux de souffle, il se recula et riva son regard dans le sien:

- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques Bella.

- Comment embrasser? Tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'un mode d'emploi pourtant ! plaisanta-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il caressa sa joue et plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche, incapable de résister. Elle gémit dès qu'il prit possession de celle-ci encore une fois et son corps réagit tout entier. Il voulait vraiment cette fille. Mais une mise au point était d'abord nécessaire. Ses lèvres caressèrent les siennes encore un long moment, provoquant des frissons le long de son échine puis il s'écarta à nouveau et reprit la conversation là où il l'avait laissée:

- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques ce que tu veux vraiment.

- Tu parles d'un sujet en particulier ou tu parles de ma vie en général ? Parce que bon, mon souhait premier serait évidemment d'enrayer la faim dans le monde.

Il éclata de rire à son air concerné puis attrapa sa main et plongea son regard dans le sien:

- Je parlais de moi. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Je suppose que ton ego surdimensionné de mâle arrogant adorerait que je dise "une folle nuit d'amour et on se quitte au matin sans promesse de se revoir".

- Je pense que mon ego de mâle, comme tu dis, préférerait que tu souhaites le revoir après une performance d'une nuit. Ca voudrait dire que j'aurais raté ma démonstration, sinon.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme pour répondre à sa question. Finalement, elle reprit son sérieux, réfléchit encore quelques instants et avoua:

- Je crois que tu me déroutes complètement. Ce serait plus facile si je savais quelles sont tes vraies intentions.

- Je pensais avoir été clair.

- Justement. Tu as une pancarte de la taille de toute la côte andalouse qui dit "NE PAS APPROCHER" et puis l'instant d'après, tu es ce gars sexy, marrant, attendrissant qui m'embrasse. Pour redevenir deux minutes plus tard un vrai iceberg.

- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

- C'est comme ça que tu es, Jasper. Je trouve ça fou que tu ne le remarques pas.

Elle avait plus que certainement raison. Il savait que son attitude pouvait être mal interprétée. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de lui-même, quoi qu'il arrive. Comment donc pourrait-elle comprendre son mode de pensées quand il ne se mettait déjà pas d'accord avec lui-même? Il devait lui donner des réponses comme elle lui en devait. Aussi, il avoua:

- Je voudrais continuer à t'embrasser. Pour une période indéterminée.

Elle rougit furieusement en baissant les yeux et il rit à sa réaction. Peut-être était-ce un peu trop direct comme réponse. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas trouvé d'autres.

- Et tout ca avec la promesse de se revoir ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Avec, si tu acceptes, la promesse de se revoir. Beaucoup. Souvent.

Elle sourit, découvrant ses petites dents blanches parfaites et s'approcha de lui, couvrant l'espace qui les séparait pour sceller sa bouche à la sienne. Il pourrait très vite devenir accro à ses baisers. Ils avaient une saveur paradisiaque et il fondait littéralement dedans. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, s'affrontèrent, s'entrouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour que leurs langues se livrent bataille. Le baiser devenant urgent, passionné et il devait faire force sur lui-même pour ne pas la coucher sous lui et la toucher. Partout. Il tenta toutefois une approche douce en agrippant sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui encore. Jasper la sentit frissonner contre lui et il caressa donc sa hanche dans de petits mouvements circulaires, pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle sembla relativement gérer ce toucher, prise comme lui dans le baiser. Bien vite, ses doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes sous le tissu de son top et elle s'écarta, haletante.

- Il faut qu'on se calme …

- Tu as raison ! fit-il en s'écartant d'elle, essayant d'arracher ses yeux des lèvres rougies de la petite brune.

Elle se réappuya contre le pare-brise de la voiture, regardant devant elle et il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Elle était adorable. Et tout à fait son genre. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Peut-être son subconscient cherchait-il à le préserver. Mais c'était trop tard, il était tombé dans le piège des yeux chocolats et de cette petite bouche tentatrice et il comptait bien continuer sur cette voie. Quoique ça lui apporte. Brisant sa réflexion, elle leva le doigt vers l'horizon et murmura:

- Regarde, le jour se lève …

C'était exactement cela qu'il souhaitait lui montrer en l'emmenant ici. Elle se releva en position assise, la bouche entrouverte, émerveillée par le spectacle. Il se rapprocha d'elle, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posant les lèvres sur son épaule.

- Je voulais partager ça avec toi.

- C'est splendide.

Ils observèrent la ville s'illuminer lentement dans la rosée du matin. Le spectacle était incroyable et ils n'avaient rien à dire dans ce moment si spécial. Quand le soleil fut suffisamment haut dans le ciel, elle murmura, elle le faisait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés là, comme si elle ne souhaitait pas briser le calme ambiant:

- Alors dis-moi, en plus d'être chanteur, danseur, barman, médecin, agence matrimoniale, … tu es aussi un grand romantique ?

Il sourit contre son épaule qu'il dévora de petits baisers avant de répondre:

- N'allons pas jusque là.

- Je trouve cet endroit très romantique, moi.

- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

- Tout, ici, ce matin, me plaît en fait.

Il sourit d'autant plus, la serrant plus encore. Elle laissa retomber la tête en arrière, sur son épaule à lui et tourna légèrement le visage vers lui, de sorte qu'il puisse picorer sa joue de baisers.

- Alors, la guitare, la chanson … ce sont des passions ? demanda-t-elle tout en frissonnant sous ses attentions.

- Pas du tout.

Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, en voulant bien plus mais cherchant à être le plus doux possible. Ses doigts glissaient déjà sur son ventre, par dessus le top puisque c'était la limite qu'elle avait imposée. Et visiblement, elle ne le rejetait pas, ce qui était une petite victoire en soi.

- C'est une idée de ma maman. Vois-tu, j'étais un enfant assez turbulent. Impossible de me faire tenir en place. La seconde d'avant, j'étais à côté d'elle puis en un clin d'oeil, je disparaissais pour aller faire une connerie. Elle s'est dit qu'il me fallait un canaliseur. Ca a été la guitare.

- C'est une bonne idée. Mais comment t'a-t-elle fait t'y intéresser ?

- Pour me faire réagir, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui fonctionnait. Me dire que Rosalie, ma soeur, elle y arrivait. Elle était une sorte de modèle pour moi, même si je passais mon temps à l'houspiller.

Elle rit contre lui, le rendant instantanément bien. Il adorait ce son et il appréciait tout particulièrement ses soubresauts contre son torse.

- Tu chantes incroyablement bien. Tu n'as jamais pensé à être rockstar ?

- Ma pauvre mère en aurait fait un infarc. De toute façon, je ne chante plus depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.

Il se tut directement, le coeur se serrant au souvenir de sa maman qu'il avait tant aimée et qu'on lui avait arrachée bien trop tôt. Bella, heureusement, ne demanda plus rien et caressa ses mains posées sur son ventre. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, perdus dans leurs propres pensées. Après un énorme blanc, Bella demanda, dans un souffle presque inaudible:

- Alors tout ceci … ça va continuer ?

Il ré-embrassa son épaule et sourit, tout en soufflant près de son oreille:

- Seulement si tu le souhaites.

- Mais je … tu … Enfin.

Il arqua un sourcil, un peu étonné et se recula pour la laisser lui faire face, ce qu'elle fit directement relâchée de ses bras.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler et que ça va briser le moment mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Dis-moi.

- Pour le moment, tu veux bien ce qui arrive entre nous. Mais j'ai bien vu comment tu réagis quand on te parle de Valerie. Et je comprends, bien sûr. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander … Tu m'as dit qu'elle t'avait quitté, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça, se mordant la joue sous le stress que cette conversation impliquait. Bella s'aventurait sur un chemin dangereux et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter. Ses mains tremblaient et il se sentait déjà prêt à rebrousser chemin et à fuir.

- Mais … et si elle revenait ? Si elle revenait vers toi et qu'elle te réclamait. Vous avez une histoire. Apparemment lourde et compliquée mais … c'est ta femme. Ou ça l'était. Et je ne veux pas m'investir dans une histoire qui est morte d'avance, tu comprends?

Il baissa les yeux, vaincu. Ses questions et ses doutes étaient on ne pouvait plus légitimes. Il devait lui fournir des réponses. S'il avait décidé de se battre, il devait faire avec le reste. Avec les difficultés et les explications. Aussi, il sauta du capot et il l'entendit soupirer. Elle devait être certaine qu'il allait fuir. Et il envisagea vraiment de le faire. Après tout, ça aurait tellement plus facile. Pourtant, à l'inverse, il lui tendit la main et murmura, d'une voix brisée:

- Peux-tu m'accompagner ailleurs ?

- Je …

- Juste un instant. Ensuite je te ramène à ton hôtel.

Elle hésita encore un moment avant de se saisir de sa main pour descendre du capot à son tour. Elle riva son regard dans le sien et vit à quel point il souffrait. Elle passait une main fraîche sur sa joue brûlante, cherchant à lui faire passer du réconfort. Mais il ne pouvait rien accepter pour le moment. Car il était prêt à lui révéler le plus terrible de ses secrets. Et que ça le tuait de le faire.

_FIN DU CHAPITRE 14_

* * *

**Alors la vue de Málaga sera incessamment sous peu sur mon profil FaceBook (Capucine La Rousse) et bien évidemment, j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre où les choses sont enfin un peu plus décidées ... **


	15. Chapter 15

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 15 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je me passe du résumé de début de chapitre désormais. Ca ne semble choquer personne !**

**Beaucoup de révélations dans ce chapitre alors ... qui avait raison ? **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 15.**

Après une demi heure de trajet, il stoppa la voiture sans avoir échangé une seule parole avec Bella depuis leur départ du point de vue. Jasper était bien trop tendu pour discuter et elle semblait vouloir respecter son besoin de silence. Toutefois, quand elle vit où il s'était arrêté , elle fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard. Mais il était incapable de parler. Incapable de bouger même. Il avait décidé de lui montrer son plus terrible secret mais il ne pouvait plus avancer maintenant. Il ne voulait plus, surtout. Franchir ce pas, tout avouer, ce serait à nouveau retomber dans l'horreur. Or, Bella était un rayon de soleil qui chassait les nuages de sa vie momentanément. Quand il lui parlerait d'eux, elle ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant d'ailleurs.

Il regarda fixement le portail, cherchant le courage de sortir de la voiture. Mais il n'en aurait jamais. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais affronter ça. La petite main de Bella se posa sur la sienne, toujours sur le pommeau de vitesses et elle lui en caressa le dos de son pouce, tendrement. Il parvint enfin à détacher ses yeux de l'entrée pour les poser dans ceux de Bella. Et là, il y trouva du courage. Une raison de le faire. Parler tout haut de ses démons pour partager cela avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec qui il voulait avancer.

Lentement, il se pencha pour déposer un minuscule baiser au creux des lèvres de la petite brune puis il sortit de la voiture, imité par elle. Ils se retrouvèrent devant le portail et il lui saisit la main pour, à nouveau, trouver la force de le faire. Elle la pressa doucement tout en murmurant:

- On peut dire que tu es un original pour tes lieux de rendez-vous.

Elle plaisantait pour alléger un peu la situation qu'elle devinait plus que tendue et il lui en était reconnaissant. Bella était un vrai souffle d'air frais dans sa vie et il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour elle. C'était un immense pas en avant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu ici.

Jasper poussa la lourde porte en fer, étonnamment ouverte à cette heure avancée du jour, et entra en tenant toujours la main de Bella. Celle-ci regardait à droite et à gauche, certainement aussi stressée que lui mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Ils progressèrent dans l'allée principale avant de bifurquer sur la droite, à l'ombre des pins qui ornaient le lieu. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, Jasper s'arrêta et la laissa découvrir ce qu'il était venu lui montrer. Elle hoqueta de stupeur alors qu'il lui lâchait la main.

_Valerie Hale M__á__rquez  
1985-2007_

Elle s'agenouilla devant la stèle et posa ses doigts sur les lettres gravées dans la pierre, abasourdie. Jasper sentit son estomac se contracter à ce geste et recula d'un pas, incapable de supporter cela. Mais soudain, la douce voix de Bella s'éleva, parvenant à le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il ne prenne pas ses jambes à son cou pour fuir.

- Valerie est morte ?

Il ne pouvait plus parler, la gorge serrée, cherchant à empêcher les larmes de couler. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus parler, plus pleurer. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, juste rester là à regarder la fille qu'il avait choisie pour partager ce secret, face à la tombe de celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle t'avait quitté …

Il voulait s'expliquer, bien sûr. Il ne souhaitait que ça. Mais il ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur l'horreur qu'il vivait. Comme si elle se rendait compte de son mutisme, elle se releva et se plaça devant lui, de la pitié plein les yeux. Juste ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir.

- Jasper, parle-moi …

Il baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard et elle posa sa main sur sa joue, le caressant doucement.

- Je sais que ça doit t'être impossible mais tu m'as emmenée ici. Tu voulais que je sache.

Il riva ses mains sur les hanches de la petite brune et l'attira à lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, cherchant à calmer la tempête qui faisait rage dans son corps. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, se collant à lui, lui murmurant des mots apaisants. Il ne regretta pas une minute de l'avoir emmenée ici. Elle était la personne parfaite pour franchir ce cap, en fait. Et fort de cette certitude, il murmura, la voix brisée:

- Elle m'a bel et bien quitté …

- Je comprends …

- Elle m'a abandonné ici, elle m'a … laissé tomber.

Bella caressait ses cheveux, l'écoutant simplement. Les lèvres de Jasper frôlaient son cou pendant qu'il parlait, lui provoquant des frissons mais elle ne s'écarta pas, même quand il passa les doigts sous son top, cherchant sa chaleur.

- Et tout est de ma faute … c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte.

Elle se tendit à sa révélation mais ne s'éloigna pas. Au contraire, elle posa ses mains sur son cou et entreprit de le caresser de ses pouces, dans de lents mouvements circulaires apaisants.

- C'est normal que tu penses cela mais ce n'est certainement pas ta faute …

- Bien sûr que si.

La dureté de sa voix la toucha car elle se recula et riva son regard interrogatif dans le sien. Il devait s'expliquer mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Ses mains tremblaient et il prit sa décision en un instant, sachant que si il reculait, il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de le faire. Aussi, il souffla:

- Pour que tu comprennes, je dois te raconter cette soirée-là …

**-Passage en PDV Jasper -**

**Ce soir, Valerie est excitée comme une puce. Elle sautille dans tous les sens, malgré son état. Je sors de la douche et la trouve au salon, dansant devant MTV 90's. Je croise les bras en m'appuyant dans l'encadrement de la porte et souris un moment avant de la surprendre:**

**- Ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher de danser un seul jour de ta vie ? **

**Après avoir sursauté en m'entendant, elle se tourne vers moi dans une pirouette et me lance un sourire adorable. **

**- Impossible, c'est dans mon sang. De plus, William adore ça.**

**- Tu parles ! Son premier mot quand il pourra parler sera "Arrête!"**

**Elle s'approche de moi, ondulant des hanches mais tout ce que je peux voir est son bidou tout rond qui pointe vers moi. Elle prend un air malicieux alors qu'elle dit:**

**- Bien sûr que ce sera son premier mot: "Arrête Papa. Arrête donc de ronchonner tout le temps"**

**Je ris et l'attrape par la taille, la collant à moi. Nos bouches se trouvent directement et la température de la pièce grimpe de quelques degrés en une fraction de seconde. Valerie a ce don sur moi. Pourtant, bien trop tôt, elle s'écarte et m'offre sa petite bouche boudeuse:**

**- N'essaye pas de m'amadouer, je veux qu'on aille dîner ! **

**- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas rester sagement ici ? **

**- Parce que j'ai envie d'une paella et tu sais qu'elle n'est nulle part aussi bonne qu'à la Campanilla. **

**Sauf que je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux la garder près de moi, le plus près de moi possible. Ce soir, c'est comme si une force plus haute que moi me pousse à la garder ici, dans l'appartement. Dans ma tête résonne "à l'abri du danger". Mais dire une telle chose à Valerie reviendrait à ce qu'elle se moque de moi la soirée entière. Et de toute façon, il n'est rien que je lui refuse, surtout quand elle m'offre ce regard éploré. **

**- Très bien, je m'habille et puis on y va.**

**Elle sautille sur place en battant des mains, heureuse. Je ne peux pas la retenir contre son gré. Valerie est comme un oiseau. Libre, légère, virevoltante. Essayer de la mettre en cage serait ma plus grande erreur. **

**- Et dépêche-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ton fils et moi mourrons de faim ! Par contre, dès qu'on rentre, je m'occupe de ton corps d'Adonis qui n'appelle que moi ! **

**Je ris en disparaissant dans la chambre, déjà plus qu'impatient de rentrer à la maison.**

**Sauf qu'on ne rentrera jamais à la maison tous les 3. Et quand je règle la note à la Campanilla, je suis bien loin de m'en douter. Valerie a tenu le crachoir tout le repas. Elle a majoritairement parlé de la liste de naissance qu'elle veut à nouveau modifier. Mais sa mère m'a mandaté pour que je l'en empêche. **

**Après un long moment de palabres, ma magnifique épouse a invoqué le fait qu'on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte et a, bien évidemment, remporté une nouvelle fois la partie. Ensuite, elle m'a engueulé pour la chambre de William qui n'est pas encore prête. Elle est enceinte de 7 mois, tout est prêt pour l'arrivée de notre fils si ce n'est les rideaux et le lampadaire mais elle voudrait que je m'y consacre. Et comme elle a arrêté de danser, elle a tout le loisir d'y penser, ce qui n'est pas mon cas car mon internat de médecine me prend tout mon temps. J'ai donc acquiescé, sachant parfaitement que je ne parviendrais pas à lui faire entendre raison. **

**Elle est surexcitée et le peu de temps qu'elle passe à donner des cours aux enfants ne suffit pas à la canaliser. Aussi, alors qu'on sort du restaurant, elle continue de sautiller pleine d'entrain, comme si elle ne venait pas d'engloutir les 2/3 de la paella. **

**- Je suis heureuse, mon coeur. Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse … **

**Ses mots me touchent bien évidemment. Je suis celui qui la rend si heureuse. Avec William et son arrivée bien sûr. C'est tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Je mène la vie que je souhaitais mener. Rien ne peut briser notre bulle. Val lâche ma main et fait quelques pas sur ses pointes, comme si elle portait ses chaussons de danse. Elle est tout bonnement incroyable. Je la regarde faire, comme toujours subjugué par son talent quand elle avise la mer, de l'autre côté de la route et la pointe du doigt:**

**- On y va?**

**- Pas question, Val. Tu as dit qu'on rentrait.**

**Sauf qu'elle ne m'écoute déjà plus. **

**- Viens ! **

**- Non, arrête, il fait trop froid !**

**- Allez, mon coeur, viens avec moi ! On va prendre un bain de minuit !**

**- Tu es folle ! Reviens, tu vas attraper la mort!**

**Mais elle est têtue comme une mule. Et je ne peux tout simplement pas lui résister. Elle fait une pirouette devant moi, virevoltant comme la danseuse étoile qu'elle est. Je la regarde faire, un sourire sur les lèvres, heureux comme jamais.**

**- Je veux me baigner ! Et je veux être insouciante, tant que je le peux encore!**

**- Tu le seras toujours, mon amour. Allez viens, rentrons …**

**- S'il te plaît … Fais-moi plaisir … William adorera ! dit-elle en se collant à moi, glissant sa petite main dans la mienne. **

**Elle me fait sa petite moue attendrissante et je me sais déjà perdu de toute façon. J'acquiesce et elle éclate de rire, pleinement satisfaite, lâchant ma main. Dans un entrechat, elle avance pleine d'entrain et soudain …"**

**-Fin du récit de Jasper-**

Bella hoqueta d'horreur, main devant la bouche. Il soupira un bon coup et finit sa phrase:

- On avait pas vu la voiture arriver. Enfin si, bien sûr que si. Mais elle arrivait bien plus vite qu'elle n'aurait dû.

- Mon dieu …

Jasper recula d'un pas et continua à expliquer, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant, le regard rivé sur la tombe de sa femme.

- J'ai vu Valerie voler. Vraiment. Je lui disais toujours qu'elle était comme un oiseau …

Sa voix se brisa en même temps que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes mais il continua tout de même:

- Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai juste … regardé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retombe au sol, brisée.

- Jasper …

- Laisse-moi finir, Bella.

Elle se tut et attendit. Quand l'émotion lui permit de parler à nouveau, il reprit:

- Ensuite, je me suis jeté à genoux à ses côtés. J'étais un médecin. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Elle vivait. Elle respirait. Son coeur battait vite mais il battait. Mais son corps … son merveilleux corps était brisé. Elle était tordue dans un angle improbable et elle saignait … Il y avait du sang partout.

Bella secoua la tête, horrifiée mais il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il devait continuer. Lui dire tout.

Qu'elle sache une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'elle décide de s'enfuir si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- Les gens du restaurant sont sortis, me disant qu'ils avaient appelé les secours. Val … elle s'est réveillée un instant …

**- Retour au PDV Jasper -**

**- Jasper … **

**- Ne parle pas mon amour. Ne … garde tes forces.**

**Les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher. On a blessé ma magnifique femme. On l'a brisée. Je suis dans un tel état que je ne peux rien faire à part vérifier ses constantes. Je ne peux même pas la prendre dans mes bras, les dégâts sur sa colonne sont tels que je risquerais de la tuer en la bougeant.**

**- Ecoute-moi …**

**- Ne te fatigue pas Val … Les secours vont arriver. Tout va bien se passer.**

**- William … **

**Sa voix s'éteint peu à peu et je prends enfin conscience de quelque chose que mon subconscient met de côté intentionnellement depuis quelques minutes. Mon fils. Dans son ventre. Je pose les yeux sur son bidou tout rond et voit qu'elle saigne abondamment. Une mare de sang s'écoule entre ses jambes. Il y a peu d'espoir pour lui mais je ne peux rien lui assurer de toute manière. Je tente donc d'éluder la vérité:**

**- Il va s'en sortir. Vous allez vous en sortir. Les secours arrivent, mon coeur. **

**- Je … je suis fatiguée …**

**Je lui prends la main parce que je ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle. Mon oeil de médecin m'apprend tout ce que je dois savoir et j'ai beau prier qu'on ne me l'enlève pas, elle n'est déjà plus tout à fait avec moi. **

**- Reste éveillée, mon amour. C'est important.**

**Elle ferme les yeux un instant et j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà terminé. Qu'elle n'est déjà plus là. Une des serveuses du restaurant m'amène une couverture que je pose sur elle et elle ré-ouvre les yeux, m'offrant un pâle sourire de ses lèvres fendues. **

**- Ca va aller, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Bien sûr que ça va aller, mon amour. Tu vas t'en sortir.**

**- Fais-moi une promesse, Jasper. **

**- Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**- Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu vas continuer à être heureux …**

**- Ne parle pas comme ça, Val … **

**- Non, écoute-moi … Sauve William. Je veux … **

**Elle ferme à nouveau les yeux et mon coeur est au bord de mes lèvres, je suis prêt à mourir sur place. Elle s'affaiblit alors que j'entends les sirènes trop loin encore. **

**- Val ! **

**Elle réouvre les yeux mais soupire, à bout de forces. **

**- Sauve William. Et sois heureux. Je t'aime …**

******-Fin du récit de Jasper-**

Bella avait les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues quand il finit son récit et elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de parler:

- Je suis tellement désolée Jasper …

Il haussa les épaules, le regard toujours rivé sur la stèle. C'était 5 ans et 3 mois auparavant mais ça lui semblait s'être passé il y a quelques heures. La blessure ne guérissait jamais. Peut-être ne guérirait-elle jamais en fait …

Bella s'avança, calmement, lui laissant le loisir de reculer s'il le voulait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait besoin d'elle. Aussi, lentement, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le colla à elle. Il se laissa aller difficilement mais finalement, elle gagna la partie et il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Bella le berçant doucement, dans le silence le plus complet que leur offrait le cimetière de Casabermeja.

Il finit par s'écarter, bien à regret et à plonger son regard dans le sien. Il était fier de lui-même pour une fois. Fier d'avoir pu mettre des mots sur ces terribles événements. Bella lui caressa tendrement la joue, avec un triste sourire puis murmura, brisant le silence si réconfortant:

- Et William ?

- Pour William, c'est une autre histoire. La suite de celle-ci …

Elle acquiesça lentement et lui souffla, toujours aussi douce, le ménageant:

- Je trouve que tu as déjà fait un grand pas aujourd'hui. Le jour est bien levé. Si nous allions nous reposer avant de continuer ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui pour la serrer fort, reconnaissant de sa gentillesse. Elle devait vouloir savoir. Elle méritait de savoir d'ailleurs. Mais elle lui laissait le temps, et cela comptait énormément pour lui. Il se détacha alors d'elle, s'approcha de la stèle qu'il caressa du bout des doigts tout en remerciant Valerie en pensée de lui avoir envoyé quelqu'un comme Bella. Quand il se sépara de la pierre froide, il comprit qu'il avait fait un pas vers la réconciliation avec sa vie d'avant. Il prit la main de Bella et quitta le cimetière, désormais certain que cette histoire pourrait avoir un bel avenir.

Il stoppa la voiture devant l'hôtel, le moteur tournant toujours. Bella le regarda un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient, une fois de plus, pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ du cimetière, 45 minutes plus tôt. Jasper savait que Bella avait besoin de temps pour digérer toutes les informations qu'il lui avait données. Lui-même était perdu dans tout ce qu'il devait encore lui raconter et qui ne serait pas des plus simples à avouer. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, geste qu'il considérait comme hautement sexy et finit par murmurer:

- Rentre la voiture au garage de l'hôtel.

Il arqua un sourcil, interrogatif et elle sourit faiblement:

- J'ai envie que tu dormes près de moi.

- Malgré tout ce que je viens de te dire?

- Pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

Il sourit à son tour et obtempéra, menant son véhicule au sous-sol de l'hôtel. Ils montèrent main dans la main dans la nouvelle chambre de Bella, qu'il lui avait réservée le jour auparavant en la ramenant, toujours dans le plus strict des silences. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il sentit que la tension atteignait son maximum sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres du lit et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il attendit patiemment, cherchant à ne pas la brusquer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'interprètes mal …

Mais elle s'interrompit directement. Il avança de quelques pas, jusqu'à être collé à son dos. Posant les mains sur ses épaules, il la sentit se tendre d'autant plus:

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella?

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu viens de m'avouer, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça...

- Ok. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Elle se retourna, imposant ainsi une distance entre eux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, de manière défensive:

- On ne va pas coucher ensemble.

- Euh. Ok. Merci de me préciser le programme de la journée.

Son comportement ne collait pas du tout avec celui qu'elle avait eu dans le cimetière. Alors qu'elle n'avait été que tendresse et gentillesse, elle était désormais glaciale et distante. Presque apeurée. D'ailleurs, elle apprécia moyennement sa tentative d'humour:

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

- Moi non plus, pour tout te dire mais ta manière de lancer ça sur le tapis est assez … particulière.

- Je ne voyais pas comment le dire autrement.

- Bella, je ne suis pas un pervers. Tu m'as demandé de monter et je suis monté. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne l'avais pas proposé.

- Je préférais que les choses soient claires. Après tout, j'ai vu comment tu fonctionnais avec Alice.

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, choqué. Elle l'attaquait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle tentait de le repousser. De le faire fuir. Sauf qu'après lui avoir tout avoué, il n'allait pas renoncer. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui faisait à nouveau ressentir des choses.

- Bella, je sais que mon attitude envers les autres peut donner mauvaise impression. Mais je pensais tout de même, surtout après ce que je viens de t'avouer, que tu verrais au-delà de ça.

- Et si tu disais ça à chacune des filles que tu emballes?

- Pour qui me prends-tu, voyons ? Tu penses que le cimetière n'est rien qu'un autre lieu où emballer les filles ? Tu crois que je pleure sur commande, racontant cette histoire glauque ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Les garçons sont prêts à tout pour coucher !

- Bon écoute, que les choses soient claires. Je ne pense pas qu'au sexe. Tu es la première personne, autre que ma famille, qui est au courant de Valerie et du drame que j'ai vécu. Je me suis ouvert à toi. Parce que tu es spéciale. Parce que je veux une histoire avec toi. Une vraie histoire, pas une partie de jambes en l'air. Et pour te prouver ça, je m'en vais. Je te verrai ce soir.

Il avait déjà ouvert la porte qu'il sentit sa petite main accrocher son bras pour le retenir. Il garda le dos tourné, refusant de lui montrer à quel point elle l'avait blessé.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper. Je perds les pédales. Je … J'ai peur …

Il se retourna en entendant sa voix se briser et la vit, les larmes aux yeux, tête baissée. Il eut envie d'avancer vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la cajoler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'elle perdait effectivement les pédales et que son geste ne serait pas bien accueilli. Et puis parce qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je … Je ne fais confiance à personne. Je ne veux faire confiance à personne. Et toi … toi tu es … exceptionnel. Toutes mes barrières sautent avec toi.

Il fit un pas, couvrant l'espace entre eux et posa la main sur sa joue, sincèrement touché.

- Mais c'est bien ça, non ?

- J'ai juste peur d'être déçue.

- Je veux qu'on avance Bella. Et j'ai 29 ans. Je suis loin d'être un ado guidé par ses hormones. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi. Tu es splendide et dès que tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes … wow !

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et sourit tout en acquiesçant, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Mais si tu veux attendre, on peut attendre.

- Merci …

- Ne me remercie pas. Ca en vaut la peine. Tu en vaux la peine.

Elle se glissa contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux calmement, savourant l'instant. Il ne mentait pas dans ce qu'il disait. Bien sûr qu'ils prendraient leur temps. Il voulait la découvrir, la connaître plus. Et il voulait d'abord lui avouer l'entièreté de ses secrets. Elle releva la tête, lui offrant ses lèvres qu'il prit rapidement avec les siennes. De doux, le baiser s'approfondit quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, livrant à nouveau une bataille acharnée. Le corps de Jasper était parcouru de mille frissons et il devait bien évidemment se contenir. Il glissa sa bouche sur la mâchoire de la petite brune, jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qui taquina de ses dents. Elle gémit contre lui, ses mains s'accrochant dans son dos à sa chemise, la tirant légèrement. Cherchant à retrouver son calme, il se recula et posa son regard embrumé de désir dans celui de Bella qui n'était pas différent. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas replonger sur sa bouche. Au contraire, il saisit son menton et tira dessus pour lui faire lâcher prise.

- Je suis content, tu sais ?

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle en souriant, ses petites mains toujours accrochées à sa chemise.

- Parce que je passe tes barrières. Je suis content de passer outre tes barrières.

- Tu devrais plutôt avoir peur qu'il y en ait. Ma prestation d'il y a quelques minutes était … pitoyable.

- Je t'ai trouvée adorable. Vexante, blessante aussi. Mais adorable.

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité … dit-elle en baissant les yeux, se focalisant uniquement sur les mots "vexante" et "blessante".

- Hey, j'ai dit que tu étais adorable, c'est tout ce que je retiendrais ! fit-il en relevant son menton pour que ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau les siens.

Elle rougit en découvrant son regard et ses petits doigts glissèrent sous sa chemise pour caresser doucement sa peau. Il haleta doucement, la main glissant sur la joue si douce de Bella, cherchant à se canaliser. Mais ils devaient clairement définir les limites. Et faire en sorte de ne pas les exploser dès la première nuit. Aussi, il murmura:

- Je rêve de faire sauter d'autres de tes barrières, Bella.

Elle frissonna sous ses mots et frotta sa joue contre sa main, profitant de son toucher. Il la rapprocha de lui encore, picorant sa mâchoire de petits baisers. Il adorait frôler sa peau de ses lèvres, c'était électrisant. Elle pencha un peu la tête, lui facilitant l'accès puis murmura:

- Lesquelles ?

- Toutes. Je veux faire sauter toutes tes barrières et te connaître entièrement Bella. Mais petit à petit. Pas à pas. Le temps pour nous de savourer chaque étape.

Elle gémit contre lui, perdue dans ses mots et dans ses caresses. S'ils continuaient sur ce chemin, leurs bonnes résolutions ne tiendraient pas la nuit. Or, il voulait vraiment découvrir Bella petit à petit. Sans se presser. La main de Jasper qui était sur la hanche de la petite brune glissa à nouveau sous son top, savourant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Plutôt que de s'écarter, elle se colla à lui, ses doigts à elle continuant d'effleurer le ventre du brun.

- Jasper …

Mais il ne la laissa pas parler, couvrant sa bouche de la sienne. Le baiser fut urgent, passionné. Elle l'attira avec elle vers le lit et buta contre sans s'y laisser tomber. Le coeur du brun battait à tout rompre, tant la frustration de devoir se contenir était grande. Pourtant, tous ces gestes mesurés ne faisaient que rendre l'acte bien plus intense et il sentait sa virilité pulser dangereusement contre la barrière de son jeans, à quelques centimètres des doigts de la petite fée qui le ramenait à la vie.

Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, il en était désormais plus que certain. Leurs langues s'affrontèrent, elle gémissait contre lui, se collant à lui effrontément. S'il faisait sauter ses barrières, elle rompait toutes ses digues à lui et il ne parvenait qu'à grande peine de se retenir de la coucher sous lui. Elle l'attisait en tout point. Comme seule Valerie, avant elle, avait pu le faire. Et ça le rendait dingue. Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, elle s'écarta, les lèvres rougies par leur baiser qu'elle mordilla à nouveau.

- Arrête de faire ça! souffla-t-il, la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça me rend dingue.

- Alors il faudra que je pense à le faire plus souvent! plaisanta-t-elle, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son attitude avec lui était telle. Elle ne supportait pas le contact. Mais avec lui, elle se laissait aller. Lui avait promis de ne plus tomber dans le piège de l'attirance profonde et il sautait à pieds joints dedans. Ils allaient tous deux, l'un avec l'autre, à l'encontre de leurs principes. Comme si elle partageait ses pensées, elle recula d'un pas, imposant une distance entre eux, les yeux baissés. Il laissa faire, voulant par là lui prouver qu'il respectait la discussion qu'ils avaient eue quelques minutes auparavant. Elle semblait perdue dans ses réflexions, comme prenant une grande décision.

Soudain, elle bougea, le contournant pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée et regardant au dehors. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Jasper sentait que ce qui allait suivre déterminerait le reste de leur relation. Aussi, quand elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit faiblement, il retint sa respiration.

- Tu m'as ouvert ton coeur tout à l'heure et révélé un pan difficile de ta vie.

- C'est certain … fit-il en glissant les mains dans ses poches, ultra nerveux, les yeux rivés au sol.

- Et tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'en remercie. C'était important pour moi …

Il releva les yeux et les riva sur elle. Elle détourna le regard, très mal à l'aise.

- Pour moi aussi, ça l'était.

- Et désormais, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de te révéler une partie de ma vie … peut-être même la plus importante.

- Je ne te demande rien.

- Mais je le veux. Et pour nous, si on veut avancer, c'est vital.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe et elle se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

- Ce que je m'apprête à te dire peut tout changer. Et je veux juste que tu saches que … quand tu sauras tout … tu pourras partir. Sans rien dire. Je le comprendrais.

- Je ne vais nulle part, Bella.

- Ne dis pas ça avant de savoir. Je veux juste que tu le saches. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en vas. D'accord ?

- Bella …

- Dis-moi juste "d'accord", Jasper, s'il te plaît …

- D'accord.

Il savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Même si elle lui avouait avoir tué quelqu'un. Elle réveillait des choses en lui. Elle réchauffait son corps, réanimait son coeur. Et il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper. Il attendit donc qu'elle parle mais elle semblait aux prises avec ses démons, bloquée.

- Je t'écoute, Bella.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence absolu puis elle soupira un bon coup et murmura:

- Ma vie n'est pas simple mais ce que je vais te dire est certainement le pan le pire. Et puisque tu m'as raconté le pire, je veux en faire de même. Il est temps que tu saches, Jasper …

Elle ne continua pas mais, face à lui, elle souleva très lentement son top, dévoilant son ventre plat et couleur porcelaine, magnifique. Pourtant, quand il aperçut la cicatrice dont Victoria avait parlée, gravée dans sa peau, au niveau de son aine, dévoilée par sa mini-jupe taille basse, il hoqueta de stupeur, véritablement choqué.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 15

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Jasper et Valerie?**

**Qu'est-il arrivé à Bella ? J'attends vos avis ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 16 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**J'ai choisi pour ce chapitre de passer en PDV Bella extérieur, pour qu'on puisse mieux comprendre son histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop. On retrouvera Jasper dans le prochain, promis **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

Chapitre 16.

Bella avait soulevé son top, les mains tremblantes, pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Ou même si elle devait le faire. Bien sûr, elle faisait entièrement confiance à Jasper, surtout après ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Quelqu'un qui portait une telle dévotion à une femme, à **sa** femme, même morte, ne pouvait être que digne de confiance.

Et il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas comme les hommes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie ces derniers temps. Et Jasper n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Pas du tout. Elle l'avait remarqué au premier regard. Et même s'il leurrait tout le monde avec ses sales habitudes de drogué, son agressivité parfois même sa violence, il restait quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bien à qui la vie avait tout pris.

Ou presque.

Elle n'en savait rien.

Il avait voulu lui parler de William mais elle avait bien senti que ce serait trop pour lui en une seule confession. Elle pouvait attendre. Surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait une partie de sa terrible histoire. Et bon dieu, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il cherche à y échapper dans la drogue. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? De ce qu'elle avait vu, il ne lui restait rien. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé à William, Jasper n'en avait pas la garde. C'était une certitude. Parce que s'il avait eu son enfant, il ne se serait jamais comporté de la sorte. Pas avec un fils qui aurait été tout ce qui lui restait de Valerie.

Valerie Hale … Cette fille paraissait, pour Bella, avoir été un véritable rayon de soleil. Jasper la qualifiait "d'oiseau". Libre comme l'air, heureuse et sautillante, qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre en cage. Et il l'avait apprivoisée. Mais comme tous les rayons de soleil, ils s'éteignent à la tombée de la nuit, bien trop tôt, et il l'avait perdue, retournant dans l'ombre. Dans la noirceur.

Elle aurait pu être jalouse d'elle. De ce bonheur, de ces moments partagés avec Jasper, de la place que Valerie avait toujours dans son coeur. Mais Bella ne l'était pas. Parce qu'elle-même était aux antipodes de ce qu'avait été la femme de Jasper. Aucune légèreté, aucune joie de vivre. Elle trimballait son malheur comme bagage et elle tentait de vivre avec. Valerie Hale était le contraire de ce qu'elle était. Et d'une certaine manière, ça la rassurait quant à l'avenir de sa relation avec le beau brun. Parce qu'il ne la confondrait jamais avec sa défunte femme. Bella lui ressemblait si peu. Si elle se faisait une place dans le coeur de Jasper, ce serait une place qui lui appartiendrait complètement. Un endroit qu'elle seule aurait pu créer. Comme Valerie avait su le faire avant elle.

Et maintenant que Jasper lui avait ouvert un pan de sa vie, elle devait lui rendre la pareille. Pas parce que c'était un donné pour un rendu. Non. Mais il avait fait un pas vers elle. Un pas pour leur relation. Pour que ça avance. Et que ça avance bien. Maintenant, elle devait en faire de même. Lui dire les choses, lui avouer ses plus noirs secrets pour poser les bases. S'il ne fuyait pas en courant, incapable de vivre avec ce qu'elle allait lui avouer, car alors leur relation n'avait aucun avenir. La discussion qui arrivait allait être intense. Décisive. Et elle souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'il soit encore là quand elle en aurait fini.

Déjà, elle voyait dans son regard toute l'horreur qu'il ressentait à la vue de sa cicatrice. Et elle le comprenait tout à fait. Cette marque, sur sa peau, était le souvenir ineffaçable de la plus horrible nuit de sa vie. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son ventre, choqué, peut-être même lisait-elle du dégoût dans ses yeux … Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Aussi, elle baissa son top et les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes de tenter de contenir ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela. Pouvait-elle le faire aujourd'hui ? En vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait levé son haut. Il avait vu la marque. Maintenant, il fallait expliquer. Le problème, c'est que c'était impossible à expliquer …

- Bella, qui t'a fait ça ?

Il fit un pas vers elle en disant cela mais elle recula, levant sa main devant elle comme pour se protéger.

- N'approche pas, Jasper. Je … Je ne peux pas être près de toi pour te dire ça.

- Mais …

- Je t'en prie … C'est déjà tellement difficile comme ça …

Il soupira un bon coup mais recula jusqu'à tomber assis sur le lit. Comme elle le pressentait, Jasper était un vrai gentleman. Et il respectait ses demandes. Combien de temps avait-elle prié pour trouver quelqu'un comme cela ?

Bien sûr, il avait un tas de défauts. Mais le respect de l'autre était en top list de ce qu'elle recherchait chez un homme. Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'il soit encore là après sa révélation.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-il, comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Cette cicatrice … Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas un accident.

- Effectivement.

- Je … c'est dur de mettre des mots là-dessus mais … cette cicatrice, c'est pour moi le rappel indélébile de la pire nuit de ma vie. Laisse-moi te raconter …

**- Passage au PDV Bella -**

**Je suis en train de lire un bouquin dans ma chambre d'étudiante, sur le campus. La soirée est comme toutes les autres, très calme. Les vacances commencent demain soir, après notre dernière journée et les proclamations. En bref, je suis heureuse. Bien vite, je retrouverai ma mère et passerai des vacances bien méritées sous le soleil de Los Angeles où elle et son nouveau mari, Phil, viennent d'emménager. **

**Contrairement à tous les étudiants du campus, je ne fais pas la fête ce soir. A vrai dire, je suis un peu superstitieuse et même si je suis convaincue d'avoir réussi mon année, je préfère ne pas forcer ma chance. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir été harcelée par Victoria un bon millier de fois pour que je l'accompagne. Encore 30 secondes avant que son amoureux ne passe la chercher, elle était en train de piétiner devant moi pour que je les suive. Mais j'ai la tête dure, héritage de mon père, et personne ne me fait faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire. **

**Je suis donc bien au calme pour ma dernière soirée dans ma chambre, profitant du silence des couloirs, étonnamment vides à cette heure. Mais puisque tous mes congénères font la fiesta, c'est plutôt normal. Soudain, on frappe à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Il ne devrait y avoir personne ici, ce soir. Et je n'attends personne non plus. Je me lève donc, très stressée, hésitant même à répondre. Mais on reporte trois coups sur le bois et je me dis que c'est peut-être important … **

**- Qui est-ce ? **

**- Bébé, c'est moi. Ouvre … **

**Je soupire un bon coup et déverrouille la porte pour découvrir Jared, mon petit ami, appuyé contre le chambranle. Ce qui est étonnant vu qu'il devait être à la fête de clôture de l'année de sa confrérie, les Epsilon Alpha. J'arque un sourcil, clairement étonnée quand il me fait un sourire aviné. Visiblement, il a déjà bu plus que son compte … **

**- Interruption du PDV Bella - **

- C'est lui, c'est ça ? C'est ce con qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle releva les yeux, perturbée par l'intervention de Jasper. Extirpée de ses souvenirs douloureux par la voix de celui qui la rassurait désormais. Elle secoua la tête négativement, les bras enserrés autour de sa taille, dans une attitude défensive.

- Pas du tout. Je …

- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Non. Jared n'était pas ce genre de type. Et il était bien trop bourré pour ça.

Jasper expira un bon coup, rassuré. Mais il avait déjà compris où elle l'emmenait, ce qui effraya Bella d'autant plus.

- C'est très dur à expliquer …

- Bella, il n'y a rien que tu pourras me dire qui me fera fuir. Sauf peut-être si tu as tué Jared et que tu l'as enterré sous un arbre.

Elle sourit faiblement un instant, ravie qu'il essaie d'alléger la situation.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'était pas un gros crime de vouloir que sa petite amie l'accompagne à une fête et d'insister lourdement pour qu'elle craque …

- Je suis d'accord. Continue, je ne t'interromps plus …

**- Reprise du PDV Bella - **

**Après avoir passé une heure à résister aux assauts de Jared qui voulait absolument conclure, à cause de l'alcool qui courrait dans ses veines, et souhaitant préserver ma virginité, j'accepte de l'accompagner à sa soirée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais puisqu'il faut en arriver là pour être tranquille du point de vue sexuel, autant donc le suivre. **

**On arrive peu de temps après à la maison de la plage de son ami Rudy, le président des Epsilon Alpha. Je ne peux ôter le petit sourire suffisant de Jared qui est tout content d'être parvenu à m'attirer ici. Il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il va me faire boire pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut de moi, que je n'attends que ça, qu'il me faut juste la bonne impulsion. **

**Le problème, c'est que je suis fleurbleue et que je veux que ma première fois soit avec une personne qui compte vraiment. Or, Jared a beau être adorable, il n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Et ma virginité est quelque chose de précieux que je veux offrir au garçon dont je serais amoureuse. Evidemment, je ne peux pas lui dire les choses comme ça mais je me promets de lui en parler demain, quand il aura dessaoulé. Notre histoire ne peut plus vraiment continuer car il m'en demandera toujours plus et je n'aurais pas d'excuses à lui fournir. **

**Au bout de quelques minutes, il me dit qu'il va nous chercher à boire et disparaît. Je me fais la promesse de ne goûter qu'un verre, histoire de garder tous mes moyens. Sauf qu'il n'est plus venu me rejoindre de la soirée … Je l'ai juste entr'aperçu de temps à autre, la tête en bas, buvant à même le tonneau de bière, soulevé par ses copains ou dansant avec une fille plus open que moi. Mais il n'est plus venu me parler. **

**Heureusement, directement après, je tombe sur Victoria et James, qui se trouvent justement à cette fête. Il y a l'air d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz entre ces deux-là, comme plus ou moins toutes les trois semaines mais je n'y fais pas gaffe. Et quand Vic' disparaît sur la piste avec ses deux copines, comme je m'entends bien avec James, je lui fais la conversation. Le pauvre garçon, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être avec la belle Victoria qui passe un temps certain à lui casser tous ses rêves. **

**On discute un peu et puis on décide d'aller prendre un verre. Alors que je trempe mes lèvres dans mon cinquième mojito, offert par un des nombreux gars qui discutent avec James de son avenir dans le cinéma, un copain de Jared m'appelle pour que je vienne le sortir la tête des toilettes. Je m'excuse auprès de James et suis le gars, sans me douter de ce qui m'attend là-haut … **

**- Fin du récit de Bella - **

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- J'ai trouvé Jared qui vomissait ses tripes dans les WC du haut, comme le mec me l'avait dit.

- Dégueulasse.

- Exactement. Je pouvais pas supporter l'odeur alors je suis sortie et j'ai refermé la porte. C'est là que le couloir a commencé à dangereusement tanguer.

- Un tremblement de terre?

- Pas du tout. On avait mis quelque chose dans mon verre. Je me suis écroulée contre le mur et blackout total.

- Je suis désolé Bella …

Il comprit évidemment directement son aversion pour la drogue et s'excusait pour ça. Il était tellement adorable. Mais désormais qu'elle était retournée dans son cauchemar, il fallait qu'elle aille au bout. Pour elle, comme pour lui. Il devait savoir et elle devait le dire.

- Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais sur la plage. Et …

Elle s'interrompit, sa voix se brisant. Comment pouvait-elle le dire ? Ses mains tremblaient. Elle était prête à céder à la panique. Sa gorge était serrée et elle se sentait défaillir. Comme s'il l'avait senti, il se releva et s'approcha doucement.

- Bella …

- N'approche pas …

Il s'arrêta net et attendit un signe, un geste, un mot, qui lui auraient permis de continuer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne le voulait pas tout près d'elle. Pas maintenant.

- Quand j'ai repris conscience, on me violait. Par derrière. J'étais la tête dans le sable, à moitié étouffée.

Il hoqueta de stupeur même s'il savait depuis le début ce qu'elle allait lui avouer. Mais entendre les mots était aussi choquant que de le deviner. Peut-être même plus choquant encore.

- Qui … qui était-ce? murmura-t-il, la voix éteinte.

Elle était incapable de le regarder mais elle sentait dans son ton toute la tension qui l'habitait. Elle avait la sensation qu'il aurait pu tuer le gars qui lui avait fait ça si elle lui donnait un nom et même s'il ne connaissait aucune de ces personnes. Et ça la rassura. Car elle se sentait protégée désormais. Même si ça ne changeait rien à l'horreur qu'elle avait vécue.

- Je ne sais pas … Je … je me rappelle juste de sa voix. Et de ses mots …

Un silence pesant plana entre eux quand il demanda, la voix d'autant plus tendue:

- Que te disait-il ?

- Que … que j'étais à lui.

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, trop longtemps retenues. Mais elle devait continuer. Tout dire. Pour être enfin libérée de ce fardeau qu'elle portait à elle seule.

- Que j'étais à lui et qu'il m'avait prise de toutes les façons qui soient. Que jamais aucun autre ne pourrait me posséder comme lui. Il disait ça … tout en continuant … Et moi je voulais hurler. Mais quand j'ouvrais la bouche, je ne faisais qu'avaler du sable. Je m'étouffais …

- Bella, laisse-moi approcher …

Mais elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle revivait ce moment. La moindre seconde, le moindre geste, le moindre mot …

- Il disait qu'il m'avait marquée, que tout ce qui lui appartenait était marqué par lui …

Elle souleva à nouveau son top et caressa la cicatrice:

- Tout mon corps me brûlait à cet instant. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée. Mais il m'avait déjà salie de toutes les façons possibles, me marquant même comme du bétail.

- Ce "J" marqué dans ta peau … C'est son initiale ?

- Je ne peux que le présumer. Je ne sais pas qui c'était.

- Bella …

- Quand il a eu fini, qu'il a … joui en moi, j'ai vomi. Dans le sable, mon visage glissant dedans avec ses ultimes poussées et ses râles de plaisir. Je … j'aurais du rester avec Jared. J'aurais du vomir à ses côtés. Jamais tout ça ne serait arrivé …

- Il t'avait déjà droguée. Si tu étais restée avec Jared, il serait venu te chercher et ton petit ami était bien trop loin pour empêcher quoi que ce soit …

- Je sais … Je cherche juste un scénario où ça n'arrive pas …

De nouveau, le silence s'imposa entre eux et les larmes continuaient de rouler sur les joues de Bella. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lever les yeux et à regarder Jasper. Elle ne voulait pas voir le dégoût dans son regard. Elle voulait y échapper le plus longtemps possible.

- Je t'en prie, Bella, laisse-moi approcher. Je ne te ferai pas de mal …

- Je le sais ça.

- Alors laisse-moi venir …

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Il avait amorcé un pas pour la rejoindre mais se stoppa net et demanda:

- Il y a pire que ça ?

- Bien pire, oui.

- Je suis prêt à l'entendre si tu veux me le dire de suite. Mais tu viens de faire un pas énorme en m'avouant tout ça. Si tu veux remettre à plus tard …

- Non. Je veux te le dire maintenant. Car je rêve de me réfugier dans tes bras et il se peut que tu n'en aies pas envie quand je t'aurais raconté la suite.

- Rien ne me fera partir, Bella. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et rayonna de fureur. Pas contre lui. Contre elle-même. Il sursauta en voyant son regard et d'autant plus quand elle lâcha:

- Même si je te dis que je suis tombée enceinte de ce salaud ? Que j'ai fait partir ce bébé après avoir entendu son petit coeur à l'échographie ? Que j'ai pleuré de joie quand ils l'ont tué ?

Il recula d'un pas sous la révélation. Elle se savait horrible de lui dire une chose pareille. Surtout à lui. Mais elle devait le lui avouer. Et elle savait ce qui suivrait. Il allait partir. Car il avait perdu tout ce qu'il avait alors qu'il tenait à sa femme et son fils. Et elle … elle avait ri quand on lui avait retiré cet enfant. Il allait lui tourner le dos. A elle, le monstre sans coeur. Et il aurait parfaitement raison.

- Je n'ai jamais regretté, Jasper. Jamais. Cet enfant … cette abomination … il me révulsait. Je vomissais toute la journée sur mon état.

Les larmes avaient redoublé mais elle devait le dire. Pour la première fois. Elle devait mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je voulais le faire partir moi-même. J'aurais voulu … planter une aiguille dans mon ventre et le tuer moi-même. Je voulais …

Mais sa voix s'éteignit sous l'émotion et elle détourna le regard, prête à vomir à nouveau. Elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que le beau brun qui l'avait ramenée en quelque sorte à la vie ne s'échappe, quittant définitivement son existence, dégoûté. Elle avait tout gâché. Mais elle n'aurait pas pu commencer quelque chose avec lui sans lui dire la vérité. Des sanglots incontrôlables s'échappèrent de sa bouche et elle trembla, les larmes redoublant d'intensité.

L'horreur présente dans son esprit, la perte de cette relation qui lui faisait tant de bien, le dégoût d'elle-même, tout se mixait pour la faire craquer. Elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne pensait même pas l'entendre fuir. Aussi, quand il la prit dans ses bras et la colla contre lui, elle se stoppa net, abasourdie.

- Shhht … C'est bon, ma belle, je suis là …

Elle voulut se reculer mais il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, comme oubliant qu'elle n'aimait pas d'être maintenue:

- Oh non, tu ne t'en vas pas. Je vais te tenir et tu vas pleurer ce que tu dois pleurer. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, fais-moi confiance …

Il la serrait si fort qu'elle s'attendait à ce que la panique prenne le pas sur la joie qu'il reste et la console. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle eut juste une énorme boule de reconnaissance qui éclata et elle lui retourna l'embrassade. Elle accrocha ses petites mains à l'arrière de sa chemise, le rapprochant d'elle.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle mais ses larmes étaient également des larmes de joie. Les deux sentiments se livraient une bataille féroce mais elle savait que la gratitude gagnerait. Jasper l'acceptait. Même avec ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer …

- Je suis là, Bella. Je ne vais nulle part. Et rien de ce que tu m'as dit ne pourra me faire fuir …

Elle sourit faiblement contre son épaule, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler de cette horreur à quelqu'un et heureuse de l'avoir encore près d'elle malgré tout. Il caressait son dos, ne relâchant pas sa prise, la collant à lui tout en embrassant ses cheveux. Il était tellement rassurant …

- Je suis désolé, ma belle. Désolé que ta première fois ait été si … il n'y a pas de mots.

Elle gardait ses mains rivées à la chemise de Jasper, se rassurant dans ses bras. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle venait de lui avouer être un monstre et il était toujours là …

- Jasper ?

- Oui?

- Je ne te dégoûte pas?

- Pourquoi me dégoûterais-tu ?

- Pour … pour ça. Et ce que j'ai fait ...

Il relâcha sa prise dans son dos pour poser la main sous son menton, la faisant relever le visage vers lui. Elle put lire dans ses yeux de la tendresse et de la détermination mais aucun dégoût et elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

- Bella, tu as été une victime. Et ce que tu as fait … était normal. Tu n'aurais pas pu garder cet enfant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de se rappeler l'effet que cela avait sur lui et qui n'était pas approprié dans un tel moment. Elle la relâcha avant de demander:

- Mais où étais-tu donc à ce moment-là ?

- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il doucement, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aurais adoré t'avoir à mes côtés. Tu m'aurais fait énormément de bien.

- Si j'avais été là, je n'aurais jamais laissé une telle chose t'arriver …

Elle se lova contre lui, frottant son visage rougi par les larmes contre son torse. Il la rassurait tellement. Par sa présence, par ses mots, par son corps … Soudain, il s'empara d'elle et la souleva comme une princesse, la prenant totalement par surprise. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir peur qu'il la déposait déjà délicatement sur le lit, s'allongeant près d'elle après avoir ôté ses chaussures.

Il lui fit un faible sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras pour l'inviter à se coller à lui, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Elle retrouva avec plaisir sa chaleur et son parfum si particulier, inspirant à plein poumons. Il reprit ses petites caresses dans son dos et elle se lova d'autant plus contre son corps.

- Merci de m'avoir avoué tout ça. Ca n'a pas du être facile pour toi …

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, murmura-t-elle les yeux fermés, profitant de sa chaleur.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour être si compréhensif.

- N'importe qui le serait.

- Pas forcément. Et tu es … incroyable.

- Même le plus imbécile des hommes peut comprendre ça. Mais en tout cas, la petite dispute de tout à l'heure prend tout son sens désormais.

Elle se cacha le visage contre son torse, honteuse.

- Je suis désolée …

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je comprends simplement mieux ta position. Et sache que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, souffla-t-il en relevant le visage de Bella vers le sien, lui offrant un regard tendre.

- Je le sais, Jasper. D'ailleurs, tu passes déjà tellement de barrières, c'est insensé …

Il sourit tout en effleurant son front de ses lèvres, faisant grimper sa température corporelle de quelques degrés instantanément. Il avait un effet sur elle qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Et je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure: je compte en passer d'autres. Cela prendra juste un peu plus de temps. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Sinon je ne t'aurais jamais avoué tout ça. Et j'ai tellement envie d'être une fille normale, si tu savais …

- Tu es une fille normale, Bella. Je te le prouverai …

La main de Jasper glissa sous son top, caressant la peau de son dos et elle ne se braqua même pas. C'était comme si lui avouer ce secret avait rompu une nouvelle barrière. Les lèvres du brun glissèrent contre sa tempe, la faisant soupirer d'aise.

- Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je ne devrais pas être capable de ressentir, Jasper … J'ai … j'ai envie …

Sa main arrêta de la toucher et ses lèvres stoppèrent leur course sur son visage. Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'il l'interrogeait du regard. Elle sourit, vraiment, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à lui raconter son histoire:

- J'ai envie d'avoir une autre première fois avec toi, Jasper … Si tu m'en laisses le temps, je sais que je pourrais te faire confiance pour ça …

Le regard du brun se voila un instant et elle crut avoir été trop loin. Pourtant, sa main se remit à effleurer sa peau et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un vrai sourire également.

- Je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra.

- Merci …

- Et je serais honoré de te donner une vraie première fois quand tu seras prête …

D'un geste rapide, il la bascula, se retrouvant collé à elle qui était désormais couchée sur le dos. D'ordinaire, cette position l'aurait effrayée mais ils n'en étaient plus là tous les deux et, après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle savait pouvoir lui faire entièrement confiance. Elle ferma donc les yeux, profitant de son toucher sur son côté alors que les lèvres de Jasper couraient dans son cou.

- Comment a-t-on pu te faire du mal ? Tu es si douce …

Sa main glissa sur son ventre, provoquant mille frissons en elle. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper alors que la bouche de Jasper frôlait son menton.

- Comment a-t-on pu ne pas vénérer ton corps si parfait ?

Elle s'enflamma sous ses mots, arquant le buste pour qu'il amplifie ses caresses.

- Jasper …

- Tu mérites de la douceur …

Elle sentit la langue du brun tracer une traînée brûlante sur son cou, la faisant haleter d'envie. Il parvenait à l'allumer complètement avec ses mots et ses attentions. Personne n'avait pu l'approcher ainsi. Et il bravait toutes ses barrières, franchissait toutes les herses qu'elle dressait. Il pénétrait dans sa forteresse de pierre, sans même le décider. Elle l'avait dit et le pensait réellement: il était incroyable.

- Tu mérites de l'attention …

Sa bouche s'aventura sur le haut de son buste, déposant des baisers chastes qui l'enflammaient tout de même intensément. Sa main remontait dangereusement sur son ventre, frôlant savamment la base de ses seins, lui promettant des sensations incroyables.

- Tu mérites le meilleur … Tu mérites une première fois digne de toi …

- Oh Jasper …

Elle attrapa sa main, par dessus son haut et il stoppa son geste et ses baisers, tendu.

- Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin. Pardonne-moi.

Il voulut se reculer mais elle le retint, l'autre main sur son cou, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Jasper:

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Continue …

Elle prit sa main pour la remonter lentement sur son sein, lui laissant le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait et se laissant le temps de gérer ce geste. Mais elle le désirait tellement. Elle avait besoin de son toucher, besoin de se sentir à nouveau vivante sous ses doigts. Jasper faisait renaître la vie en elle et elle en avait désespérément besoin. Quand sa main se posa sur la courbe de son sein, ils haletèrent tous deux, sans jamais se lâcher des yeux.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- C'est parfait Jasper. Promis.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et se remit à la caresser le plus lentement possible. Directement, les sensations furent extraordinaires et elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter au maximum. Les lèvres du beau brun rejoignirent sa gorge, la dévorant sensuellement.

- Quand tu me feras suffisamment confiance, je te montrerais comment un homme doit traiter le corps d'une femme …

Elle frissonna de plaisir alors que ses doigts passaient la barrière de son soutien-gorge pour effleurer son mamelon dressé pour lui.

- Je te montrerais comment un homme vénère un tel cadeau offert par sa belle …

L'index et le pouce de Jasper taquinèrent son sein, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il faisait naître de telles choses en elle, de telles envies … Elle ne parvenait plus à discerner ce qu'elle devait faire de ce qu'elle aimerait faire. Tout se mélangeait et se perdait dans les sensations que le beau brun lui procuraient. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si brisée, elle aurait pu se donner à lui. Sans y penser une seule minute. Car elle en mourrait d'envie. Elle s'en consumait d'envie d'ailleurs.

- Jasper, c'est … souffla-t-elle avant de s'interrompre alors que les lèvres du brun s'approchaient des siennes.

Il se stoppa instantanément, à nouveau à l'écoute de ce qu'elle pouvait lui opposer comme résistance. Et elle lui en était mille fois reconnaissante. Elle ne craignait rien avec lui. Il s'arrêterait si elle le lui demandait. Il fronça les sourcils, anxieux.

- Trop? J'arrête si tu veux …

- Non. C'est bon. Extrêmement bon. Et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça …

- Je ne t'effraye pas ?

- Jasper, tu es doux comme un agneau. Je ne pourrais pas avoir peur de toi quand tu es comme ça.

- Je fais tout pour que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas peur. Rassure-toi …

Il riva son regard perdu dans le sien et sourit faiblement, tout en murmurant:

- Je ne veux pas forcer ma chance. Je suis conscient qu'être aussi proche de toi est déjà un miracle en soi …

- Je voudrais pouvoir t'offrir plus, tu sais …

- Je sais. Ca viendra. Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Tu es incroyable …

- Arrête de dire ça. Je suis tout sauf incroyable.

- Eh bien moi, je trouve que tu l'es. Embrasse-moi …

Il ne se fit pas prier pour obtempérer, posant sa bouche brûlante sur celle de Bella. Leurs langues se trouvèrent directement, faisant grimper de quelques degrés encore l'ambiance de la chambre. Elle gémit quand elle sentit les doigts de Jasper pincer son mamelon, éveillant un feu dans son ventre qui lui était si étranger. Elle le désirait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Cette sensation de chaleur, ce désir d'exploser … cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose. Elle voulait que Jasper lui fasse l'amour. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça …

Soudain, comme s'il percevait ses pensées, il se recula et prit une grande inspiration, tentant lui aussi de retrouver un souffle plus régulier. Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et elle sut qu'il devait certainement faire un effort énorme sur lui-même pour se canaliser. Bon dieu, elle avait une chance inouïe d'être tombée sur quelqu'un d'aussi compréhensif.

- J'ai envie de tenter quelque chose …

Elle se tendit instantanément sous la force de son regard. Bien sûr qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Elle s'était une nouvelle fois lourdement trompée. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la retint, secouant la tête:

- Calme-toi … Je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudras pas que je fasse.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper mais … je ne peux pas.

- Je sais qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous ce matin. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Alors que veux-tu ?

- Te faire du bien …

- Je ne peux pas Jasper ! fit-elle en se redressant, cherchant à fuir.

- Je ne te demande rien en échange Bella. Je veux juste te satisfaire. Te prouver que tu peux prendre du plaisir avec ton corps.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Laisse-moi te prouver le contraire !

Elle était désormais debout à côté du lit, en proie à la panique. Comment pouvait-il lui demander ça après avoir été si attentif ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être le mec dont elle avait toujours rêvé ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que la réalité la rattrape toujours ?

- Bella … Je te promets que je veux faire ça pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ca pourrait déraper et … je ne veux pas.

- Alors très bien. Reviens te coucher, la discussion est close.

Elle hésita un moment. Et s'il tentait quelque chose malgré tout ? Son corps vibrait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti sous ses mains et ses lèvres. Il pourrait en profiter. Il lui offrit un regard doux, dans l'attente et elle craqua. Jasper ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'était pas ce genre de garçon. Elle se recoucha très lentement, mesurant ses gestes tout en tremblotant toujours.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle se colla à nouveau à lui, cherchant sa chaleur qu'elle affectionnait tant et riva son nez dans son cou.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Je suis désolée de réagir ainsi. C'est juste que …

- Que ?

- Ta proposition est trop tentante. Et je ne me sens pas prête.

- Bella, je te le redis: je ne veux pas forcer ma chance. Etre ainsi proche de toi me convient déjà amplement. Mais j'aimerais juste te montrer que tu peux éprouver du plaisir …

- C'est déjà le cas quand tes mains sont sur moi.

- J'en suis heureux. J'aurais aimé qu'on essaye. Et j'aurais gardé tous mes habits pour te prouver que je n'attendais rien en retour. Mais si tu n'es pas prête, on attendra …

Elle se colla d'autant plus à lui, excitée par cette idée. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait tenter le coup. Et bien sûr qu'elle lui faisait confiance. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça normal de craquer aussi vite. Et s'il lui faisait du mal ensuite ? S'il la quittait ? Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ?

Le silence s'installa confortablement entre eux. Il continuait de tracer des arabesques avec ses doigts sur le dos de Bella et elle profitait de sa chaleur. A sa respiration calme, elle aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'était endormi. Aussi, persuadée par l'idée qu'il ne l'entendrait pas, elle murmura, dans un souffle presque inaudible:

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer …

FIN DU CHAPITRE 16.

* * *

**Alors ? Cette révélation ? **

**Je suis consciente que c'est un peu horrible comme situation ... mais promis, maintenant qu'ils se sont (presque) tout dit, ça va aller mieux pour eux !  
Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à temps la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant car ma famille débarque ce weekend en provenance d'Espagne et ils sont comme Emmett: assez envahissants ! Je fais mon possible pour revenir vite.**

**Bonne journée à tous ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 17de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. **

**Nous revoilà en PDV extérieur Jasper. Je me sens plus à l'aise avec lui.**

**Merci encore pour votre compréhension quant à mon retard et je ne vous retiens pas plus ...**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 17.**

_- D'accord, je veux bien essayer …_

Jasper se tendit en l'entendant murmurer cela. Elle l'avait dit de façon presque inaudible, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il entende. Mais il avait saisi chaque mot. Et ce que cela signifiait. Son coeur s'emballa à cette idée et il sourit malgré lui. Elle lui faisait confiance à ce point. Et ça voulait dire énormément à ses yeux.

La révélation de Bella avait été pour le moins saisissante. Il comprenait maintenant parfaitement son comportement. De leur rencontre glaciale, de la terreur qu'il avait lue alors dans ses yeux, de sa peur incontrôlable quand il l'avait maintenue, de l'horreur qu'elle avait exprimée face à sa violence, jusqu'à la petite scène de tout à l'heure quand elle lui avait craché au visage qu'ils ne coucheraient pas ensemble. Tout prenait un sens. Un sens horrible.

Il la savait brisée mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point. La peur qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux était indescriptible. Il n'en revenait même pas qu'elle soit capable d'être proche de lui. D'une certaine manière, ça le rassurait. Bella était une vraie bouffée d'air dans sa vie horrible. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe. Pas maintenant qu'il commençait à nouveau à ressentir des choses fortes. Il voulait être là pour elle. Lui rendre confiance dans les hommes, dans l'amour. Il voulait la garder à ses côtés et réparer les erreurs qu'on avait commises avec elle. Il voulait tuer ce gars. Le faire souffrir comme il avait fait souffrir Bella. Il voulait le détruire.

Evidemment … Sa violence ne demandait qu'à être assouvie. Sauf que cela n'aiderait pas Bella. Au contraire. La petite brune était si fragile qu'elle fuyait chaque acte de violence, chaque parole dure, chaque idée criminelle. Et il voulait juste être là pour elle. La protéger. La rassurer.

Et la première étape de ce chemin qu'ils allaient parcourir tous deux était ce qu'elle venait d'accepter. Il allait la vénérer, lui faire du bien, lui apprendre ce qu'était le plaisir. Avec énormément de douceur et de contrôle. Calmement, il la recoucha sur le dos alors qu'elle haletait un peu effrayée et excitée à la fois.

- Je vais y aller tout doucement. Et si à un seul moment, tu ne le sens plus, dis-le moi et je m'arrêterai, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler, tout en mordillant sa lèvre. Il ne devait plus la regarder faire. Sinon, il aurait du mal à résister. Et aujourd'hui, ce matin, ce n'était que pour Bella. Uniquement pour elle.

- J'ai peur …

- Je te promets que tout ira bien. Et tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux. Fais-moi confiance …

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux tandis que la main de Jasper se mit à parcourir son ventre, sous le top blanc qu'elle portait. Il caressa avec délectation sa peau si douce, prenant soin de faire de petits mouvements doux, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il la sentait évidemment plus que tendue par ce qui allait arriver mais il choisit de pousser sa chance, de tenter d'aller plus loin. De son index, il caressa le renflement rugueux de sa cicatrice et elle rouvrit les yeux tout en cherchant à échapper à son toucher:

- N'aie pas honte, Bella. Je ne te vois pas différemment. Tu es toujours aussi belle pour moi …

Elle referma ses beaux yeux chocolat où il aurait pu jurer voir perler des larmes. Il ne voulait pas que ceci soit une épreuve pour elle, même s'il savait que ça lui en coûtait de se laisser faire ainsi. Il quitta sa cicatrice pour frôler la barrière de sa minijupe, la faisant haleter d'anticipation. Il était sur la bonne voie. Tout doucement, ses lèvres vinrent se river au cou de Bella, son point sensible comme il avait pu le remarquer. Il les frotta doucement, provoquant une chair de poule sur la peau de la petite brune. Elle gémit doucement quand ses doigts reprirent leur course sur son ventre, grimpant calmement vers sa poitrine.

- Tu es si douce …

Elle arqua le corps, comme pour lui donner l'autorisation d'aller un peu plus loin et il empauma avec bonheur un de ses jolis seins bien ronds. Il caressa son mamelon déjà dressé par dessus son soutien gorge tout en murmurant, sa bouche frôlant son oreille:

- Tu es superbe …

- Jasper …

Il traçait des cercles appuyés tout en lui murmurant des mots doux et stoppa son geste, certain qu'elle allait l'arrêter:

- Oui ?

- Plus …

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu d'anxiété et mordilla son lobe d'oreille tout en obtempérant, passant la barrière de son dessous pour la toucher peau contre peau. Elle gémit alors qu'il pinçait son petit bout durci entre son pouce et son index et qu'il faisait glisser sa langue le long de son cou.

- Puis-je te débarrasser de tout ça ?

Elle ne se tendit même pas à sa demande et souffla:

- Oh oui …

Doucement, il se redressa sur ses genoux et la fit s'asseoir avant d'empoigner son top pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête très lentement. Il en profita pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge qu'il regarda glisser le long de son buste, dévoilant sa poitrine si tentante.

- Magnifique …

Elle rougit en baissant les yeux et il la recoucha tendrement, reprenant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire. La main de Jasper glissait sur son corps, la découvrant entièrement et il la surprit en train de frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, signe que sa douce torture fonctionnait. Désormais, il ne restait qu'une fine tension entre eux et il savait qu'il pourrait bientôt la faire disparaître pour qu'elle puisse profiter du moment à 100 %.

- Ta peau est si sucrée … fit-il en passant la langue tout le long de son cou, descendant doucement vers sa poitrine.

Elle gémit sous l'attention, agrippant ses cheveux d'un geste dur. Il crut qu'une fois de plus, elle allait l'arrêter. D'autant plus quand elle le maintenait un peu plus haut que ses seins. Mais très vite, elle arqua à nouveau le corps de sorte que sa poitrine rejoigne la bouche de Jasper qui n'avait plus bougé. Gourmand, il passa sa langue sur son sein droit, la faisant trembler de la tête aux pieds.

- Oh bon dieu …

- Dis-moi si je vais trop vite ou si ça ne te plaît pas …

- Si ça ne me plaît pas ? C'est … c'est …

Mais plutôt que de trouver le mot qu'elle cherchait, elle saisit son visage et le reposa contre sa poitrine, lui signifiant ainsi clairement ce qu'elle désirait. Ne se faisant pas prier, il lécha à nouveau allègrement son mamelon avant de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter. Elle haleta contre lui, maintenant toujours son visage contre elle, en proie au plaisir qu'il voulait qu'elle ressente.

Il espérait désormais qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'elle ne se rétracterait pas. Sa virilité bien éveillée cherchait elle aussi de l'attention mais il se promit de ne rien faire pour que Bella le remarque. Il voulait vraiment que ce moment ne soit que pour elle. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de faire quoi que ce soit pour lui rendre la pareille. Le but n'était pas du tout là.

Le plus lentement possible, sa main glissa le long du ventre de Bella, frôlant son nombril et caressant doucement la barrière de sa mini-jupe. Forçant un peu plus la chance, ses dents vinrent taquiner le sein de la petite brune qui gémit sans vergogne, prise dans les sensations qu'il lui donnait et il en profita pour détacher le bouton de sa jupe. Evidemment, ce geste eu pour effet de la faire se statufier et il releva le visage vers elle pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je vais faire très doucement …

- Je le sais. Ne m'en veux pas, c'est une réaction instinctive …

- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je comprends. Arrête-moi dès que tu te sens mal à l'aise …

La langue de Jasper découvrait les lèvres de sa belle, sensuellement et elle referma les yeux pour profiter de son toucher. Par là, elle lui signifiait son accord. Il fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa jupe, dévoilant une petite culotte en dentelle noire assortie au soutien-gorge qui n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, jeté sur le côté du lit. Elle haleta contre sa bouche, stressée et il sourit en lui murmurant:

- Je ne désire que te faire du bien …

- Je sais … alors fais-en moi s'il te plaît.

Il ne lui fallut pas d'autre invitation et il glissa très doucement le doigt sous la barrière de son dessous tout en picorant sa mâchoire de petits baisers. Dès qu'il rejoignit son intimité brûlante, elle accrocha ses petites mains à ses épaules, prête à le repousser. Il stoppa son geste et attendit qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion. Peu à peu, il sentit ses doigts relâcher leur pression et il frotta doucement son point sensible. Elle gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière, appréciant la caresse. Cherchant à échapper au spectacle de son plaisir qui l'attisait lui au plus haut point, il passa la langue le long de son cou, descendant vers son sein qu'il reprit en bouche.

Les mains de Bella vinrent se river dans ses cheveux, le tenant près d'elle, comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Ses mouvements sur son intimité s'intensifièrent un peu quand il la sentit se relâcher doucement, ouvrant un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter l'accès.

- Oh Jasper …

- C'est ça, ma belle, laisse-toi aller …

Il relâcha un moment la pression qu'il exerçait sur son petit paquet de nerfs pour la caresser plus amplement, la découvrant totalement. Elle était prête pour l'amour. Prête pour ses attentions. Elle le désirait. Ce qui fit instantanément pulser son sexe dans son pantalon. Bon dieu, il devait absolument s'astreindre au calme. Penser à des choses désagréables pour oublier à quel point il avait envie de la prendre. Genre au meurtre des bébés phoques dans l'Arctique.

Quand elle gémit en arquant son corps pour augmenter la friction, il sut que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il jouait un jeu dangereux et il le savait. La drogue quittait lentement ses sens mais tout de même, pourrait-il se contrôler totalement ? Il le devait. Il lui en avait fait la promesse. Penser à un truc plus désagréable encore qui ne le stopperait pas net tout de même. Ca devenait de plus en plus compliqué de penser tout simplement à autre chose qu'à la petite brune sous lui qui bougeait son corps en rythme avec ses doigts. Ce fut même d'autant plus dur quand elle gémit:

- Encore … plus …

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, cherchant à retrouver un peu de clarté d'esprit mais c'était trop tard. Sa chaleur, sa respiration rapide, ses mouvements, son état d'excitation … tout chez Bella le rendait dingue. Elle était capable de prendre du plaisir avec lui. C'était le summum de la satisfaction pour un homme. Il ôta sa main, récoltant un regard noir de la petite brune et se releva à nouveau à genoux pour lui sourire de façon taquine.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je vais t'enlever cette jupe …

- Tu … Je …

- Ca ne change rien, Bella. Je resterai tout habillé.

- D'accord …

De toute façon, dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle n'était pas apte à lui refuser ceci. Elle le regarda donc simplement glisser la jupe le long de ses cuisses, sans rien dire. Il ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, profitant de sa peau si parfaite qui se découvrait sous ses yeux. Ne pouvant attendre plus, il reposa la bouche sur son sein, mordillant son téton dressé dans la foulée alors que sa main poussait sa petite culotte de côté pour reprendre ses caresses.

- Oh oui …

A nouveau, le corps de Bella vint à la rencontre de ses doigts et il dut déglutir quelques fois pour se calmer. Elle avait l'effronterie de la novice, cherchant à satisfaire ce besoin qui grandissait en elle. Elle cherchait à approfondir son toucher, ne pouvant attendre plus. Elle recherchait le plaisir et serait prête à se le donner seule, s'il arrêtait ses mouvements. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent plus encore, lui offrant un accès total à son intimité et il en profita pour faire des cercles plus grands, la touchant partout.

- Jasper, je …

- Tu veux que j'arrête? demanda-t-il, certain de sa réponse.

- Tu es fou ? Pas question. J'en veux plus.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres …

Porté par le moment, sa langue dessina un chemin de son sein à son ventre, goûtant son nombril, cherchant à descendre plus bas. Elle pouvait l'interrompre, évidemment. Ce serait même normal. Mais les caresses qu'il prodiguait à ses replis intimes la noyaient dans le plaisir et ce ne fut que lorsque sa bouche se posa sur son point sensible qu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Instinctivement, ses jambes se refermèrent sur le visage de Jasper qui ne lâcha pourtant pas prise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'en donne plus.

- Arrête, c'est affreusement gênant.

Il releva les yeux, rencontrant les siens avant de remarquer la rougeur de ses joues.

- Il n'y a rien de gênant à ça. Et pour ce que ça vaut, tu es délicieuse …

- Jasper …

- Laisse-moi faire, Bella. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Mais … je …

- Je te promets que tu aimeras.

- J'en doute pas … C'est juste que … je … ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que je te rende la pareille …

- Je ne te demande rien. Aujourd'hui, tout est pour toi. Mais si tu tiens vraiment à ce que j'arrête, j'arrêterais …

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre un long moment. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux pendant ce temps-là, ayant stoppé le moindre de ses mouvements. Ce moment était décisif car c'était un pas de plus à franchir. Elle semblait fouiller son regard à la recherche d'une demande, d'une compensation qu'il attendrait. Mais il n'attendait rien. Juste sa confiance et son abandon. Lentement, ses jambes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, lui donnant la réponse qu'il attendait tant. Il lui sourit avant de repousser à nouveau son dessous de côté et de reposer ses lèvres sur son intimité luisante. Dès qu'il donna le premier coup de langue, son corps vint à nouveau à la rencontre de la bouche, alors qu'elle gémissait profondément.

- Oh …

Jasper n'avait pas menti, elle était réellement délicieuse. Il fut donc transporté par son goût sur sa langue et amplifia ses mouvements, la faisant trembler de tous ses membres. Il savait que pour que le moment soit parfait, il ne devait pas la pénétrer de ses doigts. Ca briserait l'enchantement. Il en profita donc pour empaumer à nouveau un de ses seins pendant qu'il continuait à goûter ses replis les plus intimes. Sa langue était partout et il avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez. Mais ses limites étaient clairement définies et il ne les franchirait pas.

Rapidement, alors qu'il pinçait son mamelon un peu plus durement, ses jambes se mirent à trembler et sa respiration se fit erratique. Les petits gémissement qu'elle poussait lui prouvèrent qu'elle était proche du précipice et il concentra toutes ses attentions sur son clitoris gonflé.

- Jasper, je vais … je vais … plus …

Il accéléra encore son mouvement alors que les petites mains de Bella tiraient ses cheveux, comme pour le séparer d'elle alors qu'il savait qu'elle cherchait au contraire bien plus de friction. Quand enfin, son orgasme éclata, elle hurla son nom, levant son corps contre sa bouche tout en tremblant et il intensifia encore ses coups de langue. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas quand la vague la ramena sur Terre. Beaucoup plus doucement, il continua de la caresser, récoltant les derniers tremblements de sa jouissance. Ensuite, il se sépara de son intimité brûlante, remit en place son dessous puis remonta le long de son ventre, taquinant quelques secondes encore sa poitrine avant de lui faire à nouveau face.

Elle était rougie de plaisir, ses yeux pétillaient même s'il voyait des traînées de larmes aux coins de ceux-ci et elle semblait … différente. Elle lui sourit, intensément et il comprit qu'il venait de passer une nouvelle barrière. Peut-être la plus haute de toutes. Elle l'attira à lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et il finit par se repositionner à ses côtés. Bella se tourna vers lui, en position foetale, la main sous la joue, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

- Merci …

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, ma belle.

- Bah quand même un peu. C'était … wow.

Il sourit malgré lui, cherchant à calmer sa virilité qui réclamait de l'attention en frottant contre la barrière de son pantalon.

- Tu flattes mon ego masculin, là.

- Pas du tout. Disons que je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu ameutes les foules désormais.

Il rit franchement devant son air taquin et passa un doigt sur sa joue brûlante.

- Je voulais te prouver que ton corps peut encore éprouver du plaisir. Et je suis heureux d'y être parvenu.

- C'était incroyable. Tu es incroyable. Merci …

Elle étouffa un bâillement et il trouva l'échappatoire parfaite à son état: le sommeil. Très vite, il déplia les bras pour lui demander de venir s'y loger, ce qu'elle fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Je te promets que je pourrais un jour te rendre la pareille, Jasper.

- J'en suis convaincu. En attendant, je ne demande rien. Je veux juste que tu aies confiance en moi.

La tête sur son torse, elle passa une main sous sa chemise pour caresser son ventre peau contre peau. Il se savait lui aussi brûlant et pria pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son état de tension. Heureusement, sa respiration devint vite stable et il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait fait quelque chose de totalement désintéressé. Et d'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment d'avoir renoué avec l'ancien lui. Il ferma les yeux, certain de trouver un sommeil réparateur après tous ces événements.

_- Jasper ? Jasper, tu es là mon coeur ? _

_Il releva les yeux du dossier médical qu'il était en train de consulter, étonné de l'entendre rentrer à la maison d'aussi bonne heure._

_- Jasper Hale, tu pourrais me répondre ! _

_- Je suis dans le bureau, Val!_

_Il l'entendit remonter le couloir de son pas sautillant et il sourit quand elle entrouvrit la porte pour y passer la tête._

_- Je te dérange ? _

_- Tu ne me déranges jamais, viens là! fit-il en s'écartant du bureau et ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle le rejoigne._

_Ce qu'elle fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, se posant sur ses genoux et l'embrassant tendrement. _

_- Tu n'es pas en train de répéter? _

_- Non … _

_- Roberto ne s'est pas pointé, encore une fois ? _

_- Si, il était là …_

_- Que se passe-t-il, Val? _

_- Rien. Il ne se passe rien._

_Elle gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, ce qui n'était définitivement pas son genre. Quelque chose clochait et il comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était. _

_- Bien sûr que si. Tu as le regard fuyant et tu n'es pas à ta répétition. Ca ne va pas?_

_- Si, ça va … _

_Elle avait dit ça d'un ton vague, qui voulait clairement signifier que ça n'allait pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, si éteinte. Elle rayonnait toujours. Sauf quand les choses tournaient mal. _

_- C'est le spectacle ? Ils veulent l'annuler ? _

_- Mais non. Le spectacle continue._

_- Bébé, tu es toute pâle. Que se passe-t-il ? _

_- Je ne vais plus danser, Jasper._

_Elle avait dit ça en rivant son regard déterminé dans le sien et il sut directement que ce n'était pas un de ces nombreux moments de doute dont sa femme pouvait faire preuve. Elle ne cherchait pas à être une énième fois rassurée. Non, là, quand elle disait qu'elle ne danserait plus, elle le pensait réellement. Il arqua un sourcil, véritablement inquiet désormais._

_- Val, me dire que tu ne vas plus danser équivaut à me dire un truc aussi gros que "Emmett ne va plus manger" ou "les oiseaux ne vont plus voler" ou encore "on n'a pas besoin d'air pour respirer"._

_Elle sourit piteusement et secoua la tête:_

_- Je peux vivre sans la danse, tu sais. _

_- Bien sûr, mon coeur. Et moi, je peux vivre sans manger, boire ou dormir. _

_- Tu as l'air de croire que la danse est toute ma vie ! J'ai d'autres choses qui me donnent envie de vivre ! fit-elle en se relevant, un peu nerveuse. _

_Il fronça d'autant plus les sourcils, véritablement tracassé désormais. Que lui arrivait-il ? _

_- Je t'ai toi. Toi, tu es le plus important. Sans toi, je ne peux pas vivre. Voilà, ça c'est la vérité._

_Il se releva à son tour, s'approchant d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. _

_- Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus, si c'est là ton souci._

_- Ce n'est pas ça mon souci. _

_- Alors quel est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien t'empêcher de danser?_

_Elle se lova contre lui, enroulant ses petits bras autour de la taille de Jasper qui la serra d'autant plus. Le visage rivé contre son torse, elle murmura:_

_- Toi …_

_- Moi ? Jamais je ne ferais ça ! _

_Elle releva les yeux et il vit qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Valerie parlait d'arrêter de danser et semblait éteinte, maladive. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il commençait tout doucement à perdre les pédales de la savoir mal sans pouvoir rien faire pour la rassurer. _

_- Val, jamais je ne t'empêcherai de danser. Jamais. _

_- Même si c'était mieux pour moi ? _

_- Bien sûr que oui ! Je suis médecin mais je suis avant tout ton mari. Et je sais que pour pouvoir vivre, tu as besoin de danser. _

_Elle pinça les lèvres un instant puis celles-ci s'étirèrent dans un sourire espiègle. Il la retrouvait mais s'étonna de ce changement subit. _

_- La danse n'est pas tout ce que j'ai. Je te le dis Jasper Hale. Tu es le plus important …_

_Il sourit tout en la collant à lui, savourant cette déclaration d'amour fortuite. Valerie n'était pas avare quand il s'agissait de lui proférer son amour mais il profitait de chacune d'elles, comme si elle devait être la dernière. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu une seule seconde à ce qui suivit: _

_- Je t'ai toi ... Et ton fils qui grandit en moi ..._

_Il se recula, sous le choc, tenant ses frêles épaules entre ses mains crispées. _

_- Que dis-tu? _

_- Je suis enceinte, Jasper Hale. Je porte ton enfant ..._

Jasper se réveilla en sursaut, sortant bien à contrecœur de son rêve. Qui tenait bien plus du souvenir, en vérité. Il se pencha à côté du lit et vomit. Quand les spasmes se calmèrent, il s'étonna de ne pas trouver son seau et il cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre quand il sentit deux mains fraîches se poser sur le haut de son dos.

- Tu vas bien?

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Bella, le cimetière, l'aveu de la mort de Valerie, la chambre d'hôtel, l'horreur du viol de la petite brune et lui, donnant enfin du plaisir au corps meurtri de sa nouvelle petite amie. Car c'était bien ce qu'elle était désormais. Sa petite amie. À qui il tenait déjà beaucoup. Alors pourquoi de tels rêves à propos de Valérie venaient-ils briser le peu de calme qu'il retrouvait? Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse retomber dans sa vie d'avant ? Que ce soit dans les bons moments comme dans les affreux souvenirs des dernières minutes de sa femme qu'il chérissait tant. Et là, de suite après ce rêve-souvenir, il avait du mal à être près de Bella. À sentir ses petites mains douces sur lui. Aussi, pour y échapper, il se redressa, posant les pieds à terre en prenant soin d'éviter les dégâts commis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Où vas-tu?

La voix de la petite brune était apeurée. Elle redoutait qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse là. Sauf qu'il était bien incapable sur l'instant de la rassurer. Il arrivait déjà à peine à se calmer lui-même. Le rêve avait été trop vif, trop réel. Et il venait de rouvrir toutes ses blessures si peu cicatrisées déjà. Il se leva sans y réfléchir plus et fit quelques pas, prêt à fuir comme Bella le redoutait tant.

- Jasper, ne pars pas s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

Il se stoppa, serrant les poings. Même entendre sa voix était trop pour lui. Parce qu'elle était bien trop différente de celle de Valerie. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas partir. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Et il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer. Aussi, plutôt que de filer par la porte de la chambre, il entra dans la salle de bains et s'y enferma, comme un enfant.

Il était appuyé au lavabo, regardant son visage hanté dans le miroir quand il entendit frapper doucement.

- Jasper, tout va bien ?

Il aurait voulu parler mais la boule qui enserrait sa gorge l'en empêchait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait bien, ça aurait été un mensonge. Bella allait avoir du mal à s'investir à fond dans leur relation. Il en serait de même pour lui, pour de toutes autres raisons.

Comment lui expliquer cela ? Comment faire pour qu'elle ne se vexe pas ? Elle serait toujours en concurrence dans son coeur avec Valerie. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'aimer sa défunte femme. De plus, elle avait placé la barre très haut. Comment Bella allait-elle pouvoir accepter ça ?

Une chose était certaine, il allait devoir le lui dire. Mettre les choses au clair, directement. Parce qu'un tel maelström de sentiments n'était pas bon pour lui. Il était déjà sur la corde raide, un seul petit obstacle le ferait basculer. Il se hâta donc de se laver les dents avec la brosse à dents gracieusement offerte par l'hôtel et de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

La conversation devait avoir lieu maintenant. Ils étaient déjà allés trop loin. En plus, Bella ne savait pas tout de son histoire. Il ne lui avait raconté que la partie la plus douloureuse. Il restait la suite. Ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce avec quoi il devrait vivre toute sa vie. Avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la relation, la petite brune devait savoir en face de qui elle se tenait.

Il ouvrit la porte après avoir inspiré un bon coup et la trouva, enveloppée dans les draps, la tête basse. Quand elle l'entendit, elle la releva et posa son regard douloureux dans le sien.

- Je parie qu'on doit avoir une nouvelle conversation, pas vrai ? souffla-t-elle de manière presque inaudible.

- En effet.

- Tu vas partir, c'est ça ?

- Bella …

Elle rebaissa la tête en la secouant.

- Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. Si tu dois partir, pars …

- Il faut qu'on parle, avant.

- Pas question. Je ne veux rien entendre. Je ne veux pas de tes explications …

Sa voix était brisée et si elle ne pleurait pas, c'était à grande peine qu'elle se retenait. Son coeur se pinça devant ce tableau. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Loin de là. Il voulut faire un pas vers elle mais son téléphone sonna sur la table de nuit. Il soupira un bon coup avant de se hâter d'aller décrocher. Ca pouvait être important.

En regardant l'appelant, il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter de répondre. Il le fit donc tandis que Bella se levait et passait à la salle de bains, toujours enroulée dans son drap, les cheveux en bataille, absolument adorable. Il devait être fou mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse le rejeter maintenant. Il craquait pour elle. Vraiment. Et il voulait qu'elle reste, même après qu'il lui ait tout avoué.

- Jasper?

A l'autre bout du fil, sa correspondante s'impatientait.

- Je suis là, Rose.

- Tu m'as écoutée pour une fois ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est juste pas possible pour le moment.

- Je m'en fous que ce soit possible ou non, Jasper Hale. Tu viens, un point c'est tout.

- Tu es bien consciente qu'il t'est impossible de me menacer à 100 kilomètres de moi ?

- 87 pour être exacte. Et je peux le faire. Sinon j'appelle Papa. Et je lui raconte tes dernières frasques.

- J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir peur de Papa.

- Mais tu ne voudrais pas le décevoir, n'est-ce pas? Pas toi, pas le bon petit garçon ... Alors on est d'accord?

Jasper entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se retourna pour voir Bella apparaître, vêtue désormais d'un mini-short en jeans et d'un top vert pétrole. Il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher et aussitôt, un plan se forma dans son esprit.

- Très bien, Rose. Je serais là dans une paire d'heures.

- Mon frère, j'adore quand tu deviens raisonnable. Hayley a hâte de voir son parrain ! Je te laisse, je dois aller faire les courses !

Il regarda Bella, les bras entourant sa taille, mal à l'aise. Il était sûr de lui désormais. Il voulait qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Et il lui avouerait tout ce qu'il avait à lui avouer. Quand elle serait loin de Málaga. Quand elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Il sourit de plus belle:

- Oh, et Rose ?

- Oui ?

- On sera deux.

Il y eut un moment de stupeur à l'autre bout du fil puis il entendit le rire cristallin de sa grande soeur qu'il adorait tant.

- Très bien. Je me réjouis déjà de **vous** voir.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et il en fit de même. Après avoir reposé son téléphone, il s'avança vers Bella et s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard, étonné de le voir si guilleret.

- Bella, je sais que mon attitude doit te dérouter … mais je veux qu'on discute. Vraiment.

- Si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettes ce qui est arrivé hier et que tu préfères qu'on en reste là, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler.

- Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Pas la moindre seconde.

- Mais … que ?

- Je t'expliquerai tout. Je te le promets. Mais avant ça, dis-moi … ça te dirait une petite visite de Granada ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, clairement étonnée. Pour sa part, il était heureux. Il allait emmener Bella chez sa soeur. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quelle vitesse elle parvenait à franchir toutes ses barrières à lui aussi. La route semblait semée de quelques embûches encore. Il espérait juste qu'ils pourraient se tenir par la main pour les franchir … ensemble.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 17.**

* * *

**Premier essai de scènes un peu plus osées, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop mauvaise. J'ai énormément douté. **

**Donc n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ... **


	18. Chapter 18

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 18de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et que vous pardonnerez ma longue absence. D'ailleurs, pour éviter ce genre de désagréments à l'avenir et pour plus de sécurité, on va s'en tenir à un nouveau chapitre _toutes les deux semaines_ ... J'espère que vous comprendrez ! **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 18.**

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils roulaient dans le silence le plus complet. Jasper était partagé entre l'idée de s'arrêter pour fumer une clope et celle de continuer. Bella avait accepté sa proposition, bien que quelque peu réticente. Evidemment, cela ne devait pas être très clair pour elle. Il l'avait donc laissée se préparer et empaqueter quelques affaires pendant qu'il rentrait à l'appartement pour en faire de même.

Après être passé en vitesse sous la douche, il avait embarqué Trasto dans sa cage de voyage et mis quelques affaires dans un sac. Avant de reprendre la route, il avait été obligé de piocher dans ses réserves et de se faire une ligne d'héro. Il pouvait bien tenter de s'améliorer, cela ne se ferait pas tout seul et le manque devenait ingérable. Il avait donc dû prendre sa dose puis il était retourné vers l'hôtel.

Elle l'y attendait devant la porte, l'air toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Sauf que lui, avec la drogue courant maintenant dans ses veines, se sentait bien incapable de la rassurer. Il devait déjà canaliser son trop-plein d'excitation et la vue de la petite brune dans une petite jupe qui ne laissait pas grande place à l'imagination l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il l'avait donc laissée embarquer sans mot dire et avait pris la route sans chercher à engager la conversation. Désormais, le _flash_ était passé et il pouvait tenter une approche …

- Tu es bien silencieuse …

Elle darda son regard chocolat sur lui et il y vit beaucoup d'interrogations.

- J'ai du mal à me faire à tes sautes d'humeur, je pense.

- Je n'ai aucune saute d'humeur, Bella. J'ai des blessures qui parfois se rappellent à moi.

Maintenant qu'il planait, au sens littéral du terme, il pouvait lui dire les choses telles qu'elles lui venaient. Elle pinça les lèvres un moment avant de s'adoucir, murmurant:

- Je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas pensé que … bref. Que s'est-il passé ce matin ?

- J'ai rêvé de Valerie.

- Oh.

Il lança un regard dans sa direction et vit qu'elle était partie dans l'observation de ses mains, visiblement mal à l'aise avec la révélation.

- Ecoute, il n'y a pas de façon douce de te l'annoncer mais … ça m'arrive souvent. Et avec toujours le même effet. Je me sens nauséeux, je gerbe et je suis dans un tel état que mes nerfs lâchent.

- Tu … tu rêves de sa mort ?

- De l'accident tu veux dire ?

Elle acquiesça vivement, relevant un moment les yeux avant de les rabaisser aussi sec.

- Ca m'arrive en effet. Mais ce ne sont pas uniquement des rêves à propos de cette soirée. Ce sont des rêves d'elle et moi, pour la plupart.

- Des rêves heureux?

- A part ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, tous mes souvenirs sont heureux avec Val.

- Oh... Bien sûr.

- Voilà, je voulais que tu le saches. Parce que ça risque encore de m'arriver. Et puisqu'on va partager le même lit …

Elle releva la tête d'un coup, rivant son regard taquin dans le sien.

- Ah, tu en es déjà là ? Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop sûr de toi, par hasard?

Il lui sourit en retour, heureux que la situation s'allège quelque peu.

- Tu ne veux donc plus dormir avec moi après ma piètre prestation d'hier, c'est ça ?

Elle rougit furieusement mais garda le sourire:

- Ta prestation d'hier était tout à fait honorable. Quoique … je ne m'en souviens plus très bien ...

- Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire?

- Avec grand plaisir. Dès qu'on arrive ?

Il éclata de rire, imaginant s'éclipser dès leur arrivée pour aller recommencer leur petite expérience érotique.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres?

- Je pense que ça ne va pas être possible.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Car nous sommes attendus.

- Ne te marre pas ! Tu ne m'as rien dit de ce voyage, je ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il tenta de canaliser son fou rire mais ne parvint qu'à pouffer derechef.

- Je suis désolé. J'imaginais juste …

Elle lui offrit un air mi-vexé, mi-amusé.

- Bon alors, dis-moi …

- Où on va ?

- Non, dis-moi l'heure. Oh attends … dis-moi des mots d'amour. Ou mieux encore dis-moi que la paix dans le monde va arriver !

- Ce que tu peux être cynique.

- Tu poses parfois de ces questions … Alors?

- J'aurais voulu garder la surprise. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu sois préparée à ce qui t'attend.

- Et qu'est-ce qui m'attend?

- Un imbécile heureux, un dragon et une petite fille adorable.

Elle réfléchit un court moment avant de récupérer son sourire tout en soufflant:

- Laisse-moi deviner: Emmett dans le rôle de l'imbécile heureux, l'adorable petite fille doit être Hayley … ce qui laisse le dragon à ta soeur !

- Dis-moi, tu es forte aux devinettes ou tu as beaucoup discuté avec Emmett?

- Disons qu'il est intarissable quand il s'agit de parler de sa famille. Et que tu parlais à une fille appelée Rose au téléphone, tout à l'heure à l'hôtel.

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir embarquée là-dedans ?

- T'en vouloir ? Pour tout te dire, je me sens plutôt spéciale.

- Spéciale?

- Oui, je crois deviner que tu n'es pas le genre de mec à emmener n'importe qui à ta soeur.

Il sourit encore, le regard rivé sur la route sinueuse.

- Tu me cernes plutôt bien.

- J'espère pouvoir continuer à mieux te connaître pour vérifier mes théories.

Elle posa sa petite main sur la sienne qui tenait le pommeau de vitesse, bien qu'un peu hésitante. Sans le moindre doute, il lâcha sa prise et retourna sa main pour prendre la sienne, tout en murmurant:

- J'espère bien pouvoir continuer à te découvrir également, ma belle …

Il s'arrêta dans la rue, juste devant la maison en dehors de la ville que possédaient Emmett et Rosalie. Quand il coupa le contact et se retourna vers Bella, il vit qu'elle regardait dehors avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu appelles ta soeur "le dragon" et tu me dis que ça va bien se passer?

- Dis-toi juste qu'une femme qui supporte Emmett 24h sur 24 ne peut pas être si méchante que je le décris.

Elle sourit, un peu rassurée.

- Je suppose que je ne dois pas me fier au jugement d'un jeune frère sur sa grande soeur.

- Oh, ne crois pas ça. Rose est terrible.

- Me voilà de nouveau stressée !

Il se pencha vers elle, relevant son menton de l'index, approchant son visage du sien.

- Je te protégerais.

- Comme un preux chevalier?

- Je n'ai pas de cheval blanc, tu m'en vois navré.

- J'accepte aussi la monture noire métallisée.

Il scella ses lèvres aux siennes, heureux de goûter à nouveau son contact. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient partagé un moment de douceur mais il voulait toujours plus. La petite langue de Bella vint lécher gentiment sa lèvre, cherchant plus de toucher encore. Il la colla à lui, parvenant difficilement à se contenir à cause de l'héroïne qui le faisait toujours planer. Elle ne se défendit pas, fondant dans ses bras, collant ses petites mains à son visage pour l'attirer plus encore à elle. Il dut se reculer pour reprendre son souffle, bien à regret, et remarqua la porte d'entrée de la maison qui s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître sa soeur et son beau-frère portant Hayley dans les bras. Il sourit, tout en murmurant:

- Je pense qu'on nous attend …

Elle regarda derrière elle, sourit à son tour puis se mordilla la lèvre en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Visiblement oui.

- Cesse de te mordiller la lèvre, Bella …

- Oups, pardon.

Mais elle ne semblait pas désolée le moins du monde. Il pouvait même croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle voulait le faire craquer. Et le pire, c'est qu'il trouvait ça totalement adorable. Mais il ne pouvait pas explorer ça plus avant vu qu'il avait un public. Il lui déposa donc encore un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et d'ouvrir la portière.

- Prête pour le grand saut dans l'arène ?

Elle inspira un bon coup et puis lâcha, guillerette:

- Allez, viens donc me présenter ta famille !

Quand ils s'avancèrent main dans la main vers sa famille, il put sentir un peu de tension parcourir son corps. Valerie avait été la seule femme qu'il avait présentée à sa soeur. Il n'y avait eu personne d'autre. En fait, aucune autre fille n'avait eu suffisamment d'importance pour être présentée à celle qui était une des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Alors amener Bella aujourd'hui voulait tout dire pour lui. Il l'avait fait sans réfléchir, certain de sa décision. Mais maintenant que la brunette se trouvait en face de sa plantureuse soeurette, il doutait.

Rosalie était celle qui déterminerait si Bella en valait la peine. Elle était vraiment son indicateur de relations. Si sa petite amie passait le test, c'est qu'il pouvait rester avec elle. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant toute son adolescence, au lycée, quand Rosalie y était en même temps que lui. Il croisa les doigts pour que ça arrive car la petite brune commençait à compter beaucoup pour lui. Quand ils furent à hauteur du couple, il offrit un sourire à sa soeur qui se détendit quelque peu, s'avançant vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Il lâcha la main de Bella pour lui rendre son embrassade, la collant à lui et fourrant son nez dans les cheveux si doux de celle qui avait tant de fois su le rassurer. Cet endroit n'était pas ce qu'il considérait comme "chez lui" et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit enfin à la maison. De retour chez lui. Où qu'il vive avait peu d'importance. C'était bel et bien Rosalie son point d'ancrage. Et où elle était se trouvait son "foyer".

Elle le serra fort, savourant elle aussi ces retrouvailles sous l'oeil éberlué de son mari et de Bella. Emmett n'était pas habitué à ce que sa femme fasse ainsi démonstration de ses sentiments en public. Elle était même plutôt réservée, habituellement. Mais pour son frère, elle faisait quelques exceptions. Surtout quand cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Tu m'as manqué ... souffla-t-elle, lovée contre son torse.

- Toi aussi, soeurette.

A contrecoeur - il le sentit - elle se recula pour lui caresser la joue avant de porter son attention sur Bella qui attendait toujours patiemment à leurs côtés. Rosalie darda son regard glacial sur la petite brune et Jasper commença à vraiment s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas une tactique inhabituelle de sa grande soeur d'agir ainsi mais il se demandait comment sa petite amie allait réagir. Après tout, Bella n'avait pas sa langue en poche et elle pourrait faire plus de dégâts que marquer des points auprès de son aînée. De plus, Rosalie avait eu une relation si étroite avec Valerie qu'il en venait à se demander si elle accepterait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Une chose était pourtant certaine, ce serait maintenant le moment de vérité. Bella tendit sa main vers elle, tentant un pâle sourire stressé:

- Je suis Bella.

L'autre brune, la dépassant d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, l'étudiait toujours du regard, réservant son jugement. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue et même les babillements d'Hayley, un peu plus loin dans les bras d'Emmett, ne parvenaient pas à dérider Rosalie. Jasper voulut placer un mot, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait alléger la situation mais il se retint au vu du regard des deux brunes qui s'affrontaient. Enfin, Rose tendit sa main vers Bella et lui serra la sienne en murmurant, la voix un peu tendue:

- Je suis Rosalie.

La petite brune secoua doucement sa main puis murmura:

- Emmett m'avait dit que tu étais magnifique mais il était encore loin de la vérité …

C'eut au moins l'effet de dérider Rosalie qui lui sourit, vraiment et qui souffla à son tour:

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

Jasper vit Emmett relâcher un soupir, heureux que les deux brunes parviennent à se sourire et il en fit de même, sans avoir été conscient de retenir son souffle. Son beau-frère s'avança, l'air plus qu'heureux, la petite gazouillant toujours dans ses bras et lança à la cantonade:

- Bon, maintenant que la glace est brisée, si on allait se mettre au frais ?

Ils s'assirent à la table de la salle à manger, ouvrant la cage de Trasto pour qu'il puisse se dégourdir les pattes, alors qu'Emmett se précipitait à la cuisine pour lancer l'apéro. Rosalie tendit Hayley à Jasper qui secoua la tête:

- Non, pas de suite.

- Prends ta filleule, elle n'attend que ça.

La petite riait, pas impressionnée le moins du monde par ces "étrangers" devant elle. Jasper la prit dans ses bras, bien à contrecoeur et elle accrocha ses petites mains au col de son t-shirt. Rose hocha la tête, satisfaite, les couvant du regard. Bella, quant à elle, semblait attendrie de le voir ainsi tenir Hayley. Lui, pour sa part, se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait vu Hayley qu'une fois, et de loin encore. Bien entendu qu'il n'avait pas envie de la tenir dans ses bras. Elle lui rappelait bien trop ce qu'il avait perdu … Voir sa soeur, Emmett et Hayley si heureux le remplissait de joie, bien sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne vivrait plus jamais une telle chose. La tenir contre lui était aussi une rude épreuve, car il ne ferait jamais la même chose avec William … C'était vraiment très dur pour lui. Mais il devait faire un effort. Pour sa soeur. Parce qu'elle n'y pouvait rien s'il vivait un cauchemar. Et que Rosalie, plus que toute autre personne, méritait le bonheur.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais. Et la tenir plus proche de toi. Pour tout te dire, elle n'a pas encore montré de penchant cannibale. Sois rassuré.

Il darda un regard furieux sur Rose et colla la petite à son torse, la faisant rire, visiblement ravie d'être près de lui. Comment cette petite ne se rendait-elle pas compte de sa nervosité ? Ne disait-on pas que les enfants ressentaient toutes les émotions ? Visiblement, sa nièce semblait être, comme Emmett, dépourvue de sixième sens car elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, comme pour lui faire un câlin. Et force lui était d'avouer qu'il se laissa attendrir.

Alors que Rosalie se mettait à interroger Bella sur sa vie, il attrapa la petite main de sa nièce et elle s'accrocha à son doigt comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lentement, il se sentit glisser dans une bulle qui n'incluait que elle, lui et ses nombreux souvenirs. Il pensait à Valerie et à quel point elle aurait adoré cette petite fille. Ils seraient venus ensemble, avec William, pour voir sa fabuleuse filleule. Ils auraient même été présents à sa naissance; Val n'aurait pas accepté d'attendre ailleurs que dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. A la place de cela, qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pu être là pour la naissance d'Hayley. C'était Rosalie qui avait du venir à lui pour lui présenter sa filleule. Il n'avait même pas vraiment accepté d'être le parrain de cette gamine, certain de vouloir en finir avec sa vie dès que cela serait possible. Or, s'il acceptait d'être son "gardien", il devait être là pour elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle irait bien et qu'elle serait toujours protégée, même si ses parents venaient à mourir.

Mais il l'avait fait, il avait fini par accepter, en lui-même, cette responsabilité. Pour Rosalie et pour Emmett. Parce que c'était important pour eux. Et c'était certainement pour cette enfant qu'il ne s'était pas foutu en l'air dès la première occasion. Bon Dieu, il était définitivement trop sentimental. Il releva un peu la petite, de sorte qu'elle soit à hauteur de son visage et elle y posa ses petites mains en gazouillant. Il pouvait voir la touche Hale dans son beau visage de poupon mais également des traces des Mc Carthy. Surtout avec ce regard espiègle.

- Oh hé ! Parrain-gâteau, tu m'écoutes?

La bulle qu'il partageait avec Hayley se désagrégea lorsqu'il tourna son attention vers Emmett qui était revenu de la cuisine, toujours debout à côté de la table, sa bière en main. Il vit les regards médusés vers lui et celui, attendri, de Bella.

- Hum. Pardon. Tu disais?

- Elle est captivante, ma fille, pas vrai ?

- On peut dire ça! sourit Jasper alors que la petite tentait de lui arracher la lèvre de ses petits doigts.

- Regarde-toi, Jazz, ça te va tellement bien! s'émut Rosalie, attrapant l'appareil photo qui traînait sur le buffet derrière elle, toujours prêt pour immortaliser l'instant.

- Arrête Rose …

- Non, tu es si doué, tu devrais …

- CA SUFFIT ! fit-il en se relevant et haussant la voix, en rage maintenant.

Elle s'interrompit directement et leurs regards sur lui se firent plus prudents. Il posa la petite dans les bras de sa mère alors que celle-ci retrouvait une contenance pour déclarer:

- On sait tous par où tu es passé, Jazz et ce que tu as perdu mais tu devrais …

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer Rose !

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et sortit pour fumer une clope, histoire de se calmer, espérant de toutes ses forces que sa soeur ne dirait rien à Bella mais trop énervé pour faire demi-tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la petite brunette qui le rendait si calme ces derniers temps. Il était assis sur une des chaises de jardin, sous le porche et fumait, plus apaisé déjà. Elle lui fit un petit sourire contrit, les mains dans les poches arrière de sa jupe et il le lui rendit, heureux qu'elle le rejoigne. Il posa la cigarette dans le cendrier et lui tendit les bras. Elle obtempéra sans hésitation et vint se poser sur ses genoux, le regard un peu tendu tout de même. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, lui la tête reposant dans son cou et elle respirant calmement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu semblais si … heureux et d'un coup …

- Je ne connais que trop bien les leçons de morale de ma soeur et je ne voulais pas en entendre une de plus.

- Elle ne dit pas ça pour te nuire …

- Non, elle entend diriger ma vie comme elle l'a toujours fait. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant et même si elle reste l'aînée, je ne suis pas obligé de me ranger à son avis.

- Jasper, je crois qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, tout simplement.

- Elle ne sait pas ce que c'est, Bella. Elle a cette espèce de vie enchanteresse qui ferait baver d'envie le plus heureux des hommes.

- Mais … c'est une bonne chose, non ?

- Bien sûr. Et je suis injuste, je le sais. Mais elle ne peut pas me comprendre. Elle entend me faire la morale mais elle ne sait rien de ce que je ressens.

- As-tu tenté de lui expliquer?

- J'ai essayé mais en vain. Rosalie est une battante, elle va toujours de l'avant. Si un obstacle se dresse devant elle, elle se défend comme un beau diable, jusqu'à en venir à bout. Elle est exceptionnelle. Et si la vie lui fait un coup de pute, elle se relève et se remet à avancer. Parce qu'elle ne peut supporter de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Et tu lui en veux, pour ça ?

- Quelques fois, oui. Quand notre mère est morte … bon dieu, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. J'étais anéanti. Et elle … C'était incroyable. Je sais à quel point ça lui a fait mal et pourtant, elle n'a pas failli. Pas une fois. Elle est restée digne de bout en bout.

- C'était peut-être sa façon de gérer.

- Ca l'était mais ça m'a foutu les jetons. Je n'étais encore qu'un gamin et … elle … on aurait dit déjà une femme de 50 ans, aguerrie, à qui la vie n'avait pas fait de cadeaux et qui s'en était toujours remise.

- Quel âge aviez-vous quand … quand c'est arrivé ?

- J'avais à peine 22 ans. J'étais un gamin, bourré de rêves. Je vivais dans un monde idéal, menais mes études de main de maître. J'étais un peu le roi du monde et je me sentais invincible. Ma vie ne pouvait être que parfaite. Je venais de rencontrer Valerie, tout roulait pour moi. Et on m'a enlevé le point central de mon univers.

- Ta maman.

- Ma maman, ma meilleure amie … ma confidente. Comme je te l'ai dit: le centre de mon monde.

- Et Rosalie ?

- Rosalie, elle l'avait quittée très tôt. Après tout, ma soeur est venue vivre ici quand elle a eu 18 ans, à plus de 1000 kilomètres de la maison. Je pense que ça a joué dans sa manière d'aborder les choses.

- Je ne comprends pas … vous n'êtes pas Américains?

- Si mais il y a 17 ans, mon père a eu une possibilité d'emploi au Luxembourg. C'était une très grosse promotion, comme PDG d'une compagnie aérienne. Mes parents n'ont pas pu refuser et même si nous n'étions, Rosalie et moi, pas emballés, on a été obligés de suivre.

- Donc vous êtes en Europe depuis 17 ans ?

- Exact. Et deux ans plus tard, Rosalie a quitté le nid familial pour voler de ses propres ailes.

- Elle doit avoir une force de caractère exceptionnelle.

- C'est exactement ça. Rosalie nous aime de tout son coeur, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais elle peut facilement vivre sans nous. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas mon cas. J'étais le petit fifi à sa maman. Je ne faisais pas un pas sans la consulter avant.

- Justement, tu as pu en profiter au maximum.

- Sauf dans les derniers moments.

- Comment ça?

- Je faisais mon internat à Paris, dans le service d'un médecin-urgentiste de renommée mondiale.

Maman était déjà très malade. Innocemment, je pensais que je serais ce médecin qui trouverait le mal qui la rongeait. Que je pourrais faire ça pour elle. Que je pourrais … la sauver.

- Qu'avait-elle ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, tout en caressant les cheveux de son cou.

- La maladie de Crohn.

- Mais ce n'est pas une maladie mortelle !

- Ca ne l'est pas non. Mais en plus de cela, elle souffrait d'artériosclérose. Le plus ironique, dans tout cela, c'est que dès qu'elle était hospitalisée, on précisait qu'elle souffrait de Crohn. On ne pensait jamais à dire qu'elle avait fait un AVC quelques années auparavant ou qu'elle avait des os de verre. On se contentait de dire qu'elle avait un Crohn.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, elle était très malade. Ses os se brisaient, elle ne pesait plus que 30 kilos … On n'en voyait pas le bout. Son corps s'effondrait et aucun médecin n'était en mesure de la soulager. Je pense que j'étais aveugle à cette époque-là. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

- Ce qui est tellement … humain.

- Mais pas professionnel. J'aurais du le voir. J'aurais du faire quelque chose. Quelques temps avant son décès, Maman était devenue obsédée par le fait de descendre à Granada, pour voir Rosalie. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Maman ne parlait plus que de cela. On était évidemment contre: son état ne lui permettait pas. Mais elle devenait folle de ne pouvoir partir. Elle a finalement tellement fait enrager mon père qu'il a cédé. Et ils sont partis …

- Attends … tu essaies de me dire que …

- Oui. Elle est décédée ici. Deux jours après son arrivée dans cette maison, ils ont du l'hospitaliser. Et encore une fois, la seule chose qu'on a pu dire c'est "Elle a la maladie de Crohn".

- Et ?

- Et ils l'ont traitée pour cela, pensant qu'elle faisait une occlusion intestinale.

- Et ce n'était pas ça?

- Non. C'étaient ses artères qui lâchaient. Les artères irriguant l'intestin. Le surlendemain de son admission, son ventre a gonflé et ils ont décidé d'ouvrir pour débloquer ce qu'ils pensaient toujours être une occlusion.

- Qu'était-ce alors ?

Jasper ferma les yeux un moment, cherchant à mettre les mots sur l'horreur que cette histoire représentait pour lui.

- Son intestin mourrait. En fait, quand ils ont ouvert, ils ont vu l'organe se nécroser devant leurs yeux. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire …

- Oh mon dieu, Jasper …

- Et moi, j'étais en internat. J'apprenais à lire un dossier médical. Ce que mon mentor répétait sans cesse n'a pas arrêté de me poursuivre depuis lors: "Etudier le cas dans son entièreté. Ne pas se limiter au plus flagrant". J'aurais du le voir. J'aurais du …

- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

Jasper releva les yeux vers Bella qui le regardait intensément. Il déglutit quelques fois, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Comme d'habitude, elle mettait le doigt sur le noeud du problème. Enfin, la voix pleine de douleur, il secoua la tête:

- J'aimerais me dire que oui. J'aimerais me dire que je l'aurais sauvée. Et je l'aurais peut-être fait. Mais pourquoi ? Maman priait énormément. A la fin, je me suis même demandé si elle priait pour être sauvée ou … pour être délivrée. Si je l'avais sauvée ce jour là, elle aurait souffert encore et encore … Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une solution à son état. Il n'y avait pas de bout du tunnel. Il n'y avait que … la délivrance.

- Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas été là pour elle dans les derniers moments …

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à Paris. Quand ils ont eu les résultats de l'opération, j'étais moi-même en pleine intervention. Ils n'ont pu me joindre que des heures plus tard. Quand j'ai pu les rappeler, mon père m'a demandé de ne pas venir. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Maman et si je venais, elle aurait compris.

- Mais … mais c'est horrible !

- J'ai pensé la même chose sur le moment. Parce que je n'ai pas pu lui dire aurevoir. Mais c'était la bonne décision, parce que mon père avait auprès de lui la plus forte de nous deux. Je n'aurais pas tenu le cap face à Maman, je me serais écroulé. Rosalie a fait face. Ils ont pu lui cacher la vérité. Elle est partie sereine.

Les petites mains de Bella se posèrent sur ses joues et elles forcèrent son visage à lui faire face. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses beaux yeux chocolat, rassuré de l'avoir à ses côtés désormais. Elle tenta un petit sourire contrit tout en soufflant:

- Tu n'as décidémment pas de chance …

- On peut le dire, oui …

Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant de se rendre compte de son geste et d'arrêter. Passant ses doigts le long de ses tempes, elle murmura:

- Je vais tout faire pour que cette vilaine chance tourne.

- Est-ce que je pourrais être malhonnête et en profiter pour te demander si j'aurais la chance d'avoir un baiser … ?

Elle sourit, un peu plus franchement, passant la main dans ses cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder faire, comme toujours attiré par ce geste.

- Tu n'as pas vraiment à demander pour cela …

Et sur ces mots, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement. Très vite pourtant, avec ses mains fourrageant dans ses mèches, elle glissa sa langue contre sa bouche et il l'entrouvrit pour l'accueillir. Ils se caressèrent langoureusement, faisant encore augmenter la température ambiante de quelques degrés. Ils durent pourtant se séparer en entendant un toussotement derrière eux. Bella se releva, ultra gênée et fit face à Emmett qui venait de passer la porte.

- Désolé de vous déranger mais … aheum … Rosalie m'envoie vous demander si elle peut t'emprunter Jasper une petite heure …

- Bien sûr, elle était là avant moi, après tout! sourit Bella, toujours rouge de honte.

Jasper se releva, ajustant son jeans qui collait à sa peau à cause de la chaleur et écrasa ensuite sa cigarette consumée seule dans le cendrier. Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la tempe de Bella avant d'entrer rejoindre sa soeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella était en train de regarder Emmett disposer le poisson sur le grill. Jasper, Rosalie et Hayley étaient partis à pied, elle ne savait où, la confiant aux bons soins d'Emmett. Elle se demandait où ils étaient allés mais n'osait pas posé la question. Alors que le blond disposait des légumes de part et d'autre du poisson, il lui lança un regard amusé puis lâcha, de but en blanc:

- Ils vont revenir, t'inquiète.

- Je me doute bien. Ta femme ne t'abandonnerait pas dans cette grande maison.

- Je sais me débrouiller seul. Mais c'est une sorte de petit rituel qu'ils ont tous les deux. Et désormais, Hayley en fait partie.

- Un rituel?

- Oui, ils vont sur le cimetière.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas que leur mère était enterrée ici.

- Ils l'ont décidé tous ensemble. Jasper avait décidé de venir vivre en Espagne dès la fin de son internat, avec Val. Et leur père … eh bien il voyage beaucoup. Ils ne voulaient donc pas que la tombe de leur mère soit loin d'eux tous.

- Evidemment …

Emmett continua à cuisiner en silence un bon moment pendant que Bella se triturait les méninges. Jasper avait vraiment une sale vie. Bien sûr, son comportement était compréhensible à la lumière de toutes ces informations qu'il lui avait données. Il avait vu mourir les deux femmes de sa vie de deux manières horribles. Evidemment qu'il était normal qu'il aie pété un câble. On l'aurait fait à moins. D'ailleurs, le blond mari de Rosalie sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées car il brisa le calme en soupirant.

- Il a vécu un tas de choses horribles. Jasper, je veux dire.

Elle releva le regard vers lui et hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête de parler: au contraire ! Elle aurait voulu qu'il lève une part supplémentaire du voile. Mais elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui le stopperait.

- Mais il est plus souriant, plus détendu. Merci de mettre à nouveau un peu de joie dans sa vie.

- Je dois t'avouer que je préfère le voir sourire que … coléreux.

- Tu l'as vu coléreux?

- Oui, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, regardant ses mains.

- Et tu es toujours là ? Tu pourrais devenir mon top 1 du mois !

Elle sourit devant son air bon enfant.

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, j'aime cuisiner et je suis habitué.

Elle le regarda faire quelques minutes sans rien dire puis n'y tint plus et lâcha de but en blanc:

- Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

Il releva les yeux de sa tâche et eut un faible sourire:

- Tu vas me parler de Val, c'est ça ?

- Je … je sais qu'elle est morte mais … c'était i ans.

- Et c'est comme si c'était hier. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Eh bien … Jasper … est-ce qu'il … n'a eu personne ? Depuis Valerie?

- Je vois, fit-il tout en baissant les yeux sur son grill et souriant faiblement.

S'il voyait, elle ne voyait pas, pour sa part. Et elle aurait aimé comprendre.

- Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, Bella. Mais je pense qu'il faut qu'il te raconte son histoire jusqu'au bout.

- Je ne sais pas tout? Y a-t-il plus horrible encore?

- T'a-t-il parlé de William ?

- Pas encore.

- Alors je te conseille de le laisser s'ouvrir à toi.

- Ok …

Emmett sortit une poêle pour lancer une nouvelle cuisson et il soupira un bon coup avant de lâcher, de but en blanc à son tour:

- Et si après ça, tu es toujours là … eh bien tu pourrais définitivement devenir ma petite préférée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais c'est à ce moment-là que la porte d'entrée grinça, annonçant leur retour. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans le couloir menant à la cuisine tout en discutant plutôt gaiement, Emmett planta son regard dans le sien et murmura:

- Mais autant être honnête, je pense qu'après ça, il y a peu de chances pour que je te revois.

Il se détourna d'elle au moment où Jasper entrait dans la cuisine, se positionnait derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, laissant à Bella un sentiment désagréable tout au fond d'elle.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 19 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know.**

**On avance on avance. Au menu du jour, Jasper, encore Jasper, Bella qui fuit, Rosalie/Jasper ... et un peu de Jella ! **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

Chapitre 19.

Ils étaient tous assis à table, finissant le repas qu'Emmett avait préparé pendant leur absence. Repu, lui qui ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup en temps normal, Jasper reposa ses couverts et passa son bras sur le dos de la chaise de Bella. Directement, celle-ci se tendit, comme si elle redoutait ses gestes. Or, ils avaient clairement dépassé ce stade là des heures, voir des jours, auparavant. Mais visiblement, depuis leur arrivée ici, ils avaient quelque peu régressé.

Etonné, il darda son regard sur elle qui gardait obstinément le sien rivé à son assiette. Elle avait à peine mangé. Pourtant, il savait qu'elle avait bon appétit et qu'Emmett était un fin cuisinier. Le problème n'était donc pas la nourriture. Et il aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que le problème était "eux". Il rêvait évidemment de tirer ça au clair, mais avec Rosalie et Emmett présents, ça allait s'avérer plus que compliqué.

- Vous comptez rester combien de temps ? demanda Rosalie, finissant son assiette tout en donnant des cuillères de son petit pot à Hayley qui babillait dans sa chaise.

- T'es-tu déjà lassée de me voir, soeurette? ironisa Jasper, cherchant à alléger la situation.

- Pas du tout mais tu sais que je suis une obsessionnelle anxieuse. Il faut que je sache le programme des mois à l'avance. Et avec toi …

- J'aime me penser imprévisible …

La brune détacha son regard de sa fille pour le poser sur lui et arquer un sourcil dubitatif.

- Ok, j'ai posé 4 jours. Mais je ne sais pas ce que Bella peut se permettre …

Tous les regards convergèrent vers sa petite amie qui releva les yeux de son assiette pour les poser sur Rosalie, l'évitant encore et se mordillant la lèvre de nervosité.

- Eh bien … je ne savais pas que mon avis était … important. Je …

- Bien sûr que si, c'est important. Je sais que je t'ai embarquée ici sans même te le demander vraiment et je ne sais pas si Victoria ne t'attend pas … fit Jasper en posant son regard sur elle, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Oh, Vic est bien trop occupée en ce moment pour remarquer mon absence ! s'écria-t-elle, blasée.

Emmett éclata de rire, sachant parfaitement comme la rousse pouvait être mauvaise avec son amie quand cela impliquait un homme qui lui plaisait. Rosalie les regarda tour à tour, dubitative et Jasper profita de cet allègement de la situation pour poursuivre:

- Bella, c'est toi qui choisis. Si tu veux qu'on reparte demain pour Torre del Mar, il n'y a pas de souci.

- Et te gâcher la première visite que tu fais à ta soeur depuis trop longtemps ? Pas question. On peut rester 4 jours.

Elle avait dit cela sans le regarder mais sa gentillesse le toucha et il voulut prendre sa main qui reposait sur la table. Pourtant, au moment où il allait s'en emparer, elle la bougea, la posant sur ses genoux. Il arqua un sourcil mais elle s'obstina à ne pas lui jeter un coup d'oeil et il souffla, à contrecoeur:

- Merci beaucoup.

Elle hocha la tête mais ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention en retour.

Bella naviguait dans la pièce, regardant les photos accrochées au mur ou posées sur les meubles, sans lui adresser la parole. Rose venait de monter coucher Hayley et Emmett remplissait le lave-vaisselle. Jasper cherchait désespérément le moyen d'engager la conversation mais il avait peur d'être interrompu par sa soeur ou son beau-frère. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il pourrait parvenir à se retrouver seul avec Bella suffisamment longtemps que pour avoir cette discussion.

Quelque chose clochait et il voulait crever l'abcès au plus vite, ne supportant plus cette distance entre eux. Il avait besoin qu'elle soit près de lui. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son petit sourire taquin, de ses rougeurs quand elle était gênée, de ses mordillements de lèvres … Il avait besoin de tout ça. C'était fou comme elle était parvenue à se faufiler sous sa peau aussi vite. Elle était vraiment particulière et il voulait la garder auprès de lui. Il savait bien sûr que ce serait compliqué, vu ce qu'il avait encore à lui révéler mais il espérait que leur histoire signifiait suffisamment pour elle pour qu'elle lui donne une chance de plus. Il était conscient d'en demander beaucoup mais un jour, après la tragédie qui avait frappé sa vie, son père lui avait dit qu'il devait se reprendre. Qu'il avait le droit, comme tout autre, d'être heureux. Bella était sa deuxième chance, il en était persuadé.

Elle s'arrêta devant une photo puis se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué avancer. Et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps à son goût, elle brisa le silence entre eux:

- C'est …

- Valerie? Oui. C'est Valerie.

Elle reporta son regard sur la photo, la détaillant avec une admiration non-dissimulée, presque dérangeante. Jasper se dandina d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise de voir sa nouvelle petite amie découvrir ainsi sa femme. Elle finit par rebriser le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux, sans quitter des yeux le cadre:

- Oh mon dieu, elle est magnifique …

- Etait.

Elle tourna son regard vers lui et il y vit une trace de tristesse. Il déglutit un bon coup avant de continuer:

- Elle était magnifique, oui.

Ils restèrent les yeux rivés les uns dans les autres pendant un long moment avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention sur la photo sans rien ajouter. Que pensait-elle ? Comment réagissait-elle face à cela ? Elle ne disait rien et ça le rendait fou.

- Bella …

- Vous sembliez si heureux …

Il avança d'un pas pour se saisir du cadre et le regarder plus en détail. C'était une photo de Valerie et lui, lors de leur voyage de noces. C'était la photo préférée de Rosalie, il le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisie pour trôner dans son salon. A cette époque, ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, fous amoureux et pleins de projets l'un avec l'autre. Ils avaient la vie devant eux, pensaient-ils.

Il se souvenait de l'avoir emmenée en Californie, comme elle en rêvait, pendant une semaine. Puis ils avaient mis le cap sur Saint-Domingue et ses plages paradisiaques. Ces vacances avaient été les plus belles et les plus torrides de sa vie. Et pourtant, ça lui semblait être à des années lumière de maintenant. Presque dans une autre vie. D'ailleurs, c'était dans une autre vie. Une vie idyllique où le malheur et la tristesse n'existaient que peu et étaient de toute manière rapidement annihilés par la bonne humeur et la lumière de Valerie. Et cette photo là … oh, il se souvenait parfaitement le jour où elle avait été prise. Il se souvenait de leur fou rire, en tentant de se prendre en auto-portrait puisqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur cette petite île qu'ils avaient découverte en se promenant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Valerie, adorable, tentant de se mettre sur ses pointes, comme elle le faisait si souvent sur scène, pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il se rappelait avec force ses petits doigts accrochés à son bras pour se retenir, incapable de rester ainsi dans le sable. Ce dont il se souvenait surtout, c'était d'avoir pensé à ce moment là que cette femme était et serait définitivement la seule qui pouvait faire battre son coeur de la sorte. Et il avait pensé que le monde et la vie, quoi qu'il arrive, seraient toujours beaux tant qu'elle en faisait partie. Et aujourd'hui, Val n'était plus là. Il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs heureux et ça faisait d'autant plus mal. Il l'avait aimée de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. Cela aurait certainement été bien plus facile s'il l'avait moins aimée. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Elle était si parfaite.

Et bien sûr, il regardait Bella, cette jeune fille sans prétention avec un passif presque aussi lourd que le sien, qui était parvenue à toucher son coeur. Ce satané organe qu'il avait bien pris soin d'emmurer après Val. Bella l'avait touché, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu également. Parce qu'il avait appris que l'amour était la plus grande faiblesse de l'homme. Aimer, c'était s'exposer à la souffrance. Et il ne voulait plus jamais connaître l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait vu sa précieuse femme s'écraser sur cette route ce soir là.

Pourtant, il le sentait … Il sentait que Bella faisait craquer son mur de protection. Cette petite brune, avec son sourire timide, ses mordillements de lèvre, sa douceur, parvenait à le toucher. Et rien que pour ça, il devait se battre, lui parler, arranger la situation et trouver ce qui la chiffonnait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Bella …

Il prit sa main, incapable de rester plus longtemps loin d'elle. Heureusement, elle se laissa faire et il y vit un encouragement, soupira un bon coup et se lança:

- J'aimerais te parler un moment si tu …

- Hey ! fit Emmett en entrant dans le salon, s'essuyant les mains dans l'essuie de vaisselle.

Toujours pile au bon moment, évidemment. Bella retira sa main et porta ses bras autour de sa poitrine, défensivement. Jasper pesta intérieurement mais tenta de garder bonne figure alors que Rosalie redescendait, le babyphone dans les mains.

- Je viens de coucher Hayley, on a quelques heures de tranquilité !

- Je vais en profiter pour aller faire ma petite sieste moi aussi ! lâcha Emmett, tout guilleret.

Rose soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé et argua:

- Tu as dormi jusque 11 heures ce matin !

- Et je suis toujours fatigué ! Je bosse moi !

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé de Bella. Jasper connaissait cette rengaine par coeur mais c'était avec un immense plaisir qu'il y prenait part à nouveau.

- Tu parles ! Il bosse deux jours: 14-22h puis le jour suivant 6-14h et enchaîne sur 22h-6h. Certes, c'est dur mais après il a deux jours de congé ! fit sa soeur à Bella, cherchant à se faire comprendre.

Emmett grommela et Jasper haussa les épaules quand son beau-frère chercha un peu de soutien de sa part.

- Et c'est pas comme s'il se relevait la nuit quand la petite pleure ! Oh ça non ! Il ronfle tellement fort qu'il l'entend pas !

Emmett offrit un sourire d'excuses à sa femme puis finit par lancer, tout guilleret:

- N'empêche que je vais quand même aller faire ma sieste. Je t'aime mon coeur! fit-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Rose et s'éclipsant rapidement.

- Il est impossible, je vous jure ! fit la belle brune en attrapant la télécommande pour baisser le son de la télévision pour ses deux dormeurs.

Bella alla se poser à ses côtés sur le canapé, cherchant à nouveau à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Jasper. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment. Comment pouvait-il discuter avec elle alors qu'ils allaient être avec Rose et Emmett pendant 4 longs jours ? Certes, il restait les nuits mais vu comme les choses étaient parties, il y avait de grandes chances que Bella lui demande de dormir sur ce même canapé. Il allait sortir fumer une clope quand Rose se tourna vers lui:

- Vous comptez faire quoi de votre séjour ? Vous voulez voir quelque chose en particulier?

- Je pensais emmener Bella voir l'Alhambra. Après tout, elle ne peut pas passer par Granada sans la voir.

- Bonne idée. Em' travaille demain et c'est toujours un peu compliqué avec Hayley mais si vous voulez …

- Je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller tous les deux, en fait.

Bella releva les yeux vers lui un bref instant avant de les reposer sur l'écran de télévision devant elle. Visiblement, cette idée ne la tentait pas. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il voulait vraiment lui parler, lui raconter la fin de son histoire. Pour que tout soit enfin dit entre eux et qu'elle puisse prendre une vraie décision concernant le couple qu'ils pouvaient tous deux former. Aussi, il lui forcerait un peu la main. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, la raison pour laquelle elle était si distante, il devait lui dire. C'était plus qu'urgent désormais.

- Je … je voudrais aller me reposer également ! fit Bella, de but en blanc, apparemment nerveuse.

Elle se releva, cherchant des yeux une échappatoire et Rosalie arqua un sourcil, un peu étonnée par sa réaction.

- Bien sûr. Je … Jasper va te montrer votre chambre …

- Non! Je veux dire … non, il suffit de me dire où elle se trouve !

Elle avait presque crié, ce qui choqua d'autant plus Rosalie. Pourtant, elle lui expliqua brièvement le chemin et la laissa s'en aller sans demander d'explications. Jasper souffla un bon coup, choqué par la réaction de sa "petite amie", si c'était ce qu'elle était encore, puis tira une clope de son paquet et sortit sous le porche pour l'allumer. Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Rosalie pour le rejoindre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Alors … cette petite scène était-elle … normale ?

- A ton avis?

Il tira un coup sur sa cigarette tout en étudiant le paysage devant lui. Appuyé d'un bras sur la colonne du porche, il aurait tout aussi bien pu y appuyer la tête pour supprimer son malaise incessant. Dès qu'il pensait toucher un peu au bonheur, on le lui retirait. Bien sûr, il ne le méritait pas. Bien sûr qu'il méritait de souffrir. Mais pourquoi lui donner un peu d'espoir pour le lui retirer ensuite ?

- Elle a l'air très gentille. Un peu spéciale … mais très gentille.

- Elle l'est.

Elle hocha la tête sans rien ajouter et regarda le point à l'horizon qu'il fixait depuis un moment. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup parler, tous les deux. Rosalie devait connaître son combat intérieur et il ne voulait évidemment pas en parler. C'est pourquoi il tressaillit quand elle reprit la parole:

- Tu sais, j'adorais Valerie.

- Je sais, Rose.

Par cette phrase, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait que la discussion était close. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de Rosalie qui soupira avant de continuer:

- Et bien sûr, j'aurais voulu ne jamais la perdre. Tu sais que je l'aimais comme ma soeur.

- Je sais, Rosalie! répéta-t-il, un peu plus fort, espérant qu'elle comprendre cette fois le message.

- Oh mais je sais bien que tu ne veux pas en parler, mon frère. Il n'empêche que je veux le dire. Ca fait trop longtemps que je garde ça pour moi.

Evidemment, compter que sa soeur ne se ruerait pas dans la première brèche possible pour lui parler sérieusement était trop utopique. Il savait que le sermon finirait par arriver. Il avait juste espéré que ce ne soit pas maintenant. En fait, il aurait juste préféré que ça n'arrive jamais.

- Je ne veux pas …

- … en parler ? Oui, je sais. Mais je vais le dire une seule fois. Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre: juste

de m'écouter.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Rose.

- Eh bien je pense que tu dois l'entendre tout de même.

Il soupira un bon coup, tenté d'appuyer sa tête contre le marbre de la colonne comme il y avait pensé dès sa sortie de la maison, puis lâcha:

- Vas-y donc.

Elle soupira à son tour, semblant prendre son courage à deux mains. Puis se lança, au grand désespoir de Jasper qui savait que, de toute façon, il devrait y passer tôt ou tard.

- J'aimais Val de tout mon coeur. Et elle t'a apporté tellement … J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme belle-soeur ! Elle illuminait tout ce qu'elle touchait, c'était insensé.

Le coeur de Jasper se serra au son de la voix brisée de sa soeur qui parlait de sa femme. Il savait que Rosalie avait aimé Val de tout son coeur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Et il savait qu'elle avait perdu non seulement une belle-soeur mais également sa meilleure amie ce soir-là. L'entendre parler ainsi de celle qu'il aimait encore plus que tout le chamboulait complètement.

- Mais elle n'est plus là, Jasper. Et je sais ce que tu as traversé. Je sais ce que tu as enduré. Et je veux juste te dire que je suis heureuse de t'avoir vu aujourd'hui avec ce sourire. Un vrai sourire.

Il baissa les yeux, touché par ses mots pendant qu'elle continuait:

- J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Je te pensais perdu pour de bon. Mais regarde-toi … Alors voilà, je voulais te le dire: je suis fière de toi. Fière que tu parviennes à t'en sortir petit à petit. Et évidemment, je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec nous, aujourd'hui.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en finissant sa phrase et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Naturellement, il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais, elle est peut-être étrange mais elle a l'air d'avoir une bonne influence sur toi. Alors, pour ce que ça vaut, je l'aime bien …

- Ca vaut bien plus que ce que tu ne le penses, Rose. Bien plus …

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, après avoir frappé doucement, et trouva Bella en train de défaire nerveusement son sac de voyage. Elle se tourna vers lui un bref instant avant de reprendre sa tâche avec application. Il entra, ferma la porte et s'y adossa, attendant qu'elle lui parle. Mais elle ne le fit pas, évidemment. Aussi, il lança la conversation qu'il redoutait tant:

- Je pense pouvoir dire sans hésiter qu'on est une fois de plus en froid.

Elle continua de lui tourner le dos mais il la vit se tendre et comprit qu'il avait plus que raison. Bon Dieu, qu'avait-il donc bien pu se passer depuis leur arrivée pour que ça se passe ainsi ?

- Il n'y a aucun froid. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sa voix, à peine audible et glaciale comme le Pôle Nord, laissait pourtant entendre le contraire. Il aurait voulu faire un pas, s'approcher d'elle et la serrer contre lui mais il commençait à la connaître suffisamment que pour ne pas oser le faire. Elle risquait de sur-réagir et il ne souhaitait pas envenimer plus les choses que ce ne l'était déjà. Que convenait-il donc de faire ?

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'Emmett aura pu te dire mais …

Elle se retourna d'un coup, son regard lançant des éclairs, serra les bras autour de sa poitrine et lâcha, revêche:

- Emmett aurait donc pu me dire quelque chose qui aurait jeté un froid entre nous ?

- Bella, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais il y a un tas de choses sur moi qu'Emmett pourrait te dire et qui pourraient te fâcher.

Elle souffla un bon coup et toute la tension de ses épaules s'effondra quand elle baissa la tête. A nouveau, il voulut faire un pas vers elle, la voyant démunie, mais il se retint, accroché à la poignée de la porte dans son dos.

- Je … je suis désolée. J'imagine toujours le pire et …

- Bella …

- Non, laisse-moi finir. Je pense que c'est dû à ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai du mal à te faire confiance et les choses vont si vite avec toi …

Cette fois, il n'y résista pas plus et se sépara de la porte pour s'avancer vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il glissa doucement les mains sur ses épaules, le long de ses bras, jusqu'à serrer les siennes tendrement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et se mordilla la lèvre, redevenant la jeune fille si attirante qu'elle était pour lui ces derniers temps.

- J'ai peur que tu me brises, je crois.

Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle et il sentit son coeur se serrer à cette phrase. Bien entendu qu'il pourrait la briser. Rien que par le reste de sa confession. Et comment réagirait-elle quand, à nouveau, elle serait déçue?

- Bella, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Pas intentionnellement du moins. Mais il y a encore des choses sur moi quand tu ne connais pas … et malheureusement …

Elle lâcha sa main pour poser un petit doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant de se taire. Ce qu'il fit, attendant ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je sais que l'histoire n'est pas finie mais … j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Et quoique tu dises … je pense être encore là ensuite.

- J'espère, Bella. Je l'espère vraiment.

Elle se détacha de lui pour s'asseoir sur le lit et leva son regard confiant sur lui. Bon Dieu, il allait ruiner tout ce qui se passait entre eux. Et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il lui devait la vérité.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout.

Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant elle, prenant à nouveau ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je vais tout te dire, Bella. Je te le promets. Mais je préfère qu'on fasse ça quand on sera hors d'ici, qu'on aura un vrai moment à nous.

- Tu veux dire demain ?

- Oui. Demain je te montre l'Alhambra et … tout ce qu'il reste à savoir sur moi. Tu es d'accord?

Elle sourit, se rendant d'autant plus adorable et il eut une furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Surtout quand elle lâcha, taquine:

- On dirait que tu essayes de gagner du temps …

- C'est peut-être le cas …

- Tu voudrais dire que tu es en sursis?

Il grimaça au terme qu'elle avait choisi mais décida de garder un peu d'humour dans la conversation et souffla:

- Disons que c'est ma dernière journée de légèreté avec toi.

- Hmmm … comment pourrait-on la rendre mémorable ?

Elle jouait clairement avec lui et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il adorait ça. Il en profita donc:

- Si j'osais, je dirais que j'ai une merveilleuse idée.

- Dis-moi …

- Tu n'es plus fâchée contre moi ?

- Je n'étais pas fâchée, Jasper. Juste effrayée. Emmett a l'art de choisir ses mots aussi …

Il rit devant son air choqué et haussa les épaules.

- Emmett peut faire autant de bien que de mal, sans jamais vouloir que le meilleur pour chacun.

- Je sais, il voulait juste m'aider. Mais il est un peu maladroit.

- Maladroit, c'est ça. C'est le mot !

Ils rirent ensemble un moment avant qu'elle ne passe sa main sur sa joue, le regardant intensément. Il riva ses yeux dans les siens et profita de sa caresse douce.

- Alors, c'était quoi ton idée? souffla-t-elle, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Je voulais te demander un baiser.

- Que je serais ravie de te donner.

- Ah oui ?

- Si tu demandes correctement, bien sûr ! fit-elle, taquine.

- Mademoiselle Bella, me feriez-vous l'extrême honneur de me laisser vous embrasser ?

- Oh, Monsieur Jasper, vous me faites trop d'honneur vous-même en me le demandant. Prenez donc ce que vous voulez!

Il se releva pour mieux se pencher sur elle et effleurer ses lèvres des siennes. Elle haleta doucement, se laissant emporter dans la douceur du moment. Très vite, Jasper se fit plus pressant, appuyant sa bouche avec plus d'envie et elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser sa langue venir le taquiner gentiment. De doux, le baiser passa rapidement à passionné et elle finit par le briser, se reculant sur le lit.

- Attends, ta soeur est où ?

- En bas. Elle profite de son "heure de pause" comme elle l'appelle.

- Elle ne va pas s'inquiéter qu'on soit tous les deux dans la chambre ?

- S'inquiéter ? Je ne pense pas. On est grands, on ne risque pas de se blesser en tombant contre un meuble.

- Parle pour toi ! Je suis une vraie maladroite !

- Toi aussi ?

- Oh, je suis bien pire qu'Emmett !

Il s'assit sur le lit à côté d'elle, ne voulant pas forcer sa chance.

- Et puis tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Que voulais-tu dire alors?

- Eh bien, toi et moi dans cette chambre … ne va-t-elle pas …

- Se faire des idées ? Oh crois-moi, elle s'en fait déjà.

- Mais je veux pas passer pour une salope !

- Bella, tu es ma petite amie. Rosalie ne va pas te prendre pour une salope parce qu'on s'enferme tous les deux dans la chambre.

Elle voulut rétorquer mais se stoppa net et se mordilla la lèvre, attirant incroyablement Jasper vers elle. Enfin, un sourire radieux apparut sur son visage en coeur et elle souffla:

- Je suis ta petite amie ?

- Tu ne veux pas l'être?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Ca fait juste bizarre de te l'entendre dire.

Il passa sa main sur son bras, doucement, et répéta dans un souffle à son tour:

- Tu es ma petite amie …

- Mhh, j'adore cette phrase.

Il remplaça sa main par sa bouche sur son épaule et y déposa un petit baiser chaste.

- Ma petite amie …

- Dis-le encore … fit-elle, les yeux fermés, savourant ses caresses.

- Ma merveilleuse … et sublime … petite amie.

- Embrasse-moi Jasper …

Il ne se fit pas prier pour obéir, scellant ses lèvres aux siennes. Glissant la main dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher au plus près de lui, sa langue prit possession de la bouche de Bella, avec avidité. Elle gémit sans vergogne, se collant encore plus à lui et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Très vite, il eut envie de plus et dut de nouveau se marteler la tête pour rester calme. Ce qui n'aida pas fut les mains de Bella descendant le long de son cou, caressant son torse, passant sous son t-shirt pour le toucher à même la peau.

A nouveau, il sentit les ongles de la petite brune gratter son torse, lui provoquant mille frissons. Ce fut à son tour de gémir, ou plutôt de grogner, la collant d'autant plus à lui. A bout de souffle, il s'écarta de sa bouche pour reprendre sa respiration et fit glisser ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, la picorant de petits baisers enflammés. Elle trembla contre lui, soupirant, lui donnant un sentiment d'auto-satisfaction assez élevé. De la pointe de sa langue, Jasper parcourut la longueur de son cou, attrapant son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres et le suçotant gentiment. Elle haleta, passant ses petits doigts sur la barrière de son jeans, l'éveillant totalement. Alors qu'il mordillait son cou, redescendant le long du chemin qu'il avait tracé avec sa langue, elle soupira et murmura d'une toute petite voix:

- Jasper?

- Hum?

- Je voudrais bien refaire une petite expérience …

Il sourit contre sa peau, amplifiant encore ses baisers et retrouva sa bouche avec délectation, ravi de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Sa main droite glissa de son cou à sa poitrine qu'elle taquina doucement. Bella gémit derechef et s'écarta un peu, lui donnant plus d'accès.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord …

- Plus que d'accord, ma belle !

Il allait la coucher sur le lit pour à nouveau lui faire du bien quand, contre toute attente, il sentit ses doigts hésitants défaire le bouton de son jeans. Il se statufia sous le choc puis s'écarta et attrapa son menton pour la forcer à le regarder:

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il me semble que c'est plutôt clair.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, ma belle. Je ne te demande rien, tu le sais.

- Je sais mais … j'en ai envie. Enfin, j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Mais …

- Shhttt, laisse-moi faire. Tant que je reste toute habillée, je peux me contrôler.

Il rit doucement tout en caressant sa joue de son pouce:

- A vrai dire, c'est plutôt de mon contrôle à moi dont je doute.

- Je sais que tu ne feras rien de mal.

- Tu es adorable. Mais ne te fie pas trop à un mec contrôlé par ses pulsions.

- Laisse-moi essayer Jasper. Je veux le tenter.

Il inspira un bon coup, cherchant à se détendre puis acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant de parler plus. Après lui avoir retiré son t-shirt, elle le repoussa sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, un sourire taquin sur le visage. Elle semblait heureuse de faire cette expérience mais lui la redoutait. Il ne lui avait pas menti quand il lui avait avoué douter de son contrôle. Il pouvait sans aucun doute lui faire du bien en se maîtrisant. Si elle se mettait à le toucher, ça allait compliquer les choses. Mais il savait que ce genre de relations, avec elle, serait du pas à pas et il devait la laisser faire ce qu'elle sentait être la voie correcte pour se guérir.

Il ferma donc les yeux quand il sentit ses doigts frais glisser contre sa peau brûlante. Les lèvres de Bella vinrent caresser son cou, le faisant frissonner longuement alors que sa main glissait sur la barrière de son boxer, l'attisant au plus haut point. Ses doigts voyagèrent sur la bosse de son caleçon, se faufilant sous son jeans, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps. Elle se releva d'un coup pour le débarrasser de son pantalon et l'étudia intensément du regard, le mettant presque mal à l'aise.

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et il l'embrassa avec tout le désir qui irradiait de sa peau. Elle gémit contre lui mais revint rapidement à sa virilité qu'elle taquina par-dessus son boxer. Mais ça ne lui suffit rapidement plus et elle s'aventura sous la barrière, le caressant peau à peau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, serrant les dents et les poings pour se contrôler. Sa petite main vint s'enrouler autour de lui et appliqua un mouvement dur qui le rendit presque dingue.

- Je … je n'ai jamais fait ça. Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Desserrant les poings du drap de lit qu'il avait empoigné, il sourit tout en rivant son regard dans le sien.

- Crois-moi, tu fais ça très bien.

Elle sourit à son tour et détacha ses yeux des siens pour les poser sur sa tâche. Quand elle passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, il referma les yeux, s'intimant au calme. Sa petite bouche tentante rejoignit son cou et glissa sur son torse où elle embrassa ses tatouages avec vénération sans jamais cesser ses mouvements sur lui.

- C'est … facile. Ca me plait.

Ces mots le grisèrent d'autant plus, menaçant de l'envoyer rapidement sur orbite. Il n'était pas resté chaste depuis Val. Bien loin de là. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette excitation, ce désir, ce bien-être, … depuis elle. Et Bella, avec ses gestes hésitants, ses mots doux et sa tendre hésitation le réveillait d'un long sommeil d'où il ne pensait jamais sortir.

- Bella, laisse-moi te toucher …

- Non. Cet après-midi, ce n'est que pour toi.

Elle lui resservait les mots qu'il lui avait dits, l'attisant plus encore. Elle était si douce, si altruiste … Il était persuadé qu'une lumière existait au fond d'elle et il se promit de la rallumer si elle lui en laissait l'occasion. Cet enfoiré, en lui faisant du mal, l'avait éteinte mais elle ne demandait qu'à être ravivée et il comptait le faire.

- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi …

- Non, Jasper.

Quand son pouce passa sur la zone sensible de son sexe, il gémit lourdement, se sentant de plus en plus proche du précipice. Mais sa fin fut scellée quand elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer:

- J'adore te faire du bien … Tes grognements m'attisent complètement.

Et sur ces mots, elle mordilla son oreille tout en pompant plus rapidement, sentant sa délivrance arriver. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser fougueux quand il atteignit l'orgasme, donnant des coups de hanche dans sa main, étouffant sa jouissance dans la bouche de cette merveilleuse tentatrice. Quand il redescendit sur terre, elle le couvait du regard, en se mordillant la lèvre. Il ne put que souffler:

- Merci.

- C'est à moi de te dire merci.

- Ah, je ne pense pas, pour le coup.

Il avait du mal à aligner deux mots et la détailla du regard alors qu'elle se levait pour récupérer la boîte de mouchoirs sur la commode. Quand elle se recoucha sur le lit et épongea les preuves de leur récente activité, elle sourit:

- Bien sûr que si, je dois te remercier d'être si patient avec moi.

- Bella, après ce que tu as vécu …

- Oui je sais. Mais beaucoup auraient fui.

- Je dois être un peu maso.

- On fait un drôle de couple, tu ne trouves pas. La maladroite et le maso.

Il l'attira à lui quand elle eut fini et caressa ses cheveux alors que sa tête reposait sur son torse.

- Au moins, on fait la paire.

- Mon petit ami est un maso, j'y crois pas.

Il sourit aux termes employés et reprit ses mots, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui pour d'autres circonstances:

- Dis-le encore.

- Mon petit ami … adorable et sexy.

- Et maso.

- Ouais, adorable, sexy et maso.

Alors qu'elle baillait, sa main dessinant des cercles sur son torse, il plaisanta:

- Dis donc, dès qu'on se retrouve dans une chambre toi et moi …

- Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude! rigola-t-elle à son tour.

Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne tout en murmurant:

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

- En fait, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ce serait une fabuleuse habitude. On l'adopte ?

- Attends qu'on ait discuté demain et puis on en reparlera d'accord ?

- Je ne vais nulle part, Jasper. Je te l'ai dit et je confirme.

Il soupira doucement, espérant que ce voeu serait toujours d'actualité dans quelques heures. Il tenait déjà beaucoup trop à elle et il refusait de perdre à nouveau une femme qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

**Et vous ? Pensez-vous qu'elle sera encore là après sa grande révélation ? En tout cas, ça arrive dans deux semaines alors préparez-vous! **


	20. Chapter 20

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 20 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. 20 chapitres déjà ! On s'approche tout doucement de la fin mais i****l nous reste encore un peu de chemin, rassurez-vous !**

**Ici sera donc le chapitre des révélations de Jasper ... Vous l'avez attendu, vous l'avez voulu, le voilà! Autant vous dire que j'ai fini le coeur brisé en mettant le point final.**

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 20.**

Bella ouvrit les yeux sous la chaleur ambiante. S'il faisait déjà chaud à Málaga, ce n'était rien comparé à la température de Granada. Ici, il faisait littéralement étouffant. Elle sourit en voyant Jasper, toujours endormi à ses côtés, l'air paisible. Il était couché sur le flanc, dans une position foetale, un bras sous l'oreiller et un léger sourire sur le visage. Et il ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur, lui. Elle était moite et supportait difficilement le petit top et le mini-short qu'elle avait sur elle.

Lui, par contre, était toujours couvert du drap de lit et semblait frais comme un gardon. Elle savait également qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses tout à fait sexy. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de sourire d'autant plus, comme une idiote, en repensant à leur après-midi "sieste" dans cette même chambre, le jour avant.

Emmett avait semé le doute en elle en lui parlant ainsi de Jasper. Il n'avait rien dit de concret mais Bella n'avait pu éviter de baliser. Après tout, elle mettait toutes ses craintes de côté pour être avec Jasper. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé, en arrivant en Espagne, céder à quelqu'un.

Jamais.

Quand elle avait posé le pied sur le sol espagnol, elle était encore cette jeune fille effrayée et prête à rentrer sous terre pour qu'on ne la remarque pas. Et ce jour-là, quand elle avait lancé ce ballon sur la tête de ce beau brun et qu'elle avait vu Victoria le ramener, telle une proie dans ses filets, elle avait compris que rien ne serait plus pareil. Parce qu'il l'avait faite craquer dès le premier regard. Il émanait de lui un "elle-ne-savait-quoi" qui la rendait dingue.

Elle avait voulu le fuir, elle avait voulu l'éviter. Mais il était là partout, tout le temps. Et d'une certaine manière, elle s'était aussi rendue compte qu'elle recherchait sa présence. Elle avait accepté de sortir avec Edward pour le titiller, le forcer à la remarquer. Bien sûr, le beau roux n'était pas désagréable à fréquenter et il émanait de lui une certaine candeur, sous la façade qu'il s'appliquait à dresser, qui lui disait qu'elle ne risquait rien à ses côtés. Elle pouvait donc l'embrasser un peu, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Mais le but était tout autre et il lui fallait bien le reconnaître: intéresser Jasper, l'amener à elle. Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi. Même avant le triste épisode qui régissait désormais sa vie et ses relations. Elle n'avait pas été une séductrice. Elle ne devait toujours pas l'être, d'ailleurs. Mais dès le moment où elle avait croisé les fabuleux yeux marrons de Jasper, elle l'avait voulu. Inconsciemment, d'abord. Et puis de toutes ses forces ensuite.

Pourtant, le beau brun dressait lui aussi toutes ses barrières. Des barrières, des murs infranchissables, de barbelés électrifiés et des chiens de garde pour empêcher qu'on s'approche. Elle avait vu les noms gravés sur sa peau. Elle savait. Valerie Hale n'était pas une rivale. Elle ne pouvait plus l'être et pourtant, elle était bien plus que ça. Jasper la considérait comme la femme parfaite et elle l'était certainement. Elle l'avait rendu heureux, amoureux, plein de joie de vivre. Etre avec elle avait été le bonheur total. Elle avait porté son enfant … Et tout s'était effondré.

Valerie l'avait laissé. Il le lui avait dit. Mais parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Ce qui la rendait plus importante encore aux yeux du brun. Alors non, elle n'était définitivement pas une rivale. Mais elle était une sorte de mythe, inviolable, qu'il lui faudrait combattre. Car si Bella voulait une place dans la vie de Jasper, elle devrait nécessairement entrer en compétition avec ce que Valerie lui avait offert alors. Pouvait-elle le faire? Pouvait-elle relever ce défi ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme endormi à ses côtés et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle le voulait tellement. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, elle voulait se battre pour gagner le coeur de quelqu'un. Bon dieu, il était si génial … Comment ne pas craquer ?

Endormi, il était paisible et calme, presque souriant. Eveillé, il avait toujours les sourcils un peu froncés, le visage contracté par la tristesse. Cela ne transparaissait pas quand il dormait. En tout cas, pas aujourd'hui. Car elle savait qu'il rêvait d'elle. De Valerie. Il rêvait de leurs moments heureux ensemble. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une pointe de jalousie de courir dans ses veines et elle se sentit honteuse pour ça. Valerie était morte. Elle ne pourrait jamais plus avoir Jasper. Et pourtant, il lui était tout acquis.

Bella fronça les sourcils, inquiète. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû se lancer dans cette histoire. Peut-être aurait-elle mieux fait de se préserver. Elle allait souffrir. Un maximum. Parce que gagner Jasper ne se ferait pas sans mal. Mais elle voulait vraiment se battre. Elle le voulait vraiment. Elle voulait même la souffrance qui allait avec, si cela était nécessaire. Idiotement, elle envisageait de rester ici, en Espagne, pour être auprès de lui. Oh mon Dieu, elle tombait amoureuse de lui. Incroyablement et irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Il était doux, tendre et patient avec elle. Et beau. Bon dieu ce qu'il était beau. Sa beauté n'était pas aussi évidente que celle d'Edward, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Mais il avait quelque chose en plus. Elle ne pouvait décider si c'était son corps longiligne tout en muscles, son regard perçant qui prouvait l'expérience qu'il avait de la vie, son sourire à damner une sainte ou sa voix grave et chaude mais il était merveilleusement beau. Attirant, sexy et beau. Et il était avec elle.

Elle avait craqué dès le premier regard mais elle savait quand son coeur avait suivi sa chute. Ce jour-là, dans la cuisine d'Edward. Là-bas, comme une idiote derrière son îlot, elle l'avait déshabillé des yeux, comme chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Dans la lueur du matin qui perçait par l'énorme baie vitrée de la cuisine d'Edward, il était magnifique. Pâle, des cernes violettes sous les yeux et tout autant sublime pourtant. Et il s'était senti mal. Elle avait eu vraiment peur pour lui. Il tremblait, ne parvenait plus à aligner deux mots et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Le coeur de Bella s'était serré et elle avait compris à cet instant-là qu'elle tenait à lui. Etrangement facilement d'ailleurs. Mais elle tenait à lui. Et ce ne fut que quand elle eut son corps collé au sien, ses mains sur ses hanches et ses yeux dans les siens qu'elle avait réalisé: elle n'avait pas peur de lui comme elle avait peur des autres hommes. Il pouvait la toucher et il pouvait la tenir contre lui. Elle le recherchait même. Parce qu'elle craquait littéralement pour lui et que son coeur avait suivi la manoeuvre.

Bien sûr, ce beau mâle n'avait pas que des qualités. Loin de là. Il était nerveux, dangereux parfois même, et il ne contrôlait pas sa violence. Sans compter qu'il se droguait pour échapper à l'horreur de sa vie. Charlie, son père, aurait dit que c'était un garçon peu fréquentable et il aurait eu raison. Mais avec elle, il était différent. Attentif, marrant, doux, protecteur … Ainsi, il était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Sur cette lancée, il panserait toutes ses blessures et lui rendrait goût à la vie. Alors non, elle ne le quitterait pas, quoiqu'il lui avoue ensuite. Elle tenait déjà bien trop à lui pour ça.

Elle continua à le regarder, un léger sourire aux lèvres, profitant de ce calme apparent quelques minutes encore.

- Tu me fixes, c'est dérangeant … souffla-t'il, les yeux toujours fermés, de sa voix rauque de sommeil.

Elle sourit de plus belle, grisée par son ton bas et chaud qui l'enveloppait dans une bulle de bien-être.

- Je ne te fixe pas, je te regarde simplement.

- Même … c'est bizarre.

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde?

Il ouvrit ses jolis yeux noisette encore ensommeillés et elle dut inspirer un bon coup sous la force de son regard. Il arrivait à l'envoûter en un seul coup d'oeil et ça, c'était aussi dérangeant. Agréablement dérangeant, certes. Mais dérangeant tout de même. Quand il lui sourit en retour, elle sentit son coeur battre plus fort encore. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sauta sur elle, la clouant dos au lit et collant son corps chaud au sien. Alors qu'elle aurait dû crier de terreur, elle ne sentit que des papillons au fond de son ventre. Oui, elle craquait définitivement pour lui.

- Ce que tu es jolie, dès le matin …

Il approcha sa bouche tentante de la sienne mais marqua une pause, lui laissant tout le loisir de sentir l'effet matinal qu'elle avait sur lui. Plutôt que de se sentir effrayée, elle fut fière de déclencher une telle réaction et profita de ce rappel contre elle. Il finit par l'embrasser doucement, caressant ses lèvres dans le plus doux des baisers. Quand il se recula, il laissa un manque en elle qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

- Bonjour ma belle.

Elle sourit d'autant plus, incapable de se contrôler. Pouvait-il être plus craquant encore ? C'était impossible et pourtant, à chaque mot, à chaque coup d'oeil, à chaque sourire, il se sublimait encore.

- Mmmh, si tu me dis bonjour comme ça chaque matin, je pourrais très vite m'y habituer.

- Je ne demande qu'à te montrer les différentes manières de te saluer que j'ai en réserve …

Pour allier le geste à sa parole, il donna un coup de hanches, collant sa virilité à son intimité et elle frissonna d'anticipation. Elle savait d'ores et déjà qu'il serait celui qui la guérirait entièrement, celui à qui elle s'offrirait, avec un peu de patience. Et cette chaleur qui naissait au fond de son ventre lui promettait une expérience toute en douceur et pleine de plaisir.

- Jasper … haleta-t-elle, prise dans l'avalanche de sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir avec ses lèvres dans son cou.

Directement, il se recula et se détacha d'elle, un éclat de frayeur dans les yeux:

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je m'éveillais d'un rêve agréable et je ne voulais pas te sauter dessus … Pardon !

Elle tenta de se calmer un moment, histoire que sa voix ne tremblote pas et qu'il ne l'interprète pas mal. Il allait se mettre à genoux, imposant encore plus de distance entre eux et elle le retint en posant ses mains sur ses joues, le retenant à elle.

- Ne pars pas, Jasper. J'ai pas peur.

- Non?

- Pas du tout …

"_C'est plutôt le contraire_" voulut-elle dire, mais elle était trop gênée pour le faire. Surtout avec ce regard flamboyant qu'il lui lançait. Elle choisit plutôt de revenir sur un point de la conversation:

- Tu faisais un rêve agréable, alors?

Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter qu'il rêve de Valerie et qu'il lui saute dessus ensuite. Elle voulait bien vivre avec le "fantôme" de son ex-femme mais qu'il se réveille d'un songe avec celle-ci pour se jeter sur elle lui plaisait moyennement. Voir pas du tout. Le problème était d'aborder la chose de la meilleure façon qui soit. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand elle vit un beau sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

- Oh oui, très agréable … souffla-t-il de sa voix chaude comme le soleil.

- Jasper …

Ca devenait vraiment bizarre. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se l'imaginer, faisant l'amour à sa femme dans son rêve, et se collant à elle pour se "soulager". Et il en parlait avec un sourire mélancolique, donnant à Bella l'envie de vomir.

- Je suis désolé, Bella … Je ne peux pas empêcher mon subconscient de travailler. Mais je me comporterais bien, promis.

Elle relâcha ses joues, prête à fuir comme elle le pourrait quand il ajouta:

- Je peux tenter de rester un garçon sage éveillé mais quand je dors, impossible de ne pas rêver d'aller plus loin avec toi …

Elle stoppa son mouvement et riva son regard dans le sien, perdue.

- Tu veux dire que … je … c'était moi … aheum. C'était de moi que … ?

- Que je rêvais?

Elle acquiesça, incapable de former plus de mots sans paraître complètement ridicule et il sourit de plus belle, secouant la tête.

- Tu pensais que je rêvais de Val. Bon dieu, je suis un crétin. Je rêvais de toi, Bella.

- Oh.

- Oui, comme tu dis. Et du coup, je comprends ta réaction maintenant.

Rouge comme une pivoine, elle le sentait, elle sourit à son tour, soulagée et vraiment grisée par le fait qu'il avait rêvé de faire l'amour avec elle.

- C'est moi qui me sens bête désormais. J'ai à nouveau sur-réagi.

- Attends, c'était plutôt logique, si tu pensais que j'avais rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ces mots, il abaissa la tête et caressa tendrement son nez contre le sien, l'éveillant à nouveau totalement. Ce qu'il pouvait être doux …

- Mais cela aurait été normal que tu rêves de ta femme, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Tu le sais, Bella, je te l'ai dit: quand je rêve de Val, ça finit généralement de manière plus "trash".

Pour toute réponse, elle l'attira à elle, corps et visage pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il gémit lentement, faisant danser sa bouche à l'unisson de la sienne.

- C'est exactement ce que tu faisais dans mes rêves, tu sais … souffla-t-il contre sa peau, l'attisant d'autant plus.

La langue de Bella parcourut le tracé si sensuel des lèvres du brun, quémandant l'accès qu'il lui accorda rapidement. Quand elle l'eut suffisamment goûté, elle s'échappa un peu pour reprendre son souffle et murmura, taquine:

- Et qu'est-ce que je faisais d'autre ?

Sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué, son corps s'arquait contre celui de Jasper, créant une friction insoutenable. Celui-ci répondait avec la même ardeur, frottant son membre dressé au centre de son plaisir.

- Bella ...

- Qu'est-ce que je faisais d'autre, Jasper ?

Il semblait pris dans un tourbillon de sensations et elle accentua encore son mouvement. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui, mais elle était incapable de s'arrêter maintenant qu'elle avait commencé. Elle glissa les mains de ses joues à son torse, s'aventurant dangereusement vers son boxer. C'eut au moins le mérite de le faire reprendre ses esprits car il murmura à son oreille:

- Je ne sais plus ce que tu faisais mais je peux te montrer ce que moi, je faisais.

- Avec grand plaisir, souffla-t-elle, prête à accepter beaucoup de choses de lui ce matin.

Il se décolla d'elle tout en riant doucement et plaqua sa main bouillante à son intimité, lui arrachant un halètement incontrôlé.

- C'est tout ce que je souhaite … te faire plaisir. Encore et encore …

- Oh oui …

Ses doigts passèrent la barrière de son short, écartant rapidement sa culotte pour caresser son intimité déjà luisante d'envie. Elle crocheta ses mains aux épaules musclées du brun et rejeta la tête en arrière, déjà proche du précipice. Il avait l'art d'allumer toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses et de les faire exploser une à une.

- Jasper …

- J'adore quand tu dis mon prénom de cette manière …

- Plus …

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, dessinant de grands cercles sur son centre de plaisir. Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier son contentement. Elle était si proche … encore un tout petit peu et elle atteindrait le 7ème ciel. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Jasper, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu es si chaude …

Sa voix rauque dansant contre son oreille eut presque raison d'elle. Elle sentit le tourbillon s'élever dans son bas-ventre alors qu'il accélérait encore son mouvement. D'instinct, ses jambes se resserrèrent contre les hanches de Jasper, l'emprisonnant tout contre lui. Elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre quand on tambourina sur la porte, les stoppant net tous les deux.

- Youhou ? Vous êtes réveillés ? Hayley vous réclame !

Emmett et sa voix tonitruante eurent le mérite de la faire directement déchanter. Jasper souffla dans son cou, arrêtant sa caresse, visiblement dégoûté que son beau-frère les interrompe maintenant. Et ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait elle ! Elle se donnait l'impression d'être une enfant, le matin de Noël, à qui on avait donné un cadeau pour le lui retirer ensuite avant même qu'elle ne puisse le déballer.

Elle aimait bien Emmett mais il y avait des limites tout de même ! Jasper roula sur le lit à ses côtés et soupira à nouveau avant de pouffer de rire, un bras sur le visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le suivre, un franc sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et de le taquiner:

- Ah, parce que ça te fait rire en plus?

Il retira son bras et tourna le visage vers elle, la faisant l'admirer d'autant plus. Ainsi, les rayons du soleil balayant son beau visage, il était encore plus attirant, si cela était vraiment possible. Elle le voulait, elle le voulait vraiment. Pourtant, il trancha de sa voix douce et chaude:

- C'est le drame de ma vie, vois-tu. J'adore Emmett mais je le déteste d'être toujours si … malvenu. Allons-y, avant qu'ils ne se fassent des idées !

Sur ces mots, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser trop chaste sur ses lèvres et il se releva, enfilant rapidement un short à son plus grand dam.

Après avoir déjeuné en famille et joué tous les deux avec Hayley, sous le regard bienveillant de la soeur de Jasper, ils avaient pris la route en même temps qu'Emmett qui allait travailler. Ils étaient arrivés une heure plus tôt à l'Alhambra et depuis, Jasper lui faisait la visite. Bien sûr, les vues étaient magnifiques, le paysage féerique, les bâtiments somptueux. Mais ce qui marquait surtout Bella, c'était Jasper qui babillait, racontait l'histoire comme s'il l'avait étudiée profondément. Il semblait si passionné, avec son léger sourire sur le visage, sa main dans la sienne, l'attirant à droite et à gauche, cherchant à tout lui montrer.

- Et ici, on est dans la _Torre de las Damas_ qui est l'une des parties les plus connues de la Alhambra.

Elle suivit du regard le bras qu'il tendait sur des jardins magnifiques qui s'étendaient devant elle alors qu'il continuait sa visite guidée:

- Ceci, ce sont les _Jardines del Partal _qui offrent la vue la plus magnifique qui soit sur _Albaicín_. Comme je te l'ai dit, _Albaicín_ est le plus vieux quartier de Granada et il est presque aussi connu que la Alhambra elle-même.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le porche de la tour, profitant de l'ombre offerte par le bâtiment. C'était à nouveau une après-midi très chaude et il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'avancer sous le soleil tapant.

Quand Jasper s'appuya contre le garde-fou en fer forgé du bâtiment, regardant la vue magnifique devant lui, le visage déjà assombri, elle comprit que l'heure des explications était venue. Mais il ne disait rien, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Aussi, doucement, elle posa la main sur la sienne, appuyée elle aussi de dos contre la barrière et murmura:

- Vas-tu donc me dire ce qu'il me reste à savoir ?

Il eut un pâle sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux, prouvant à Bella qu'il redoutait vraiment cette conversation. Quand il parla, sa voix était définitivement cassée:

- Je t'en ai fait la promesse et reculer l'échéance ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai déjà tellement l'impression d'avoir abusé de toi …

Ce fut au tour de Bella d'avoir un pauvre sourire, devant le terme choisi. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, elle avait été plus que partante pour le faire. Elle l'avait même recherché. Comment pouvait-il douter de cela ?

- Jasper, rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera partir, je te l'ai dit.

- Attends d'entendre toute mon histoire. Tu pourras ensuite voir si tu as envie de me répéter cela.

- Alors dis-moi …

Il se retourna, s'adossant à son tour à la barrière et regarda les nombreux touristes suivant le même chemin qu'eux. Ce n'était en rien une conversation privée et d'une certaine manière, elle était persuadée qu'il avait choisi ce lieu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sur-réagir, comme d'habitude. Comme si le fait d'avoir un "public" l'empêcherait de fuir vraiment. Il baissa les yeux un moment, perdu dans ses souvenirs, et c'est en regardant ses converses qu'il lâcha, la voix cassée à nouveau:

- Valerie n'est pas morte ce soir-là.

- COMMENT ?

Elle avait presque hurlé cela, se séparant du garde-fou, complètement abasourdie. Jasper, lui, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La tête basse, il semblait pris dans le flot d'images qui revenait devant ses yeux.

- Elle n'est pas morte ce soir-là.

- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit ça dès le départ ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les secours ont fini par arriver et … ils ont pu la stabiliser. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Je te l'ai dit, elle était brisée.

- Si elle n'est pas morte ce soir-là, quand est-ce arrivé ?

- Trois semaines plus tard, je pense.

- Tu penses ? TU PENSES ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Jasper ? Dis-moi ce que je ne comprends pas !

Soudain, il releva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient hantés. Elle eut presque envie de se jeter contre lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Pourtant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ce sentiment que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas le pire. Que le pire, justement, restait à venir. Et ce lui fut confirmé quand il continua de s'expliquer.

- A son arrivée à l'hôpital, elle était déjà tombée dans un profond coma. On dit souvent que le corps, trop malmené, s'éteint pour empêcher le cerveau de subir toute cette douleur. Au moment où elle a sombré dans mes bras, après m'avoir dit qu'elle m'aimait et que je devais sauver William, elle quittait déjà ce monde. Elle n'a plus réouvert ses magnifiques yeux ensuite.

Bella ne dit rien, le laissant continuer. Consciente que ces mots étaient à nouveau en train de le briser.

- Val a toujours été contre l'acharnement thérapeutique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on tente à tout prix de la sauver. Je le savais. Et pourtant, j'ai espéré. Bien sûr que j'ai espéré. Elle était là, elle respirait encore. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à la laisser partir.

- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Sa mère a choisi de la débrancher. Trois semaines plus tard.

- Mais cette femme ne pouvait pas décider pour elle ! Elle était mariée à toi ! C'était à toi de décider …

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux et frissonna. Voilà le moment où tout allait changer. Elle le sentait.

- Je n'avais plus rien à dire sur la vie de Val. J'avais perdu mon droit de le faire.

- Qu'es-tu en train de me dire?

- Quand elle s'est effondrée dans mes bras, avec les secours encore trop loin pour la sauver, j'ai vu rouge, Bella. Je me suis relevé, après l'avoir bordée comme une enfant et j'ai foncé vers l'endroit où la voiture qui l'avait renversée était encastrée dans un poteau électrique. J'ai ouvert la portière et j'ai tiré cet enfoiré dehors. Je l'ai étendu à terre et là … là je l'ai rué de coups. De toutes mes forces, avec toute ma rage, sans jamais faiblir. J'ai frappé, frappé et frappé encore.

Bella recula, horrifiée. Une main sur la bouche, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait.

- Et quand les secours sont arrivés, quelqu'un m'a arrêté. C'était un gars assez balèze qui m'a retiré du gars. De toute façon, toute ma rage était évacuée, mes poings saignaient d'avoir autant buté contre sa mâchoire et ses os que j'avais brisés.

La brune recula encore d'un pas, trop chamboulée par ce qu'il lui avouait.

- Il est mort. Ce gars-là est mort ce soir-là. Je … je l'ai tué.

C'en était bien trop pour elle, elle tourna les talons et fila à toutes jambes, incapable d'en entendre plus. Jasper ne l'appela même pas. Elle avait juré de ne pas le laisser mais c'en était bien trop. Bon dieu, elle avait failli se donner à un meurtrier. Jasper était un meurtrier.

Jasper retrouva Bella au Patio del Ciprés la Sultana, un endroit magnifique et très calme. Elle était installée presque contre la haie, tournée vers la moitié du patio, les yeux perdus sur la petite fontaine qui trônait à l'exact milieu de l'endroit. Il s'approcha doucement, cherchant à ne pas lui faire peur. Elle détourna son regard un instant pour le poser sur lui et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya énormément. Il l'avait perdue, il le savait. Mais elle méritait tout de même toute la vérité. Aussi, il souffla:

- Bella …

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore tout dit.

Sa voix était sèche, cassante. Son regard de nouveau obstinément rivé sur la fontaine devant elle.

- Non, effectivement. Même si je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie de m'entendre.

Cette fois, ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et il y lut toute la fureur et la déception qu'il s'attendait à y trouver:

- Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! Tu es un meurtrier, Jasper.

- Je … je sais. Il n'y a pas d'excuses à ce que j'ai fait. Je pourrais te dire que je ne voulais pas le tuer, que je déchargeais juste ma peine mais ce n'est pas vrai. En le ruant de coups, je voulais vraiment qu'il meure. Qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait fait à Val. Je voulais qu'il crève comme ma femme était en train de rendre son dernier soupir.

- Mais elle n'était pas morte.

- Sur le moment, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Il l'avait tuée. Et il l'a vraiment fait. Il l'a vraiment tuée.

- Mais sa vie, c'est sa mère qui a choisi de l'éteindre.

- Je sais. Je lui en veux énormément pour ça. Mais elle n'aurait pas eu à faire ce geste si ce gars n'avait pas été saoul. S'il n'avait pas roulé comme un tapé sur une route à 50 kilomètres/heure maximum.

- Tout ça, ce ne sont que des excuses, Jasper. Tu étais un médecin. Tu as pris une vie alors que ton rôle était de les sauver. Et au-delà de ça, tu as laissé tomber Valerie. Quand elle avait le plus besoin de toi. Tu l'as laissée seule, couchée sur l'asphalte pour aller décharger ta colère. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi, hein ?

Jasper baissa les yeux, blessé par ce qu'elle lui disait. Bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à cela un nombre incalculable de fois. Et elle avait raison. Ca ne faisait pas moins mal mais elle avait raison. Il soupira avant de constater:

- Ca fait de moi un lâche. Oui, j'ai été un lâche, Bella. Plutôt que de la voir mourir à chaque inspiration douloureuse qu'elle prenait, j'ai choisi de m'éloigner. De la venger. Je suis un lâche et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le rappelle. Mes 5 années en prison ont été suffisantes pour que je puisse faire le point sur tout ça.

Elle recula sous le choc et il eut un pauvre sourire, haussant les épaules:

- Tu pensais que je m'en étais sorti sans être puni ? Je te l'ai dit, Bella: j'ai été déchu du droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur la vie de Val. Parce que j'étais emprisonné.

- C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

- Je ne regrette pas ma décision, à ce moment-là. Le gars qui m'a relevé m'a dit de fuir, de me cacher. Que les témoins ne diraient rien. Il comprenait ma réaction. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je suis resté là, à genoux, sur la route, à attendre qu'on s'occupe de Val. Après ce que j'avais fait, je ne pouvais plus l'approcher. D'abord parce que je me savais indigne d'elle. Et ensuite, surtout, parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ait rendu son dernier souffle pendant mon accès de fureur.

- Tu n'aurais mérité que cela.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, il ravala sa tristesse pour finir de s'expliquer. Parce qu'il lui devait, à elle, la fille qui lui avait rendu un peu d'espoir. Parce qu'il la perdait et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui donner d'autre que la vérité.

- Peut-être. J'ai vu les secours s'occuper d'elle, hurler "_Elle vit encore_" et là, je me suis effondré vraiment. Elle vivait mais je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Je voulais la rejoindre, lui dire que je l'aimais, que je serais là pour elle mais les guardias civiles sont arrivés et m'ont embarqué.

- Oui, c'est généralement ce qu'on fait avec les criminels, grinça-t-elle, revêche.

- Rien n'excuse ce que j'ai fait, Bella. Et je comprends que tu sois choquée par ce que je t'avoue. Mais tu devais l'entendre. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'ai vu Valerie. La suite, c'est ma belle-mère qui en a décidé.

- Tu as tué quelqu'un, Jasper ! Bien sûr que tu n'avais plus aucun droit sur la vie de ta femme ! s'emporta-t'elle enfin.

Il recula d'un pas alors qu'elle en avançait d'un et il haussa les épaules, tout en avouant:

- Et je le paie chaque jour que Dieu fait.

- Et encore bien ! Tu as ôté la vie de quelqu'un !

Cette fois, il s'emporta à son tour, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il était déjà suffisamment pris dans ses souvenirs et ses piques devenaient dures à encaisser:

- Il avait bu et il a renversé Valerie ! Il méritait ce qui lui est arrivé !

- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu es un drogué NOTOIRE, tu conduis sous l'emprise de stupéfiants ! Et tu voudrais faire la morale sur ce gars ?

- Sauf que je n'ai renversé personne !

- Non, mais tu as tué quelqu'un de sang froid, Jasper ! Tu l'as tué alors que tu étais sobre !

- IL VENAIT DE TUER MA PRECIEUSE FEMME ! rugit-il, serrant les poings.

Les touristes passant par là les regardaient tous les deux comme deux bêtes de foire mais ils étaient tellement pris dans leurs colères respectives qu'ils n'en avaient cure. Pourtant, Bella franchit rapidement la limite:

- Arrête de dire ça, bon Dieu ! C'est elle qui a traversé sans regarder !

Sans réfléchir, sa main vint claquer la joue de Bella dont la tête pivota de quelques centimètres sous l'impact. Il regretta directement son geste mais il était trop tard. Elle avait dit la phrase de trop, celle qu'il ressassait depuis des années et qu'il ne voulait entendre de personne d'autre. Surtout pas d'une fille qui ne connaissait rien de Val, qui ne savait pas à quel point elle était pétillante, insouciante et pleine de vie. Bella recula de quelques pas, se tenant la joue, horrifiée. Il baissa les yeux, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire.

- Je me casse d'ici. Immédiatement ! fit-elle en se détournant et se hâtant de filer parmi la foule.

Aussitôt, il se mit à sa poursuite, bousculant les gens sur son passage pour garder la distance entre eux.

- Bella …

- Ne me parle pas! Je rentre à Málaga. Je vais prendre le bus.

- Tu n'iras nulle part, je vais te ramener moi même.

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !

Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres, imposant une distance énorme entre eux. Il voulut se rapprocher mais elle recula d'autant de pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, je ne veux pas que tu me parles, je ne veux même pas que tu me regardes. Je me casse.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna rapidement et reprit son chemin, suivant les panneaux qui indiquaient la sortie. Arrivés à son but, elle se mit à chercher des yeux l'arrêt du bus qui la ramènerait en ville. Pourtant, avec tous les touristes débarquant et errant devant l'Alhambra, c'était presque mission impossible. Jasper, dépité, lui indiqua d'un signe le bon endroit, en la talonnant toujours de près. Le bus était prévu pour quelques minutes plus tard et elle se tenait à 2 bons mètres de lui, les bras croisés, lui lançant parfois des oeillades apeurées. Il savait qu'il s'agissait là de la dernière fois où il lui parlerait. Il devait lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait changer cette situation.

- Bella …

- Ne me parle pas je t'ai dit ! Je pars et à compter de ce moment, je veux que tu en oublies mon existence. Tu es dégoûtant. Rien que de te regarder, j'ai envie de vomir. Comment ai-je pu te laisser me … toucher? Bon Dieu, je vais être malade.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû te gifler.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est même pas le pire. Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part. Mais que tu sois un meurtrier, un malade mental … non, ça je ne peux pas.

Le bus vint se garer devant elle et ouvrit ses portes. Elle y grimpa rapidement, paya son billet puis se tourna une dernière fois vers lui:

- Ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir. Ne pense plus à moi. J'ai honte d'avoir cru en toi. Tu es immonde.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il regarda les portes se refermer sur elle. Les yeux de la petite brune ne le quittaient pas et il y voyait tout le dégoût qu'elle avait exprimé. Elle ne mentait pas quand elle lui avait dit. Les larmes aux yeux, alors que le bus se mit en route, il regarda pour la dernière fois la fille qui avait représenté pour un court moment l'espoir, s'éloigner à jamais de lui. Quand le véhicule tourna à l'angle de la rue et disparut, il laissa retomber les épaules qu'il avait carrées pour se montrer digne et accepta la douleur qui rugit en lui. Il venait à nouveau de perdre quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui et il ne savait pas trop comment il gérerait cela.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 20.**

* * *

**Alors ? Certaines d'entre vous avaient compris la vérité :-S Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et la réaction de Bella ? Vous l'approuvez ? **


	21. Chapter 21

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 21 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. Beaucoup d'entre vous se sont insurgées de voir Bella partir ainsi. Mais réfléchissez bien, nous, on est dans "la tête de Jasper" avec ce POV souvent centré sur lui. Et on l'adore en plus. Mais dans la réalité, pourriez-vous accepter aussi facilement une telle confession? Il s'agit quand même de tuer un homme à mains nues ... **

**En attendant, je vous laisse avec Jasper et ses démons. Le bout du tunnel est-il proche ou s'est-il éloigné encore ? **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 21:**

Jasper venait de sniffer sa ligne d'héroïne, assis dans sa voiture, sur la colline faisant face à celle de l'Alhambra. Le soleil déclinait doucement et il attendait avec beaucoup d'impatience le moment où son esprit déconnecterait de la réalité et lui laisserait un peu de répit. Le départ de Bella le marquait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ca lui faisait franchement mal et il peinait à se dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais cette jeune fille introvertie qui s'ouvrait petit à petit à son contact. Qu'il ne découvrirait jamais s'il serait parvenu à lui rendre assez confiance dans les hommes pour qu'elle s'offre à lui. Il ne serait pas celui qui la guérirait. Bordel, ça faisait un mal de chien en fait.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à faire apparaître le _flash_ plus rapidement. Ce qui ne fonctionna pas une demi-seconde. A l'inverse, ce fut le visage de Bella qu'il vit. Avec toute la fureur qui l'avait habitée quand elle avait appris son noir secret. Quel con, qu'avait-il donc pensé ? Qu'elle comprendrait ? Qu'elle compatirait ? On était pas dans un film, gros nigaud. Aujourd'hui, à nouveau, il avait perdu une femme à laquelle il tenait. Bon Dieu, il pouvait à peine se l'avouer mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à elle. Il commençait même à … tomber amoureux? Oui, c'était ça. Il tombait amoureux. Et il l'avait perdue, comme il avait perdu Val. De manière définitive. Parce qu'il lui avait avoué sa faute, et qu'il payait à nouveau les frais de cette erreur des années après.

Pourtant, ces 5 ans passés sous les barreaux n'étaient-ils pas déjà le châtiment mérité? Il n'avait pas rechigné, il n'avait pas tenté de diminuer sa peine. Au procès, il avait plaidé coupable, sous le regard noir de son avocat. Certes, ça ne remplacerait jamais la vie qu'il avait prise mais chaque jour, il continuait de payer pour cela. S'il accumulait deux boulots, envisageait même d'en prendre un troisième, c'était bien pour ça. Pour verser à la famille ce qu'il leur devait. Ce que le juge avait demandé en "compensation". Mais il n'y avait aucune compensation possible à ce qu'il avait fait. Alors, parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre désormais, il donnait le double, conscient que ça n'allégerait pas leur tristesse mais que ça leur permettrait de bien vivre.

Alors oui, elle avait parfaitement raison: il était immonde, il était un meurtrier. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Et il ne méritait pas Bella. Oh ça non. Ca n'empêchait pas de faire mal, cruellement mal. Il avait retouché à nouveau au bonheur et c'était dur de s'en passer désormais. Mais il le ferait: parce que c'était un peu ce que la vie lui avait appris ces dernières années. Qu'on avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait et que même si on l'avait, on pouvait le perdre à tout instant. Pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons.

Un coup frappé à son carreau le fit sursauter et sortir du brouillard dans lequel la drogue le faisait s'enfoncer. Il tourna les yeux, un peu au ralenti et ne vit rien. Etonné, il se redressa sur son siège et aperçut alors une petite main s'approcher de la vitre une nouvelle fois. Baissant les yeux, il vit alors un petit garçon qui le regardait, les yeux rivés dans les siens, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Soit il s'agissait là qu'une hallucination, soit d'un vrai enfant. Mais alors, que faisait-il là tout seul ? Bien sûr, la colline était réputée comme ayant le meilleur point de vue sur le célèbre Alhambra. Mais de là à y rencontrer un petit garçon brun abandonné à lui seul, ce n'était pas courant.

Tétanisé, Jasper regarda le petit lui faire un signe de la main et, directement, sa gorge se serra d'angoisse. Ce petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans aurait pu être son fils. Il aurait pu être William. Alors peut-être qu'il s'agissait effectivement là d'une hallucination. Une façon pour son esprit de le faire souffrir plus encore. Son coeur se serra en regardant le petit brun qui lui souriait, comme s'il ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux, lui non plus. Il voulut descendre, lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Et il n'osait pas, en même temps. Et si ce petit mec avait levé un doigt accusateur vers lui, ne lui épargnant pas une blessure de plus en lui disant qu'il avait laissé mourir sa maman ? Ok, la drogue commençait à faire effet et il perdait pied. Sauf qu'il semblait être dans un "bad trip". Rien ne lui serait donc épargné aujourd'hui. Et peut-être qu'il devait sortir, affronter un autre de ses démons. La dernière fois, la drogue lui avait montré Valerie. C'était visiblement le tour de William.

Alors qu'il armait son mouvement pour ouvrir la portière, la mère du gamin arriva, se saisit de sa main en l'engueulant visiblement et le tira à sa suite sans porter le moindre regard sur Jasper. Ah, finalement, son esprit avait décidé de lui foutre la paix aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans le brouillard, cherchant à faire disparaître le trou béant que le départ de Bella avait formé en lui.

Quand il rentra, vers 20 heures, Rosalie l'attendait sur le porche, baignant Hayley dans sa petite piscine "Blanche-Neige". Emmett travaillait jusque 22 heures et elles avaient passé la journée toutes les deux, comme souvent. Sa soeur avait l'habitude de dire qu'elles se suffisaient à elles seules et s'amusaient énormément ensemble. C'était en tout cas le refrain qu'elle leur resservait, à son père et à lui, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent qu'elle n'ait pas encore repris le boulot. La petite occupait tout son temps et elle ne pouvait se remettre de bosser à domicile comme elle le faisait avant la naissance. Mais finalement, tout trois semblaient heureux ainsi et c'était bien ce qui comptait. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il descendait de voiture. Pourtant, quand elle le vit apparaître seul, elle se releva, vraiment inquiète, et le rencontra en haut des marches qui menaient au porche, la petite trempée dans les bras.

- Bella ... ?

- Je lui ai raconté ce qui m'est arrivé après la mort de Val.

- Oh …

Elle ne dit rien, s'éloignant pour reposer la petite dans la piscine où elle atterrit en riant, heureuse de retrouver de l'eau fraîche. Rosalie reprit sa place, assise sur la chaise de jardin sur laquelle elle lisait un peu plus tôt et joua avec Hayley sans lui lancer un regard.

- Alors, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Je devais lui dire. 5 ans, dans une vie, ce n'est pas vraiment possible de les cacher.

- Et si tu voulais partir sur de bonnes bases …

- … je ne pouvais pas me taire. J'en étais parfaitement conscient. Et j'avais déjà bien trop tardé à lui dire.

- Et tu as profité qu'elle soit ici, à 100 kilomètres de sa copine, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

Ce n'était même pas une question, juste une affirmation.

- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher.

- Je suis ta grande soeur. Je te connais de A à Z, Jasper Hale.

Il sourit, ne pouvant s'en empêcher puis revint sur le sujet de base.

- Je pensais qu'au moins, on aurait pu avoir une conversation posée.

- Et ça n'a pas été possible?

- Non. Elle s'est très vite énervé, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

- Tu as tenté de l'apaiser ?

- Evidemment, mais cela n'a servi à rien. Elle était vraiment remontée et … a touché un sujet qu'elle n'aurait pas dû toucher.

Rosalie releva les yeux vers lui, interrogative puis sembla comprendre. Il hocha la tête et sortit une cigarette de son paquet pour l'allumer.

- Elle a parlé de Valerie ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'il tirait une bouffée, le regard perdu dans le paysage devant la maison.

- Elle m'a dit que Valerie aurait dû regarder avant de traverser et que c'était de sa faute.

- Oh mon dieu …

- Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, Rose … Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Sa soeur reprit la petite dans ses bras et s'approcha de lui, posant la main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et elle le savait parfaitement. Jasper, quand il parlait de Valerie ou souffrait à cause de sa perte, n'aimait pas être touché. Du moins, il ne l'avait jamais supporté, avant Bella. Comment cette fille était-elle parvenue à faire son chemin sous sa peau ainsi, en si peu de temps, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris, d'une certaine manière ?

Il avait tué et c'était la pire chose au monde. Bien sûr que ça l'était. Mais il était en rage, il venait de voir sa femme voler dans les airs et retomber sur la route dans un angle impossible. Il savait qu'il la perdait. Il avait vu rouge. Etait-ce si "étonnant" ? Il n'avait pas d'excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Mais il avait espéré qu'elle pourrait comprendre son point de vue. Et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

- Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Mais elle devait être choquée.

- Ce n'était pas la faute de Val. Elle était toujours prudente et ce gars …

- Ne ressasse pas cela à nouveau, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit-elle, la main toujours posée sur son épaule.

Comment dire à Rosalie qu'il ne faisait de toute façon que cela ? Qu'il se repassait en boucle le déroulement de cette soirée horrible qui avait mis fin à l'existence de l'amour de sa vie ? Que quoi qu'il fasse, où qu'il aille, c'était toujours ce sentiment d'incapacité qui le hantait. Il n'avait pas su la sauver. Il n'avait pu que la regarder "mourir" même si elle n'était pas vraiment morte devant lui. Il avait tout perdu en la perdant. Tout. Il ne lui restait rien. Comment avouer à sa soeur que son quotidien n'était plus rythmé que par ça ? Qu'il n'entrevoyait aucune porte de sortie parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ?

Enfin … jusque Bella. Parce qu'avec la petite brune, il avait voulu aller de l'avant. Il avait voulu recommencer quelque chose, là où il pensait qu'il ne restait que des ruines. Elle était parvenue à rallumer son corps, à réveiller ses sentiments. Elle était parvenue à le toucher au plus profond de lui-même. Alors comment dire à Rosalie que la seule personne qui lui rendait un peu de vie venait de le quitter ? Jamais sa soeur n'accepterait ce défaitisme. Jamais elle n'accepterait que c'était fini, pour de bon cette fois. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à l'enfer qu'il vivait. Qu'il ne serait plus jamais celui qu'elle avait connu alors. Et même si elle était sa grande soeur, il avait à coeur de la protéger. Parce que Rose semblait forte, décisionnaire, têtue et battante mais au fond d'elle, elle était une petite fille apeurée, incapable de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Alors il avait le devoir de faire tout pour lui éviter la peine. Savoir que son frère n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines ne lui ferait aucun bien. Tant qu'il serait là à Granada, il ferait bonne figure. Il pourrait toujours bien s'effondrer plus tard.

- Alors, maintenant dis-moi, quel est le plan ?

- Le plan ?

- Pour reconquérir Bella.

Il soupira en tirant une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, étonné de l'optimisme que Rosalie mettait dans tout.

- Il n'y a pas de plan, Rose. Elle a été parfaitement claire et j'ai été un parfait goujat.

- Elle est folle de toi, Jazz. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne t'écouterait pas.

- Rose, ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours ici. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- Tu sais, je n'aime pas te dire des choses pareilles mais … Val n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes si vite.

- Ne me parle pas de Val dans un moment pareil.

Surtout pas avec la drogue qui courait dans ses veines et qu'il venait à nouveau de perdre quelqu'un qui comptait. Mais ça, il ne lui dit pas.

- Bien sûr que si je vais te parler de Val maintenant. Val t'aimait avec ton caractère de fonceur déterminé.

- Elle n'est plus là, Rose. Et qui plus est, je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aurait poussé à aller vers une autre fille.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Mais puisque tu m'engages sur ce sujet, je vais te donner le fond de ma pensée: Valerie n'aurait jamais voulu que tu te morfondes après sa mort. Elle aurait voulu te voir heureux, mener ta barque, te battre pour surmonter ça.

- C'est ce que je fais.

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne le fais pas. Et tu laisses s'échapper Bella alors qu'elle pourrait être celle qui te guérira !

- Rose …

- Non, Jasper. Pas de "Rose" qui tienne ! Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on arrête de prendre des gants avec toi. Tu sais, on te pardonne tout parce que tu es ce pauvre mec qui a perdu sa femme et son fils. Mais ça ne durera pas toute la vie. A un moment, tu devras affronter tes responsabilités, mon frère. Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui est le bon moment pour commencer.

- Je ne peux rien faire. Je pense même qu'elle est bien mieux sans moi.

- Parce que tu es un minable qui bosse comme un damné pour une erreur que tu as commis i ans ? Oui, tu dois avoir raison, elle est bien trop géniale pour toi.

Bien sûr qu'elle prenait chacune de ses armes et qu'elle le retournait contre lui. Elle avait toujours fait ça. Et il n'était qu'à moitié étonné qu'elle ait tout compris, même ce qu'Emmett et lui s'étaient échinés à lui cacher. C'était Rosalie, sa grande soeur, et elle semblait avoir le manuel du Petit Jasper illustré où elle piochait toutes les infos dont elle avait besoin. Elle était même un peu flippante, parfois, en Madame Irma . En tout cas, elle visait juste. Et avec son ironie, elle le coinçait dans un coin et ne lui donnait aucune chance de s'échapper.

- Alors oui, laisse donc tomber. Après tout, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux depuis 5 ans maintenant, non ?

Et sur ces mots, elle le lâcha, se détourna de lui et rentra dans la maison en soupirant, Hayley toujours dans les bras.

Après qu'Emmett soit rentré du boulot et qu'ils aient tous les trois dîné sans ré-aborder le sujet, il se posa à nouveau sous le porche pour fumer sa cigarette. Rosalie était en train de coucher Hayley et son beau-frère prenait sa douche. Il était d'ailleurs étonné que celui-ci n'ait pas argumenté sur le départ de Bella. Jasper était dans sa chambre quand il était rentré et il supposait que sa soeur avait mis son mari au fait des dernières actualités. En tout cas, étonnamment, Emmett n'avait fait aucune espèce de réflexion et semblait bien prendre la nouvelle, lui. Rose, quant à elle, avait plus ou moins nié Jasper tout au long de la soirée. Si c'était là sa punition pour ne pas vouloir réagir, et bien il l'accepterait. Ce n'était finalement rien comparé au malaise qu'il ressentait à l'absence de Bella. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Etait-elle arrivée à Málaga ? Victoria était-elle venue la chercher à la gare des bus ? Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'elle passerait une fin de vacances correcte. Il ne voulait pas lui avoir gâché son voyage. A son avis, maintenant qu'elle était loin de lui, elle se sentait bien mieux. Et ça n'irait qu'en s'améliorant. Elle méritait tellement plus qu'un raté comme lui … Mais malgré tout, le manque d'elle était là.

Il pouvait retourner la chose de mille façons, il lui fallait reconnaître que c'était un besoin aussi insupportable que celui de prendre sa dose. Il avait besoin de la peau de la petite brune, de son parfum fruité, de la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Et surtout, il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était saine et sauve à Málaga. Il prit donc son portable et tapota un message, espérant y obtenir une réponse:

"_Hey, je sais que je ne le mérite pas mais rassures-moi et dis-moi si tu es bien arrivée à Málaga. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé et de ne t'avoir dit la vérité plus tôt."_

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'elle lui manquait mais il savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas bien pris. Le but de ce message n'était pas de se faire pardonner mais bien d'être rassuré sur sa sécurité. Ouais, bien sûr. Comme s'il n'espérait pas un minimum qu'elle réponde qu'il lui manquait et renoue ainsi le dialogue. Bon Dieu, c'était dur de ne pas l'appeler, là, de suite. Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Il avait besoin d'elle. Et puisqu'il était clair qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir, il décida de monter dans sa chambre en prétextant aller se coucher pour prendre une nouvelle dose de sa seule échappatoire restante.

- Que fais-tu là tout seul ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir Emmett, sur le seuil, le regarder avec méfiance.

- Je réfléchissais.

- Je ne te demande à quoi, ou plutôt à qui. Je le sais parfaitement.

- C'est donc si évident?

- Que tu y es attaché ? demanda son beau-frère en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, rassuré de le voir si tranquille.

Alors que Jasper hochait la tête positivement, tirant sur sa cigarette, Emmett ajouta:

- Bien sûr que c'est évident. Elle te retournait complètement le cerveau.

Jasper sourit mais ne dit rien, la gorge serrée. Son beau-frère pouvait faire le pitre la plupart du temps, il n'en restait pas moins un fin observateur. Et il avait vu bien avant lui-même que Bella pourrait être bien pour lui. Bon Dieu, il avait perdu un temps précieux en n'ouvrant pas les yeux plus tôt. Mais il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne méritait pas Bella et elle était mille fois mieux sans le boulet qu'il était.

- Elle avait toutes les raisons de partir, Em' …

L'autre soupira mais ne dit rien pendant un long moment, les plongeant tous deux dans un silence

confortable. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut au grand étonnement du brun:

- Bien sûr qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de partir, Jazz'. Bien sûr.

Il ne voyait pas très bien que répondre à cela et se contenta donc de fumer tranquillement, attendant qu'il s'explique mieux.

- Mais elle avait aussi tout un tas de bonnes raisons pour rester. Elle ne l'a pas fait. C'est bien dommage.

C'était dommage. Ouais, pour lui. Pour elle, c'était définitivement la meilleure chose à faire. Il le savait, elle le savait, Rose ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle le savait aussi. Quant à Emmett, il venait plus ou moins de lui confirmer que lui aussi le savait.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans plus rien ajouter. Son beau-frère savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui dire pour apaiser son esprit mais il restait là, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était là pour lui. Et Jasper lui en était énormément reconnaissant. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se leva pourtant, frottant son jeans pour le remettre en place et s'éloigna doucement, sans rien dire. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il s'arrêta et murmura:

- Ne t'en veux pas parce qu'elle est partie, Jazz. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Tu ne peux rien changer de ton passé mais c'est ce qui définit la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Tu ne serais pas le même si tu n'avais pas perdu Val et William, si tu n'avais pas tué ce gars, si tu n'avais pas fait de prison. La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeaux mais Bella est tombée sous le charme de ce gars-là, tu sais. Peut-être qu'elle réfléchira et fera marche arrière. Peut-être pas. Mais toi, tu ne dois pas te fustiger. Si elle n'était pas capable d'encaisser ça, elle n'était définitivement pas celle qui te fallait pour oublier Valerie.

Et il entra dans la maison, laissant Jasper estomaqué par ce discours plein de sens.

_- Non mais regarde la, cette connasse ! _

_- Val, tu es encore en train de t'emballer sur …_

_- Non mais tu l'as vue ? Elle ne lui pardonne même pas ! Alors certes, il lui a volé son bébé mais il l'aime sincèrement ! Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas comprendre ses raisons ? _

_Jasper sourit, le bras appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, derrière sa femme, assise en tailleur à côté de lui. Elle fulminait sur sa série fétiche et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. En même temps, il trouvait tout adorable chez elle. _

_- Bébé, ce n'est jamais qu'un soap opera. Et un mauvais en plus. _

_- Peu importe, je ne comprends pas ! _

_- Il lui a fait croire que son enfant était mort, Val. Tu voudrais qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement qu'avec un "Je t'aime". _

_- Bien sûr ! _

_Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire plus encore. Elle était si compréhensive parfois que c'en était presque effrayant. _

_- Il a fait amende honorable, il a fait la paix avec son père et lui a même permis d'obtenir une entreprise qu'il convoitait. Il est devenu bon pour elle ! Elle devrait au moins prendre ça en compte et réfléchir. _

_- Si ce n'est qu'il lui a fait croire pendant des mois que sa fille était morte à la naissance. Je ne pense pas qu'un truc aussi horrible soit pardonnable. _

_- Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. Si tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un, tu lui dois au moins d'entendre ses raisons. _

_- Tu le ferais toi ? Si j'avais fait une chose aussi affreuse ? Tu m'écouterais et tu essayerais de me _

_comprendre? _

_- Tout à fait! ânonna-t-elle, sûre d'elle-même. _

_- Même si je volais notre enfant pour le donner à une autre et que je te disais qu'il est mort ?! _

_- Ce serait dur, je te détesterais certainement mais j'essayerais de te comprendre. Et de te pardonner. Parce que je t'aime autant que ça. _

_- Eh bien, mon coeur, j'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi compréhensif que toi … _

Jasper s'éveilla sous la chaleur écrasante du matin et vomit à nouveau à côté de son lit. Evidemment, un nouveau rêve à propos de Valerie et une nouvelle nausée. Serait-ce donc cela, tous ses matins, jusqu'à sa mort ? Heureusement qu'il avait prévu le coup et placé la poubelle de la salle de bains à côté de lui. Maintenant que Bella n'était plus à ses côtés et dans sa vie pour alléger ses nuits, il revenait aux réveils difficiles, comme avant. D'ailleurs, il jeta un oeil à son téléphone pour voir si elle avait répondu à son sms. Non. Mince. Etait-ce parce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ou parce qu'elle refusait de lui parler ? Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il souhaitait, en fait.

Se recouchant sur le dos, il posa une main sur ses yeux, inspirant lentement, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments affolés. Il n'aurait jamais dû re-goûter à la facilité, au bonheur, aux baisers tendres et enfiévrés. Il aurait dû rester dans sa sphère noire. Parce que désormais, la descente était d'autant plus dure. Et il ne savait pas bien où cela l'entraînerait. Il décida donc de descendre prendre son café et fumer une clope avant de remonter, prendre sa douche et surtout prendre sa dose. Histoire de calmer son subconscient qui ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. Ouais, ça sonnait comme un plan.

Il se leva, enfila un short sans prendre la peine d'y ajouter un t-shirt. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour cela et sa soeur avait été élevée avec lui. Elle le connaissait donc par coeur et l'avait vu dans bien pire accoutrements, comme ce déguisement de petit chat rose que leur mère s'échinait à appeler "costume de la Panthère rose". Il descendit les marches, trouvant la maison étrangement calme. Pas de gazouillements d'Hayley - mais ça, c'était normal car il était à peine 9 heures et sa nièce dormait jusque 11 heures généralement. Pas d'Emmett qui sifflait. Ca aussi c'était normal puisque son beau-frère faisait 6-14h comme pause selon son horaire de malade. Et plus étonnant par contre, aucun bruit de Rosalie qui remuait dans la maison, la nettoyant pour être tranquille quand la petite se lèverait. Et effectivement, après en avoir fait le tour, il lui fallut reconnaître que personne n'était là. Peut-être que sa soeur faisait la grasse matinée, pour une fois. Il haussa les épaules et se fit un Nespresso, sortant directement après avec sa tasse pour fumer sa première cigarette de la journée.

Une heure plus tard, il sortait de sa douche, fin prêt à prendre son petit remontant, mais il fut étonné de n'entendre toujours aucun bruit dans la maison. Normalement, Rose aurait dû être réveillée, vu son sommeil ultra léger encore plus exacerbé depuis l'arrivée de la petite, quand il était entré dans la salle de bains. Il se faufila donc dans la chambre de sa soeur sur la pointe des pieds et fut étonné d'y trouver le lit parfaitement fait. Fronçant les sourcils, il rebroussa chemin et entra dans la chambre d'Hayley. Vide également. Dégainant son téléphone, il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour chercher un mot de sa soeur qui expliquait son absence. C'était très étonnant de sa part de disparaître ainsi sans l'aviser avant.

Alors qu'il composait le numéro de Rose, il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et soupira. C'était certainement elle qui rentrait d'avoir été faire une course rapide car il n'y avait aucun mot nulle part. Effectivement, 5 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il entendit les babillements d'Hayley avant même de les voir entrer dans la maison.

Il se posta dans le couloir, les bras croisés, prêt à aider sa soeur avec les paquets ou la petite. Elles entrèrent et Rose lui lança un sourire tendre qu'elle n'avait pas hier soir en allant se coucher. Visiblement, les choses étaient arrangées entre eux et il en était heureux. Mais soudain, Rose se poussa et laissa apparaître "sa course".

Bella.

Qui entra dans la maison, les bras croisés et les yeux rivés sur lui. Et là, son coeur s'emballa directement. Bon Dieu, elle était là, devant lui, l'air ultra gênée mais elle était là. Elle était vraiment là. Wow. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle souffla, d'une toute petite voix:

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit-il à son tour, son ton rauque d'émotion.

Mal à l'aise tous deux, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Rosalie toussota et Jasper parvint à détacher ses yeux de la petite brune pour les poser sur sa soeur qui lui sourit, radieuse. Il pensa à l'instant même qu'il fallait absolument qu'il pense à lui faire un cadeau de taille pour la remercier.

- Je vais vous laisser, vous avez un tas de choses à vous dire.

Elle attrapa son sac, le sac de voyage d'Hayley et ré-ouvrit la porte alors qu'il avait à nouveau le regard rivé dans celui de Bella. Elle était là. Vraiment là. Elle lui laissait une seconde chance de s'expliquer. Et il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui laisse une autre chance, tout court.

- Je serai chez les parents d'Emmett où il me retrouvera également. Essayez de ne pas mettre le feu à la maison, les enfants, d'accord?

Et elle disparut, clapant la porte derrière elle, leur laissant totalement le champ libre pour une discussion à coeur ouvert.

Deux minutes plus tard, il se balançait toujours d'un pied à l'autre, complètement gêné. Il voulait franchir les mètres qui les séparaient pour être près d'elle mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait bien à cela. Aussi, il attendit qu'elle parle, incapable de former une phrase cohérente tellement son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

- Je …

Elle s'interrompit, se mordilla la lèvre et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle était aussi embêtée que lui. Et sa voix … sa voix si douce l'enveloppait tout entier. S'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'elle disparaisse pendant qu'il le faisait, il aurait fermé les yeux pour en profiter un maximum.

- J'ai appelé Rosalie parce que … enfin, je …

Il sourit, touché de la voir si hésitante et souffla, retrouvant un peu de sa voix:

- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais son numéro.

- On se les était échangés. Heureusement. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me parler …

Il écarquilla les yeux, un peu perplexe. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas voulu lui parler ? Il n'attendait que ça.

- Je suis désolée, Jasper.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête sur le côté, vraiment interrogatif désormais. Elle s'excusait ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas écouté hier. Je n'ai retenu que le "J'ai tué un mec" et je ne t'ai même pas laissé la chance de t'expliquer. Je suis désolée …

- Bella …

- Non, laisse-moi finir! l'interrompit-elle en levant la main devant elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague désormais.

Il voulut à nouveau faire un pas mais se contint, ne souhaitant pas briser l'enchantement qui semblait se tisser entre eux. Comme toujours, en fait.

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de m'entendre, après toutes les horreurs que j'ai dites mais … je suis désolée, Jasper. Je n'en pensais pas la moitié.

Elle sourit faiblement, tristement même. Et il voulut la réconforter. Mais elle enchaîna, d'une toute petite voix, les bras toujours croisés en signe de défense sur sa poitrine.

- J'imagine qu'à nouveau, j'ai surréagi. Tu dois en avoir plein le dos mais …

- Bella …

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Jasper! fit-elle en rivant ses yeux plein de larmes dans les siens.

- Je … Bon Dieu, Bella, puis-je t'approcher ?

Elle sembla interloquée un moment puis sourit, haussant les épaules:

- Je redoutais que tu veuilles juste m'approcher pour me foutre dehors. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux faire, pas vrai ?

La foutre dehors ? Il n'en était pas question. Il voulait la serrer contre lui. S'excuser à son tour. Mettre tout à plat et … la reconquérir. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. Et ce matin, dans la lumière du soleil qui chauffait la maison, il en était plus que certain. Cette fille venait de lui voler son coeur. Il fit donc un pas, puis l'autre, lentement, cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer. Son regard était sûr, rivé dans celui de la petite brune. Quand il fut près d'elle, elle tremblota. Jasper espéra juste que c'était d'anticipation.

- Bella …

- Oui ?

Il était désormais devant elle, seulement quelques centimètres les séparant. Et il devait se retenir à grands efforts de ne pas la toucher.

- J'ai un tas de choses à te dire mais je vais te prendre dans mes bras, là, de suite.

Elle écarquilla à nouveau les yeux et un magnifique sourire vint dessiner ses lèvres pleines et elle

murmura:

- Je … oui, d'accord.

Et il combla le vide qui les séparait. La collant contre lui, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément. Les petits bras de Bella vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle serra fort, comme rassurée qu'il ne la rejette pas. Comme s'il en était capable, de toute manière. Elle était là. Perdu dans son odeur, il sourit comme un dingue, heureux de la retrouver. Elle était revenue, malgré tout. Après quelques minutes à profiter l'un de l'autre, elle se sépara de lui et leva son petit visage en coeur vers lui, lui offrant un sourire radieux:

- J'ai cru que tu n'accepterais jamais de …

Mais il ne la laissa pas finir et posa sa bouche sur celle de Bella. Elle était aussi douce que d'habitude et leurs lèvres bataillèrent sévèrement. Le baiser n'était pas doux, loin de là. Il recelait toute la passion et le désespoir qui les habitaient au moment-même. Jasper glissa sa main dans le cou de la petite brune, la collant contre lui, penchant la tête pour accentuer encore le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se heurtant vivement et il se prit à gémir contre elle. Cette réaction sembla la griser car ses petites mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt, se mettant à le caresser avidement. A contrecoeur, il dut se reculer pour reprendre son souffle et il colla son front au sien, riant doucement.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Je pensais être replongé en plein cauchemar. Et tu es là … me renvoyant dans le rêve que tu as commencé à me faire vivre …

- Jasper …

- Je suis tombé sous ton charme, Bella. Tu m'as envoûté. Tu peux faire de moi ce que tu souhaites désormais …

Elle rit à son tour, les larmes roulant maintenant librement sur ses joues.

- C'était plus ou moins le discours que j'allais te présenter …

- Tu …

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Jasper. Et je veux que cette histoire fonctionne. Alors si tu veux bien, j'écouterais tout ce que tu as à me dire, calmement, sans même donner mon avis.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends, Bella. Je voudrais d'abord que tu m'excuses pour cette gifle …

- Bien sûr que je t'excuse ! J'ai été horrible quand j'ai parlé de Valerie.

- Ca ne justifiait toutefois pas le geste.

- Peut-être pas, mais je l'avais mérité.

- Non, ma belle. Je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi. Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais, je t'en fais la promesse.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, allumant la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

- Tu es pardonné.

- Ca veut dire qu'on va essayer que cette histoire fonctionne ? demanda-t-il, le coeur au bord des

lèvres, trop heureux pour croire que cela était vrai.

- Cette histoire va marcher, Jasper. Parce que ce qu'on a vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui. Alors

maintenant, asseyons-nous et raconte-moi le reste. Parce que rien de ce que tu pourras me dire à l'avenir ne va me faire partir.

Il sourit, la serrant à nouveau contre lui, très fort à la faire suffoquer. Ils avaient fait un chemin énorme, tous les deux et il leur en restait beaucoup à parcourir. Mais désormais, ils marcheraient main dans la main. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 22 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 22.**

Il regarda encore Bella un long moment, un sourire idiot lui barrant le visage. Depuis quand ce genre d'attitude ne lui était pas arrivé? Trop longtemps. Il avait envie de sourire pour tout. Ils avaient certes encore des choses à se dire mais ce n'était pas grave.

Pas le moins du monde.

Parce qu'elle était revenue, malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait avoué. Elle était là alors qu'elle connaissait ses plus noirs secrets. Et bientôt, il compléterait le tableau de manière sereine parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle voulait l'écouter. Et puis surtout, elle lui avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi au plus profond de lui. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Bon Dieu, il ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrivait à nouveau. Pourtant, chaque signe était clair: son sourire béat, son coeur qui s'accélérait à sa proximité, son envoûtement dès qu'il sentait son parfum et cette envie irrépressible de l'embrasser et de la toucher tout le temps. Ouais, définitivement amoureux. Et elle lui retournait le sentiment. C'était bien plus que tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver comme deuxième chance.

Elle lui souriait en retour, se balançant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre, les mains toujours dans les siennes, ne semblant pas plus que lui vouloir engager leur conversation. C'était presque comme s'ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre et de l'acceptation de ces sentiments avoués.

Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant, il était prêt à s'injecter une nouvelle dose, proche de celle d'hier soir, pour oublier l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Il était heureux de ne pas l'avoir fait car il pouvait désormais profiter de Bella pleinement, sans risquer de la décevoir encore.

Elle était là, il ne parvenait pas à y croire! De tous les scénarios possibles, il n'aurait jamais imaginé celui-là mais c'était bel et bien celui qu'il préférait. Quand le silence commença à devenir un peu gênant entre eux, il ricana:

- Eh bien …

- Tu penses que …

Elle avait parlé et s'était tue en même temps que lui, lui offrant un petit rire mélodieux qui l'embrasa totalement. Elle était si belle dans la lueur du matin qu'il en eut le coeur serré de bonheur. Elle était sa petite amie, sa deuxième chance, la fille qui le ramenait tout doucement à la vie. Et il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Longtemps. Très très trèèèès longtemps.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir ! fit-il pour rompre le silence qui s'était réinstallé entre eux, l'entraînant à sa suite sur le canapé.

Lorsqu'il y fut posé, il l'attira sur ses genoux et nicha son nez dans son cou, inspirant à grandes goulées son parfum si fruité et si envoûtant. Bella enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou et fondit dans son accolade, se collant d'autant plus encore à lui. Rapidement, il ne put y résister et fit glisser ses lèvres le long du cou brûlant de la petite brune. Elle lui répondit en soupirant doucement son prénom:

- Jasper …

Ce n'était pas une réprimande, c'était une invitation claire et précise. Il savait qu'ils devaient finir de discuter mais il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose à l'instant présent et son esprit refusa de se concentrer sur autre chose. Aussi, très vite, sa main remonta la cuisse de sa merveilleuse petite amie pour glisser sous son top et effleurer son ventre.

Il recueillit un gémissement appréciateur qui l'engagea à continuer. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau douce et chaude jusqu'à se frayer un chemin sur la frontière de son soutien-gorge, appréciant le galbe de la poitrine offerte. Le halètement que lui offrit Bella finit de l'éveiller totalement et il sut qu'il profiterait un peu d'elle avant de lui faire la conversation. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas rechigner à faire, d'ailleurs.

Il glissa sa main dans le sous-vêtement, empaumant son sein droit et pressant doucement entre son pouce et son index le mamelon bien dressé de la petite brune qui rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet. Ses lèvres suçotèrent ce point dans son cou qui la rendait dingue avant de les approcher de son oreille pour murmurer:

- Tu m'as manqué …

- J'étais avec toi hier encore …

Ok, elle semblait toujours en état de lui répondre ironiquement. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il voulait la rendre folle et il allait s'employer à le faire. Mordillant son lobe d'oreille alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la caresse sur sa poitrine, il sourit. Quand son corps se tendit à un nouveau pincement de son pouce et son index, il murmura:

- Peut-être mais tu m'as manqué cette nuit …

- Je t'avais dit que tu étais bien sûr de toi en disant que je passerais toutes mes nuits avec toi désormais …

- C'était donc un défi ?

- Que j'ai hautement relevé.

- Me faisant presque mourir de désespoir, ma belle.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai tourné comme un lion en cage sans pouvoir fermer l'oeil …

Il délaissa sa poitrine pour glisser à nouveau le long de son ventre, convoitant un endroit bien plus stratégique.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça … Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés quand je m'éveille le matin et pouvoir te faire tout ce dont j'ai rêvé la nuit …

- Jasper, gémit-elle alors que les doigts du brun flirtaient éhontément avec la barrière de son tanga.

- Oui?

- Touche-moi …

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en l'entendant parler ainsi, incertain de pouvoir se contenir si elle continuait à l'allumer autant. Elle frottait son bassin contre lui, sans qu'elle puisse ignorer ainsi l'état d'excitation dans lequel il était. Bien des barrières étaient franchies mais la plus haute de toutes restait inaccessible et il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer trop les choses. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter un minimum tout de même. Comme il ne répondait rien et avait stoppé son mouvement, ce fut au tour de ses petites lèvres tentatrices de s'approcher de l'oreille du brun pour murmurer:

- Fais-moi du bien, Jasper … J'ai besoin de toi …

Ok, elle avait donc décidé de l'achever. Il déglutit, cherchant à se contenir alors qu'elle avançait ses hanches pour amplifier le contact avec ses doigts. Quand il sentit son intimité brûlante et déjà prête pour lui, il sut qu'il avait perdu cette partie. Il pria tous les dieux auxquels il ne croyait pas pour ne pas faire quelque chose qui briserait cet état de félicité qui les entourait tous deux.

Très vite, il la bascula sur le canapé et elle ouvrit automatiquement les jambes pour qu'il vienne s'y loger, lui offrant un superbe spectacle. Elle était totalement offerte et le regard plein de confiance qu'elle lui adressait tout en se caressant doucement la poitrine était plein de promesses.

"Erotique" fut le mot qui lui vint en tête directement.

Intimant à sa virilité de descendre d'un cran et de se calmer car elle n'obtiendrait aucun soulagement ce jour-là, il fit glisser ses mains le long des jambes fuselées de Bella. Elle gémit à son contact, entrouvrant les lèvres pour qu'il aperçoive ses petites dents parfaites.

Tout en elle était un véritable appel au plaisir et il comptait bien le lui donner. Parce qu'elle était revenue, lui faisait confiance et se donnait à lui malgré leurs histoires respectives douloureuses. Parce qu'elle était sa petite bouffée d'oxygène. Parce qu'elle méritait qu'on la vénère et qu'il comptait bien le faire. Il ignora délibérément son intimité pour remonter lentement son top, embrassant chaque centimètre découvert de ses lèvres.

Encouragé par ses halètements de plaisir, il glissa la langue dans son nombril et fit son chemin vers sa poitrine qu'il découvrit avant de la mordiller doucement.

- Oh mon dieu … Tu crois qu'il t'est possible de me faire jouir sans me toucher à l'endroit stratégique? souffla-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Il sourit un moment tout en continuant à agacer la pointe de son sein dressée vers lui et murmura:

- Serait-ce un défi, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Pas question. J'ai trop envie de tes mains sur moi …

Il l'aida à se relever un instant pour la débarrasser de son top et de son soutien-gorge puis il la recoucha doucement et reprit son ascension. Alors qu'il suçotait la base de son cou, là où il savait la rendre folle, elle leva le bassin pour le frotter contre le sien. Il grogna contre sa peau, suçant plus fort et elle gémit de plus belle.

- Tu en as autant envie que moi, arrête de jouer avec moi …

- Les petits bruits dont tu me gratifies valent le coup, crois-moi.

- J'ai envie de toi, Jasper.

S'il était parvenu à contrôler son sexe jusque là, celui-ci battit furieusement contre la barrière de son short à ces mots. Bon Dieu, elle allait le tuer. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête. Bien sûr qu'il allumait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses, comme elle le faisait avec lui. Il le faisait exprès. Pas pour en arriver aussi loin, pas du tout. Il voulait juste qu'elle ressente tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Mais il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pas maintenant. Parce que ce n'était pas encore le moment. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle allait être compliquée à canaliser ce matin .

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien … souffla-t-il, glissant la main entre leurs deux corps pour apaiser un peu sa tension.

Quand ses doigts glissèrent sous son tanga, taquinant son intimité luisante d'envie, elle cria, déjà au bord du précipice. Il couvrit rapidement sa bouche de la sienne et sa langue entreprit de langoureux mouvements qui imitèrent ceux qu'il dédia à son bouton de plaisir. Dans les 30 secondes, elle se mit à trembler sous lui et il sut qu'elle allait basculer. Ce qu'elle fit en hurlant son prénom, encore et encore, le serrant fort contre elle. Lorsque les dents de Bella se refermèrent sur sa langue pour l'emprisonner, il gémit sous l'assaut et il sentit son sexe pulser d'autant plus dans son short. Elle le rendait dingue et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Quand elle s'apaisa, il voulut se reculer pour éviter toute tentation mais elle resta accrochée à lui et glissa à son oreille un savoureux:

- Encore …

Il rit contre son cou, l'embrassant doucement tout en reprenant une caresse lente pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle retombait à peine de son premier orgasme et il savait qu'elle serait bien plus sensible maintenant.

- Jasper ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu es merveilleux.

- Je pense que c'est l'éblouissement post-jouissance qui te fait dire de telles choses.

- Peu importe … pour moi, tu es merveilleux.

Il rit encore tout en la taquinant doucement et, très vite, sa petite tigresse ne se satisfit plus de sa tendresse. Elle arqua le bassin, venant à sa rencontre. Il tenta tout ce qu'il put pour s'empêcher de devenir dingue et de la prendre là, sur ce canapé mais elle ne lui rendit pas les choses faciles. Surtout pas quand elle glissa sa main entre eux pour exercer une pression sur la sienne et augmenter encore le contact tout en murmurant de sa voix chaude:

- Plus …

Les gémissements de Bella gratifièrent ses efforts et il la sentit à nouveau à la limite. Alors qu'il se martelait la tête pour se calmer, pensant aux scandales alimentaires des derniers jours et à l'élection du nouveau pape, elle changea la position de son bassin de telle sorte que ses doigts se retrouvèrent à son entrée. Il stoppa immédiatement son geste de peur de l'avoir effrayée. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille car elle continua à se frotter à lui.

- Bella …

- Chut. Continue …

- Mais je …

- Viens, Jasper. J'ai envie … je te fais confiance … je le veux tellement …

Il hésita encore un instant et elle riva son regard confiant dans le sien. Puis elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était consciente de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il accéda à sa demande, glissant un doigt dans ses replis les plus intimes exagérément lentement, sans jamais la lâcher des yeux. Elle hoqueta de stupeur et il déglutit plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Elle était si étroite qu'elle aurait pu être vierge. Quand il fut totalement entré, il attendit un moment qu'elle s'habitue à la sensation. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas et il vit tous les cauchemars de la petite brune hanter le sien.

- Je suis là, ma toute belle. Tu es avec moi.

Elle acquiesça, au bord des larmes et il s'approcha d'elle, l'embrassant doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, prenant bien soin de ne pas bouger en elle.

- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal intentionnellement.

Elle frissonna contre lui, les deux mains sur ses biceps comme pour le repousser. Il sut à l'instant même qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'elle n'était pas prête. C'était un pas important pour elle et il ne s'agissait pas encore de "pénétration" sexuelle à proprement parler. Ils devaient y aller doucement. Comme maintenant. Ils étaient en train de faire les choses bien.

- Je veux juste te faire du bien. Si tu veux que je me recule, je le fais. Il te suffit de me le dire. Je suis là pour toi …

Ses lèvres caressaient les siennes dans le plus doux des baisers et il sut exactement à quel moment la barrière céda. Il le sentit dans la manière dont elle lui répondit. Et quand elle bougea le bassin contre sa main, il faillit perdre pied et atteindre le septième ciel sans même qu'elle le touche.

Au début, il remarqua qu'elle ne prenait aucun plaisir à son "intrusion". Elle allait et venait sur son doigt presque machinalement, les doigts toujours plantés dans ses bras. Mais elle se laissait aller et c'était une petite victoire en soi. Il la laissa faire, prendre son temps, découvrir la sensation d'elle-même.

Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire, elle.

Il pouvait être là pour elle, la rassurer, l'aider à passer les étapes. Mais c'était elle seule qui devait prendre sur elle pour surmonter cet obstacle. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner un petit coup de main. Aussi, il pressa son pouce sur son clitoris, lui arrachant un glapissement. Ses mouvements se firent plus poussés et elle laissa enfin échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Tout petit mais c'était là un pas énorme. Il continua de la laisser faire tout en taquinant le centre de son plaisir et elle se laissa totalement aller. D'autant plus quand elle souffla à nouveau:

- Plus …

- Bella, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne id …

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et pressa à nouveau sa main contre son intimité, son regard rivé dans le sien. Elle ne doutait pas alors qu'il ne faisait que ça. Comment avaient-ils échangé leurs places? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus effrayée ? Après tout, c'était elle qui avait toutes ces barrières. Et pourtant, c'était comme si celle qu'elle venait de franchir l'avait libérée. Elle était fantastique. Et elle gardait le contrôle sur sa vie malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. C'était exactement la femme qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il en fasse de même.

Aussi, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et glissa doucement un deuxième doigt en elle, savourant sa chaleur. Cette fois, elle se tendit une seconde et expira lentement, sans jamais le lâcher du regard. Elle était avec lui, loin de son cauchemar. Quand il recourba les doigts, touchant ce point si sensible en elle, elle ferma les yeux et gémit profondément.

- Oh Jasper …

- C'est bien ma belle, abandonne-toi à moi … tout va bien se passer.

Ses ongles se figèrent dans ses bras mais, ici, ce n'était pas de peur, plutôt de plaisir. Il la sentit très rapidement effleurer la barrière du plaisir sans jamais se laisser totalement aller. Jasper glissa alors le pouce sur son clitoris tout en murmurant:

- Tu es magnifique Bella … tu me rends dingue … si tu savais ce que tu me fais …

Ces mots eurent l'art de la faire lâcher prise et elle se resserra autour de ses doigts tout en murmurant son nom telle une douce mélodie. Son corps tout entier tremblait et se collait à celui de Jasper indécemment alors qu'elle continuait de gémir profondément.

Quand elle redescendit de son petit nuage, il resta en elle encore un moment, approchant sa bouche de la sienne pour l'effleurer tout doucement. Elle lui rendit son baiser en calmant peu à peu ses tremblements et il s'écarta, satisfait comme jamais.

Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchi entre eux.

Il se retrouva à genoux, sur le canapé, la couvant du regard. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle voulut se cacher mais il l'en empêcha, s'emparant des poignets.

- Ne te cache surtout pas. Tu es un vrai régal pour les yeux.

- C'était … merveilleux. Merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Bella.

- Bien sûr que si. Et je te laisse encore dans un état pas possible! fit-elle en lorgnant sur sa virilité qui battait toujours furieusement pour chercher un peu d'attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle se releva, voulant le toucher mais il sauta sur ses pieds, ajustant son short en rigolant.

- Non non non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, ma belle.

- Mais je voudrais …

- Ce n'est pas un concours. Je voulais te faire du bien et je me satisfais de cela.

- Dis-moi, c'est ta manière pour me charmer ? Tu es presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois ! fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance et s'empêcher de la rejoindre. Bien sûr qu'il aurait voulu un soulagement. Après tout, il n'était qu'un pauvre homme guidé par son sexe. Il n'était pas différent des autres quoiqu'il veuille lui montrer. Mais cette étape était bien trop importante pour être gâchée ensuite par la satisfaction de son désir à lui. Cela viendrait plus tard et il ne le regrettait pas.

Bella attrapa son soutien-gorge et son top qu'elle réenfila rapidement, se rajustant avant de se relever et de s'approcher de lui. Elle était splendide, les joues rougies par la jouissance et les yeux brillants. Oui, il était amoureux d'elle. Et c'était une sensation tout aussi étrange que réjouissante.

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Tu veux me saouler?

- A dix heures trente du matin ? Je pensais plutôt te proposer un café.

- Il fait déjà plutôt chaud et … hum. Disons que je préférerais un verre d'eau bien fraîche.

Elle avait raison, il faisait chaud. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure déjà étouffante. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et leur servit à tous les deux un verre d'eau. Quand il lui tendit le sien, Jasper vit qu'elle le détaillait de manière appréciative du regard et il but un coup pour à nouveau se contenir. Bon Dieu, il la voulait tellement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient de faire "ça" dans le canapé de ta soeur.

Il rit devant son air de petite fille prise en faute et s'appuya au comptoir de la cuisine, croisant les jambes dans une position qu'il voulait désinvolte.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait un jour, effectivement.

- Je pense que j'aurais du mal à les regarder sans rougir désormais …

- Ca tombe bien, j'adore voir tes petites joues rosies. Surtout maintenant, fit-il en glissant l'index sur sa peau brûlante.

Elle baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre et il fut de nouveau prêt pour elle.

- Que t'ai-je dit à propos de cette lèvre, Bella?

- Qui te dit que je ne cherche pas à t'appâter?

- Je dois te dire que c'est inutile.

Elle posa son verre sur le plan de travail puis se positionna face à lui, ses jambes de part et d'autre des siennes croisées, mains sur ses hanches. Son regard était brûlant d'envie et il sut qu'il était perdu d'avance.

- Quoi ? Ca ne te donne plus envie de moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors que voulais-tu dire exactement par "c'est inutile"?

- Que je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour avoir envie de toi.

Le rouge lui remonta instantanément aux joues et il la trouva adorable. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse ses doigts refroidis par le verre d'eau glacé le long de la barrière de son short, le faisant frissonner.

- Jasper …

- Hum?

- Si tu ne me distrais pas, je vais faire quelque chose de très osé …

Sa voix était rauque de sensualité et il sentit une décharge parcourir sa colonne vertébrale à ses mots. Comment pouvait-elle être si innocente et déclencher de telles images érotiques en lui en même temps ? Elle était diaboliquement adorable, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire.

- Bella …

- Dis-moi … chuchota-t-elle en plaquant ses hanches aux siennes sans cesser la course de ses doigts sur son ventre.

- Comment veux-tu que je pense à te distraire si tu me dis des choses pareilles?

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas vraiment que tu le fasses, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille, conspiratrice.

Et aussi vite, ses doigts déboutonnèrent son vêtements et glissèrent sous la barrière de son boxer. Elle le prit en main sans la moindre hésitation et glissa la paume contre son sexe totalement érigé et en mal d'attention. Il ne put que rejeter la tête en arrière, comblé par cette caresse.

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien …

Elle reprenait ses mots, de sa voix douce et sensuelle et amplifiait son mouvement, resserrant la main sur lui. C'était magique et il voulait se laisser aller. Mais il attrapa son poignet et l'écarta de lui, bien à regret. Elle riva son regard étonné dans le sien, se mordillant la lèvre de frustration.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je m'échappe, dit-il, la voix mal assurée, se rajustant rapidement avant de craquer et de la laisser le reprendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu …

- Il faut qu'on parle, Bella. Et nous aurons tout le temps après pour les réjouissances.

- Mais je …

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire et elle arqua un sourcil, revancharde. D'un geste, sans le quitter des yeux, sa petite langue rose vint le lécher doucement, s'enroulant autour de son index avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se contrôler puis le retira en riant:

- Tu es une adorable tentatrice. Et je ne rêve que de te céder. Pourtant …

- Toi, tu es un rabat-joie.

Et la voilà en train de bouder. Elle croisa les bras avant de se reculer et de s'appuyer à l'îlot central de la cuisine lui faisant face. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot à nouveau et elle grogna:

- Ben alors ? Parle !

Il ne put toutefois que rire avant d'avouer:

- Tu es merveilleuse, tu me fais craquer.

- Arrête de dire des choses ainsi, je ne peux plus bouder si tu fais ça.

- Alors ne boude pas et viens près de moi ! fit-il en lui tendant les bras.

Elle tergiversa une seule seconde puis s'approcha et enroula ses petits bras autour de sa taille.

- Je ne redoute plus de te parler. Tu connais mes plus noirs secrets et tu es encore là.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si j'étais une sainte. Je ne t'ai même pas écouté.

- Alors laisse-moi tout te dire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis sous le porche et il venait de lui raconter ces 5 derniers années, ses petits boulots pour dédommager les familles et son incapacité à reprendre pied dans la vie. Il lui raconta ses mois d'errance où il ne faisait que bosser et se droguer, souhaitant plus que tout la mort. Il lui parla du fossé qu'il avait creusé entre Rosalie et lui, pour qu'elle ne souffre pas le jour où il mourrait à son tour. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait plus vu son père depuis sa sortie de prison non plus. Il lui raconta comment Emmett était devenu le garant de sa liberté conditionnelle et tout ce que son beau-frère avait fait pour le sortir de son cercle vicieux. Il n'épargna rien. Mais il garda en réserve quelques durs moments à raconter.

Elle écouta avec attention, pleurant parfois sur les mots durs qu'il utilisait pour parler de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Mais elle ne s'énerva pas, ne répondit presque rien, le laissant vider son sac une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors qu'elle buvait une gorgée de coca et mordillait une chips qu'il avait apportée un peu plus tôt, il se lança dans la partie la plus compliquée de son récit.

- Maintenant, j'aimerais te parler de la mort de Valerie et du rôle de ma belle-mère dans tout cela.

Elle acquiesça tout en coinçant ses pieds sous elle sur son fauteuil de jardin, posant une main sur sa cuisse pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, les flics m'ont embarqué directement à leur arrivée. Ils se fichaient bien que ma femme était en train de mourir sur la chaussée. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était le sang sur mes mains et ce gars sans vie …

Elle ne dit rien, comparé à la première fois où il lui en avait parlé et il avala péniblement la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge à la recrudescence des souvenirs.

- Je … je pensais qu'elle était morte. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas survivre à ça. Le _moi _mari et amoureux voulait croire qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle me reviendrait. Mais le _moi_ médecin savait. Ses blessures étaient trop graves. Pourtant, elle avait une volonté de fer et elle a tenu le coup. Ils sont parvenus à la stabiliser et elle a pu être admise aux urgences de l'hôpital de Málaga.

Bella serra sa cuisse doucement, cherchant à l'encourager par là. Il déglutit quelques fois encore puis reprit:

- Et je n'étais pas à ses côtés. Pendant ce temps, on m'incarcérait et prenait ma déposition. Mais les faits parlaient pour moi, même si aucune des personnes présentes n'a voulu témoigner contre moi. De toute façon, j'ai tout avoué. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'étais un meurtrier et j'avais tout perdu. A ce moment-là, personne n'a cru bon de venir me dire qu'elle s'était battue et qu'elle respirait encore. Là, je vivais dans un monde où Valerie n'existait plus.

- Et comment l'as-tu appris alors ? demanda-t-elle doucement, caressant encore sa jambe de son pouce.

- Eva … ma belle-mère … elle est venue me voir au cuartel de la Guardia Civil le jour suivant. Elle s'est présentée devant ma cellule, drapée dans sa dignité …

**- Passage au PDV Jasper - **

**Je suis couché dans la cellule, le bras sur le visage, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer. Comme un gamin. La réalité n'a pas arrêté de me frapper tout au long de la nuit. Valerie est partie. William est parti. Et moi … moi aussi je suis parti avec eux. Le Jasper que j'étais alors n'existe plus. Il n'a plus lieu d'être. Comment pourrais-je encore "être" alors qu'ils ne sont plus ? Mes rêves, mes joies, mon bonheur, ma vie … tout a foutu le camp. **

**A ce moment-là, je ne regrette pas mon geste. Je le juge utile et juste. Ce gars a pris deux vies, je lui ai pris la sienne. Il ne méritait pas mieux. Je me fous bien de ce qu'il va advenir de moi. Qu'ils m'envoient donc dans une prison où on me torturera. Je ne rêve que de ça. La fin de tout. De toute façon, la vie sans Valerie, ce n'est plus la vie. **

**Emmett est venu me voir et m'a interdit de parler avant qu'il ne m'ait trouvé un avocat. Je sais qu'il en a de très très bons dans ses connaissances. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me défende, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. La porte menant aux cellules s'ouvrent et une mince silhouette s'avance vers moi dans la lueur du matin qui se lève à peine. **

**Le premier jour du reste de ma vie. Le premier jour sans Valerie. **

**- **_**Hola, peque **_**… **

**Je me relève d'un bond, reconnaissant cette voix que j'ai si souvent entendue. Proche des barreaux, son châle resserré autour d'elle, Eva Ramiro Márquez semble avoir pris 20 ans en une nuit. **

**- Eva … **

**- ¿ **_**Que has hecho, Jasper**_**? (traduction: "Qu'as-tu fait, Jasper?")**

**- Je suis désolé, Eva. Je n'ai pas pu … **

**Mais ma voix se brise. Comment dire à cette femme que j'ai été incapable de sauver sa fille ? Comment dire à cette maman que j'ai rompu mon serment de la protéger envers et contre tout ? Les larmes roulent de plus belle sous mes joues et je m'accroche aux barreaux, incapable de tenir debout. Je n'aurais pas dû tuer ce gars. J'aurais dû me tuer à la place. Parce que je ne peux pas vivre ainsi. Pas sans elle. Pas sans eux. **

**- Elle se bat, ¿ **_**sabes**_** ? (Trad: "Tu sais")**

**Je relève les yeux, n'osant y croire et vis des larmes rouler aussi sur les joues de ma belle-mère. **

**-**_** Está luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Para ti. Para él**_**. (T: Elle se bat de toutes ses forces. Pour toi. Pour lui.)**

**Et là, je comprends. Valerie vit. Elle lutte pour rester avec nous. Cette fois, les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues sont des larmes de soulagement. Elle ne m'a pas quitté. Elle est toujours là. **

**- Les médecins … Ils disent qu'elle est dans le coma. Qu'elle ne va pas revenir. **

**Dans le coma? Evidemment, son corps était si abîmé … Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne peut pas revenir. Son cerveau n'était pas touché, elle ma parlé, elle m'a dit un tas de choses cohérentes. Elle peut vivre. **

**- Ils ne veulent pas te bercer d'illusions, Eva. Mais il y a de l'espoir. Valerie peut revenir. C'est une battante … **

**Ma belle-mère baisse les yeux, redoublant ses pleurs. Elle est venue m'entendre dire ça. Je la soulage en mettant des mots sur ses espoirs. **

**- Eva … Dis-moi … Qu'ont-ils dit pour William ? **

**- Ils le maintiennent. Il … il est fort. **_**Cómo mi niña …**_** (T: "Comme ma petite fille")**

**Et là, elle craque, s'accrochant à mes mains sur les barreaux. Elle y colle son front tout en laissant échapper un flot de sanglots plus aigus les uns que les autres. **

**- Eva, écoute-moi … ils vont la maintenir pour que William soit assez développé pour naître. Après ça, tu ne dois pas les laisser la débrancher, tu m'entends ? Tu ne dois pas … Valerie peut y arriver. Elle peut revenir … **

**Les yeux bruns de la mère de Valerie se rivent dans les miens. Ils sont bordés de larmes, son mascara a coulé et elle semble si lasse … **

**- Je ne la laisserais pas souffrir, **_**peque**_**. **_**Si se tiene que ir**_** … (T: "Si elle doit partir...")**

**- Elle ne doit pas partir ! Elle doit vivre. Elle doit élever William avec moi … On doit … **

**- Mais regarde-toi, Jasper. Regarde ce que tu as fait. **

**Je baisse les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'elle a raison. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si Valerie et William s'en sortent, je ne les reverrais pas de sitôt … J'ai tout foiré, jusqu'au bout. Ma femme vit et je ne suis pas là pour lui tenir la main et lui murmurer que tout ira bien. **

**- Je suis responsable maintenant de ce qui leur arrive. Je … je dois y aller … **

**- Eva … ne l'abandonne pas ! Quoiqu'ils disent, ne … **

**Mais elle a déjà passé la porte sans plus un regard pour moi. Je tombe à genoux, ne sachant pas très bien si je dois remercier le ciel ou le maudire. En tout cas, je me maudis moi-même pour ce que j'ai fait. Ma place est auprès de la femme que j'aime. Et je ne peux y être à cause de mes conneries … **

**- Fin du PDV Jasper - **

Quand il se tut, il vit les sourcils froncés de Bella. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de murmurer:

- Je sais quelle question tu te poses, là, de suite.

- Alors réponds-moi …

- Oui, Bella, tu as bien compris: William est vivant.

Fin du chapitre 22.

* * *

**Alors, qui avait deviné ?**

**Que pensez-vous de l'avancée des choses avec Bella ? Et la maman de Valerie ? **

**J'ai envie qu'il y ait un peu de Valerie dans ma fic donc dans le prochain chapitre, attendez-vous à des FB ...**

**A dans deux semaines ! **

**Capucine ... **


	23. Chapter 23

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 23 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. Je n'ai aucune excuse, j'ai tardé à vous poster la suite ... Je suis vraiment désolée et je vais tenter de reprendre un rythme régulier. Surtout qu'on approche de la fin ! **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

"_- Oui, Bella, tu as bien compris: William est vivant."_

Oh bon Dieu ... elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait mal entendu. William ? Vivant ? Mais ...

- Où ... où ... bégaya-t-elle, interdite, alors qu'il était appuyé contre la balustrade du porche, magnifique dans le soleil de cet après-midi.

- Où est-il ?

- Oui.

- Je peux te montrer si tu acceptes de me suivre ...

Elle fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Lui montrer? Comment ça, lui montrer ? Etait-il ici, chez Rosalie et Emmett ? Non, c'était impensable qu'ils soient parvenus à lui cacher un petit garçon qui devait avoir ... 5 ans ? Il lui offrit un petit sourire contrit et elle se sentit vaincue. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, elle ne pouvait décemment plus rien lui refuser. Elle attrapa donc la main qu'il lui tendait et se releva, prête à le suivre au bout du monde s'il lui demandait ...

_- Mon coeur ? Youhouuuu, mon coeur ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? _

_Il la regarda, à quelques pas de lui, un énorme sourire lui barrant le visage, tendant un petit jeans devant elle. _

_- Je t'écoute. _

_- Tu étais encore rentré dans ta bulle "je fais semblant d'être là mais il n'est pas question que je t'écoute babiller pendant des heures sur les langes et les biberons sans bisphenol". _

_Cette fois, elle lui offrit sa moue boudeuse à laquelle il ne résistait pas une demi-seconde et il sourit, haussant les épaules:_

_- Bien sûr que non, Val. J'adore quand tu me parles des biberons Dr Brown. _

_- Au moins, tu as retenu la marque. J'imagine que je n'obtiendrais rien de mieux. _

_Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, tendrement. _

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, mon ange. Peu de femmes ont carte blanche sur la VISA de leur mari pour faire leurs courses. _

_Elle s'écarta de lui et il regretta directement sa chaleur. Elle était tellement vitale à son bien-être et elle ne s'en doutait même pas. _

_- J'aimerais juste que tu sois un peu plus ... impliqué. C'est presque comme si tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant. _

_- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! _

_- Tes cours, tes gardes, tes dossiers. Voilà ce qui compte, Jasper. _

_- Rien ne comptera jamais plus que toi et notre famille, Valerie. _

_Il ne l'appelait que rarement par son prénom complet et elle le savait. Elle comprit instantanément qu'il était on ne pouvait plus sérieux. _

_- Ce bébé, c'est une annexe partie de toi que j'aimerais d'autant plus. Bien sûr que je veux de lui. _

Jasper se sortit du souvenir qui l'avait frappé alors qu'il conduisait à travers la ville, vraiment nerveux. Bella n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ de la villa d'Emmett et Rosalie et il lui en était reconnaissant car il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace, là de suite. Cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu au magasin Baby's où elle avait fait la plupart de ses achats prénatals le hantait.

Dans un sens, Val avait redouté qu'il n'aime pas cet enfant. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne s'était jamais donné l'occasion de l'aimer non plus. Quand il était dans le ventre de sa femme, ça avait été un concept pour lui. Un petit homme à aimer mais dont il n'avait aucune preuve tangible à part les formes que prenaient Val au cours de sa grossesse. Certes, il y avait eu les échographies mais elles étaient bien trop rares et il n'avait pas eu cette relation particulière qu'elle avait eu grâce à ses mouvements, ses coups de pieds ou encore ses hoquets. Alors bien sûr qu'il l'avait aimé ... bien sûr. C'était son fils après tout. Mais surtout, c'était celui de Val. Il l'avait toujours imaginé comme une copie miniature de la femme qu'il aimait.

Le soir fatidique où elle lui avait été enlevé avait changé toute la donne. D'abord, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu plus de droits sur son fils qu'il n'en avait eu sur sa femme dans le coma. Ils avaient gardé Val en vie suffisamment longtemps pour que William soit viable et puisse naître dans de bonnes conditions. Ils s'étaient servis d'elle comme d'un incubateur, ni plus, ni moins. Un sentiment de rage et de ressentiment avait alors vu le jour en lui contre cet enfant qui avait eu la chance que Val n'avait pas eue. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il haïssait ces pensées ...

Il se gara rapidement et descendit de la voiture, ouvrant la portière à Bella et lui tenant la main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle lui offrit un regard rassurant qui lui fit chaud au coeur. Après tout, il ne cessait d'ouvrir des cercueils - sans mauvais jeux de mots - devant elle, et elle acceptait tout, sans trop broncher. Elle était merveilleuse.

Avant de perdre tout courage, il l'attira avec lui dans le dédale des petites rues du vieux quartier, certain qu'il allait être malade de stress.

Bella regarda le profil de Jasper qui menait la marche. Il semblait ... nauséeux. Ce qui était plus ou moins normal vu ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer et ce qu'il allait lui montrer. William se trouvait-il ici ? Quelle étrange coïncidence tout de même. Après tout, dans l'histoire de Jasper, tout s'imbriquait parfaitement. Et elle découvrait chaque parcelle pas à pas, comme s'il faisait tout pour ne pas la brusquer. Pourtant, elle redoutait le moment qui arrivait parce qu'il pouvait changer pour toujours l'idée qu'elle avait de son tout nouveau petit ami.

Son fils était vivant mais il ne semblait pas être avec lui. Alors à quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Etait-il … malade ? Avait-il été, d'une manière ou d'une autre, affecté par l'accident ? Désormais, elle voulait tout savoir et le savoir vite. Parce que le doute la rongeait. Elle ne partirait plus, elle s'en était fait la promesse. De toute façon, Jasper était devenu bien trop important pour qu'elle arrive à le quitter à nouveau. Non, cet homme allait être celui qui lui rendrait goût à la vie, confiance aux hommes. Et elle se donnerait bientôt à lui, son corps n'appelait qu'à cela. Mais ce qu'il allait lui dire à propos de son fils pourrait changer la vision de l'homme qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Il pouvait être totalement différent de celui qu'elle imaginait après tout.

Quand il s'arrêta devant un grillage, elle arqua un sourcil mais il ne le remarqua pas car il regardait droit devant lui. Elle suivit donc son regard et remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un jardin d'enfants Oh bon dieu …

- Jasper …

Mais il ne tourna pas son attention vers elle. Son visage reflétait toute la douleur qu'il ressentait et son coeur se serra. Après quelques minutes, il parla enfin d'une voix rauque d'émotion:

- Il est là …

Elle s'arracha enfin à la contemplation de lui pour suivre son regard et apercevoir un petit garçon brun, assis à terre contre un arbre, regardant un imagier. Il était un peu en retrait des autres qui jouaient et criaient en courant dans tous les sens. Comment sut-elle que c'était lui, William ? Il ressemblait tellement à Jasper que c'en était saisissant. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, d'ailleurs.

- Voilà mon fils …

Bella s'accrocha aux barreaux du jardin d'enfants pour se soutenir alors qu'elle continuait d'étudier du regard le petit garçon un peu plus loin. Il était si mignon, si … normal. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer mais, tout au long du chemin, elle se l'était imaginé "blessé", "abîmé" … handicapé même. Pourtant, le petit mec qu'elle contemplait là était tout ce qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans pouvait être, si ce n'est qu'il était loin d'être aussi turbulent que ses copains. C'était peut-être son seul signe distinctif. Et, dans un sens, ça la rassurait énormément. Quand elle parvint à le lâcher des yeux, elle reporta son attention sur Jasper, à ses côtés, dont le visage reflétait toute sa douleur.

- Hey … murmura-t-elle en passant une main sur son bras, cherchant à le rassurer sans vouloir trop s'imposer.

- C'est … c'est dur. C'est chaque fois un peu plus dur, en fait …

- Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu viens ici.

- Pas du tout. Quand je suis sorti de prison, c'est la première chose que j'ai faite.

- Evidemment, c'est tout à fait normal.

- Pas vraiment non, fit-il en baissant les yeux, au bord des larmes.

- Hey … ça va aller, tu peux me parler, tu sais ?

- C'est juste que … c'est très dur.

- Prends ton temps. On n'est pas pressés. Commence par le début … qui … Qui a la garde de William ?

- Ah ça …

Il releva les yeux au moment où une jeune femme entra dans la cour et s'approcha du petit. Une très jeune femme d'ailleurs. Pas plus de 25 ans, c'était certain. Brunette, grande, élancée et dynamique. Et elle avait quelque chose de familier que Bella ne parvenait pas à identifier.

Le petit se leva et la serra dans ses bras mais toujours d'une manière un peu éteinte, comme il l'était un peu plus tôt appuyé contre l'arbre. La femme attrapa le cartable de William et lui saisit la main tout en lui parlant gaiement, l'emmenant avec elle vers l'extérieur.

- Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Bella, incapable de se retenir plus alors que Jasper les observait avec intensité.

Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de répondre que déjà, ils sortaient de l'enceinte et s'avançaient vers l'endroit exact où Jasper et elle se trouvaient. Oups. La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant Jasper qui se tendit, lâchant la main de Bella. Quand ils furent à quelques pas d'eux, le brun murmura:

- Ruth …

La brunette jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à William qui shootait gentiment dans une pierre devant lui, pas inquiet une seule seconde par ce qu'il se passait, puis elle eut un faible sourire et soupira:

- Jasper, quelle surprise de te voir là.

- Vraiment ? demanda le brun, sur un ton faible et presque blessé.

Mais déjà, l'attention de la jeune femme se portait sur Bella qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre. Visiblement, et pour les raisons évidentes, ces deux-là se connaissaient et elle se sentait "de trop". Elle aurait voulu tout simplement disparaître et leur laisser avoir une conversation. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible car la fameuse Ruth la détaillait de la tête aux pieds, son visage ne recelant aucune expression. Enfin, elle reporta son attention sur Jasper et lâcha, franco:

- Lucía m'avait prévenue que tu voyais quelqu'un …

Lucía, Lucía … ce prénom lui disait quelque chose … Elle chercha un moment avant de se rappeler qu'il s'agissait de la soeur de Valerie qu'ils avaient croisé au restaurant lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Oh bon dieu … Mais déjà, la jeune femme continuait:

- Je suis contente que tu ailles enfin de l'avant. Bonjour, je suis Ruth! dit-elle en tendant la main à Bella avec un franc sourire sur le visage.

Elle s'exprimait dans un espagnol très fluide qui permettait à la petite brune de la comprendre parfaitement et, soulagée de ne voir aucun malaise exagéré, elle lui tendit la main en se présentant également:

- Je suis Bella, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Moi de même.

Elles reportèrent toutes deux leur attention sur Jasper qui continuait de dévorer son fils des yeux. Ruth poussa un petit soupir et demanda:

- Je dois le faire goûter mais si vous voulez, vous êtes les bienvenus à la maison …

C'eût au moins le don de faire réagir Jasper qui recula d'un pas, comme si Ruth venait de le frapper. Il leva les mains devant lui et dit précipitamment:

- Je … non … je … Il faut qu'on y aille !

Et sans plus rien ajouter, il se détourna et remonta la rue au pas de course, abandonnant Bella derrière lui. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étudièrent du regard un moment avant que l'espagnole réagisse, fouillant à la recherche de quelque chose dans son sac à main. Elle sortit un petit bloc notes sur lequel elle écrivit quelque chose tout en disant:

- Voici mon numéro de téléphone. Essaie de le faire changer d'avis, s'il te plaît … Ca me plairait beaucoup qu'il voit William …

Bella se saisit du papier qu'elle lui tendait avant de porter son attention sur le petit qui la dévisageait avec un sourire. Il était tout simplement adorable. Et il ressemblait parfaitement à Jasper, à part pour son regard. Elle n'avait vu que peu de photos de Valerie mais il avait définitivement les yeux de sa maman. Elle lui rendit donc son sourire avant de se retourner pour voir Jasper grimper dans sa voiture, précipitamment.

- Je te promets d'essayer mais … ça peut prendre du temps.

- Qu'il prenne le temps qu'il lui faut mais qu'il vienne. Il faut qu'il comprenne que personne ne lui en veut et que son fils a besoin de lui.

- Merci, Ruth. Merci pour lui.

Elle lui serra rapidement la main pour la saluer et se retourna pour rejoindre son petit ami quand elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour les voir tous les deux la regarder s'en aller. Et soudain, elle ne put empêcher la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres de s'échapper:

- Je suis désolée de te poser cette question mais … euhh …

- Tu veux savoir qui je suis, pas vrai ?

- Oui …

- Je suis la soeur de Valerie. Sa plus jeune soeur.

_- Regarde-la, elle est adorable ! _

_- Tu n'es pas très objective, mon amour … _

_Val lui offrit une petite moue amusée et reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille un peu plus loin. _

_- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma soeur que je ne suis pas objective …_

_- Bien sûr que si ! C'est la petite princesse de la famille et tu n'es pas différente des autres. _

_- Je l'adore, condamne-moi, je m'en fous, elle est trop craquante ! _

_- Je ne sais pas si on peut encore dire ça d'une jeune fille de 16 ans … _

_Sa précieuse femme vint coller dos à lui et il enroula directement ses bras autour de ses épaules, profitant de sa chaleur. L'avoir près de lui devait être la sensation la plus géniale au monde. _

_- Je n'y peux rien si ma soeur est craquante! Regarde la avec Diego: elle est parfaite._

_Diego était le fils de la cousine de Valerie. La famille vivait à Irún dans le nord de l'Espagne mais venait passer tous ses étés chez les parents de sa femme. Il les connaissait donc bien. Le petit avait 2 ans et courait partout, plein d'énergie. C'était toujours Ruth qui s'en occupait car, déjà, elle adorait ça mais surtout parce qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir le suivre sans jamais se lasser. Val continuait de les couver du regard et finit par souffler:_

_- Elle fera une maman parfaite. _

_- C'est un peu tôt pour le dire, non ? _

_- Ca se voit dans son regard, dans ses gestes, mon coeur … Vraiment, si j'avais un enfant, je le confierai à Ruth les yeux fermés._

_- Et pas à Lucía ? _

_- Lucía est un ange mais son travail ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'intéresser aux choses simples de la vie … _

_- C'est donc un trait de famille ? _

_Elle se retourna pour lui taper gentiment l'épaule et lui offrir un sourire éblouissant. Plus le temps passait, plus il était fou amoureux d'elle. Elle était sa drogue, son air, son bonheur. Elle était parfaite. Et quand elle parla ensuite, il sut qu'il ferait ce qu'elle disait, quoi qu'il arrive … _

_- Si j'avais un enfant et qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose, je voudrais que Ruth s'en occupe. Elle sera une maman merveilleuse._

… _parce qu'il lui faisait une confiance aveugle et qu'elle ne se trompait jamais. _

Quand Bella le rejoignit dans la voiture, il sut qu'il avait des choses à lui expliquer. Mais ce face-à-face avec William et Ruth avait été plus dur à encaisser qu'il l'avait pensé. Il n'était pas prêt à lui parler, à se tenir devant elle et son regard aimant. Il ne pouvait pas. Parce que tout, absolument tout, chez Ruth, lui rappelait Valerie. Elle était aussi pleine de vie que l'avait été sa femme, elle avait les même yeux bruns perçants et le même sourire. Quant à sa voix … chantante, roulant les "R" à la perfection, chaude et amusée à la fois. Elle avait presque la même voix que Val. La voir avait donc été un choc. Et encore … Ca n'avait été rien de comparable quand il s'était tenu à quelques pas seulement de son fils. Son merveilleux fils. Il était … parfait, tout simplement. Comme sa mère. Il avait voulu s'abaisser à sa hauteur, l'accueillir au creux de ses bras et rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait perdu ce droit bien des années auparavant, quand il avait signé ce papier …

- Jasper?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix douce et basse de Bella qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle avait posé sa petite main sur la sienne et le regardait avec insistance. Il soupira un bon coup et murmura:

- Je n'ai pas assuré, pas vrai ?

- Je trouve au contraire qu'il fallait une bonne dose de courage pour m'emmener ici.

- Mais j'ai filé à la première occasion.

- Il y a des choses qu'on doit faire par étape, Jasper. Petit à petit. On ne peut pas te demander d'affronter tous tes démons et de les vaincre en une seule journée.

Il la regarda un moment, subjugué. Elle n'avait rien de Valerie, elle. Rien du tout. Ni son côté pétillant et plein de vie, ni sa voix, ni ses cheveux, rien. Rien de rien. Et pourtant, elle le rendait dingue. Pour tout ce qu'elle était, au delà de Val.

- Tu es incroyablement parfaite.

- N'exagérons rien. J'ai quelques défauts. Certes bien cachés … mais ils sont là.

Il rit doucement à sa fausse vanité et passa une main sur sa joue, la faisant frissonner. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant l'un de l'autre par ce simple contact, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin, elle murmura:

- Tu me racontes ?

- Comment Ruth est devenue la tutrice de William ?

- Comment la plus jeune soeur de Valerie s'occupe de ton fils et semble vouloir t'intégrer à sa vie. Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, pas étonné pour une peseta que Ruth ait lâché le morceau en 30 secondes.

- Elle est pas croyable.

- Je pense qu'elle tient à ce que tu viennes la voir et qu'elle mettra toutes les chances de son côté pour que ça arrive.

- En te demandant de l'aider. Oui, c'est du Ruth tout craché.

Quand Bella ne répondit pas, il souffla un bon coup et se lança:

- Quand ils ont estimé que William était suffisamment viable et qu'ils pouvaient le faire naître, ils ont également pris la décision de débrancher Valerie après cela. Les médecins étaient parvenus à convaincre Eva et la famille qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Sa petite amie ne dit rien mais serra sa main, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle était là pour lui.

- Je n'en savais rien évidemment mais Ruth … Ruth est venue me voir à la prison.

- Elle a eu raison. Tu devais savoir.

- Elle est allée jusqu'à demander une sortie exceptionnelle pour que je puisse être là pour la naissance et … pour Val, tu vois.

- Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas obtenu gain de cause?

- Non. La famille du gars a fait pression pour que ça n'arrive pas. De toute façon, ils avaient raison? De quel droit aurais-je pu voir mon fils naître quand j'avais tué le leur ?

- Jasper …

- Alors voilà, ils ont fait ça. Ils ont fait naître William, l'ont posé sur le ventre de Valerie pour essayer de déclencher une réaction mais … elle n'était déjà plus là …

Sa voix se brisa à ses mots et il sentit les larmes rouler. Il ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Ca semblait con pour un mec de pleurer ainsi devant sa toute nouvelle petite amie mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et le souvenir de Val méritait qu'il y verse quelques larmes.

- Alors ils l'ont débranchée … Ce jour-là, pendant qu'ils retiraient les aides qui maintenaient ma femme en vie, j'ai convoqué mon avocat et j'ai fait la seule chose que Val attendait encore de moi.

- T'occuper de William ?

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas le faire moi même mais je savais ce que Valerie attendait de moi. Ruth devait être la marraine de mon fils. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle devienne sa maman.

Bella serra à nouveau instinctivement sa main mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait besoin de dire ces choses et que quelqu'un les entende.

- Elle était encore si jeune … Elle avait à peine 19 ans. J'ai demandé à Eva, la maman de Valerie, de venir et je lui ai expliqué ce que ma femme avait voulu pour son fils. Ma belle-mère n'était pas d'accord. C'était de trop grosses responsabilités sur les épaules de sa fille. Je devais lui confier William à elle ou à Lucía. Mais je devais laisser Ruth faire sa jeunesse.

- Et qu'en disait Ruth ?

- Finalement, elle est revenue me voir. Sa mère avait lâché le morceau et elle voulait absolument me voir. On a beaucoup discuté. Ruth, à l'époque, était un sacré cas. Elle sortait à tout va, n'allait pas en cours, se foutait de tout. Je savais que je prenais un risque mais … Val me l'avait demandé. Elle avait pris la peine de me dire ces choses là. Comment aurais-je pu ignorer ça ?

- Tu as fait ce qu'elle voulait. C'était important. Pour toi, pour William et même pour sa famille.

- Quand je l'ai dit à Ruth, elle s'est effondrée. Elle venait de perdre sa soeur, son modèle … Tu sais, Ruth était pas facile à gérer et elle a vécu un moment avec nous quand le simple fait de voir sa mère déclenchait une guerre mondiale. C'était vraiment une gamine de merde. Et seule Val parvenait à la calmer.

- Oh bon sang …

- Quoi ?

- Quand Lucía et toi parliez de cette fille ingérable l'autre fois au restaurant … il s'agissait de Ruth, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr. Tu pensais qu'on parlait de qui ?

- A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que Val … enfin qu'elle était …

- Morte?

- Oui.

- Tu pensais qu'on parlait de Val ?

- Et c'était de Ruth.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si énigmatique.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Jasper. Tout ça, c'est loin d'être facile à avouer.

Il baissa les yeux, touché comme toujours par sa compréhension. En fait, il avait bien plus de mal à accepter cette tendresse qu'elle avait envers lui maintenant que la colère dont elle avait fait preuve hier après-midi. Sa rage, il pensait la mériter. Par contre, sa compassion, c'était difficile. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner. Comment quelqu'un d'autre pouvait-il le faire ? Ca avait été pareil pour Ruth d'ailleurs. Il ne supportait pas de voir son regard bienveillant posé sur lui. Elle aurait du lui en vouloir à mort, le maltraiter de tous les noms et lui interdire de s'approcher de William. Au lieu de cela, elle était … Ruth. Et c'était compliqué à encaisser.

- Et finalement, elle a accepté alors.

- Oui. Directement après notre conversation. Elle avait compris combien c'était important pour sa soeur et ... pour moi.

- Et elle avait 19 ans ?

- Tout juste.

- Bon dieu, quelle maturité.

- Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, je pense que la plus jeune des soeurs a toujours été celle qui avait le plus de maturité des trois.

- Pourtant tu disais qu'elle était ingérable …

Il rit doucement devant son air d'enquêtrice et continua:

- A 19 ans, elle l'était mais dans le mauvais sens. D'une certaine manière, elle faisait sa jeunesse et j'imagine que ça nous est tous arrivé. Mais désormais, c'est une maman et elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend, sans se laisser influencer par personne. Pas même sa propre mère.

- Et elle est ingérable en ça ?

- Eh bien, il n'y a rien qui énerve plus Eva et Lucía que de ne pas contrôler les choses. Or, Ruth est totalement incontrôlable. Mais dans le bon sens du terme, de mon point de vue.

- Je … pourquoi n'as-tu pas … envisagé de demander à Rosalie ?

Il sourit à nouveau et baissa les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées. Bon Dieu, Bella était si patiente, si compréhensive … Il pensait ne pas mériter ce bonheur et pourtant, il en profitait un maximum. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté d'elle …

- C'aurait été logique, non ? Après tout, elle était ma soeur et la famille de Val … je leur en voulais énormément à ce moment-là …

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Parce que Valerie m'avait demandé de compter sur Ruth. Et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

- Rose ne l'a pas mal pris ?

- Pas vraiment. A cette époque là, ma soeur se remettait difficilement du décès de maman. Ma mère … elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une grand-mère, tu sais ? C'était même son rêve le plus fort. Mais on ne se décidait aucun des deux. Alors quand elle est partie, on a eu du mal à s'y mettre. Rose d'autant plus. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait avant et regarde … il lui a fallu presque 7 ans pour se faire à l'idée d'avoir un bébé.

- Elle s'en sort plutôt bien …

- Oui mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil avant. Elle devait faire son deuil pour pouvoir l'envisager.

- Je comprends. Et quand tu es sorti de prison ?

- Ruth m'a contacté. Directement. Elle voulait que je prenne ma place dans la vie de William.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pensais qu'il aurait une plus belle vie sans moi qui en ferais partie.

- C'est ton fils, Jasper …

- Un fils que j'ai lâchement abandonné il y a plus de 5 ans.

- Parce que tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu étais emprisonné.

- Justement … Tu crois que ce petit bout a besoin d'un ex-taulard comme père ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Tu n'es pas un de ces gars tatoués de la tête aux pieds qui font les caïds dans la cour de la prison.

- Ca, tu ne le sais pas! sourit-il, timidement.

- J'en suis persuadée. De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. C'est ton fils, il a besoin de son père.

- Je ne sais pas, Bella …

Elle lui serra doucement la main avant de la retirer, s'adossant à la portière de la voiture, le regardant longuement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ca a été une journée remplie en émotions. On va rentrer et se reposer un peu. Tu dois digérer un peu tout ça avant de prendre une décision.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et les riva dans les siens, moqueur:

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ?

- Rentrons chez ta soeur, Jasper … Je meurs d'envie de me blottir dans tes bras …

Demandé aussi gentiment, il ne put que tourner la clef dans le contact et mettre en route la voiture. Le reste arriverait bientôt. En attendant, il voulait profiter de sa merveilleuse petite amie un bon morceau de l'après-midi.

_Elle nouait sa cravate autour de son cou, son petit visage rivé sur sa tâche, concentrée. Il la regardait faire, les bras ballants. Il était perdu, tout simplement. _

_- Voilà, tu es prêt. _

_Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe. En ce moment, il avait besoin d'elle en permanence pour ne pas couler. Jasper passa une main sur sa joue chaude et murmura:_

_- Le suis-je ? _

_Valerie attrapa sa main et la tint serrée dans les deux siennes, son fabuleux regard brun rivé dans le sien. _

_- Tu ne le seras jamais, mon coeur. Personne n'est jamais préparé à perdre sa maman. _

_Cette fois, il ne put retenir ses larmes de couler et il baissa la tête pour les lui cacher. Comme s'il parvenait vraiment à lui cacher quelque chose … Elle lui releva le menton et murmura de sa voix si douce:_

_- Ne te cache pas, mon amour. Il est normal de laisser libre cours à sa peine._

_- Je suis un homme, Val. Je ne devrais pas pleurer. _

_- Tu es un homme qui a perdu sa maman. Ca fait de toi un petit garçon pour les jours à venir. Et je suis là pour prendre soin de toi … _

_- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

_- Tu ferais la même chose. Tu avancerais. Parce que tu es un battant, Jasper Hale. Et que je n'accepterais jamais de te voir te laisser aller … _

_Il la serra à nouveau contre lui, profitant de cette sensation rassurante de ne pas être seul au monde. Avec Valerie dans sa vie, il n'était jamais abandonné, laissé à lui-même et il adorait ce sentiment de sécurité. _

_- Tu peux surmonter ça, mon coeur. Tu peux le faire. Parce que tu as une force insoupçonnée en toi. En fait, tu peux surmonter tout, Jasper. Si seulement tu te donnes les moyens de le faire. Mais si jamais tu n'y arrives pas, ne t'inquiète pas … je suis là pour toi. _

Jasper se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, et vomit à côté du lit, dans la poubelle qu'il avait placée là avant de se coucher. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient vu William avec Ruth et depuis, les cauchemars à propos de Val se faisaient de plus en plus intenses. Il avait vraiment l'impression de la toucher, de l'avoir près de lui, créant une sensation de manque incroyable à son réveil. D'ailleurs, le manque de Valerie n'était pas le seul manque qui le torturait.

Pour faire plaisir à Bella, il faisait en sorte de ne pas prendre trop de drogue mais arrêter du jour au lendemain était utopique et il avait du mal à gérer son état. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un spécialiste dès leur retour à Malaga qui était prévu pour le jour même.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son dos, l'effleurant doucement, calmant la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

- Hey, ça va ?

Sa petite voix douce le ramena totalement à la réalité et il s'essuya la bouche avec un mouchoir, se recomposant avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude et il se força à lui sourire, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne la bernerait pas comme ça.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas …

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? C'est de pire en pire depuis qu'on …

- Depuis qu'on a vu William. Tu peux le dire, il n'est pas mort, lui.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté car elle resta interdite, ne sachant que lui répondre. Il se saisit de sa main qu'il serra doucement:

- Excuse-moi Bella, je suis un peu sur les nerfs ces derniers temps.

Elle baissa les yeux et récupéra un petit sourire. Qui s'intensifia quand il lâcha sa main pour passer la sienne sur sa joue brûlante. Quand elle releva le regard, elle était redevenue la petite Bella dont il était tombé amoureux.

- Ca va s'arranger, Jasper. On va s'en sortir.

- Quel optimisme ! plaisanta-t-il pour alléger un peu la situation.

Mais elle resta mortellement sérieuse quand elle énonça:

- Je suis là pour toi …

Elle lova sa petite tête au creux de son bras, attrapant sa main de la sienne et la serrant doucement.

- Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part et je vais t'aider … je t'en fais la promesse.

Il la serra fort contre lui, se rappelant son rêve. Valerie lui avait dit qu'il était capable de surmonter n'importe quoi par lui-même. Il en doutait franchement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa vie actuelle pour s'en rendre compte. Mais avec Bella … POUR Bella, il avait envie de remettre tout en ordre. Parce qu'elle le méritait et … il avait envie de reconstruire sa vie. Autour de cette petite brune. Du moins, s'il parvenait à ne pas la perdre comme il avait perdu Valerie …


	24. Chapter 24

**JASPER/BELLA**

**ALL HUMAN/OOC**

**Voici le chapitre 24 de Valerie/Somebody that I used to know. **

**Bonne lecture ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 24:**

- Eh bien, on peut dire que ça ne s'est pas mal passé …

Bella regarda Jasper s'appuyer d'une fesse contre le capot de sa voiture, l'étudiant d'un air dubitatif et elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de Granada et tout avait changé. Son homme bossait beaucoup, comme avant et passait le reste de son temps avec elle. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'il n'était pas là. Il se couchait à ses côtés, au petit matin, dans la chambre d'hôtel et la prenait de temps à autre dans ses bras. Mais ça en restait là. Parfois, de manière distraite, il déposait un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres pour fuir ensuite rapidement son contact. Il était ailleurs. Mais où ? C'était bien toute la question.

Là, ils sortaient d'un rendez-vous chez le spécialiste qui l'aiderait à diminuer sa consommation de stupéfiants jusqu'à l'arrêt total de sa dépendance. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que cela fonctionne même s'il était clair qu'il leur restait un long chemin à parcourir. Jasper lui offrit un pauvre sourire tout en croisant les doigts puis lui répondit enfin:

- Ce type est un charlatan. Il ne sait pas plus que moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour m'en sortir.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te donne pas la solution miracle par les médicaments qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait.

- Ouais, enfin, on verra bien. Tu viens, on décolle? J'embauche dans deux heures au Solymar.

Il allait grimper dans la voiture quand elle s'appuya au toit, de l'autre côté et l'appela:

- Jasper?

- Hum.

- Tu vas t'en sortir, tu le sais ça ?

Son regard se riva dans le sien et il devint mortellement sérieux quand il déclara:

- Ne mets pas trop de confiance en moi, Bella. Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être le cheval sur lequel parier.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quelque chose, il entra dans la voiture, mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Oui, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Il était en train de fumer sur le balcon de la chambre quand on frappa à la porte. Bella avait passé la dernière demi-heure à le regarder posté là, dehors, la fenêtre fermée, perdu dans ses pensées. Quelque chose faisait rage en lui, il ne fallait pas être psychanalyste pour le savoir. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de le forcer à parler. Le pousser dans ses retranchements serait même la pire des choses à faire. Soit il s'ouvrait de lui-même, soit il continuerait de s'enfoncer seul.

Cette situation la rendait folle ! Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait l'aider mais il ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. D'ailleurs, elle était presque persuadée qu'il se comportait de la sorte pour ne lui laisser aucun moyen de le percer à jour. Bon dieu, il était si génial en règle générale … tout ce qu'elle souhaitait d'un homme. Tout. Mais quand il se comportait comme ça, il lui faisait peur parce qu'il était imprévisible. Il était bien loin du Jasper dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Et en fait, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait vraiment.

Elle voulait que cette histoire marche mais pour le moment, ça semblait plutôt compromis. Pourquoi ne continuait-il pas à s'ouvrir à elle comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait en lui pour qu'il cherche à s'éloigner ainsi ? Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une date importante, comme l'anniversaire de Valerie ou pire, de sa mort. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Elle refusait d'appeler Rosalie et risquer de l'inquiéter en parlant de l'état de son frère. Non, la jolie brune lui avait dit être tellement soulagée de le voir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait pas l'embarquer là-dedans.

Il ne restait qu'une seule solution et elle n'était pas envisageable. Appeler Ruth. Elle regarda le petit morceau de papier froissé qu'elle avait conservé tout ce temps avec elle. Les numéros griffonnés accompagnés d'un "Appelez-moi quand vous le voulez. De jour comme de nuit. William a besoin de son père" lui retournèrent une fois de plus le coeur. Ils étaient une famille brisée par un drame. Un drame affreux. Pouvait-elle être le ciment qui recollerait bout à bout chaque morceau éparpillé ? Elle voulait l'être, vraiment. Mais il ne la laisserait peut-être pas faire.

On frappa à nouveau et elle releva la tête pour voir Jasper qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un iota, rempocha le bout de papier et alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte, elle trouva Victoria en train de se mâchouiller la lèvre, se triturant les mains et le regard implorant de l'aide. Tiens, tiens, trouble au paradis de ce côté là aussi ?

- Salut Vic.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de toi …

Comme d'habitude, Victoria se rappelait de l'existence de son amie que quand elle en avait besoin et jamais quand tout allait bien. Mais bon, tout ceci n'était évidemment pas nouveau et elle se poussa pour la laisser entrer:

- Viens …

La rousse entra dans la chambre, super tendue et demanda:

- Tu es toute seule ?

- Non, Jasper fume sur le balcon mais on est tranquille pour un moment, rassure-toi …

- Ok …

Son amie se laissa tomber sur le lit et reprit son triturage de mains, les yeux baissés. Bella alla s'appuyer contre le bureau, face au lit, croisa les bras et demanda:

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard vert se riva sur elle, Victoria déglutit puis lâcha d'une voix où perçaient déjà les sanglots:

- J'ai … j'ai fait une erreur, Bells. Je … je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec Ricardo.

Et décidément, la routine ne changeait jamais de cap. Comme toujours, Victoria usait de son charme à foison, harponnait un mec, allait jusqu'au bout avec lui puis regrettait dans l'instant. Enfin, apparemment, ici, ça avait pris plus de temps. Bella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer:

- Il est un peu tard pour la prise de conscience honteuse, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai foiré … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'aime James et il est le seul pour moi …

Cette fois, la petite brunette ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce que sa copine remarqua directement.

- Ecoute, je sais que ça m'arrive souvent mais il n'y a que James que j'aime. Il est l'homme de ma vie.

- Vic, si tu me permets un avis, quelqu'un que tu trompes à répétition, ce n'est pas l'homme de ta vie.

La rousse haussa les épaules en reniflant peu élégamment puis continua:

- Ricardo est vraiment un beau mec, j'ai pas pu résister.

- Ca, on ne peut pas dire qu'il n'a pas été gâté par Mère Nature.

- Mais à côté de ça, ce n'est pas un mec bien. Il se drogue, devient violent, boit énormément. Crois-moi, Bells, cette bande ne va rien nous apporter de bon.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de suivre le regard de sa copine quand elle le dirigea vers le dehors et Jasper qui semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées. La description que Victoria offrait de Ricardo collait parfaitement au brun qui partageait désormais son lit. Avait-elle raison ? Etait-ce un comportement normal pour cette bande de jeunes ici à Torre Del Mar ? Edward avait été tout sauf violent mais il consommait également de la drogue et il pouvait très bien avoir contenu son sale caractère pour bien paraître face à elle. La rousse, pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, s'était levée et attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne:

- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne, ma belle. Il faut qu'on parte. Il ne va rien nous arriver de bon auprès de ces mecs …

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dire que Jasper n'était pas comme eux, qu'il était différent. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Car il n'était pas différent des autres. C'était même très certainement le pire d'entre tous. Bon dieu, peut-être que Vic avait raison pour une fois.

- Ecoute-moi, Bells. C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça. Ce mec, il pue le danger à plein nez et toi … tu es tellement innocente …

Elle riva son regard chocolat dans celui vert de son amie. Elle y lut toute l'inquiétude que l'autre avait pour elle à ce moment précis. Ici, il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'égoïsme à la Victoria, rien de plus que du souci pour elle.

- Viens avec moi, continuons notre voyage ! On a encore un tas de pays à voir avant de rentrer …

Bella reposa les yeux sur Jasper qui était désormais accoudé à la balustrade du balcon, regardant en contrebas. Quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Il était entré dans une phase sombre qui l'effrayait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le reconnaître. Ainsi, ça pourrait être si simple ? Elle pourrait tout simplement faire sa valise et disparaître ? Il lui suffirait d'attendre qu'il parte travailler un soir, elle déposerait un mot sur l'oreiller et quitterait sa vie d'un coup, sans esclandre. De toute façon, il n'était déjà plus avec elle. Qu'il soit avec Valerie en pensées ou avec la drogue, leur histoire prenait l'eau, c'était certain. Elle reporta son attention sur Victoria

qui serrait toujours sa main avec force:

- Ecoute-moi, tu sais que j'ai raison. Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici. Si tu restes, il va te détruire, Bella …

Elle allait répondre quand la porte menant au balcon s'ouvrit et que Jasper apparut, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il de sa voix éteinte, à peine intéressé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, merci! fit Victoria, redressant l'échine dans une posture fière et lâchant Bella.

- Tant mieux alors. Je vais me doucher, je suis en retard pour le début de mon service.

Alors qu'il prenait une serviette et des habits pour se changer dans le placard, Bella riva son regard sur son amie qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle hocha subrepticement la tête et murmura:

- Je te rejoins dans ta chambre dans une heure.

L'autre soupira de soulagement et s'éclipsa rapidement, les laissant tous les deux pour ce qui pourrait bien être leurs derniers moments ensemble.

Jasper ressortit de la salle de bains 10 minutes plus tard et il semblait déjà bien moins "renfermé" qu'en y entrant. Il avait déjà passé son jeans, laissé ouvert qui dévoilait un boxer bleu nuit , mais avançait torse nu, magnifique dans le soir qui tombait. Il était en train de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette quand il posa les yeux sur elle et demanda:

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Elle se força à détourner le regard de son tatouage qui l'hypnotisait, le portant vers l'extérieur et la rue qui s'animait.

- Rien.

- Ca ne semblait pas être "rien" avec son mascara qui coulait et son nez dégoulinant.

Elle reporta les yeux sur lui, furieuse cette fois. Il venait, sans même s'en rendre compte, de déclencher sa colère par ses mots désinvoltes.

- Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas, toi, ce qu'il y a ?

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe puis haussa les épaules:

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai pas l'habitude d'écouter aux portes. Ou aux portes-fenêtre dans le cas présent.

- Je ne parlais pas de Victoria, là.

- Ah bon, je pensais qu'on parlait d'elle.

Elle se releva d'un bond et lui fit face, le prenant totalement par surprise. Il voyait bien qu'elle était en rage mais il ne semblait comprendre pourquoi.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Jasper. Chez toi, pas chez Victoria.

- Bella …

- Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Je déteste que tu fasses semblant que tout est normal alors que … tu n'es pas normal !

- Je n'ai jamais cherché à le cacher ça, tenta-t-il d'ironiser, redoublant encore sa colère.

- Arrête de prendre ça à la rigolade, j'ai besoin de réponses !

Il s'échappa directement, lui tournant le dos et enfilant sa chemise blanche.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, Bella. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses le contraire.

Et à ça, il ajouta un sourire surjoué en la regardant par dessus son épaule qui lui fit grincer des dents de rage.

- Peut-être parce que tu fuis toute discussion ? Peut-être parce que tu es incapable de me regarder droit dans les yeux ? Peut-être parce que … parce que je commence à te connaître?

Il enfilait sa veste désormais face à elle quand il s'arrêta et la regarda mais toujours à un point de sa nuque, prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser ses prunelles.

- Je dois aller bosser. Cette conversation peut attendre ou ton insécurité est si élevée qu'elle risque de te faire dérailler?

Le coup qu'il lui porta fut si violent qu'elle recula d'un pas, touchée. Comment pouvait-il être si froid après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ? C'était … impensable. Elle se remémora les paroles de Victoria et soupira, se détournant pour ne plus le voir. Il la tuait bien plus ainsi qu'en lui avouant toutes ses fautes. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi s'échinait-il à la repousser? Elle finit par dire d'une voix rauque:

- Va Jasper, vas-y. Cette conversation peut attendre, c'est sûr et certain.

Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer sur lui, elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes s'échapper. Leur histoire pouvait-elle se terminer sur cette conversation à sens unique ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, son sac était prêt et elle tergiversait pour aller rejoindre Victoria ou non. Devait-elle partir ainsi ? Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle regarda son portable qu'elle tournait et retournait encore dans sa main, à la recherche de réponses qui ne venaient pas. Et soudain, sans même y réfléchir plus d'une seconde, elle composa le numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

_**Tuuuut**_ …

Son coeur battait la chamade à chaque tonalité.

_**Tuuuut **_…

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas du faire ça. Mince, c'était bien trop tard pour s'en rendre compte maintenant …

_**Tuuuut **_…

Après tout, elle ne répondrait peut-être pas …

_**Tuuuut **_…

- Si, ¿ diga ?

Sa respiration se bloqua et elle eut un moment de flottement avant de murmurer:

- Ruth, c'est Bella.

Elle devina le sourire de la jeune femme de l'autre côté de la ligne.

- Oh, bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle avait l'estomac tordu de nervosité et semblait incapable d'entretenir une conversation badine. Elle alla donc directement au but:

- Je suis désolée de te déranger Ruth mais j'avais vraiment besoin de te parler.

- Je t'écoute.

Bella ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle faisait si confiance à la jolie brunette qu'elle avait juste entr'aperçue quelques jours plus tôt. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Cette fille ne lui inspirait que du bien. Et elle semblait vouloir le bien de Jasper par dessus tout. Elles avaient donc des choses en commun.

- Je … C'est Jasper …

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non non, rassure-toi, il va bien … Enfin, du moins physiquement …

- Ah …

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée …

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je veux t'aider si je le peux …

Bella soupira, rassurée. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cette fille était vraiment aussi adorable qu'elle le paraissait.

- Je crois que je t'appelais pour savoir si … si par hasard ces jours-ci, il y a une date clé pour Jasper et Valerie … ou William …

Le jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil réfléchit un instant:

- Mmmmh, en ce moment ? Pas que je sache en tout cas.

- N'y a-t-il pas un anniversaire ? Celui de Valerie, de leur mariage …

- Non … L'annif de Val est dans un mois, celui de William est passé d'un mois …

- Il est étrange, renfermé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a …

- Laisse-lui le temps, ça va peut-être passer.

- Oui, peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Si au moins il voulait me dire ce qui se passe …

- Tu sais, Bella, Jazz n'a jamais été vraiment du genre extravagant. Même Val devait batailler pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Sauf qu'il est dans une telle spirale infernale que j'ai peur de jusqu'où il peut aller.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider. Il n'acceptera pas de me parler, même si j'en meurs d'envie.

- Et il ne me dit rien non plus … Je voudrais tellement que vous vous voyiez tous les 3 …

- Chaque chose en son temps. Laisse la tempête se calmer et peut-être qu'il s'ouvrira.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Alors fais ce que tu crois juste de faire. Valerie n'avait pas le mode d'emploi de son mari et avançait jour après jour, pas à pas, avec lui. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que Jasper Hale est un gars bien. Il m'a aidée un nombre de fois incalculable et il m'a fait la plus belle preuve de confiance qu'un homme peut faire à sa belle-soeur. Ne laisse pas son mauvais caractère passager ruiner la vision que tu as de lui.

- Je …

- Crois-le ou non, mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma soeur. Elle avait tendance à tout voir du bon côté mais elle a passé des moments intenses à s'interroger sur son mari. Au final, tu sais ce qui est resté ?

- Non …

- Elle l'aimait et il la rendait incroyablement heureuse. Je suis sûre qu'il en fera de même avec toi.

- Merci Ruth.

- Avec plaisir. Je rêve de voir mon beau-frère être heureux à nouveau.

- S'il pouvait l'être, je serais ravie d'être la fille qui y parviendra.

- Quand il ira mieux, emmène-le voir son fils, s'il te plaît.

- Tu as ma parole.

Elles se dirent aurevoir et Bella raccrocha, bien plus soulagée déjà. Jasper était un gars bien. Avec un tas de problèmes et un tas de blessures qui mettraient du temps à cicatriser mais il restait un mec bien. Et elle l'aimait, évidemment. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Après avoir fermement dit à Victoria qu'elle ne partait pas et convaincu la rousse de rester avec elle, Bella se dirigea vers le Bariloche où Jasper travaillait pour son deuxième job. Elle dut pousser bon nombre de gens pour accéder au bar et se posa sur un tabouret tout en regardant son homme à l'autre bout d'où elle se trouvait, discutant avec un groupe de filles. Elle n'en était même pas jalouse car elle voyait bien que son regard n'était pas plus captivé par ces gamines qu'il ne l'était par elle. Soudain, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses tristes pensées, Edward apparut devant elle, faisant glisser un verre vers elle avec un sourire de star

- Salut ma belle. C'est un réel plaisir de te revoir.

- Je t'ai manqué ? demanda-t-elle, retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

Edward Cullen avait cette capacité innée d'être toujours heureux et de le partager avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Son sourire était définitivement communicatif.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que oui. Même si je n'ai certainement pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça.

Il coula un regard vers Jasper avant de le reporter sur elle et de lui offrir un clin d'oeil complice. Elle se demanda comment ce gars faisait pour être toujours de bonne humeur, même quand la conversation était un peu gênante

comme maintenant. Elle choisit donc de lui répondre avec une certaine sincérité:

- Eh bien, je crois qu'un homme devrait toujours avoir le droit de faire de tels compliments à une femme.

- Je suis d'accord. Tu m'as manqué, Bella.

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourner les yeux. Heureusement, il arrêta là son petit jeu de séduction et demanda:

- Alors, comment ça se passe vous deux?

- Hum. Ca se passe bien. On … apprend à s'adapter.

Le regard vert de son ex la transperça littéralement. Elle mentait, évidemment mais il n'était pas question qu'elle parle de ses problèmes de couple avec Edward.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Pourquoi ressemble-t-il alors à une bête qu'on va emmener d'ici peu à l'abattoir ?

Bon Dieu, même Edward le Bon Vivant avait remarqué ça. Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, riva son regard sur Jasper et dit:

- Il a quelques problèmes à régler. Avec lui-même. Je ne suis pas concernée.

- Ok, je vois … En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il me dise que vous viendriez nous rejoindre en fin de soirée !

Bella plissa les yeux en regardant Edward, étonnée. Les rejoindre ? Sur le port ? Pour leur petite fête qui se terminait toujours en baignant dans la drogue et l'alcool ? Gé-ni-al. Comme si ce genre d'idées pouvait réellement faire du bien aux résolutions de son mec. Elle porta à nouveau son regard sur Jasper qui servait des bières à deux filles, penchées sur le bar, montrant toute leur marchandise assez fournie. D'ailleurs, presque comme s'il sentait ses yeux brûler son visage, il le tourna vers elle et lui offrit un clin d'oeil avant de continuer sa discussion. Deux minutes plus tard, pourtant, il s'excusa et s'avança vers elle. Il avait déjà les deux mains sur le bar, prêt à se soulever pour venir l'embrasser quand Irina apparut derrière lui, le tira par la chemise en arrière en grognant:

- Pas question que tu montres que tu n'es pas libre ici. Vous vous bécoterez à la fin de ton service.

Pffff c'était bien sa chance, ça ! Il suffisait qu'il redevienne un peu normal et ait envie de l'embrasser pour qu'on s'interpose. Jasper lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse puis se hâta de servir l'homme qui beuglait à côté d'elle. Quand ce fut fait, il revint vers elle et avisa le verre qu'elle avait devant elle:

- Tu ne préfères pas un "cerebrito" ?

- Si c'est toi qui me le prépares, je pourrais me laisser tenter …

Il lui offrit cette fois un vrai sourire, celui qui réchauffait tout son corps dès qu'il apparaissait.

- Je te prépare ça de suite, princesse …

Alors qu'il se mettait à l'ouvrage, elle s'accouda au bar et lança le sujet qui la taraudait:

- Alors, Edward m'a dit qu'on passait la fin de soirée avec eux ?

Il se mit à verser le Baileys doucement, osant un regard vers elle. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas gêné de sa question car il répondit:

- Ouais, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu tout le monde et je dois avouer que ces petites têtes de pioche me manquent un peu. Et puis je me suis dit que tu devais en avoir marre d'être presque constamment enfermée rien qu'avec moi. Tu dois avoir envie de voir du monde!

En avoir marre d'être enfermée avec lui? Mais pas du tout ! Il se gourait sur toute la ligne en fait ! Tant qu'elle était avec lui, elle aurait pu être dans un caniveau qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui comptait, c'était Jasper et rien que lui. Mais elle ne lui dit pas. Parce qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir à lui dire, il aurait du le savoir si ça avait été la même chose pour lui. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ouch, ça faisait mal. Elle choisit donc plutôt de lui donner le fond de sa pensée:

- Penses-tu que ce soit vraiment une grande idée vu leurs … consommations ?

Il posa son verre devant elle avec force avant de river son regard froid dans le sien:

- Je ne vais pas me jeter sur la drogue comme un affamé sur un hamburger, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

- Je me doute bien, Jasper. Je dis juste que la tentation va être énorme.

- Le médecin a bien précisé que je n'arrêterai pas d'un coup, de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois te précipiter la tête la première dans un traquenard!

- Bella … soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle voulut rajouter quelque chose mais Irina apparut à nouveau et beugla:

- Vous pourrez aussi finir votre petite dispute conjugale plus tard. Là, j'ai besoin de toi, beau brun !

Et toujours sans la regarder droit dans les yeux, il s'esquiva à l'autre bout du bar.

Au vu des événements, elle avait d'abord pensé à rentrer à l'hôtel et à le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses conneries. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le faire, parce que le laisser livrer à lui-même signifiait lui permettre de se mettre autant de saloperies qu'il le voulait dans le sang. Et elle veillait sur lui. Ainsi, elle se retrouvait à l'arrière du bar, à attendre qu'il se douche et se change pour aller faire la fête. Ca la rendait malade. Elle allait le voir se droguer, tomber bas et elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Quand il faisait ça, c'était presque comme s'il se mettait un pistolet sur la tempe et jouait à la roulette russe. Pendant ce temps-là, elle devait se taire et faire comme si tout allait bien. Si elle pensait que les derniers jours avaient été une nouvelle épreuve pour leur couple, il était certain que ce soir serait la pire. Pouvait-elle s'en sortir sans qu'ils ne se déchirent ?

- Ah, te voilà !

Elle se retourna pour le voir apparaître par la sortie de secours, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, dans son jeans délavé et son t-shirt noir "The Ramones". Il était magnifique. Comme toujours. Malgré les traces de fatigue évidentes sous ses yeux, il lui offrait enfin un sourire sincère alors qu'il remettait son portable dans sa poche et disait:

- J'étais prêt à t'appeler. Je ne t'ai plus vue dans le bar et je croyais que tu avais filé.

Bella s'autorisa à lui offrir à son tour un sourire, contente de le retrouver plus détendu puis répondit:

- Tu sais que c'est un peu notre lieu de rendez-vous ici. Je n'aurais voulu laisser la place à aucune autre.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer à lui, un feu dans le regard qu'elle ne lui avait plus vu depuis des jours. Il fit glisser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire et elle tressaillit, perdue dans son odeur musquée et si virile.

- Je n'aurais voulu aucune autre ici.

Elle gémit à sa douce attaque:

- Tu parles ! Tu dis ça parce que je suis la seule à m'être présentée …

Il la colla contre le mur à côté de la porte alors que ses mains parcouraient avidement son corps, passant sous son top pour rejoindre sa poitrine. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'il mordillait son cou et pinçait son mamelon droit entre son pouce et son index.

- Pas du tout. Et je serais ravi de te prouver que je ne veux que toi …

- Je ne vois aucune objection à ce que tu me montres …

Il colla alors sa virilité bien éveillée contre sa hanche, la faisant haleter d'autant plus alors qu'il passait la langue sur l'arête de son cou, l'éveillant totalement.

- Tu me rends fou, Bella …

Sa main empauma tout son sein qu'il malaxa durement et le bas-ventre de la petite brune se contracta d'anticipation.

- Je veux te faire l'amour …

Cette phrase, au lieu de l'attiser plus, la figea sur place. Il ne l'avait encore jamais dit de manière aussi claire. Bon, les choses étaient assez claires mais cette fois, le mot était lancé. Et elle devint de marbre à l'entendre. Heureusement, à point nommé, Edward sortit à son tour. Il était en train de passer sa veste quand il les avisa:

- Oh hé, les gars, prenez-vous une chambre.

Jasper s'écarta directement d'elle, laissant un froid en elle qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Il frappa dans la main de son ami, avec un autre vrai sourire et ironisa:

- Comment se fait-il que tu arrives toujours au plus mauvais moment, mon pote ? T'as un radar qui te demande d'arriver dès que les choses deviennent chaudes pour moi ?

L'autre rigola à son tour puis riva son regard sur Bella en blaguant lui aussi:

- Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'ai pas envie que tu conclues avec celle-ci en particulier …

Le brun tapota l'épaule du roux, hilare, et elle se détendit en le voyant aussi naturel. C'était le retour du vrai Jasper, celui qu'elle adorait littéralement.

- Crois-moi, il faudra bien plus que toi pour m'en empêcher.

Après ça, il lui offrit un clin d'oeil coquin et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'emmener avec lui hors de la ruelle.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le port de La Caleta, tout allait toujours bien. Ils étaient venus à pied de là, marchant main dans la main et discutant avec Edward. De temps à autre, Jasper l'attirait à lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe, avec douceur. Elle souriait à nouveau, tout comme son homme et ça faisait drôlement du bien.

Ensuite, ils prirent un verre et rejoignirent les autres assis autour du feu. Le brun l'attira sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la collant contre lui. Elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil Victoria, dans les bras de Ricardo et elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'aucune d'elles deux ne pouvaient se tenir loin de ces garçons dangereux, comme les appelait sa copine. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui fit un sourire contrit auquel elle répondit.

Elle avait raté le début de la conversation entre Jasper et ses amis mais elle était plutôt heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait même pas jeté un oeil vers la table de Jacob. Celui-ci faisait son petit commerce, comme toujours mais son homme semblait résister. Bella ne put s'empêcher de poser un baiser doux sur sa joue auquel il lui répondit par un sourire.

Après une heure, la bande d'Alice arriva et elles exigèrent directement de la musique. Très vite, elles se mirent à onduler sur les rythmes latinos, accompagnés de quelques mecs et l'alcool se mit à couler à flot. Tout le monde y allait gaiement, y compris Bella dont la tête commença à tourner très rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, elle eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes et s'approcha de Victoria pour lui demander de l'accompagner. Jasper était toujours en pleine discussion avec Edward et Antonio sur les motos et elle voyait bien qu'il était "sous contrôle".

- Salut Ricardo, salut Vic.

- Salut! répondit le beau brun en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Je peux te la voler une seconde ?

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle, je vais rejoindre un peu les garçons.

La jolie rousse se leva et secoua le sable qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements.

- Tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes ?

- Bien sûr …

Elles marchèrent en silence vers le petit bar en bout de plage qui leur permettait d'utiliser leurs sanitaires jusqu'à ce que Victoria ne puisse plus se taire:

- J'ai encore craqué.

- J'ai remarqué ! sourit Bella, saluant le patron d'un petit signe de main.

- Il est trop chou, je ne peux pas y résister.

- Ecoute, Vic, ce sont les vacances, ok ? Quand on rentrera,, tout sera différent. D'ici là, profite. On n'a qu'une vie après tout !

Son amie l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras, chose qu'elle ne faisait généralement jamais vu que Bella ne supportait pas le contact. Quand elle s'écarta, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil avant d'entrer la première dans les toilettes, tout en riant:

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Monsieur Beau Gosse serait le seul à pouvoir te prendre dans ses bras.

Quand elles revinrent vers la plage, en blaguant sur un tas de choses, retrouvant un peu l'amitié qui s'effritait entre elles, Bella comprit directement que la situation avait passablement dégénéré. Edward était couché dans le sable, les bras sous la tête, planant sans le moindre doute. Jacob n'était plus à sa table et les autres dansaient de manière bien trop honteuse pour qu'ils soient clean. Et Jasper, lui, n'était nulle part en vue. Elle hâta le pas et s'arrêta au niveau d'Edward, s'accroupissant dans le sable:

- Edward !

- …

- Hey !

Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers elle, lui offrant un sourire absent. Clairement en train de planer.

- Où est Jasper ?

- Oh Mademoiselle Rabat-joie.

Ok, il semblait assez loin parce qu'il devenait franchement désagréable. Ce n'était pas très grave car ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

- Où est-il ?

Il leva péniblement la tête, regarda à droite, à gauche puis lui sourit bêtement:

- Visiblement, il est pas là.

- Il en a profité pour prendre sa dose, hein ?

Et là, il éclata de rire, la rendant extrêmement nerveuse. Et ce ne fut encore rien en comparaison à quand il parla:

- Attends, tu crois qu'il a attendu que t'ailles pisser pour prendre son remontant ? Haha, tu te goures ma pauvre ! Il avait déjà sniffé à la boîte.

L'information fut plutôt difficile à accepter mais elle se redressa de manière digne et scanna la plage du regard, cherchant le brun qui partageait sa vie. Où était-il bon sang ? Victoria revint à ses côtés et lui toucha doucement l'épaule alors qu'Edward replongeait déjà dans son trip.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Jasper est plus là.

La rousse fit signe à Ricardo qui désigna la plage au loin. Bella n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se hâta vers la direction indiquée. Après avoir passé un brise-lame, elle trouva une petite crique où elle vit Jasper, les pieds dans l'eau, regarder Alice se baigner … nue. Horrifiée, elle avança vers eux en serrant les poings. Quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle dit d'une voix qu'elle essaya de garder fière mais qui trembla de rage tout de même:

- Je n'interromps rien d'important ?

Le regard vitreux de Jasper se posa sur elle et il lui décocha un sourire éclatant:

- Te voilà, où étais-tu passée ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes. Mais je vois que tu en as bien profité.

Alice sortit de l'eau et se couvrant le minimum nécessaire puis lui sourit à son tour, mais sournoisement:

- Hey Bella. Qui va à la chasse, perd sa place.

- Si tu décampes pas rapidement d'ici, tu ne souriras plus jamais.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Alice, hautaine.

- Parce que j'aurais cassé une à une toutes tes jolies petites dents de salope ! répondit du tac au tac Bella en lui faisant face.

Le brun éclata de rire derrière elle et elles le fusillèrent ensemble du regard. Il reprit directement son "sérieux" et leva les mains devant lui en signe de protection.

- Tu devrais y aller, Alice! finit-il par dire, d'une voix ferme.

Ils la regardèrent tous deux attraper ses affaires, ne cachant pas son superbe petit cul à la vue de Jasper puis elle s'en alla en maugréant, les laissant seul à seule. Ils se toisèrent un long moment sans rien dire puis Jasper se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de tendre la main vers elle:

- Viens là, ma belle.

- Pas question.

Il grimaça mais continua de lui tendre sa main:

- Allez, ne gâche pas la fête !

- Parce que c'est moi qui gâche la fête ?

- De toute évidence, oui.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ?

Il détourna les yeux mais il ne semblait plus lui-même et ça l'énerva d'autant plus. Quand il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle grinça littéralement des dents:

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, Jasper?

- Un petit remontant, c'est tout. Juste de quoi tenir la nuit.

- Non mais tu t'entends ?

- Quoi ? Je commençais à devenir nerveux.

- Très bien. Le Dr Martinez a dit que tu ne pouvais pas lâcher de suite. Mais pourquoi as-tu attendu que je m'en aille?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois le prendre.

Il avait répondu ça du tac au tac, de manière si sincère qu'elle en resta bouche bée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois être si faible, Bella …

Bon Dieu, pour quelqu'un qui planait, il était terriblement touchant. Elle s'avança vers lui sans même y réfléchir et posa la main sur sa joue:

- Je peux tout voir de toi, Jasper. Tu le sais.

Alors qu'il l'attrapait pour la serrer dans ses bras, le téléphone de Bella vibra dans sa poche et elle l'extirpa tant bien que mal tandis qu'il inspirait fortement son odeur, le nez collé à ses cheveux. Elle trouva un sms de Ruth:

"Espère que tout va bien. Tiens-moi au courant. Je suis là pour toi. Xoxo. Ruth"

Elle allait rempocher son portable quand Jasper s'en saisit et lut le message avant qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ce … ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu parles avec Ruth de nos problèmes ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ?

Cette fois, il recula d'un pas, son téléphone toujours dans la main, ses yeux bruns plein de fureur. Oh bon Dieu …

- Tu ne t'avises pas de mêler la soeur de ma femme à cette histoire, Bella !

- Je … je ne savais pas quoi faire, Jasper ! Tu t'éloignais et je voulais savoir si …

- Si quoi ? Si je pensais à Valerie ? Que crois-tu que Ruth peut t'apporter comme réponse hein ? Bien sûr que je pense à Valerie. Evidemment que oui. Elle est avec moi partout. Dans mon coeur … dans ma tête … tout le temps !

Elle baissa les yeux, touchée par ses mots. Bien sûr qu'elle savait tout ça. Ca n'empêchait d'avoir mal à l'idée que le fantôme de Valerie planerait toujours entre eux. Elle finit par murmurer:

- Je suis désolée. J'ai fait une erreur.

D'un coup, il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui, collant sa bouche à la sienne avec autorité. Visiblement, ses excuses étaient acceptées. Les mains de Jasper se rivèrent à sa taille, alors qu'il semblait avoir laissé tomber son portable dans le sable puisqu'il ne le tenait plus, et il la lova contre lui, sa langue dansant violemment avec la sienne. Très vite, elle sentit la chaleur habituelle grimper dans son bas-ventre, surtout quand il passa sa main sous son top. Reprenant son souffle, il glissa ses lèvres fermes dans son cou, mordillant cet endroit qui la rendait dingue tout en soufflant:

- Oh Bella, tu me rends dingue …

- Jasper …

Elle le colla plus encore à elle alors que ses mains exploraient son dos, ses côtés, son ventre.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bella … J'ai envie d'être en toi …

Ses mots furent confirmés quand son bassin rencontra celui de Jasper et qu'elle ne put nier l'évidence de son excitation. Elle savait que ce serait lui et que ce serait bientôt mais elle n'avait pas encore décidé si elle était totalement prête. Pourtant, doucement, il attrapa sa taille et la manoeuvra assise sur le sable, tout en reprenant ses baisers passionnés. Incapable de réagir, elle ne faisait que ressentir, sentant le désir grimper en elle comme un vieil ami qu'elle retrouvait. Jasper était vraiment doué et arrivait à allumer la moindre de ses terminaisons nerveuses.

- Bella …

Sa main vint défaire son pantalon et elle eut l'impression que le bruit fit un grand "CLAC" sur la plage, résonnant encore et encore à ses oreilles. C'était totalement psychologique, elle le savait mais elle se tendit directement et chercha à le repousser:

- Jasper, non …

- Non non non, tu ne vas pas me repousser, ma belle … Tu me rends dingue, te colle contre moi … et tu voudrais que j'arrête maintenant ?

- Nonnnnn … fut tout ce qu'elle put répondre, ne l'écoutant même plus.

Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses cuisses, la faisant tressaillir de terreur. Non … Ca ne pouvait pas arriver à nouveau. Une plage, un corps sur elle et l'arrachage de ses vêtements. Soudain, elle se mit à se débattre vraiment, trop tétanisée toutefois pour hurler ou même parler. Jasper continuait de la toucher, bien trop loin dans son trip pour remarquer que ses gestes désordonnés étaient liés à la peur. Il passa une main sur son intimité mais ça la glaça plus encore d'effroi. Les larmes se mirent à couler alors qu'il parlait de sa voix rauque:

- Je vais te faire l'amour … Tu vas être à moi …

Aussitôt, elle eut un haut-le-coeur et manqua de vomir. Les larmes redoublèrent et elle couina piteusement, la boule obstruant sa gorge l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Déjà, le brun détachait son propre pantalon et Bella se sentit prête à s'évanouir. Dans un ultime effort, elle hurla:

- Non, Jasper … NON ! Je t'en prie … je t'en supplie … Nonnn …

Et puis elle tomba dans les pommes.


End file.
